When The Past Catches Up
by Emmetje
Summary: Edward is terug, Victoria is dat ook. Wanneer een leger van New Born Vampires Rachels leven bedreigt werken de weerwolven en de Cullens samen om haar te beschermen. Maar een mysterieus persoon uit Rachels verleden is ook terug en maakt alles nog een stuk lastiger. Is hij vriend of vijand? Damon/Oc/Jacob/Edward
1. Trailer

**Hallo daar mensen!**

**Ik ben terug, met de sequel op Live Goes On.**

**Tijdens één van de laatste hoofdstukken die ik heb geplaatst heb ik jullie verteld over de twee nieuwe verhaallijnen: de stemmen die Rachel hoort en haar ex uit Frankrijk. Haar ex is trouwens niet oc, zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al hebben gemerkt door het feit dat het dit keer een crossover is.**

**Ik kreeg het idee eigenlijk een beetje nadat ik AllyDLV's Shattered had gelezen. Toen had ik deze al klaar maar het was toen geschreven met een oc. Die oc's naam was Nick geweest. Nadat ik Shattered dus had gelezen, heb ik een aantal dingen veranderd en dit is de uitkomst.**

**Voor nu alleen nog even een trailer want ik ben erg benieuwd hoe de lezers van New Girl in Town en Live Goes On reageren op deze nieuwe wending.**

**Ik heb deze trailer trouwens geschreven terwijl ik luisterde naar de muziek van Brand X Music - All or Nothing. Ik hoop dat het een beetje gelijk loopt. Ik dacht van wel. Ik vond het trouwens erg goed passen, die muziek bij deze trailer.**

**Laat me dus weten wat jullie denken en ik zal waarschijnlijk woensdag het eerste hoofdstuk plaatsen van When The Past Catches Up. Iets om naar uit te kijken dus.**

**Ik vroeg me ook af, nu duidelijk is geworden dat er drie keuzes zullen zijn voor Rachel, wie jullie hopen dat ze gaat kiezen?**

**Ook zou ik het erg leuk vinden als jullie me zouden vertellen wat jullie, na de trailer, het nieuwsgierigst heeft gemaakt. Wie wie is en wat bedoelt word.**

**Review alsjeblieft en luister terwijl je dit leest naar Brand X Music - All or Nothing. Ik zal een link ervan op mijn profiel plaatsen onder het kopje When The Past Catches up. Het maakt het iets spannender. Geloof me.**

**Veel leesplezier.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

Een groen bos lag in de schaduw van hoge bergen. Het was er stil en niets bewoog er. Het was er veel te stil.

* * *

'Lief dagboek –'

* * *

Rachel Grey omhelsde dolblij een oudere man en vrouw. 'Wat doen jullie hier?!'

* * *

'– het is bijna acht jaar geleden dat ik voor het laatst in een dagboek heb geschreven.'

* * *

Rachel stond tegenover een vrouw met een lichtgekleurde huid, lang bruin haar en groene ogen op een open veld met stenen om hen heen. Het leek haast wel Stonehenge. Beide vrouwen droegen korte, witte jurken.

* * *

'Ik hoor stemmen. In mijn hoofd. Die ik niet ken.'

* * *

Rachel zat geknield naast het bed van Jacob black. Hij lag daarin met zijn arm en bovenlichaam in het verband verwikkeld. Hij leek in pijn te zijn en er stonden bij haar tranen in de ogen.

'Ik weet niet eens meer zeker wie ik ben.'

'Je bent Rachel Grey: mijn beste vriendin en het meisje op wie ik verliefd ben.'

* * *

Jane, Alec, Demetri en Felix kwamen door een dichte mist op een open plek afgelopen.

* * *

Jacob pakte Rachels handen vast en keek haar smekend aan. 'Je hoeft niet te verhuizen voor mij. En je hoeft ook niet te veranderen of vaarwel tegen iemand te zeggen. Je zou niet voor mij weg hoeven te gaan.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd met een gekwelde blik op haar gezicht.

* * *

Rachel staarde geschokt naar een jonge man met zwart haar en blauwe ogen die niet ver bij haar vandaan stond. 'Damon?'

'Hallo, Rachel,' zei de jonge man terwijl er een scheve glimlach naar zijn lippen trok.

* * *

'Ik kan haar keuze niet veranderen maar ik zweer dat als ze voor je kiest en je haar weer zo zult pijn doen dat ik dan niet zal stoppen tot ik je heb gevonden en aan stukken heb gescheurd. Al is het het laatste wat ik doe.'

* * *

De jonge man met het zwarte haar stond voor Rachel met een bezorg de blik in zijn ogen. 'Bedenk wel dat dit allemaal veel groter word als je gelijk blijkt te hebben. Dit zou dan allemaal zijn opgezet voor één persoon.'

'Besef wel dat ik die persoon ben.'

* * *

Victoria sprong uit het bos over een rivier en landde aan de andere kant van de oever op een enorme steen waarna ze met een ruk om keek. Haar rode ogen stonden vol lust naar wraak.

* * *

Jane keek naar de jonge man. 'Mr Salvatore. Het is al een tijdje geleden.'

'Helaas nog niet lang genoeg,' was zijn kille antwoord.

* * *

'Het is niet het New Born leger waar je je zorgen om moet maken, Rachel,' zei een vrouw die sprekend op Rachel leek alleen dan met een rodere kleur over haar haar heen. 'Ik wou dat dat de enige bedreiging was.'

* * *

Rachel keek smekend naar de jonge man voor haar. 'Jasper zei dat ik kon helpen.'

'Jasper heeft je niet gezien op die avond zoals ik je toen heb gezien,' was zijn antwoord met een gekweld gezicht.

* * *

Rachel lag lijkbleek op de grond in het bos. Haar handen waren tegen haar zij aangeduwd. Bloed gleed door haar vingers heen en drupte op de grond.

* * *

'Ik ben geen lafaard en ik ben niet zwak.'

* * *

'Waarom kun je niet gewoon zien en toegeven dat we een band hebben?' vroeg Jacob kwaad aan Rachel. Die drukte een hand tegen haar ogen aan om te voorkomen dat hij zou zien hoe hoog de tranen zaten.

* * *

Rachel was tegen de jonge man aan het vechten en haalde in rap tempo uit naar hem met gebalde handen. Hij ontweek echter iedere aanval die ze op hem af gooide.

* * *

'Ik probeerde je te beschermen,' zei Edward Cullen tegen Rachel die voor hem en Jacob stond.

'Door haar niet de waarheid te vertellen?' vroeg de jonge man die achter Rachel stond. 'Ik weet niet hoe jij haar probeert te beschermen maar tot nu toe werkt deze manier niet echt goed aangezien ze bijna vermoord werd.'

* * *

**DE LAATSTE KEUZE MOET GEMAAKT WORDEN**

* * *

Rachel lag op haar bed en keek naar Angela Weber. 'Mijn hoofd is nogal op hoofd gebracht.'

Angela gaf haar een alwetende glimlach. 'Ah. Boy trouble.'

* * *

**DRIE KEUZES **

* * *

Edward Cullen ging op één knie. 'Rachel Grey, ik beloof om iedere moment van voor altijd van je te houden. Zou je me de bijzondere eer geven door met me te trouwen?'

* * *

Jacob stapte op Rachel af. 'Je moet weten dat ik verliefd op je ben. En ik wil dat je mij kiest in plaats van één van hen.'

* * *

De jonge man keek naar Rachel die hem vragend aankeek. 'Ik denk dat je die keuze helemaal zelf moet maken. Natuurlijk wil ik graag dat je voor mij kiest. Ik zou liegen als ik zeg dat het me niet zo raken als je me nogmaals zou afwijzen.'

* * *

**ÉÉN HART**

* * *

'Ik ben het zat dat jullie iedere keer met elkaar aan het vechten zijn alleen maar vanwege mij! Ik ben geen prijs in de loterij!'

* * *

**HET LAATSTE GEVECHT IS AANGEBROKEN**

* * *

Rachel staarde met grote ogen in twee paar zwarte, hongerige ogen van Victoria en nog een andere Vampier. Er verscheen angst in haar ogen toen ze keek naar de jonge man die de twee Vampiers allebei vast hielden en op de grond dwongen te blijven.

* * *

Rachel stond in een bos en draaide zich met een ruk om. Het was nacht maar de doodsbange uitdrukking op haar gezicht was toch te zien.

* * *

De jonge man was aan het vechten met Victoria terwijl Rachel op een afstand stond te kijken. Doodsangst was over haar hele gezicht verspreid.

* * *

**EN GEHEIMEN WORDEN ONTHULT**

* * *

'Het is mijn schuld dat je een weerwolf bent.'

* * *

'Vertel me de waarheid, Jane. Was wat ze me vertelde de waarheid?'

* * *

De jonge man trok Rachel achter zich. Ze stonden allebei in de sneeuw en de jonge man keek erg gespannen. 'Je grote roodharige vriendin is op weg hierheen.'

Rachel klampte zich aan zijn arm vast terwijl paniek op haar gezicht verscheen. 'Hoe heeft ze ons gevonden?'

* * *

'Hoeveel van mijn voorouders hebben jullie vermoord alleen maar omdat ze weigerden zich bij jullie aan te sluiten?'

* * *

Rachel gilde het uit. 'Jacob!'

* * *

**WHEN THE PAST CATCHES UP**

* * *

De jonge man keek Rachel wat ongemakkelijk aan. 'Ik wil je niet nogmaals zo zien als toen ik je in het bos vond.'


	2. The Voices

**Ik ben terug met het allereerste hoofdstuk. Beloof is beloofd.**

**Florreke, LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n, wat fijn om weer van jullie te horen. Hebben jullie een beetje een fijne vakantie gehad?**

**Het maakt trouwens niet uit dat je de Vampire Diaries niet hebt gelezen en ook niet van plan bent om dat te doen, Florreke. Ik heb ze namelijk zelf ook niet gelezen. Het is meer afgekeken van de serie. Ik volg trouwens meer de Twilight Saga films dan de boeken. Ik heb de films niet thuis, noch de boeken, maar de films ik kan huren of via internet opzoeken. Ik heb de boeken wel gelezen. En de reden waarom ik afhaakte van hoe Harry Clearwater zijn hartaanval kreeg zal in When The Past Catches Up iets duidelijk worden. Hoop ik. En dank je dat je het een originele trailer vond. Begreep je echt alles want het was juist de bedoeling dat je bij een paar dingen vraagtekens zou hebben?**

**LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n, ik hoop dat ik ervoor kan blijven zorgen dat je niet kan wachten. Dat zou betekenen dat ik het lekker spannend houd en welke schrijver wil dat nou niet houden?**

**Waarschuwing! When The Past Catches Up is gebasseerd op de film Twilight Saga: Eclipse maar volgt niet het rechtstreekse verhaal. Niets is dus zoals je verwacht dat het zal zijn. Ook is het een vervolg op Live Goes On dat weer een vervolg is op New Girl in Town.**

**Ik zal iedere week updaten en een nieuw hoofdstuk plaatsen. Waarschijnlijk zal dat iedere woensdag zijn. Als er uitzonderingen zullen zijn dan zal ik dat melden. Dus één hoofdstuk per week. Sorry daarvoor maar ik heb een nieuw rooster gekregen dat nogal zwaar is (ik draai veel te veel uren als je het mij vraagt) en hou het super druk met school, vooral omdat ik steeds dichterbij mijn eindexamenjaar kom.**

**Ik zal jullie niet langer laten wachten. Ik houd het niet al te spannend in dit hoofdstuk (geloof ik) maar ik geef jullie wel wat meer achtergrondinformatie over Rachel. ****Veel leesplezier en laat me weten wat jullie er van vinden (review alsjeblieft!)**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 1

The Voices

* * *

"_Lief dagboek, het is bijna acht jaar geleden dat ik voor het laatst in een dagboek heb geschreven. Dat is een behoorlijke tijd._

_Waar moet ik beginnen? Er is zoveel dat ik je wil vertellen. Er is zoveel dat ik wil opschrijven. Er is zoveel dat ik niet wil vergeten._

_Mijn naam is Rachel Grey. Ik ben geboren op 29 Juli 1991. Ik herinner me niet meer waar alleen dat het in Virginia was en dat het een klein dorp was._

_De namen van mijn ouders zijn Owen en Alexandra. Ik herinner me hun laatste namen niet meer. Ik geloof dat mijn moeder een dubbele naam had. Ik was vier jaar oud toen ze stierven en vier jaar oud toen ik werd geadopteerd door de twee mensen die eigenlijk meer mijn ouders zijn: Charles en Janet Grey. _

_Mijn biologische ouders zijn overleden in een brand die ik had veroorzaakt. Ik herinner me er niet veel meer van. Het is al zo lang geleden dat het langzaam begint te vervagen._

_Ik weet nog dat ik een verschrikkelijke nachtmerrie had. Er waren mannen in mijn kamer met monsterachtige gezichten en ze wouden iets van mij._

_Toen ik wakker werd waren die mannen er natuurlijk niet echt maar er was wel een enorm vuur ontstaan. Iets wat ik had gecreëerd in mijn droom. _

_Ik ben namelijk niet je normale, gemiddelde examenleerling. Ik ben nooit normaal geweest. Al zolang ik me kan herinneren kan ik dingen. Rare dingen. Ik hoor mensen hun gedachtes, kan met hen spreken door die gedachtes, ik kan dingen verplaatsen met mijn geest, mijn wonden genezen zich ongelooflijk snel en er gebeuren rare dingen als ik kwaad word. Dan exploderen er dingen of dan vliegt er opeens iets in de fik. _

_Tijdens die droom, die vreselijke droom, gebruikte ik dus ongewild mijn krachten. Het is een beschermingsmechanisme. Waar anderen beginnen te gillen of te woelen, gebruik ik mijn krachten. Over de jaren heb ik gelukkig geleerd om mijn krachten te onderdrukken als ik slaap. Zo voorkom ik dat ik ze gebruik als ik een nachtmerrie of een rare droom heb._

_Over het algemeen heb ik overdag mijn krachten redelijk onder controle. Niet altijd en soms groeien ze ook waardoor dingen compleet uit de hand lopen. _

_Janet en Charles begrijpen het en steunen me er in. Ze kunnen zelf ook dingen die niet normaal worden genoemd. Zo kan Janet door vaste substanties heen lopen (behalve mensen) en Charles kan heel snel schieten en heeft hele snelle reflexen._

_Ze zeggen dat we Mutanten worden genoemd. Wie zij zijn? De Volturi. Een coven van Vampiers die in Volterra leven en de macht over de Vampiers hebben en ervoor zorgen dat de regels niet worden geschonden. _

_Ik ken hen. Ze hebben geholpen in het verleden. We waren altijd heel close maar de laatste maanden is er iets veranderd. Ik ben veranderd._

_Mijn vriendje, van wie ik zielsveel hield, was ook een Vampier. Omdat ik hem ontmoette vond ik uit wat de Volturi, die ik al kende voordat ik hem ontmoette, in het echt waren. Zijn naam is Edward Cullen en we zijn niet langer meer samen._

_Een aantal maanden geleden hielden we een verjaarsfeestje voor Janet bij hem thuis. Zijn familie met wie mijn adoptieouders en ik heel close zijn, hadden het georganiseerd. Tijdens het feestje ging er iets mis. Janet haalde haar vinger open aan een stukje papier waardoor Jasper, één van Edwards broers, haar aanviel. Hij heeft iets meer moeite met zijn bloedlust onder controle te houden dan de rest van de familie die bestaat uit zeven leden in totaal._

_Carlisle en Esme Cullen gaan door als de ouders. Zij vertellen het verhaal dat, omdat Esme zelf geen kinderen kan krijgen, ze vijf kinderen hebben geadopteerd. Die vijf kinderen zijn Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper en dan Edward. Rosalie en Emmett zijn mates (dat is als het ware wat wij mensen je zielsverwant noemen), net als Jasper en Alice en natuurlijk zijn ook Carlisle en Esme mates. Ze zijn allemaal Vampiers en ze leven allemaal op, wat zij noemen, de vegetarische manier. Ze drinken dus alleen maar van dieren._

_Doordat Jasper Janet bijna aanviel besloot Edward dat het te gevaarlijk was en dumpte hij me, omdat het zogenaamd het beste voor me was. Ze verhuisden en hij beloofde me dat ik hem en zijn familie nooit meer zou zien._

_Het deed heel veel pijn in het begin en ik was absoluut hartgebroken. Toen kwam ik er langzaam weer van boven op en uiteindelijk werd ik weer mijn oude zelf, vooral door de hulp van mijn beste vriend Jacob Black. Mijn beste vriend die me de laatste tijd weer weigert terug te bellen of mijn belletjes aanneemt. Hij is trouwens een soort weerwolf._

_Hij en zijn mede weerwolven hielpen me om over mijn gebroken hart te komen en ze beschermden me tegen twee Vampiers die me probeerden te vermoorden. Eén is niet langer, de andere is er nog wel en probeert me nog steeds te vermoorden. Als payback omdat Edward en de Cullens haar mate hebben vermoord omdat hij op mij aan het jagen was. Het is allemaal erg ingewikkeld. _

_Het punt is dat nadat de Cullens vertrokken en Edward mijn hart brak, ik even niets te maken wou hebben met de Volturi. Ze belden wel maar ik nam niet op. En ik wil eigenlijk nog steeds niet met hen praten. Ze maken mijn leven nog lastiger dan het al is._

_De Cullens zijn nu ook weer terug en Edward probeert zo hard om me weer als zijn vriendin te krijgen, wat alles ook niet makkelijker maakt. Hij gedraagt zich echt als een gentleman en blijft me maar vertellen dat hij van me houdt, dat ik zijn reden ben om te leven en dat hij zonder mij niet kan leven. Het begint allemaal nogal vermoeiend te worden._

_Maar hij heeft nog iets dat hij me blijft vragen en dat begint me nogal bang te maken: hij blijft me maar vragen of ik met hem wil trouwen._

_De eerste keer dat hij dat vroeg was twee dagen nadat hij en zijn familie terug in Forks waren. Ik weet niet waarom hij me dat vroeg want ik had hem toch duidelijk laten weten dat ik niets met hem wou hebben, behalve misschien een raar soort vriendschap._

_Sindsdien blijft hij terugkomen en blijft hij het met vragen. Eerst wist ik niet wat ik moest zeggen, nu blijf ik nee zeggen maar hij snapt het maar niet. _

_Maar dat is allemaal niet waarom ik weer ben begonnen met schrijven in een dagboek. De reden waarom ik weer ben begonnen is omdat ik jou dit kan vertellen zonder dat je raar begint te kijken of bezorgt begint te worden en zonder dat er de kans is dat je het door verteld._

_Je vraagt je nu waarschijnlijk af wat het is dat ik je dan zo graag wil vertellen. Wel, hier komt het dan: ik hoor stemmen. In mijn hoofd. Die ik niet ken._

_De eerste keer dat ik ze hoorde was toen ik vier was, tijdens de brand waar mijn biologische ouders in zijn omgekomen. Ze vertelden me toen dat ik niets meer voor hen kon doen en dat ik moest maken dat ik wegkwam omdat ik anders ook dood zou gaan._

_De tweede keer was twee maand geleden. Ik ging toen klifduiken, alleen, en eerst was het mooi weer geweest maar het sloeg om en het begon te stormen waardoor ik bijna verdronk. Toen smeekten ze me om niet op te geven en door te blijven gaan._

_Sindsdien hoor ik ze bijna altijd wel. Soms is het even stil en dan opeens hoor ik ze weer. Ze blijven mijn naam maar zeggen en ze blijven maar zeggen dat ik de laatste ben en dat het tijd is en dat er iets staat te gebeuren._

_Ik durf dit niemand anders te vertellen want ik ben bang dat ze gaan denken dat ik gek aan het worden ben. En ik ben niet gek. Ik hoor alleen stemmen. _

_Ze maken mijn leven echt heel lastig. Vooral omdat ik ze ook hoor tijdens belangrijke momenten. En op dit moment zijn die belangrijke momenten mijn examens. _

_Ja, ik zit in mijn examenjaar en ik ben bezig met mijn examens. Het is Juni dus we zijn ook bijna klaar. Dan is het wachten op de uitslag en dan kunnen we gaan vieren dat we geslaagd zijn._

_Ik ben best wel bang dat ik zak. Juist omdat ik die stemmen hoor tijdens de examens en ze leiden me af en zorgen ervoor dat ik niet goed kan nadenken._

_Ik maak me gewoon heel erg zorgen, over van alles en nog wat. Mijn examens, mijn toekomst, de stemmen, Victoria, mijn rare droom…_

_Is het onterecht? Ik vind van niet. Is het raar? Ik vind van wel. Het is heel raar. Word ik gek? Nee, ik word niet gek. Heb ik afleiding nodig? Altijd. _

_En jij, lief dagboek, jij bent die afleiding. Ik kan het van me afschrijven en schrijven kalmeert me. Eerst kalmeerde schilderen me maar de stemmen geven me daar geen rust meer. Jij doet dat wel. Dank je daarvoor. Zelfs al kun je niet terug schrijven of iets terug zeggen, het is fijn om het gevoel te hebben alsof iemand naar me luistert._"

* * *

Rachel Grey stopte met schrijven en keek op en uit het raam. Ze zat op de vensterbank in de woonkamer van het huis waar zij met haar adoptieouders in woonden. Het was een wit Victoriaans huis dat vlakbij het bos stond.

Ze woonden in Forks, Washington. Het was een klein stadje waar iedereen elkaar kende en waar het altijd koud en nat was. Op een paar bijzondere dagen een tijdje geleden na dan.

Rachel was zeventien jaar oud en had lang bruin haar met wat slag erin en twee donkerbruine ogen. Ze had een gemiddelde lengte van 1 meter 64 en was niet slank maar ook niet dik. Ze was gewoon prima op gewicht.

Haar adoptiemoeder, Janet Grey, was van beroep verpleegster. Ze was een slanke vrouw met een lengte van 1 meter 61 en ze had lang blond haar en blauwe ogen. Het kwam zelden voor dat ze niet vrolijk was en soms praatte ze iets te veel.

Haar adoptievader, Charles Grey, was van beroep politieagent en het hoofd van Forks Politiebureau. Hij was een redelijke gespierde man met een lengte van 1 meter 83 en hij had kort zwart haar en groene ogen. Hij was de kalme, rustige man die om zijn vrouw en dochter, geadopteerd of niet, gaf en zijn leven voor hen zou opgeven.

Rachel zuchtte en sloot het pasgekochte, bruine boekje dat op dat moment op haar schoot lag. Het had een rug aan beide kanten maar je kon hem open aan één kant. De onderkant liep alleen door over de bovenkant en was daar vastgebonden met een oranjepaars gevlochten touwtje.

Ze had school er voor die dag alweer opzitten. De examens waren stressvol en namen een boel tijd in beslag. Ze zou vanavond nog wat leren en dan moest het goed komen, toch?

'Rachel, lieverd, ik ben thuis!' Janet was terug van haar werk en van het boodschappen doen.

'Ik ben in de woonkamer!' riep Rachel terug.

Janet kwam met, zoals altijd, een brede glimlach de woonkamer in. 'Hey, lieverd. Hoe ging het vandaag?'

'Ja, ja, het ging prima,' zei Rachel wat afwezig. 'Ik ga straks nog even lopen om mijn hoofd leeg te maken en dan vanavond nog wat leren. Het komt wel goed.'

'Oh.' Janet gaf haar een knuffel en drukte een kus op haar hoofd. 'Mijn meisje is bijna klaar. Wat moet ik nou als je naar college gaat? Hoe moeten we nou door zonder je?'

'Je redt het wel, mam,' zei Rachel. 'En het is heus niet alsof je me voorgoed kwijtraakt. Ik zal in de weekenden thuis komen.'

Janet wreef haar zachtjes over haar wang met een glimlach. 'Dat weet ik toch. Maar het zal niet hetzelfde zijn.'

'En ik ben ook nog niet weg. Eerst moet ik de examens nog afronden en dan moet ik nog te horen krijgen of ik het wel heb gehaald en dan is er nog de zomervakantie. Jullie zijn nog langer niet van me af.'

Janet ging bij haar op de vensterbank zitten. 'Heb een beetje vertrouwen in alles, liefje. Je bent hartstikke slim en je hebt zo hard gewerkt om bij te komen. Je gaat het wel halen.'

'We zullen zien,' zei Rachel die weer uit het raam keek.

'Wat wil je?' vroeg Janet. Rachel keek weer naar haar en gaf haar een verwarde blik. 'Voor het slagen van je examens? Een nieuwe auto, een reis naar een exotisch land, een stedentrip? Zeg maar wat je wilt en je krijgt het. Het is niet iedere dag dat je slaagt voor je examen.'

Rachel gaf haar moeder een glimlach. 'Mam, verras me. Dat is zoveel leuker als om iets vragen en weten dat je het krijgt. Jullie kennen me goed genoeg om te weten wat ik graag wil en wat niet.'

Janet keek haar aan en zuchtte toen diep en zelfs wat droevig. 'Je bent zo gegroeid. Het voelt nog maar als gisteren dat we je voor het eerst zagen.' Ze gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd. 'Ik ben trots op je, Rachel.' Daarna stond ze op en liep ze naar de keuken. 'Ik heb gisteren brownies gebakken. Zal ik thee zetten en zullen we die daarna uitproberen?'

'Ik ga eerst even lopen,' zei Rachel. 'Als je dat niet erg vind.'

'Natuurlijk vind ik dat niet erg. Niet te ver gaan, hè? Die wolven lopen nog steeds rond.'

'Ik zal voorzichtig zijn,' beloofde Rachel terwijl ze haar dagboek op de vensterbank legde en daarna naar de gang liep en haar schoenen aandeed. 'En ik ben terug voor je het weet.'

'Okay. Dag, lieverd.'

Rachel opende de deur en stapte de frisse buitenlucht in. Ze ademde diep in, sloot de deur toen, stopte haar handen diep in de zakken van haar vest en begon te lopen.

Ze kwam graag in het bos. Ze hield van de natuur en ze was gek op dieren. Eerst was ze vaak in het bos geweest met Edward maar nu kwam ze er vaak alleen. Al had hij de rare gewoonte om opeens op te duiken als ze rondliep.

Ze zocht haar vaste plek in het bos op: een open bloemenveld midden in het bos. Ondanks dat het ooit haar plek met Edward was geweest, kwam ze er nog graag. Het was er prachtig en de bloemen stonden nu ook in bloei.

'_Rachel…'_

'_Rachel…'_

'_Rachel, lieverd…'_

'_Het is tijd…'_

De stemmen kwamen altijd zonder waarschuwing en altijd tegelijkertijd. Ze hielden soms secondes tot minuten aan en maakten haar soms helemaal gek.

'Ga weg,' fluisterde ze terwijl ze haar slapen masseerde met haar vingers. 'Ga toch weg.'

'_Lieverd, de tijd dringt…'_

'_Er staat iets te gebeuren…'_

'_Het komt dichterbij…'_

'_Het uur van de waarheid…'_

'_De terugkeer van onze lijn…'_

'_De lijn mag niet eindigen…'_

'_De lamia. Pas op voor de lamia…'_

'Ga weg,' smeekte Rachel weer met haar ogen dicht. 'Alsjeblieft, laat me toch met rust.'

'Wat heb ik gedaan?'

Rachels hoofd schoot op en ze zag dat Edward Cullen voor haar was verschenen. Edward Cullen was een bleke jongen die voor eeuwig zeventien zou blijven. Hij was 1 meter 84 en had bronskleurige haar dat altijd in een kapsel zat alsof hij net uit bed was gekomen en zijn ogen waren topaaskleurige maar verschilden soms van tint. Het lag eraan hoeveel bloed hij in zijn systeem had en hoeveel honger hij had.

'Niets,' antwoordde Rachel snel. 'Ik had het niet tegen jou.' Ze ging met een hand door haar bruine haar heen en daarna sloeg ze haar armen over elkaar heen en gaf hem een ongemakkelijke blik. 'Ik wist niet eens dat je er was.'

'Tegen wie had je het dan?'

'Niemand. Ik praatte tegen mezelf.'

'Je vroeg jezelf of je weg wou gaan en jezelf met rust wou laten?' Rachel haalde haar schouders op als antwoord. 'Je doet de laatste tijd raar, Rachel. Is alles wel in orde?'

Hij deed een stap op haar af en zij deed een stap terug. 'Ja, ja, het gaat prima. Gewoon de stress van de examens.'

'Morgen hebben we Engels.' Rachel knikte. 'Ben je er al helemaal klaar voor?' Rachel knikte weer. 'Je zou niet alleen en onbeschermd door het bos moeten lopen.'

'Ik red me wel,' verzekerde Rachel hem. 'Het zou je verbazen hoe goed ik mezelf kan verdedigen.'

'Ik heb alle vertrouwen in je. Dat weet je toch?' Rachel zei niets maar ging in het bloemenveld zitten. 'Welk gedicht neem je?'

'Fire and Ice van Robert Frost,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Het is het favoriete gedicht van mijn grootmoeder. Ze liet het me altijd aan haar voorlezen als we bij haar op bezoek waren. Ze zei dat het niet zozeer ging over het einde van de wereld maar wel over dat de wereld vol zit met elkaars tegen pollen en dat beide goed zijn.'

'Some say the world will end in fire

Some say in ice

From what I tasted of desire

I hold with those who favour fire

But I have to perish twice

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction

Ice is also great

And would suffice.'

Rachel knikte. 'Wow, je kent het helemaal uit je hoofd. Indrukwekkend.'

Edward ging bij haar in het bloemenveld zitten. 'Ik heb hem ook gebruikt. Een aantal jaar geleden voor mijn examen Engels. Het is een mooi gedicht. Het blijft je bij.'

'Ja, dat doet het inderdaad.'

'Je hebt me nooit eerder verteld over je grootmoeder,' zei Edward. 'Je praat nooit over je grootouders. Hoe zijn ze? Waar zijn ze?'

Rachel keek ongemakkelijk weg. 'Ik wil liever niet over hen praten.'

'Waarom niet?'

'Omdat dat pijn doet.'

'Zijn ze al overleden?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, ze zijn nog springlevend en genieten nog steeds volop van het leven. Ouderdom heeft nog niet echt effect op hen.'

'Waarom niet dan?'

'Omdat ik ze al heel lang niet meer heb gezien,' zei Rachel. 'Laatste keer was toen ik tien jaar oud was. Het was een gewoonte dat we de zomer bij hen doorbrachten. Iedere zomer vanaf mijn vijfde gingen we erheen en brachten bij hen door. En toen ik tien was, toen veranderde alles. Ik weet nog dat we er waren en dat het nacht was en dat ik half sliep. Ik hoorde Janet en Charles en mijn grootouders ruzie maken. En toen kwam Charles opeens naar boven en pakte me uit bed en bracht me naar beneden. Ik sliep nog alf dus ik had geen idee wat er gebeurde. Hij legde me achterin de auto en daar viel ik weer in slaap. En toen ik weer wakker werd was het ochtend en waren we op weg naar huis. Ik had niet eens de kans gekregen om gedag tegen mijn grootouders te zeggen. En sindsdien heb ik hen niet meer gezien.'

'Heb je er ooit een verklaring voor gekregen?' vroeg Edward.

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik was heel boos. Mijn grootouders en ik waren heel close en ik hield zielsveel van hen.' Ze glimlachte in zichzelf. 'Mijn grootmoeder had dit boek met allemaal recepten erin en we besteedden soms dagen met het bakken van lekkernijen en het uitproberen van die recepten.'

'En je hebt hen nooit meer gezien daarna?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Ze bellen wel altijd op mijn verjaardag en ze sturen me altijd wel cadeautjes en een kaartje. Maar Janet laat me nooit lang met hen aan de telefoon. Ik weet niet wat er tussen haar en mijn grootouders is gebeurd waardoor het zo verkeerd is gegaan.'

'En Charles' ouders?'

'Hij heeft geen contact meer met hen. Blijkbaar waren ze niet te blij over het feit dat hij met Janet trouwde en dat ze toen kort daarna mij adopteerden.' Ze streek een plukje haar naar achteren terwijl ze ongemakkelijk naar beneden keek. 'Zij hebben al helemaal geen contact meer met elkaar.'

Edwards legde een hand over haar handen heen. 'Het spijt me.'

Rachel keek naar hem op en merkte toen al pas hoe dichtbij hij was gekomen. Ze schudde haar hoofd en stond op. 'Ik moet terug naar huis. Ik had Janet beloofd dat ik niet te lang en te ver het bos in zou gaan.'

Hij stopte haar van het proberen overeind te komen. 'Rachel.' Ze keek hem weer aan. 'Trouw met me.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee.'

Edwards handen omvatten haar gezicht en streken wat van haar haren naar achteren. 'Jij bent alles voor me. Alsjeblieft, trouw met me.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd en legde haar handen op zijn polsen en duwde zijn handen toen naar beneden. 'Nee.'

Toen stond ze op en hij volgde haar voorbeeld. 'Waarom niet?'

'Wel, ten eerste: ik ben zeventien jaar oud. Ik heb mijn hele leven nog voor me. Ik wil niet al trouwen op mijn zeventiende. Ten tweede: denk je echt dat je me alle pijn van een gebroken hart kunt laten vergeten door simpel weg met me te trouwen? En ten derde: we zijn niet eens samen. Je springt niet van uit het niets zo in een huwelijk. Eerst heb je nog dat er een eerste date komt, dan een tweede en een derde. En als het dan goed verloopt stap je in een relatie die je voor een aantal maanden, soms jaren behoudt. Dan komt trouwen al pas in het plaatje.'

'Ga dan met me uit.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd weer. 'Nee.'

'Alsjeblieft, Rachel,' smeekte Edward. 'Geef me een kans.'

'Ik ben het nog niet vergeten,' zei Rachel. 'Als je een kans wilt krijgen moet je er voor werken. Nog harder dan je al doet. En ik had je gewaarschuwd dat het niet makkelijk zou zijn om een tweede kans van me te krijgen.' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'En ik moet gaan.'

Ze draaide zich weer om en liep weg. En terwijl ze terugliep door het bos begonnen de stemmen weer tegen haar te praten en haar gek te maken. Hield het ooit op?


	3. The Stranger

**Hoi mensen!**

**Het tweede hoofdstuk, zoals beloofd. Had vandaag een dag vrij, heerlijk! Alleen balen van het slechte weer.**

**Florreke, LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n, heel erg bedankt voor jullie reviews.**

**Ik geloof dat je al een aantal ****theorieën ****begint te ontwikkelen, Florreke. Damon komt jammer maar helaas nog niet (officieel) in dit hoofdstuk voor. Je zult het wel zien ;) En haar grootouders... Die zullen in een later hoofdstuk opkomen dagen. Maar je zult het wel zien.**

**LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n, ik ga je een geheimpje verklapen. When The Past Catches Up gaat absoluut niet zo eindigen als Eclipse, noch zoals de film is geëindigd. Heeft dat je nieuwsgierig gemaakt?**

**Anyway, door met het hoofdstuk. Victoria zal hier in voor komen en ik ga hem eindigen met een cliffhanger. Gemeen, hè?**

**Ik zal jullie niet meer langer ophouden. Veel leesplezier en review alsjeblieft.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 2

The Stranger

* * *

Rachel opende de deur en liep weer het huis in. Ze vond Janet in de woonkamer op de bank en Charles zat naast haar in zijn uniform en met een krant in zijn handen.

'Hey, pap. Jij bent vroeg thuis.' Ze plofte tussen hen in. 'Is er iets aan de hand?'

'Die moorden en verdwijningen,' zei Charles die haar de voorpagina liet zien. 'Ze beginnen zich steeds meer en meer op te stapelen.'

'Maar dat is in Seattle,' zei Rachel. 'Wat heeft dat met Forks te maken?'

'Er zijn hier ook mensen verdwenen, lieverd,' zei Janet. 'En die aanvallen van dieren. Ze zeggen dat het het werk is van een seriemoordenaar.'

'Wat hebben de moorden en verdwijningen in Seattle te maken met de aanvallen hier?'

'Er zijn berichten dat verschillende van de moorden…' Charles zuchtte. 'De meeste moorden worden omschreven als dat van het werk van een beest.'

'Dus jullie denken dat het dezelfde dader?' vroeg Rachel.

'Die mogelijkheid is er,' zei Charles. 'Waar ben jij geweest?'

'Ik heb rondgelopen.'

'In het bos? Alweer?'

Rachel knikte. 'Het helpt me om te concentreren op mijn examens.'

Charles trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Met Edward rond hangen helpt je om je te concentreren op je examens?'

'Hoe wist je dat hij er ook was?'

'Oh,' zei Janet enthousiast. 'Zijn jullie weer samen?'

'Nee, absoluut niet,' zei Rachel. 'Maar het begint een beetje raar te worden. Zodra ik het bos in loopt, dan is hij er ook.'

'Ik kan een straatverbod voor je regelen,' opperde Charles haast opgewonden.

'Dat is een beetje overdreven, vind je ook niet?' vroeg Janet.

'De jongen heeft problemen. Iedereen kan dat zien.'

'Maar een straatverbod?'

'Het gebeurt vaak genoeg dat meiden hun exen niet terug willen nemen en dat ze dan stalkerachtige trekjes beginnen te ontwikkelen.'

'Dat had hij al,' zei Rachel.

Charles gebaarde naar haar, alsof ze zijn punt bewees. 'Dat zijn de jongens waar je altijd het meest op moet letten want dat zijn degenen die het niet kunnen verdragen dat 'hun' meisje een nieuwe vriend krijgt en dat blijken uiteindelijk degenen te zijn die 'hun' meisje en haar nieuwe vriend of in het ziekenhuis slaan of zelfs vermoorden.'

'Edward zou nooit zover gaan,' protesteerde Janet. 'Hij is een prima jongen.'

'Die veel te snel rijdt en stalkerachtige trekjes heeft,' mompelde Rachel.

'Wat is je probleem toch met hem, Charles? Je hebt hem nooit gemogen. En je probeert hem zo wanhopig bij Rachel uit de buurt te houden.'

'Het is niet gezond, hoeveel hij soms om haar heen hangt. Ik wil gewoon dat ze wat afstand van hem heeft zodat ze normaal kan nadenken en haar eigen keuzes kan maken en tot de conclusie kan komen, helemaal alleen, wat goed voor haar is en wat niet.'

'Misschien moet je maar gewoon accepteren dat Edward altijd wel in haar leven zal zijn.'

'Mam, pap,' zei Rachel aarzelend. 'Ik zit er nog gewoon bij.'

'Oh, sorry, lieverd,' zei Janet snel. 'Ik had je trouwens thee en brownies beloofd. Ik zal ze wel snel even pakken.'

Ze stond op en liep de woonkamer uit en Charles maakte gebruik van dat moment. 'Billy kwam vandaag langs. Op het bureau. Billy Black.'

Rachels gezicht kwam ongemakkelijk te staan. 'Werkelijk? Wat wou hij?'

'Vanmorgen heeft één van de jongere kinderen de overblijfselen van iemand gevonden op het strand. Het bleek een meisje te zijn van ongeveer jouw leeftijd. Haar ouders hadden haar nog niet eens gemist en iemand had benzine over haar heen gegooid en haar in brand gestoken, waarschijnlijk om het bewijs te vernietigen.'

Rachel staarde hem geschokt aan. 'Is dat de eerste?'

'Tweede. Ze hebben ook al het stoffelijk overschot van een man gevonden. Eerst dachten ze dat het ongeluk was want ze vonden hem in zijn auto die helemaal uitgebrand was en die auto stond aan de kant van de weg tegen een boom aan. Maar ze beginnen nu te twijfelen. En ik trouwens ook.'

'Dus hij kwam dat melden. Okay.'

'We hebben het ook nog even over Jacob gehad. Billy zegt dat hij door een lastige periode gaat en dat hij depressief is. Wanneer was de laatste keer dat je hem hebt gezien?'

'Ongeveer twee maand geleden,' antwoordde Rachel die met de onderkant van haar shirt begon te spelen.

'Precies. Je hebt nog steeds veel vrijheid, Rachel, ondanks de examens. Zoek hem toch weer eens op of bel hem.'

'Ik bel,' zei Rachel nu wat verontwaardigd. 'Ik bel bijna iedere week wel. Soms wel drie keer in een week. Maar hij neemt nooit op en als ik iets inspreek dan belt hij nooit terug. Heeft Billy je dat niet verteld?'

'Misschien moet je hem gewoon opzoeken,' zei Charles. 'Ik weet nog toen het jij was die door een lastige periode ging. En er was niets dat wij voor je konden doen. Maar Jacob kon dat wel. Ik weet zeker dat jij dat ook bij hem kunt. Denk erover na, okay?'

Rachel knikte en Janet kwam weer de kamer ingelopen. Ze droeg een dienblad en een grote grijns op haar gezicht. 'Ga zitten en laat jullie verwennen door de heerlijke zaligheid die Janets brownies worden genoemd.'

Rachel en Charles lachten wat. 'Janet, lieverd, je bent prettig gestoord.'

'Altijd al geweest.' Janet zette het blad op de koffietafel neer. 'En zal ik altijd ook wel zijn.'

* * *

Die avond hing Rachel met Emily Young aan de telefoon. Emily woonde ook in La Push en was Sam Uley's verloofde. Sam was de alfa van de weerwolvenroedel.

'_Ja, Charles had gelijk. Jacob is niet zichzelf. Hij is erg down._'

'Ik wil het goed met hem maken,' zei Rachel die op haar bed hing. 'Ik blijf hem bellen maar hij neemt nooit op.'

'_Hij weet niet wat hij moet doen. De jongens worden gek van hem. Hij blijft maar over je praten._'

Rachel stond op van haar bed en keek uit haar raam. 'Charles vertelde me ook over die twee lichamen die zijn gevonden.'

Emily zuchtte aan de andere kant van de telefoon. '_Ja, het is een gekkenhuis hier. Twee doden, allebei verbrand, geen aanwijzingen achter gelaten. Dat en ze hebben op één van hun rondes iemand zien rondsluipen. Een vreemde. Zodra hij hen opmerkte was hij weg en hij was te snel voor hen om te grijpen en hij liet het lichaam van een jonge vrouw achter. Gebroken nek._'

Rachel fronste. 'Denkt Sam dat het een Vampier is?'

'_Ik mag je dit eigenlijk niet van hem vertellen_,' zei Emily. '_Maar wat maakt het ook uit. Ik vertrouw je genoeg om je dit kleine geheimpje te vertellen._'

'Ik zal het niemand vertellen,' beloofde Rachel met een kleine glimlach terwijl ze haar rug naar het raam draaide.

'_Ik hoorde hen erover praten tijdens het eten. Hij was snel, te snel voor hen om te pakken te krijgen. Dat betekent dat hij iets bovennatuurlijks is. Maar het rook niet als een Vampier en ze hebben de geur ook niet nogmaals opgepakt dus ze zijn bang dat hij misschien iets is dat zijn geur kan veranderen._'

'Echt? Wow, dat is heftig.'

'_Begint het al freakie te worden?_'

'Nee, maar het is wel raar. Nog niet zo raar dat het freakie is maar wel raar.'

'_Ik weet het. Het gaf me de rillingen toen ik het hoorde. Kun je het je voorstellen? Iets dat zijn geur van veranderen en sneller is dan onze jongens die weer sneller zijn dan Vampiers? Ik bedoel, wat kan het zijn?_'

'Misschien toch onze boze tuinkabouters?'

Beide vrouwen lachten. '_Ja, wie weet. Je denkt toch niet dat heksen super snel kunnen rennen, hè?_'

'Tenzij ze een raar soort spreuk gebruiken, ik denk het niet. Maar wie weet wat er nog wel niet allemaal door buiten rondloopt.'

'_Oh, ik moet hangen. Sam komt eraan. Kom je snel weer een keer langs?_'

'Ik zal het proberen. Maar je weet het, hè? Ik heb het echt heel druk met school en de examens.'

'_Oh, dat was ik alweer helemaal vergeten! Hoe gaat het daarmee?_'

'Het gaat,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Ik heb zelf ook wat problemen die ik probeer op te lossen maar dat wil nog niet zo goed.'

'_Hey, Sam. Nee, we zijn aan het afronden._' Rachel glimlachte. '_Nog veel succes en als je ook maar even de kans krijgt, kom de langs. Je wordt gemist. En probeer het alsjeblieft goed te maken met Jacob._'

'Zal ik doen. Tot snel, Emily.'

'_Ja, tot snel. Bye._'

'Bye.'

Rachel zuchtte en hing op. Toen keek ze naar de klok en nam ze een besluit. Een snel bezoekje aan Jacob zou toch geen kwaad kunnen? Om het te proberen goed te maken?

Ze trok haar schoenen aan en één van haar leren jassen en liep zachtjes de trap af naar beneden. Janet en Charles lagen al op bed en sliepen net en zouden waarschijnlijk wakker worden van zelfs maar het zachtste geluid.

Eenmaal beneden stapte ze in haar Mini en draaide de sleutel om. De motor maakte een raar geluid maar startte niet. Rachel fronste en probeerde het nogmaals maar hetzelfde geluid was te horen en weer startte de auto niet.

Nijdig gaf ze een klap tegen het stuur aan, om vervolgens een gil te geven toen iemand uit het niets op haar raampje klopte. Edward.

Ze rolde het raampje naar beneden. 'Je liet me schrikken.' Hij keek haar doordringend aan. 'Wat doe je hier?'

'Je gaat naar het reservaat.'

Rachel keek hem verward aan. 'Hoe wist je…' Toen begon er iets bij haar te dagen. 'Alice zag me de keuze maken.' Toen begon er nog meer bij haar te dagen. 'Heb jij iets met mijn auto gedaan waardoor hij niet wil starten?'

'Rachel, je moet begrijpen dat jouw veiligheid alles voor me betekent.'

Dat zei genoeg en Rachel staarde hem ongelovig met half open mond aan. 'Jij hebt met mijn auto geknoeid om te voorkomen dat ik Jacob zou opzoeken. Geweldig.' Ze opende de deur waardoor hij gedwongen een paar stappen achteruit moest doen en stapte uit. 'Je doet het weer, Edward. Je maakt weer mijn besluiten. Als ik Jake wil zien dan mag ik dat. En hij zou mij nooit pijn doen.'

'Niet met opzet maar de wolven hebben geen controle.'

'Jullie zijn degenen die geen controle hebben,' beet Rachel hem toe. 'Jullie hebben geen controle over wanneer jullie uit iemands leven moeten blijven en je niet moeten bemoeien met besluiten die genomen zullen worden of al genomen zijn. Ik heb hem al weken niet gesproken. Hij belt niet, hij sms't niet. En dat allemaal omdat jullie terug zijn. Het spijt me, maar ik wil geen vriendschap hebben die een andere vriendschap opoffert.'

'Rachel, je luistert niet naar me.'

'Nee, jij luistert niet naar mij! Hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen voordat het eindelijk tot je doordringt dat mijn besluiten mijn besluiten zijn en dat jij niet besluit wat wel of niet goed voor me is?!' Ze gaf een zachte geïrriteerde gil. 'Het dringt maar niet tot je door!'

'Rachel…'

'Ga weg, okay? Ga weg en waag het niet om de rest van de avond terug te komen. Je blijft uit mijn buurt en je gaat de reparaties voor mijn auto ook betalen anders zul je het bezuren. Ben ik nu wel duidelijk?'

Edward knikte. 'Heel duidelijk.'

'Wegwezen. Nu,' beet Rachel hem toe terwijl ze haar autodeur dicht gooide en terug naar de voordeur liep. Tegen de tijd dat ze die had bereikt was Edward weer weg. Maar eenmaal binnen ging ze niet terug naar haar slaapkamer maar ze plofte neer op de bank in de woonkamer. Hij was ook niet te geloven.

'_Rachel…'_

'_Rachel…'_

'_Mijn lieveling…'_

'_Het komt…' _

'_De tijd begint te dringen…'_

'_Je moet je haasten…'_

'_Jij bent de laatste tot zover…'_

'_De lijn moet overleven…'_

Ze waren er weer en zodra ze begonnen te praten drukte Rachel haar handen tegen haar slapen aan. 'Weg. Ga gewoon weg.'

Maar ze gingen niet weg. Ze bleven praten en prater en zelfs nu enkele minuten waren ze er nog steeds.

Ze hield het niet meer uit en haastte naar de voordeur en uit het huis. Ze had frisse lucht nodig om te ademen, om af te koelen. Misschien zou wat frisheid helpen om van hen af te komen.

Ze begon haastig te lopen. Weg van het huis en snel ook. Ze wou niets liever dan gewoon aan de stemmen ontsnappen.

Een koude windvlaag liet haar rillen en ze wreef over haar armen waarna ze haar jas dichter om zich heen trok.

Rachel stopte toen ze het rand van het bos bereikte en staarde naar voren. Het was een slecht idee, om nu het bos in te gaan. Ze keek terug naar het huis en toen terug naar het bos.

'_Rachel…'_

'_Rachel…'_

'_Rachel…'_

'_Kom terug…'_

'_Keer terug naar huis…'_

'_We wachten op je…'_

'Ga weg. Alsjeblieft. Ga weg,' kreunde ze en ze wreef weer over haar slapen.

Maar ze gingen niet weg en ze bleven praten en het deed zo zeer. Het was marteling. Dus liep ze door, dieper en dieper het bos in en dieper de nacht in.

Op een gegeven moment begon ze zelfs te rennen, alleen maar in een poging om aan hen te ontsnappen. Maar ze merkte al snel dat dat ook al niets hielp dus ging ze weer gewoon lopen.

Toen ze iets hoorde bewegen bleef ze direct staan en luisterde goed of ze nogmaals iemand hoorde bewegen. Maar ze hoorde niets.

Ze wou net weer verder gaan lopen toen ze het weer hoorde. Het geluid van iemand die bewoog en snel ook. Dan was er nog het geritsel van bladeren en struiken en het knappen van takjes onder iemands schoenen.

'Wie is daar?' riep ze in een poging om dapper te zijn.

Maar Rachel kreeg geen antwoord behalve van de stemmen in haar hoofd die hetzelfde bleven herhalen. Dus ze liep maar weer door. Dit keer langzaam en dit keer stond ze op scherp en luisterde ze aandachtig of ze iets hoorde.

Een uil die van ergens uit het bos roekoede liet haar dan ook behoorlijk schrikken en zorgde ervoor dat ze een sprongetje van schrik maakte.

Toen ademde ze diep uit en sloot haar ogen en schudde haar hoofd. 'Verman je, Rachel. Je ziet spoken.'

Ze begon weer te lopen. De stemmen begonnen met steeds minder te praten en ze werden steeds zachter, maar ze bleven haar vragen of ze niet alsjeblieft naar huis wou komen omdat ze op haar aan het wachten waren.

En toen, na nog even door te hebben gelopen, werd het stil in haar hoofd en met een zucht van opluchting bleef ze staan. Ze waren weg.

Haar opluchting was echter maar voor korte duur want ze hoorde weer iemand bewegen. Ze keek wild om zich heen maar er was niemand te zien en ze zag nauwelijks een hand voor ogen omdat het zo donker was.

'Oh, ik ook altijd met die goeie ideeën van mij.'

Het voelde alsof er iemand langs haar heen rende. Iemand die heel erg snel kon rennen. Ze voelde zelfs haar haren bewegen door de snelheid ervan.

'Okay, heel grappig, Edward,' zei ze. 'Je hebt je punt wel weer bewezen. Kom nu maar tevoorschijn.'

Er rende weer iemand langs haar heen en het kwam zo onverwacht dat ze een geschrokken kreet slaakte en zich met een ruk omdraaide. Maar er was weer niemand te zien.

'Wie is daar?!' riep ze, beseffend dat het niet Edward was. Maar ze kreeg ook geen antwoord van de persoon die het dan wel was. 'Wie is daar?!' Het bleef doodstil.

En net toen Rachel zich weer begon af te vragen of ze gek begon te worden en het zich allemaal had verbeeld, sprong er opeens iets uit het donker op haar af. Ze werd tegen de grond geduwd en een ijskoude hand sloot zich om haar keel heen. Boven haar gezicht hing nog een ander gezicht dat erg bleek was. Parelwitte tanden waren ontbloot in dat gezicht en er stonden ook twee bloedrode ogen in datzelfde gezicht. Bloedrode ogen die in haar bruine ogen keken. En dat gezicht werd omlijst door wild, rood, krullend haar.

Rachel herkende haar meteen. 'Victoria.'

Victoria's ogen flitsten woedend en haar hand om Rachels keel werd strakker. Ze kneep haar keel dicht.

Rachel hapte verwoed naar adem maar het lukte haar niet om die adem te krijgen. En de greep werd alleen maar strakker en strakker waardoor ze even bang was dat Victoria zoveel kracht op haar keel zou uitoefenen dat ze hem gewoon dicht zou breken.

'_Iemand_,' smeekte Rachel in haar hoofd. '_Help me._'

Maar er was niemand in de buurt om haar te helpen. Ze was helemaal alleen en dus moest zichzelf ook maar redden.

Het lukte Rachel met moeite om een hand los te krijgen uit de ijzeren greep die de rest van Victoria's lichaam op haar had. Ze duwde de hand in het bleke gezicht en zette haar nagels in de huid. Het was een poging om haar van haar af te krijgen. Maar haar nagels hadden geen nut en Victoria was er niet van onder de indruk. Als ze maar haar krachten had kunnen gebruiken. Maar dat kon ze niet omdat ze zich niet concentreren door het gebrek aan zuurstof.

En door dat gebrek aan zuurstof begon Rachel het langzamerhand ook heel erg benauwd te krijgen en de wereld begon voor haar ogen te draaien en begon wazig te worden.

Toen hoorde ze heel vaag nog iemand bewegen. Het volgende moment werd Victoria van haar afgetrokken en een luid gekraak en een harde plof volgde.

Rachel had daar echter niet zoveel aandacht voor. Ze had veel meer aandacht op het feit dat ze weer de kans had om adem te halen en dat probeerde ze dan ook dankbaar. Gehoest dat het gevolg was van de poging tot verstikking volgde helaas en hielp niet echt mee in haar poging om weer gewoon adem te halen.

Toen het gehoest wat minder begon te worden omdat ze zich op haar buik had gerold, begon ze snel (veel te snel) in en uit te ademen.

Rachel krabbelde langzaam overeind toen het haar lukte om weer iets beter adem te krijgen. Waar was Victoria heen gegaan en wat had haar weggejaagd? Ze tuurde door de duisternis terwijl ze echt heel langzaam overeind kwam en dat deed ze met haar hand tegen haar keel gedrukt.

Ze zou de volgende dag vragen naar haar hoofd geslingerd krijgen over hoe ze die blauwe plekken op haar keel had gekregen.

Ze leunde voorzichtig tegen een boom aan en tuurde weer door de duisternis van de nacht heen maar herkende niets. 'Weg,' fluisterde ze zacht in zichzelf. 'Ik moet hier weg.'

Strompelend begon ze een weg van die plek vandaan te zoeken maar ze had nog maar een paar stappen gezet toen iemand weer uit het donker op haar af sprong.

Dit keer werd ze niet op de grond geduwd maar werd ze half weggegooid en ze belandde tegen een boom. Een boom die een uitstekende tak had en die zich door haar rechterzij boorde.

Rachel gilde het uit van de pijn. Ze had gedacht dat ze nooit meer iets zo pijnlijks zou voelen als het gif dat James had ingebracht in haar bloedbaan maar dit was dat dan.

Ze zette haar voeten tegen de stronk van de boom en zette af waardoor de tak uit haar zij getrokken werd (wat erg pijnlijk was) en daarna viel ze met een harde klap op de grond.

Hete tranen stroomden over haar wangen heen, zo zeer deed het, en ze drukte haar handen tegen haar bloedende zij aan. Ze kon haar bloed door haar vingers voelen glijden. Ja, ze bloedde en behoorlijk ook. Als ze niet snel hulp kreeg zou ze teveel bloed hebben verloren bij de tijd dat ze werd gevonden want ze betwijfelde of ze de kracht had om zelf terug naar de bewoonde wereld te komen.

Ze hoorde iemand weg rennen in een tempo dat ze herkende als dat van een Vampier. Iemand anders bleef echter achter en ze hoorde dat die persoon zijn/haar weg naar haar toe maakte.

Snikkend en doodsbang probeerde ze weg te kruipen maar het lukte haar nauwelijks om te bewegen en ze begon zich zwak te voelen en haar oogleden begonnen zwaar te worden.

De persoon die achter was gebleven knielde voor haar neer en pakte haar voorzichtig vast en hield haar ook al even voorzichtig vast.

Rachel kreunde toen een steek van pijn door haar zij ging. Maar ze was nog niet in zoveel pijn dat ze niet opmerkte dat de armen die haar vasthielden bekend voelden en dat het mannenarmen waren.

Ze kreunde weer toen haar zij weer prikte.

'Sst. Het is goed. Ik heb je,' zei een bekende stem.

Waar kende ze die stem van? Ze wist het niet en ze was te zwak om het zich te herinneren. Haar ogen zakten dicht en het lukte haar niet om ze weer open te krijgen.

'Rachel.' De man die haar vasthield gaf haar een zachte klap in haar gezicht waardoor haar ogen weer even open gingen. 'Rachel, kijk me aan.' Ze kreunde weer zachtjes van de pijn en haar ogen zakten weer dicht. 'Hey, kijk me aan.' Haar hoofd werd voorzichtig door een hand een richting opgedraaid. 'Waar doet het zeer?'

'Zij…' was haar antwoord mompelend. 'Mijn zij…'

'Nog ergens anders? Voelt er iets gebroken aan?' Ze kreunde weer en haar ogen zakten weer dicht. 'Je begint bewustzijn te verliezen. Kijk me aan.' Een duim en wijsvinger sloten zich om haar kin en wendde haar gezicht naar de man toe die haar nog steeds vasthield en in bezorgde en zachte toon tegen haar praatte. 'Rachel, kijk me aan. Focus. Kijk me aan.'

Eindelijk vonden haar ogen de ogen van de man. Ze waren blauw. Zo blauw.

'_Rachel…'_

'_Niet opgeven…'_

'_Blijf vechten…'_

'_Je moet het redden…'_

'_Lieverd, niet doodgaan…'_

Een hand streek wat van haar haar naar achteren. 'Het is okay. Alles zal goed komen.'

'Ik hoor stemmen…' fluisterde ze met een zwakke blik in haar ogen.

Een verwarde blik kwam in de blauwe ogen te staan. 'Wat?' Haar ogen zakten weer dicht. 'Nee, Rachel. Blijf bij me. Open je ogen. Rachel.'

Ze kreunde nog een laatste keer voor ze in gaf en het compleet donker en stil om haar heen werd. Ze zakte weg in een diep zwart gat waar ze niets voelde.


	4. Catching Up

**Het moment is aangebroken, mensen. Het moment dat Damon officieel wordt voorgesteld aan jullie.**

**Het spijt me dat ik jullie zo lang heb laten wachten. Vooral omdat jullie zo ongeduldig waren.**

**Ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk iets meer licht gaat schijnen op wie Damon is en hoe hij in elkaar zit. Ik probeer hem zo goed mogelijk in karakter te houden maar dat zal niet altijd lukken.**

**Zoals altijd zal ik op woensdag een nieuw hoofdstuk plaatsen. Iedere woensdag één nieuw hoofdstuk, zoals beloofd.**

**Reviews zijn altijd welkom en maken me super blij. Maar ik geloof dat iedere schrijver blij word van reviews.**

**Laat me weten wat jullie van dit hoofdstuk vinden en van Damon. En als jullie vragen hebben omdat er iets onduidelijk is, vraag het. Dan zal ik ze beantwoorden in de author's note van het volgende hoofdstuk.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 3

Catching Up

* * *

Rachel werd kreunend wakker en ging verliggen. Ze voelde zich raar en een beetje zwak. Maar ze had het vooral koud. Heel erg koud.

Langzaam opende ze haar ogen. Of dat probeerde ze. Haar oogleden voelden nogal zwaar aan waardoor ze ze meteen weer sloot.

Wat was er gebeurd? Het was één grote warrige puinzooi in haar hoofd en de herinneringen stonden niet goed.

Ze bleef voor een tijdje liggen en langzaam kwamen de herinneringen weer terug. Beetje bij beetje.

Ze had Emily gebeld, ze had besloten om naar Jacob te gaan, Edward was gekomen en had dat verholpen door met haar auto te knoeien, ze was kwaad op hem geworden en naar binnen gegaan, de stemmen hadden haar weer gekweld dus was ze weer naar buiten gegaan en was ze het bos in gegaan, ze had iemand gehoord maar niet gezien, de stemmen waren verdwenen, Victoria had haar aangevallen en haar bijna vermoord door haar keel dicht te knijpen, iemand anders was gekomen en had haar gered, ze was tegen een boom aangegooid en een tak had haar zij doorboord…

Rachel vloog overeind toen ze zich de mysterieuze man in het bos herinnerde. Hij had Victoria weg gejaagd en had haar bij bewustzijn geprobeerd te houden.

De herinneringen waren nog steeds een beetje wazig maar toch probeerde ze zich dingen te herinneren die haar duidelijk zouden maken wie het was geweest en waarom hij haar zo bekend voor was gekomen.

Zover kwam ze niet want ze merkte tot haar grote verwarring dat ze niet langer meer in het bos lag maar dat ze op de bank op de veranda bij haar thuis lag.

Ze krabbelde haastig overeind en keek naar haar zij. Haar shirt, haar vest en een deel van haar broek waren helemaal besmeurd met een opgedroogde rode vloeistof. Bloed. Haar bloed.

Ze trok haar shirt een stuk omhoog en bekeek haar rechterzij. Tot haar grote verwarring was daar niets te zien. Geen wond, geen litteken, wel een beetje opgedroogd bloed op haar huid maar dat was het ook.

Rachel zuchtte verward en ging vervolgens weer op de bank zitten terwijl haar brein op volle toeren draaide.

Wat was er gebeurd? Ze was een snelle genezer maar dat was wel heel snel. Daarbij had ze veel bloed verloren en dat zou de genezing moeten beïnvloeden en dus langzamer laten verlopen.

En hoe was ze terug hier gekomen? Ze herinnerde zich niets meer nadat ze flauw was gevallen.

Gelukkig was het nog steeds nacht dus erg lang had ze niet buiten westen kunnen zijn en haar ouders sliepen nog steeds dus die hadden haar waarschijnlijk ook niet gemist.

Een takje knapte en Rachel sprong geschrokken op en keek de kant op waar het geluid vandaan was gekomen. Haar mond zakte open toen ze de persoon zag die dat geluid had veroorzaakt.

Het was een gespierde jongeman die een lengte van 1 meter 76 en zwart haar en blauwe ogen had. Hij had enkele stoppels op zijn kin, onderkaak en boven zijn lippen en hij droeg een donkere spijkerbroek, een zwart shirt en een zwart leren jack.

Een charmante maar ook gevaarlijke schuine glimlach verscheen op zijn lippen toen hij haar geschrokken en ongelovige gezicht zag.

'Damon?' bracht Rachel verbaasd uit.

'Hallo, Rachel,' zei Damon Salvatore die haar zijn beruchte glimlach gaf.

'Wat doe jij hier?' bracht ze daarna nog even verbaasd uit.

'Ik was in Seattle en toen herinnerde ik me dat jij daar in de buurt woonde. En ik dacht dat het wel leuk zou zijn om op bezoek te komen om te kijken hoe het met jou en je ouders ging.' Hij gaf haar weer zo'n schuine glimlach. 'Je ziet er goed uit, op het feit na dat je kleding bedekt is met bloed.'

Rachel sloot haar ogen om even alles te moeten verwekken. 'Okay, nu de waarheid.' Ze opende haar ogen weer. 'Wat doe je hier?'

'Ik had een beetje meer dankbaarheid verwacht,' zei Damon alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. 'Aangezien ik je leven heb gered en zo. Wie was die roodharige eigenlijk?'

'Jij?' vroeg Rachel stomverbaasd. 'Jij was degene in het bos?'

'Oh, je bent erg langzaam geworden. Begint de leeftijd op je in te lopen?' zei Damon die met zijn ogen rolde. 'Ja, Rachel, ik was degene in de bos.'

'Hoe…' Ze wees op haar bebloede kleren aan de rechterkant.

'Je had een heleboel bloed verloren dus ik moest je iets van mijn bloed geven. Dat was meer dan ik had verwacht dus ik moest even bij tanken.' Hij zei het weer alsof het niets was.

Rachel zakte neer op de bank en staarde verward en stomverbaasd voor zich uit. 'Hoelang was ik buitenwesten?'

'Twee uur. Niet heel erg lang dus.'

Rachel zuchtte en sloot haar ogen weer waarna ze haar gezicht in haar handen verborg. 'Ik trek dit niet nu. Het is midden in de nacht en ik ben doodmoe.' Ze keek weer op. 'Kunnen we hier alsjeblieft een andere keer over praten?'

'Maar we zijn nog maar net begonnen met praten.'

'Een andere keer, alsjeblieft.'

'Kom op. Je hebt me nog niet eens ondervraagt over hoelang ik hier al ben.'

Rachel, hem verder compleet negerend, stond weer op en liep naar de voordeur en opende die. Toen stopte ze en draaide zich om naar Damon die nog steeds op dezelfde plek op het erf stond en naar haar keek met nog steeds dezelfde schuine glimlach.

Ze zuchtte. 'Damon, als je wilt binnen komen dan mag je binnen komen.'

Damons glimlach verbreedde zich een beetje en hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Zo werkt het niet, Rachel, en dat weet je.'

Rachel zuchtte dit keer iets geïrriteerd. 'Kom binnen.'

Zijn glimlach verbreedde weer. 'Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou zeggen.'

Rachel liep naar binnen en trok haar schoenen uit en hing haar jas aan de kapstop. 'Doe alsof je thuis bent. Er ligt een deken onder de bank dus als je wilt kun je slapen. Blijf van mijn vaders drankvoorraad af, alsjeblieft? En waag het niet om mijn dagboek te lezen.' Ze hoorde Damon wat grinniken van achter haar. 'We praten morgen wel.'

En na dat gezegd te hebben liep ze de trap op naar boven. Ze haalde haar pyjama van onder haar kussen tevoorschijn en liep naar haar en-suite waar ze zich omkleedde. Haar pyjama was zwart en bestond uit een top en een heel kort broekje. Er was een witte streep bij de broekband en er waren ook witte strepen bij de neklijn en bij de armgaten.

Ze ging met hand door haar haar en keek naar zichzelf in de spiegel. Ze zag nog wat bleek. Dat kwam waarschijnlijk van de schrik en misschien nog vanwege het feit dat ze zoveel bloed was verloren.

Nadat ze ook haar tanden had gepoetst liep ze terug haar slaapkamer in terwijl ze nogmaals met een hand door haar haar ging en het lichtknopje van de badkamer omschakelde.

Toen ze naar haar bed keek stopte ze en gooide haar armen half de lucht in van irritatie. 'Damon, serieus?'

Damon lag compleet op zijn gemak op haar bed met zijn rug in haar kussen en met zijn armen achter zijn hoofd geslagen en met één been haaks terwijl de andere gewoon lang uit lag. Hij had gelukkig wel zijn schoenen uit gedaan en zijn leren jack lag over haar stoel heen.

'Leuk pyjama,' zei hij met zijn beruchte scheve grijns.

'Wat doe je in mijn kamer en op mijn bed?'

'Je zei dat ik moest doen alsof ik thuis was.' Rachel zuchtte geïrriteerd. 'Dus hoe bevalt het hier in Forks?'

Rachel rolde haar ogen. 'Het is okay. Er is hier niet echt veel te doen en de mensen houden iets te veel van roddelen. Ze hebben meer weet van elkaar en wat er in Forks gebeurd dan van de geschiedenis van dit land. Ze zijn erg nationalistisch.'

'Rachel die sarcastisch is. Ik had die kant van je bijna gemist.'

'Voor de rest is het hier altijd koud en regent het bijna altijd,' ging Rachel door, zijn opmerking compleet negerend. 'Maar het is wel okay.'

'Hmm. Er is nooit veel te doen in kleine steden. Of in dorpen. Daarom haat ik ze,' zei Damon die naar de andere kant van de kamer keek en nadacht. 'Stefan woont nu ook weer in een kleine stad. Onze geboortestad.'

'Is dat niet gevaarlijk?' vroeg Rachel terwijl ze haar kussen onder haar dekens stopte en toen aan de dekens begon te trekken in een poging om Damon van haar bed af te krijgen.

'Zeker. We waren er nog maar net en toen hadden de Founder families alweer door dat we terug waren. Wel, niet wij persoonlijk maar je snapt hem wel.' Hij keek weer naar haar. 'Ik had verwacht dat je kwaad zou zijn dat ik op bezoek kwam.'

'Ik weet nog steeds niet helemaal of dat wel de werkelijke reden is waarom je hier bent,' zei Rachel. 'En ik ben vandaag al kwaad genoeg geweest. En ik ben veel te moe om kwaad op je te zijn. Ik ben heel erg moe en verward en geschrokken en ik heb morgen mijn eindexamen Engels.'

Ze trok nogmaals aan de dekens. 'Eindexamen, hè?' zei Damon die totaal niet door had dat ze hem van bed probeerde te krijgen en weer naar de andere kant van de kamer keek. 'Is het al zover? Jeetje, wat vliegt de tijd. Het lijkt nog maar een twee jaar geleden dat we elkaar voor het eerst ontmoette. Oh, wacht. Dat is ook zo.'

Rachel gaf het op en gooide de dekens aan de kant waardoor ze over Damon heen vielen. 'Ja, de tijd gaat snel.' Ze kroop in bed en pakte haar dekens terug en staarde omhoog naar het plafon. 'Ik ben alweer bijna klaar met mijn examens.'

'Die roodharige die je aanviel, wie was dat?' vroeg Damon die iets ging verliggen zodat hij beter naar haar kon kijken.

'Iemand die me dood wil omdat mijn ex haar mate heeft vermoord en ik was de aanleiding voor hem om hem te vermoorden. Het is ingewikkeld.' Ze kroop dieper onder de dekens en ging op haar zij liggen zodat ze met haar gezicht zijn kant op lag. 'En het is een heel gedoe. Ik ben bang dat ze achter Janet en Charles aan gaat als ze mij niet te pakken kan krijgen. Dat heeft ze namelijk al een keer eerder geprobeerd.'

Damon ging ook op zijn zij liggen zodat ze face-to-face lagen. 'Familie is altijd al belangrijk voor jou geweest.'

'Er is niets belangrijkers in de wereld dan familie.'

'Ja, vertel mijn broer dat maar.'

Rachel glimlachte ietsje. 'Jullie hebben het nog steeds niet goed gemaakt?'

'Het gaat ook niet gebeuren dus wacht er ook maar niet op.'

Rachel knipte het lichtje naast haar bed uit voordat ze zich weer tot hem wendde. 'Ik ben niet kwaad dat je hier bent, Damon. Eerlijk gezegd ben ik blij om je weer te zien.'

Damon grijnsde wat. 'Je hebt me gemist.'

'Misschien een beetje.' Rachel kroop nog iets dieper onder de dekens. 'Maar we praten morgen wel verder.'

Damon gaf haar nogmaals zijn beruchte, schuine glimlach. 'Tuurlijk.'

Rachel gaf hem een kleine glimlach terug en sloot haar ogen. 'Welterusten, Damon.'

'Welterusten, Rachel.'

* * *

De volgende ochtend werd Rachel wakker voordat haar wekker afging Ze kreunde zachtjes en opende haar ogen en kreunde nogmaals toen ze zag hoe laat het was. Haar wekker zou al pas over een uur af gaan en ze was de vorige avond vergeten om haar gordijnen goed dicht te doen waardoor de opkomende zon haar nu martelde en haar kamer liet baden in het zonlicht. Waarom moest het nou precies vandaag zonnig zijn?

Toen realiseerde ze zich iets. Ze had vannacht aan één stuk doorgeslapen. Ze was niet één keer wakker geworden van één van haar dromen of nachtmerries. Raar.

Ze geeuwde slaperig. Het was te vroeg. Ze sloot haar ogen weer en draaide zich om en kroop dichter naar de andere kant toe. Haar kussen aan die kant voelde anders aan.

'Hmm. Wakker worden, zonneschijn.'

Rachels ogen gingen open en ze keek recht in het glimlachende gezicht van Damon. Ze slaakte een kreet en schoot overeind in bed en kroop weg terwijl ze haar dekens vast greep.

Damon gaf haar weer die vervelende glimlach. 'Ik weet dat je vannacht over me hebt gedroomd. Verklaart al het kwijl.'

'Damon,' zuchtte Rachel geïrriteerd en ze ging met een hand door haar haar heen. 'Je bent echt hier. Het was dus geen droom.'

'Nope.'

Rachel zuchtte en ging weer gewoon in bed liggen. 'Serieus? Je hebt de hele nacht hier gelegen?'

'Jep.'

Rachel zuchtte diep en drukte een hand tegen haar ogen. 'Het is hier veel te vroeg voor. Ik hoef al pas over een uur mijn bed uit en dankzij jou ben ik nu klaarwakker.'

'Mooi. Dat geeft ons tijd genoeg om te praten.'

Rachel zuchtte weer geïrriteerd en draaide zich om zodat ze met haar rug naar hem toe lag. 'Het is te vroeg om nu al met jou over dingen te praten. En als je gaat voorstellen om me te helpen om me voor te bereiden om mijn eindexamen Engels dan ben je zo goed als dood.'

'Dat ben ik al dus probeer me eens met iets anders te bedreigen.'

Rachel zuchtte weer en sloot haar ogen en bleef met haar rug naar Damon gedraaid liggen. 'Hoe zijn de dingen met Katherine afgelopen?'

'Wel, het is me gelukt om de tombe te openen maar ze was er niet.'

Dat trok Rachels aandacht en ze draaide zich naar hem om. 'Hoe bedoel je: ze was er niet? Je hebt haar toch de kerk in zien gaan?'

'Eén van de bewakers was onder de indruk van haar en heeft haar helpen ontsnappen vlak voordat de tombe gesloten werd.'

'Dus al die tijd heeft ze gewoon rondgelopen? Zonder contact met jou en Stefan te zoeken?'

Damon haalde zijn wenkbrauwen even snel op. 'Blijkt dat ze toch echt een bitch is en dat ze nooit echt van ons heeft gehouden.'

'Het spijt me,' zei Rachel zachtjes.

'Het is okay. Ik ben over haar. Daarbij zijn er nog wel meer vrouwen in deze wereld. Vrouwen die mijn uiterlijk, mijn stijl, mijn charme en mijn uitzonderlijke talent om naar Taylor Swift en Justin Bieber te luisteren gewoon niet kunnen weerstaan.' Ze trok haar wenkbrauw op. 'Jij bent een uitzondering op de regel.'

Rachel grinnikte wat toen ze zich realiseerde wat hij had gezegd. 'Jij luistert naar Taylor Swift en Justin Bieber?'

'Als het moet kan ik naar hen luisteren en het overleven. Maar ik zal ze nooit vrijwillig opzetten.'

'Dat toch weer net niet?' Damon gaf haar een blik. 'Dus, wat doe je echt hier? Het is niet om mijn hulp te vragen om Katherine terug te krijgen.'

'Hoe vaak ga je me dit nog vragen?' vroeg Damon geïrriteerd terwijl hij op zich op zijn rug rolde en naar het plafon keek. 'Ik was in Seattle en dacht dat het wel leuk zou zijn om je op te zoeken.'

'Je haat Seattle en je haat kleine steden. En je doet niet aan iemand op zoeken om te kijken hoe het met die persoon gaat. Je doet alleen maar dingen als je er zelf ook beter van word. Of je hebt een duivelse meesterplan.' Ze keek hem vragend aan. 'Dus? Wat is je duivelse meesterplan?'

Damon gaf haar een grijns. 'Het zou je verbazen maar ik ben hier echt uit vrije wil heen gekomen en er is geen duivelse, andere reden verborgen. Je zult daar maar mee moeten leren leven.'

'Huh,' zei Rachel die hem achterdochtig aankeek. 'Ik geloof er niets van.'

Damon gaf haar weer zijn beruchte grijns en drukte daarna een kus op haar neus. 'Dat is dan jouw probleem.' Hij kwam overeind van het bed en Rachel ging ook overeind zitten. 'Ik ben zo terug.'

'Wat ga je doen?' Maar hij gaf haar slechts een knipoog en liep haar kamer uit. Hij was een minuut later weer terug en dit keer had hij een glas met scotch in zijn hand. 'Ik had toch gezegd dat je niet aan Charles' alcohol voorraad mocht komen?'

Damon snoof. 'En je kent me lang genoeg om te weten ik me daar toch niets van aantrek en gewoon doe waar ik zin in heb.' Hij nam een slok van de scotch. 'Dus, die roodharige van de vorige avond, wat is haar probleem?'

'Ze is een Vampier zonder fangs en die in plaats levend verbrand in de zon, schittert alsof er honderden diamanten in haar huid genaaid zijn,' vertelde Rachel.

'Huh.' Hij liet zich weer naast haar op bed vallen. 'Dat sucks.'

'Sommige van hen hebben een talent maar het is niet standaard. Voor de rest hebben ze gewoon het normale: ze zijn supersnel en heel sterk. En ze zijn lastig te doden. Een steek door het hart helpt niet maar je moet ze in stukken scheuren en die stukken dan verbranden.' Ze ging weer naast hem languit liggen. 'Mijn ex en zijn familie zijn ook zulke Vampiers. Drie van hen hebben een talent. Mijn ex kan gedachtes lezen, dan is er nog één die gevoelens leest en kan beïnvloeden en de laatste kan in de toekomst kijken en heeft soms visioenen.'

'Jeetje, wat zijn die dingen zwak zeg. Ze zouden niet eens een bedreiging voor me vormen.'

'Haar naam is Victoria. De roodharige Vampier die me gisteravond aanviel. Haar mate was James en hij begon op mij te jagen waardoor mijn ex en zijn familie hem vermoordden, om mij te beschermen. Nu wil ze wraak. Een oog voor een oog. Ze wil mijn ex de pijn laten voelen die hij haar had aangedaan. Daarom probeert ze mij te vermoorden.'

'Wat is er gebeurd? Dat hij je ex is?'

'Hij dumpte me.'

'Wat?' Damon rolde iets op zijn zij en keek haar aan alsof ze gek was geworden. 'Hij dumpte jou? Welke idioot zou jou nou dumpen?'

'De idioot genaamd Edward Cullen. En hij dumpte me omdat hij wou me de kans wou geven op een gewoon menselijk leven, voor zover dat mogelijk is. Maar toen werd hij toch jaloers en nu zijn hij en zijn familie terug en wil hij mij terug. Maar daar heb ik niet zoveel zin in.'

'Pff, dat is zielig. Eerst dump je haar en dan wil je haar terug.' Hij keek naar haar. 'En jij kunt wel beter doen dan een schitterde, gedachtelezende Vampier zonder fangs.'

'Weet ik.' Ze draaide haar hoofd ook zijn richting op. 'Jij zat achter de moorden van de laatste paar dagen, is het niet? De uitgebrande skeletten die zijn gevonden?'

Damon gaf haar een grijns. 'Hoe raad je het?'

'De wolven van La Push zijn opzoek naar jou.'

'I know. Ik heb al het genoegen gehad om hen te ontmoeten. Wel, niet echt officieel maar ze stoorden me tijdens één van mijn maaltijden. Ik moest snel maken dat ik weg kwam en haar nek breken om te voorkomen dat ze me later zou herkennen en me verraden. Helaas, ze smaakte wel goed.'

'Kun je de moorden misschien minimaal houden?' vroeg Rachel. 'Er worden al genoeg mensen in Seattle vermoord en vermist. En de moorden zijn net bij ons ook weer opgehouden. Tot jij kwam dan en ik wil niet dat Charles weer het bos in gaat opzoek naar het wilde beest dat de moorden op zijn geweten heeft. De laatste keer werd dat bijna zijn dood en veroorzaakte het de dood van een vriend van hem.'

'Pff, ze hebben slechts twee moorden gemeld en ik heb me bezig gehouden. De rest heb ik goed genoeg opgeruimd en zullen al pas over een aantal jaar gevonden worden, als ze al gevonden worden, en tegen die tijd ben ik hier dan alweer weg. Als het goed is.'

Rachel ging verliggen en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder neer. 'Ik meende wat ik gisteravond zei, Damon. Ik ben blij dat je hier bent.'

Damon grijnsde wat vergenoegd en legde een arm om haar schouders heen. 'Als je me zo erg miste dan had je me ook best mogen bellen.'

'Niet zo smug zijn. En dat is niet de reden waarom ik blij ben dat je hier bent. Het is omdat ik me veilig bij je voel. Wat raar is aangezien je mijn nek in een oogblink kunt breken of me op een andere manier kunt vermoorden.'

'Je weet dat ik niet zo dom ben om dat te doen. Je zou de vloer met me aanvegen.'

Rachel glimlachte en kroop nog iets dichter tegen hem aan waarna ze haar ogen sloot. Ze voelde dat hij zijn hoofd tegen de hare liet rusten en ze kon hem weer smug voelen glimlachen.

'Oh, haal die grijns van je gezicht.'


	5. An Old Friend

**Hoi mensen!**

**Is het ook al zo'n hondenweer bij jullie? Hier in ieder geval wel. Ik ben doorweekt thuis gekomen van school. En ik had het al koud.**

**Bedankt voor alle reviews. **

**Florreke, ik zal je even iets uitleggen want je volgde op een gegeven moment Damons verhaal niet meer. Stefan is Damons jongere broertje en niet de Stefan uit Meyers Breaking Dawn. Zoals je al had geraden zijn ze allebei klassieke vampiers. In de Vampire Diaries dragen ze ringen die voorkomen dat ze in de zon branden. **

**Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova is Damons en Stefans ex en de vampier die hen heeft veranderd. Ze verleidde hen beide en ging met hen beide. **

**Het werkt in de Vampire Diaries zo dat als een vampier je zijn/haar bloed geeft je eerst nog dood moet gaan voordat je in een vampier verandert en dan moet je nog eens mensenbloed drinken op het proces compleet te maken. Doe je dat niet, dan ga je dood. Katherine had hen beide Salvatore broers haar bloed gegeven en toen ze haar probeerde bevrijdde, omdat de stad jacht maakte op vampiers en haar gevangen hadden genomen, werden ze neer geschoten door hun eigen vader en stierven dus. Katherine's bloed zette de verandering in werking en ze zijn dus vampiers geworden.**

**De vampiers op wie de stad jaagden werden in een tombe opgesloten en die werd toen in brand gezet. Katherine ontsnapte er echter uit vlak voordat die afgesloten werd en Damon heeft de afgelopen 145 jaar geprobeerd een manier te vinden om haar eruit te krijgen, om er vervolgens achter te komen dat ze er niet was. Wat hij dus in het vorige hoofdstuk aan Rachel vertelde.**

**Ik hoop dat dat nu iets duidelijk is. Als je nog vragen heb, meldt het. Oh, en de Volturi weten inderdaad van Damon af.**

**Anoniempje met de naam Pixie, de flashbacks zullen niet komen maar hoe Rachel Damon leerde kennen zal nog wel komen, in een later hoofdstuk. En ik denk erover om gewoon het hele verhaal te gaan opschrijven en publiseren onder de naam "What happened in Paris?" Maar dat weet ik nog niet helemaal zeker.**

**Ik ben wel weer lang genoeg aan het woord geweest. Charles' en Janets reactie op Damons terugkeer zal in dit hoofdstuk voorkomen en Edward komt er ook achter dat een oude vriend van Rachel uit Frankrijk terug is en bij de Greys verblijft.**

**Veel lees plezier. Ik zal woensdag weer updaten. Zoals altijd.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 4

An Old Friend

* * *

Rachel sloeg haar wekker uit het moment dat hij afging en rekte zich uit. 'Oh, ik heb echt geen zin om eruit te komen en naar school te gaan.'

'Heb je dat ooit?' wou Damon weten.

'Soms. Maar vandaag niet. Dat verdomde examen.' Ze zuchtte en gooide de dekens van zich af. 'Ik ga hem zo verknallen.'

'Hoezo dat? Ik herinner me nog goed dat Engels altijd één van je beste vakken was.'

'Ik kan me de laatste tijd moeilijk concentreren,' zei Rachel wat afwijkend terwijl ze haar kast doorzocht opzoek naar de geschikte kleren om vandaag te dragen. 'Wat moet ik doen met mijn bebloede shirt en broek? Als Janet en Charles ze zien dan zullen ze freaken.'

'Laat dat maar aan mij over. Ik zorg er wel voor dat ze verdwijnen,' beloofde Damon haar. 'Je had het gisteravond over stemmen. Zorgen die ervoor dat je je niet kunt concentreren?'

Rachel beet op haar lip en draaide zich langzaam naar hem om. 'Vertel alsjeblieft aan niemand anders dat ik stemmen hoor anders beland ik in een gekkenhuis.'

'Hey, ik pas wel op. Maar hoezo hoor je stemmen?'

'Ik weet niet.' Rachel plofte weer bij hem op bed. 'Ik hoor ze gewoon. Ze zijn er soms gewoon opeens. Dan praten ze tegen me. Het is niet echt een gesprek zoals wij nu hebben want ze luisteren niet naar me en als ik iets vraag dan geven ze niet de antwoorden die ik wil maar ze herhalen steeds hetzelfde. Dat ik de laatste ben, dat de lijn niet mag eindigen, dat het tijd is en dat er iets aan staat te komen. Altijd dat.'

Damon haalde zijn schouders op alsof het niets was. 'Misschien zijn het je voorouders die je iets duidelijk willen maken. Dat gebeurt soms.'

'Ze wouden gisteravond dat ik naar huis kwam omdat ze op me aan het wachten waren. Ik heb ze sindsdien niet meer gehoord.'

'Rachel!'

Rachel zuchtte diep voordat ze terug riep. 'Ik ben al wakker en uit bed, mam!' Toen wendde zich tot Damon. 'Zo gaat het iedere ochtend.'

'Zo ging het al terug in Frankrijk. Sommige dingen veranderen gewoon nooit.'

Rachel stond weer op en liep naar haar badkamer. 'Als je durft om binnen te komen als ik onder de douche sta dan ga ik dingen naar je gooien.'

Damon grinnikte slechts als antwoord en Rachel deed de deur achter zich dicht en nam een snelle douche. Ze was net klaar en had net een handdoek om zich heen gewikkeld toen Damon binnen kwam.

'Damon!'

'Hey, je zei dat ik niet mocht binnen komen als je onder de douche stond. En tenzij je me graag gezelschap wil houden als ik douche…'

Rachel zuchtte geïrriteerd en liep snel de badkamer uit en terug haar kamer in waar ze zich omkleedde in een rode blouse met korte mouwtjes en een zwarte spijkerbroek die van leer gemaakt leek te zijn maar dat niet was. Daarna trok ze zwart met witte sneakers aan en deed ze een lange, zilveren ketting met een hartje eraan om en een bruin, leren horloge.

'Wel, kijk jou eens.' Rachel draaide zich om en zag dat Damon uit de badkamer gelopen kwam met een handdoek om zijn middel gewikkeld en zijn haar was nog nat. 'Helemaal opgetut en klaar om het tegen de wereld op te nemen.'

'Dat is jouw manier van zeggen dat ik er goed uitzie. Dat herinner ik me nog wel, Damon,' zei Rachel die hem een droge blik geef. 'Dus dank je.' Ze pakte haar tas en hees die over haar schouder en daarna pakte ze een zwart leren jack uit haar kast. 'Ik verwacht je zo beneden voor het ontbijt en om Janet en Charles te laten weten dat je hier bent.'

'Ik zal me haasten.' Toen keek hij bedachtzaam. 'Of misschien ook niet. Ze zouden nog wel eens verkeerd kunnen reageren.'

'Of stel je niet aan. Ze zijn allebei nog steeds gek op je en zelfs als dat niet zo is dan weet je wel je charme te gebruiken om dat te veranderen. Opschieten dus.'

'Geef het maar gewoon toe. Je mist me als ik niet in je gezichtsveld ben.'

Rachel snoof schamper. 'Blijf dat tegen jezelf zeggen als dat is wat je blij maakt.'

Ze wuifde en liep de kamer toen uit en haastte zich naar beneden. Ze was bijna in de keuken toen Janet opnieuw naar boven riep: 'Rachel!'

'Ja?' Ze stapte de keuken in. 'Wat is er?'

Janet maakte een klein sprongetje van schrik. 'Oh hemeltje. Lieverd, wil je dat niet meer doen?'

'Sorry.'

Ze mikte haar tas terug de gang in en ging toen aan de ontbijttafel zitten met een brede, vrolijke glimlach op haar gezicht. Charles keek haar wat argwanend aan en Janet leek verward te zijn.

'Je hebt je wel heel snel aangekleed. We hoorden de douche nog geen minuut geleden lopen.'

'Dat was ik niet,' zei Rachel.

Charles verslikte zich in zijn koffie. 'Er is nog iemand op je kamer? Wie?'

'Een vriend. Jullie zullen wel zijn.' Ze gaf hen beide weer een vrolijke glimlach. 'Kun je me wat toast aangeven, mam?'

Janet gaf haar de mand met toast. 'Je bent in een heel vrolijk humeur vandaag.' Rachel knikte. 'Heb je alle vertrouwen in je examen?'

Rachels glimlach verdween wat. 'Dat niet…'

'Oh, ik weet zeker dat je hem geweldig zult maken,' onderbrak een stem haar. Damon kwam de keuken ingelopen, compleet aangekleed en met zijn haar nog wat nat, en gaf haar een knipoog. 'Heb wat vertrouwen in jezelf.'

'Damon,' riep Janet verrukt uit. 'Wat een aangename verrassing. Kom hier.' Ze trok hem naar zich toe en drukte op allebei zijn wangen een kus. 'Wat heerlijk om je weer te zien.' Damon trok zijn wenkbrauw op naar Rachel van over Janets schouder, die haar lach verborg achter haar hand. 'Wat doe je hier?'

Janet liet hem eindelijk los en dat was duidelijk een opluchting voor hem. 'Oh, ik was voor een aantal dagen in Seattle en besloot om jullie eens op te zoeken om te kijken hoe er aan toe ging.'

'Damon,' zei Charles die zijn hand naar hem uithield. Damon schudde hem. 'Goed je weer te zien, jongen.'

Rachel probeerde haar lach dit keer te verbergen door te hoesten want Damons wenkbrauw schoot even omhoog toen Charles hem jongen noemde. Maar zij was de enige die dat opmerkte.

'Het is goed om jou ook weer te zien, Charles.'

'Ga zitten,' zie Janet met één van de breedste glimlachen die Rachel ooit op haar gezicht had gezien. 'Wil je koffie? Thee? Ju de Orange?'

'Koffie klinkt helemaal niet verkeerd.'

'Je drinkt het nog steeds helemaal zwart?'

'Nog steeds.'

'Wanneer ben je hier in Forks aangekomen?' vroeg Charles.

'Gisteravond laat. Toen ik mijn benen even ging strekken liep ik Rachel tegen het lijf.'

Charles wendde zich nu wat geschrokken naar Rachel. 'Wat deed jij gisteravond laat buiten?'

'Ik wou Jake opzoeken. Om het goed te maken,' verklaarde Rachel. 'Maar mijn auto deed het niet en wou niet starten dus ben ik gewoon even gaan rondlopen. Ik kon niet slapen.'

'Maar goed dat je Damon tegenkwam,' zei Janet die Damon een kop met zwarte koffie gaf. 'Wie weet wat er wel niet had kunnen gebeuren. Met al die verdwijningen en moorden kun je maar beter voorzichtig zijn.'

'Rachel had het daar ook al over en het was een chaos in Seattle,' zei Damon. 'Hebben jullie last van een seriemoordenaar?'

'Of een bende. Of een soort dier. We weten het niet maar we zijn opzoek,' zei Charles. 'We zouden je hulp op het bureau goed kunnen gebruiken.'

Damons schuine glimlach verscheen weer op zijn gezicht. 'Tuurlijk wil ik helpen. Ik heb niets anders te doen en wat zou beter kunnen zijn om te doen dan helpen om de veiligheid weer terug te brengen?'

'Charles.' Janet gaf haar man een nijdige blik. 'Hij is nog maar een paar uur in de stad en je hebt hem nu alweer bij je zaken betrokken.'

'We zouden zijn hulp echt goed kunnen gebruiken, Janet. Hij heeft excellent werk geleverd toen hij ons hielp met die dierenaanvallen terug in Frankrijk.'

Rachel stopte een stukje toast in haar mond en keek vermaakt naar haar ouders die nu druk in discussie waren alsof zij en Damon er niet eens meer bij waren. Ze keek naar Damon en zag dat hij ook naar haar keek en ze kon het niet helpen en gaf hem een glimlach, eentje die hij beantwoordde.

'Oh hemeltje,' bracht Janet uit toen de klok in de gang sloeg. 'Is het al zo laat? Rachel, haast je anders kom je te laat op school.'

Rachel slikte snel haar laatste stukje toast door. 'Dat wordt nog een probleem want mijn auto doet het niet.'

'Die van mij staat aan het einde van de straat geparkeerd. Ik kan je wel een lift geven,' bood Damon aan.

'Dat zou fijn zijn,' zei Rachel.

'Ik zal de sleutels halen.'

Hij stond op en verdween weer uit de keuken. 'Oh,' lachte Janet en ze pookte Rachel zachtjes in haar arm. 'Hij is zo'n gentleman, niet?'

'Hij heeft vannacht hier geslapen?' vroeg Charles. Blijkbaar had hij zich dat nu al pas gerealiseerd en hij leek er niet echt blij mee te zijn.

'Hij had nog geen plek om te slapen dus ik bood hem de andere kant van mijn bed aan. Maak je niet druk, er is niets gebeurd,' zei ze snel toen ze zijn gezicht zag. 'Hij weet wel beter dan dat.'

'Alsnog…'

'Oh, schei uit, Charles,' zei Janet die met haar ogen rolde. 'Hoe vaak hebben die twee nu al wel niet in hetzelfde bed geslapen zonder dat er iets is gebeurd?'

Dat leek hem wat te kalmeren. 'Ja, je hebt gelijk.'

Damon kwam weer de keuken in gelopen, dit keer met de sleutels van zijn auto in zijn hand en met zijn leren jas weer aan. 'Okay, tijd om te gaan, stresskip.'

'Veel succes, lieverd.' Janet gaf Rachel een knuffel. 'Je zult het vast geweldig doen.'

'Vast. Tot vanmiddag.'

'Tot vanmiddag.'

Rachel pakte haar tas weer van de grond en hees die weer over haar schouder en liep toen samen met Damon naar de voordeur, met haar jack over haar schouder. 'Persoonlijk weet ik niet van wie ze meer houdt: jou of Charles,' mompelde ze terwijl ze liepen.

Damon grinnikte. 'Is dat jaloezie dat ik daar hoor?'

Rachel rolde met haar ogen en ging er niet op in. Zijn auto, een blauwe 1969 Chevy Camaro ZL-1 Convertibel, stond inderdaad aan het einde van de straat geparkeerd. Ze stapten beide zonder iets te zeggen in en het enige wat er onderweg werd gezegd kwam uit Rachels mond en dat was om hem te vertellen hoe hij moest rijden om bij school te komen.

Het schoolplein was al behoorlijk verlaten toen ze eindelijk arriveerden, iets wat haar duidelijk maakte dat ze aan de late kant was.

Ze opende de deur aan haar kant. 'Bedankt voor de lift.'

'Wat geen kus?' vroeg Damon, weer met zijn beruchte grijns.

Rachel gaf hem een schampere blik. 'Blijf dromen, Damon.'

'Succes met je examen.'

'Dank je.'

Ze gooide de autodeur dicht en haastte zich haastig naar de ingang. Daar bleef ze even staan en wuifde naar Damon die zijn hand opstak en toen wegreed. Toen hij uit haar zicht verdwenen was, snelde ze naar binnen toe. Ze moest echt opschieten.

* * *

Rachel liep door de gangen heen richting de kantine terwijl ze haar Engelse boek in haar handen had en die door scande of ze een aantal antwoorden op de examenvragen kon terug vinden en checken of ze die goed had.

'Waar was je vanmorgen?'

Ze keek op en zuchtte geïrriteerd toen ze zag dat Edward zich bij haar had gevoegd. 'Ik was laat omdat ik een lift moest scoren aangezien _**IEMAND**_ met mijn auto heeft geknoeid.'

Edwards gezicht kwam ietsje schuldig te staan. 'Het sp…'

'Spaar me de excuses,' onderbrak Rachel hem waarna ze weer naar haar boek keek. 'Ik wil ze toch niet horen.'

'Hoe ging je examen?'

'Die ging wel redelijk goed. Ik had verwacht dat ik het compleet zou verknallen maar dat viel alles mee.' Ze duwde de deur van de kantine open. 'Ik heb er wel een goed gevoel over.'

'Mooi.'

Rachel sloot haar boek en liep naar de tafel toe waar Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Ben Cheney, Lauren Mallroy, Jessica Stanley en Angela Weber aanzaten. Er lagen overal papieren en Jessica zag er gestrest uit.

'Hey, jongens.'

'Hey! Daar is ze dan!' zei Tyler. 'Waar was je vanmorgen?'

'Ik was aan de late kant. Mijn auto besloot er vanmorgen mee te stoppen,' zei Rachel terwijl ze ging zitten. Edward nam naast haar plaats en de twee lege stoelen aan haar andere zijde waren gereserveerd voor Alice en Jasper. 'Waar zijn jullie zo druk mee?'

'Jessica's speech voor de diploma-uitreiking,' verklaarde Ben.

'Je bent net op tijd,' zei Mike. 'Moet je luisteren. We hebben: mijn beste medestudenten, we zijn de toekomst. Alles is mogelijk zolang je maar gelooft. En daar, het is perfect en jij hebt jezelf een speech.'

'Klinkt goed,' zei Angela.

'Klinkt kort,' merkte Rachel op.

'Precies,' zei Jessica die het kladblok uit Mike's handen trok. 'Dit zal mijn speech zijn als ik wil dat mensen allemaal diploma's naar mijn hoofd gaan gooien.' Ze verkreukelde het papier tot een prop en gooide die tegen Mike's hoofd aan. 'Dus bedankt.'

'Je zult het toch moeten accepteren, Jess, want je zult een speech nodig hebben en de tijd begint te dringen,' zei Mike.

'Jij bent de brood en de boter van alle leerlingen op Forks High,' zei Eric.

'Ik denk dat je niet zoveel clichés moet hebben,' zei Rachel. 'Er mogen er wel een paar in maar niet teveel want dan gelooft niemand het nog. Het moet verhelderend zijn.'

'Verhelderend? Het moet levens veranderen,' zei Jessica.

Alice en Jasper verschenen en kwamen bij hen aan tafel zitten. Alice keek naar hen allemaal met een brede glimlach. 'Ik heb besloten om een feestje te houden.'

'We slagen immers maar één keer voor High School,' voegde Jasper toe waardoor Edward even zachtjes lachte.

'Een feestje?' vroeg Angela wat verbaasd. 'Bij jullie thuis?'

'Ik heb jullie huis nog nooit gezien,' zei Jessica, die al net zo verbaasd leek te zijn.

'Niemand heeft hun huis ooit gezien,' verbeterde Eric haar. 'Alleen Rachel.'

Rachel haalde haar schouders op en wendde zich toen tot Alice. 'Nog een feestje, Alice? Werkelijk? We hebben prom al gehad en we krijgen nog het examenbal. En weet je nog wat er tijdens het laatste feestje is gebeurd?'

'Oh, het zal hartstikke leuk worden. Maak je toch niet zo'n zorgen.'

'Dat zei je de laatste keer ook,' zei Edward.

Opeens leunde Alice achterover en kreeg ze een wazige blik in haar ogen, iets dat erop wees dat ze een visioen had. Niemand anders merkte het behalve Edward, Jasper en Rachel en gelukkig werd de rest ook van hen afgeleid omdat Angela aan Rachel vroeg: 'Hoe ben je op school gekomen? Heeft je vader je een lift gegeven?'

Rachels gezicht kwam nu wat ongemakkelijk te staan. 'Nee. Hij zou Janet wegbrengen en ze moesten eerst nog ergens anders langs. Het maakt ook niet uit wie me gebracht heeft. Ik ben er.' Op dat moment ging haar mobiel en ze pakte hem uit haar tas. De ID van de beller gaf aan 'Damon'. 'Wat de…' Rachels gezicht kwam geïrriteerd te staan. 'Oh, het lef dat hij ook heeft.' Ze keek op naar de rest. 'Sorry, ik moet deze even aannemen.'

'Tuurlijk.'

Rachel stond op en liep naar buiten waar ze eindelijk op nam. 'Damon, mag ik vragen hoe het mogelijk is dat jouw nummer met ID in mijn mobiel terecht is gekomen?'

'_Ook hallo, Miss ik-ben-heel-erg-chagrijnig._' Ze kon hem gewoon horen grijnzen aan de andere kant van de lijn. '_Hoe ging het examen?_'

'Prima. Het ging prima. Veel beter dan ik had verwacht.'

'_Nog last gehad van je stemmen?_'

'Nee, gelukkig niet. Maar je hebt mijn vraag niet beantwoord.'

'_Ik heb hem toegevoegd toen je onder de douche stond. Voor de zekerheid. En omdat ik dat kon en wou._'

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes. 'Oh, dat is ook zo typisch jou.' Ze sloeg haar armen half over elkaar. 'En? Hoe staat het ervoor op het bureau? Maakt Charles je al gek?'

'_Nee, dat valt alles mee. Zijn collega's zijn echter heel nieuwsgierig naar mij en naar hoe ik jou ken. Hi._'

Rachel trok haar wenkbrauw op toen ze zijn flirterige toon hoorde. 'Je bent toch niet aan het flirten met de secretaresse, hè?'

'_Met de secretaresse, met de vrouwelijke agenten, met alles wat vrouwelijk en knap is en hier binnen komt lopen._'

'Ik dacht dat je mijn vader zou helpen om…' Ze stopte toen ze hem hoorde lachen. 'Dat deed je met opzet, is het niet?'

'_Jij bent jaloers._'

'Je mag flirten met wie je wilt, Damon,' zei Rachel wat geïrriteerd. 'Het zal mij een worst wezen.'

'_Dit heet ontkenning, love. En ik ken je langer dan vandaag._'

'Oh, wees toch voor een keer niet zo smug,' bitste Rachel. 'Waarom bel je eigenlijk?'

'_Om te vragen hoe je examen ging._'

'Wel, je hebt dat antwoord…'

'_En om je mee te delen dat ik de strikte bevelen heb gekregen van Charles om je op te halen wanneer je vrij bent en je zo ver mogelijk bij Edgar –_'

'Edward.'

'– _nog wat vandaan te houden. Of eigenlijk andersom. Dan heb ik ook nog eens bevelen van Janet gekregen om je te ontvoeren en ergens naar een zonnige staat te brengen._'

'Wat?'

'_Geloof me, dat heeft ze echt gezegd._'

Rachel schoot in de lach. 'Ja, dat klinkt als Janet.'

'_Ze wil dat ik je ontvoer maar voor nu is het alleen maar naar de winkel om boodschappen te doen._'

'Ze wil dat wij boodschappen doen?' Er begon iets bij haar te dagen. 'Ze heeft je gedwongen om vanavond te koken, is het niet?'

'_Hoe raad je het? Janet kan echt heel eng zijn als ze dat wil, weet je? En dat zegt iets als het uit mijn mond komt._' Ze hoorde iemand zijn naam roepen vanaf de achtergrond. '_Oh, ik moet gaan. De plicht roept._'

Rachel glimlachte weer. 'Maak het ze niet te lastig.'

'_Nooit._'

Toen viel de lijn dood en Rachel sloot haar mobiel weer waarna ze terug naar binnen liep met een glimlach op haar gezicht. Damon kon echt heel vervelend zijn maar ze was toch blij dat hij er was.

'Oh,' zei Jessica verheugd toen ze zich weer bij hen had gevoegd. 'Ik ken die glimlach. Jij hebt een jongen ontmoet.' Rachel lachte wat en steek een plukje haar uit haar gezicht. 'Wie is hij en hoe ziet hij eruit? Is hij knap?'

'Jess, stop,' protesteerde Rachel nog steeds met een glimlach. 'Ik heb geen jongen ontmoet.'

'Huh-huh.'

'Waarom glimlach je dan zo?' vroeg Angela, die zich er nu ook mee begon te bemoeien. 'En je gezicht was helemaal aan het stralen toen je met hem aan de telefoon hing. Dus vertel op: wie is hij?'

'Hij is niemand. Echt. Het is niets.' De anderen geloofden het niet dus zuchtte ze. 'Hij is niemand speciaal.' Ze leunde glimlachend achteruit. 'Hij is een oude vriend van mij uit Frankrijk en hij is voor een aantal dagen hier in Forks om mij en mijn ouders te bezoeken. Hij is gisteravond aangekomen en hij was degene die me vanmorgen een lift naar school heeft gebracht. Hij is nu bij mijn vader op het bureau om te helpen met die verdwijningen en moorden. En dat is het ook wel zo'n beetje.'

'Oh, hij klinkt spannend,' zei Jessica. 'Is hij knap?'

'Hij ziet er redelijk okay uit. Niets bijzonders,' probeerde Rachel het onderwerp te veranderen. 'En jullie kunnen dat ook met eigen ogen zien want hij komt me na school ook weer ophalen.'

'Wat?' vroeg Alice. 'Ik dacht dat je met ons mee zou rijden.'

'Hij heeft strikte bevelen van Charles gekregen,' zei Rachel. 'Doet hij het niet dan zitten we beide in de problemen. Daarbij wil Janet dat hij vanavond kookt dus we gaan na school boodschappen doen. Sorry.'

'Ik kan niet wachten,' zei Jessica.

'Een oude vriend van Rachel uit Frankrijk,' zei Mike met een jaloerse ondertoon in zijn stem. 'Ja, dat klinkt erg spannend.'

'Je hebt nooit verteld dat je nog contact had met vrienden uit Frankrijk,' zei Edward.

'Dat komt omdat we geen contact meer hadden. Hij was gewoon in Seattle voor een paar dagen en herinnerde zich toen dat wij daar in de buurt woonden en besloot ons op te zoeken.'

'Toch heb je nooit iets verteld over je vorige vrienden,' zei Edward.

'Mijn relatie met hem ligt –' Ze stopte even en dacht na, schudde toen haar hoofd en eindige met: '– ingewikkeld.'

'Klinkt alsof jullie een verleden hebben,' merkte Lauren droogjes op.

'Ja… Zoiets,' zei Rachel ongemakkelijk en ze wreef zichzelf over de rug van haar nek. 'Zeg, Angela, heb je nog hulp nodig met de voorbereidingen voor het geschiedenisexamen?'

'Oh, ja. Dat zou fantastisch zijn,' riep Angela half uit. 'Het is het enige examen waar ik echt tegen op zie en het is ons laatste examen.'

'Je kunt Vrijdag wel overkomen en dan wil ik wel helpen. Er zal dan toch niemand anders thuis zijn dus we zullen alle rust en stilte hebben.'

'Hoe zit het met je oude vriend uit Frankrijk?' vroeg Angela met een wetende glimlach.

'Zoals ik al zei, hij helpt Charles met al die verdwijningen en moorden. Hij zal hoogst waarschijnlijk dan ook op het bureau zijn. Of hij zal al weer weg zijn. Hij heeft het niet zo op kleine steden. Hij vindt dat er nooit iets te doen is.'

'Hij verblijft bij jullie thuis?' vroeg Edward. De spieren in zijn kaken waren samen getrokken. Rachel knikte. 'Waar slaapt hij dan?'

'We delen mijn kamer aangezien we geen logeerkamer hebben en hij moeilijk op zolder kan slapen.' Ze wendde zich tot de rest van de groep. 'Hoe ging jullie Engels examen eigenlijk?'


	6. Typical Him

**Hallo daar, mensjes.**

**Een nieuw hoofdstuk. In dit hoofdstuk ontmoeten Jasper, Alice en Edward Damon. Damons "vriendelijke" karakter en zijn ego komen in dit hoofdstuk ook aan bot. Ik hoop dat jullie er om zullen kunnen lachen. De personages in het verhaal kunnen het in ieder geval niet.**

**Florreke: ik vond het ook een toeval. Ik had When The Past Catches Up al af toen ik Breaking Dawn uit had gelezen. Ik was al bang dat er wat verwarring over zou ontstaan. Ja, Edward is trouwens jaloers. Behoorlijk jaloers, moet ik daar aan toevoegen. Dat wordt in dit hoofdstuk nog iets duidelijk, hoop ik. En Damon kon inderdaad erg goed koken, al zul ik daar niet echt over gaan schrijven. Het wordt alleen genoemd.**

**Ik hoop dat al mijn lezers gaan genieten van dit hoofdstuk. Ik zal volgende week weer een nieuwe plaatsen.**

**Veel lees plezier, review alsjeblieft, en tot volgende week.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 5

Typical Him

* * *

De bel ging en kondigde aan dat de leerlingen van Forks High eindelijk vrij waren en naar huis mochten gaan. Rachel stond bij haar kluisje toen die ging en ging gewoon door met waar ze eerder ook mee bezig was geweest: haar boeken verwisselen en haar leren jack pakken.

'Ik heb helemaal niet gezien dat jullie iemand te logeren hadden.'

Rachel maakte een sprongetje van schrik toen iemand dat zei en draaide zich geïrriteerd om. 'Alice, hoe vaak moet ik je nog vragen of je dat alsjeblieft niet wilt doen?'

'Sorry,' zei Alice met een verontschuldigende blik.

'Ik heb nog niet de tijd gehad om je te vragen maar wat zag je precies?'

'Wanneer?'

'Tijdens de lunch. Je had een visioen. Wat zag je?'

Alice opende haar mond maar kreeg niet de kans om die vraag te beantwoorden. 'Het was niets,' was Edward haar voor. Hij en Jasper voegden zich bij hen. 'Niets om je zorgen over te maken.'

'Nee?' vroeg Rachel argwanend. 'Jullie keken alle drie anders behoorlijk bezorgd.'

'Het is echt niets,' verzekerde Edward haar.

'Dat maakt ook niet uit,' zei Alice. 'Niet nu. Wat mij uitmaakt is het feit dat ik die vriend van jou niet één keer heb gezien.'

Rachel haalde haar schouders op. 'Misschien kun je hem gewoon niet zien. Hij is anders, net als jullie en net als mij. Ik kan zijn gedachtes ook niet lezen behalve als ik fysiek contact met hem heb en hij me toestemming geeft om zijn gedachtes te lezen.'

'Hij weet dat je gedachtes kunt lezen?' vroeg Edward.

'Duh,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Ik vertrouw hem met mijn leven en hij krijgt altijd wat hij wil en terug in Frankrijk wou hij antwoorden over wat ik verborgen hield. Dus we ruilden geheimen. Hij vertelde me zijn geheim en ik vertelde hem de mijne. Eerlijk is eerlijk.'

'Jullie klinken close,' merkte Jasper op.

'Ja…' zei Rachel afwezig terwijl ze haar kluisje dichtdeed en terug dacht aan de tijd in Frankrijk. 'Er was een tijd dat we nog closer waren.' Ze schudde haar hoofd en wendde zich weer tot hen. 'Maar de dingen zijn veranderd.'

'Wat precies?' vroeg Alice.

'Dingen waar ik liever niet over praat,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Het ligt gevoelig en het is echt heel ingewikkeld.'

'Hoelang blijft hij?' wou Edward weten.

'Paar dagen, paar weken. Ik heb geen idee om eerlijk te zijn. Hij heeft daar niets over gezegd en hij is welkom om bij ons te blijven zolang als hij wilt,' zei Rachel. 'En zelfs als hij dat niet wat dan zou hij toch wel blijven. Zoals ik al zei, hij krijgt altijd wat hij wil.'

'Hoe hebben jullie elkaar ontmoet?' vroeg Alice.

'Wat is dit? Een kruisverhoor?' vroeg Rachel argwanend.

'Nee joh,' lachte Alice. 'Gekkie dat je er ook bent. We zijn nieuwsgierig want hij is een goede, oude vriend van je die nu hier is, waar we niets over weten en hij klinkt interessant.'

Rachel geloofde dat niet helemaal maar antwoordde haar vraag des al niet te min. 'Ik ontmoette hem in Parijs. Een paar van mijn vriendinnen hadden een feestje gepland in een bar omdat ik zestien was geworden en we bijna vakantie hadden. Hij was daar om iets te drinken en ik trok zijn aandacht. Eerst wou ik niets met hem te maken hebben maar hij liet me niet met rust.'

'Hoe zijn jullie dan vrienden geworden?' vroeg Alice.

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Dat ga ik jullie nu niet vertellen. Hoe we vrienden zijn geworden is echt een heel lang en ingewikkeld verhaal en daar heb ik nu niet de tijd voor want hij staat waarschijnlijk al te wachten en dat betekent dat hij problemen aan het veroorzaken is.'

Ze trok haar tas weer over haar schouder en liep samen met de drie Cullens naar de uitgang. 'Hoe zit het met Charles en Janet?' vroeg Edward terwijl ze liepen. 'Hoe denken zijn over hem?'

'Janet is gek op hem. Echt heel gek. Ze vindt hem geweldig en daar doet ze ook niet mysterieus over. Ze is ook altijd al zo gek op hem geweest. Charles, aan de andere kant, hij vertrouwde hem eerst niet zo. Tot ze samen wat tijd doorbrachten en het bleek dat hij een goede smaak had in drank en auto's. Sindsdien is hij ook gek op hem. Maar lang niet zo gek als Janet dat is.'

'En hij helpt je vader nu met het onderzoeken van die moorden en verdwijningen?' vroeg Jasper. 'Is dat wel veilig?'

'Hij heeft er veel weet over. Zoals ik al zei: hij is anders en weet ook een boel over bovennatuurlijke dingen. En hij heeft Charles al een keer eerder geholpen met zulke dingen te onderzoeken.'

'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Edward.

'Terug in Frankrijk werden er ook een tijd mensen aangevallen en vermoord door een soort beest. Dat bleek een poema te zijn die ontsnapt was uit een rondreizend circus en die een één of andere ziekte ergens had opgelopen en daardoor gek was geworden.'

'Klinkt als een cover-up,' zei Edward nadat hij, Alice en Jasper bezorgde blikken hadden uitgewisseld.

'Ze vonden en betrapten hem op hete daad. En nadat hij was afgemaakt stopte de moorden en verdwijningen ook.' Ze opende de voordeur. 'Niets dat er op wijst dat het een cover-up is.' Ze bleef stokstijf staan toen ze weer recht voor uit ging. 'Oh boy.'

'Wat in hemelsnaam is er aan de hand?' vroeg Alice verbaasd.

'Het lijkt wel alsof iemand iets in de lucht heeft gedaan,' mompelde Jasper. 'Hopelijk is het niet besmettelijk.'

'Hier was ik dus al bang voor,' zuchtte Rachel terwijl ze een hand tegen haar voorhoofd drukte en haar hoofd vermoeid schudde.

Het was heel druk op de parkeerplaats en er stonden overal groepjes van jongens en meiden. De jongens leken geïrriteerd en jaloers, zelfs wat boos, terwijl de meiden ontzettend aan het giechelen waren en met elkaar aan het fluisteren waren.

'Rachel.'

Angela en Jessica kwamen op haar en de drie Cullens afgesneld, gevolgd door Lauren, Mike, Ben, Tyler en Eric. De vier jongens keken net als de rest van alle jongens op de parkeerplaats en Lauren en Jessica waren allebei breed aan het grijnzen terwijl Angela wat ongemakkelijk keek en ietsje aan het blozen was.

'Heb je hem al gezien?'

'Hij is zo knap.'

'Ik vraag me af wie hij is. Ik heb hier nog nooit eerder gezien.'

'Hij wees me af toen ik met aan het flirten was. Hij was echt bot maar hij is zo knap. En zei dat hij op iemand stond te wachten.'

'Het meisje op wie hij wacht is zo'n geluksvogel.'

'Meiden,' zei Rachel vermoeid. 'Hou alsjeblieft op.'

'Maar hij is zo knap,' zeiden de twee in koor. Ze had Lauren nog nooit zo gezien. 'En zijn ogen, ze zijn zo blauw.'

'Ik denk dat ik ga overgeven,' zuchtte Rachel die haar ogen ten hemel sloeg.

'Over wie hebben jullie het?' vroeg Jasper verward.

'De zak die aan de andere kant van de parkeerplaats staat,' zei Mike mokkig.

'Hij staat bij de blauwe 1969 Chevy Camaro ZL-1 Convertibel. Geweldige auto. De persoon die in hem rijdt, niet zo,' mopperde Tyler.

Rachel, Alice, Jasper en Edward tuurden over de parkeerplaats en Rachels ogen vonden al snel de persoon die verantwoordelijk was voor de ophef. Hij leunde nonchalant tegen zijn auto aan met zijn armen over elkaar heen.

Toen Damon haar zag trok zijn beruchte grijns naar zijn gezicht en wuifde hij naar haar waardoor Rachel geïrriteerd met haar ogen rolde.

'Wow,' moest zelfs Alice toegeven. 'Hij is echt knap.'

'Alsof zijn ego nog niet groot genoeg is,' zuchtte Rachel vermoeid.

'Oh!' slaakte Jessica verheugd. 'Hij komt hierheen.'

Rachel keek Damon droog aan toen hij hen had bereikt en voor haar bleef staan. 'Je kon het ook niet laten, is het niet?' Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar heen. 'Je kon ook niet gewoon in de auto blijven wachten maar je moest zo nodig buiten wachten en de aandacht trekken.'

Damon grinnikte. 'Ben je weer jaloers?' Rachel rolde weer met haar ogen. 'Je ontkent het in ieder geval weer.'

'Er komt een dag dat jouw hoofd gaat exploderen omdat je ego zo groot is geworden,' merkte Rachel droog op. 'Vertel me eens eerlijk, is Stefan ook zo?'

'Oh ja, haal mijn broer er maar weer bij,' zei Damon, nu wat mokkig. 'En nee, hij is niet zo. Stefan en ik zijn elkaars tegen pollen.'

'Nog maar weer een reden voor mij om hem graag te willen ontmoeten.'

'Blijf dromen. Die dag zal nooit komen.'

'We zullen zien,' zei Rachel.

Angela, Jessica en Lauren waren hem aan het aangapen en Mike, Tyler, Ben, Eric en de Cullens keken verward.

Damon wierp op een blik op de drie meiden. 'Jullie zijn aan het kwijlen. Ik weet dat ik dat kan veroorzaken maar het ziet er niet uit.'

Rachel rolde weer met haar ogen toen de drie snel hun monden dicht deden en begonnen te blozen. 'Wees toch niet zo cocky.'

'Je kent hem?' vroeg Mike.

'Ja, ik heb het ongenoegen om hem te kennen.'

'Dat zegt ze alleen maar omdat ik haar nu aan het irriteren ben,' zei Damon weer met zijn schuine grijns en hij legde een arm om Rachels schouders heen. 'In werkelijkheid is ze dolblij dat ze me kent.'

Rachel verkocht hem een por in zijn ribben met haar ellebogen. 'Handen thuis houden, Salvatore.'

'Wacht even, dit is je oude vriend uit Frankrijk die nu hier op bezoek is?' vroeg Angela, die de puzzelstukjes eindelijk op hun plaats zette.

'Oh, je hebt het over me gehad,' grijnsde Damon.

'Alleen maar omdat ik hen moest uitleggen wie ik aan de telefoon had. Meer niet,' antwoordde Rachel.

'Je zei dat hij er redelijk okay uitziet,' protesteerde Jessica.

'Rachel is niet iemand die snel opschept,' grijnsde Damon.

'Dat zou niet opscheppen zijn geweest,' zei Lauren. 'Je bent echt heel knap.'

Damon gaf haar een smug smile. 'I know.' Toen keek hij de groep rond. 'Dus wie van jullie is…'

'Oh nee,' onderbrak Rachel protesterend terwijl ze zich nijdig tot Damon wendde. 'Je gaat dat niet doen. Ik waarschuw je, Damon Salvatore. Als je dat echt gaat vragen ga ik je vermoorden.'

'Ik sta onder Charles' orders. En veel succes met het proberen me te vermoorden. Dat kan nog wel eens lastig worden.'

'Daar ben ik me van bewust maar je wilt alleen maar weten…'

Damon legde een arm om haar keel heen en draaide zich naar hem toe waardoor ze met haar rug tegen zijn borst aanstond en bedekte toen een hand over haar mond waardoor haar woorden wegvielen. 'Zoals ik al eerder begon voordat ze me zo onbeschoft onderbrak –' ging hij door alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. '– wie van jullie is Edgar nog wat?'

'Edward,' zei Edward kil. 'Het is Edward, niet Edgar.'

'Ah.' Damons duivelse grijns voorspelde niets goed. 'Dus jij bent de idioot die haar heeft gedumpt en haar nu terug wil. Een advies: je dumpt Rachel Grey niet, zij dumpt jou. Andersom… Laat ik het er op houden dat het dan niet goed voor je afloopt. En haar dumpen en haar dan terug willen? Ja, blijf dromen want het gaat niet gebeuren. Zo dom is ze namelijk niet.' Rachel mompelde kwaad van achter zijn hand. 'Zie, ze is het helemaal met me eens.'

'Behandel je haar altijd zo?' vroeg Edward kil.

'Ben jij gek?' grinnikte Damon. 'Dit ben ik die aardig doet.' Rachel mopperde weer iets achter zijn hand. 'Ja, ja, we weten allemaal dat ik een zak ben. Dat is geen geheim.'

'Fijn dat je het zelf toegeeft,' zei Edward.

'Huh.' Damon gaf hem een gemene grijns. 'Ik begrijp helemaal waarom Charles je graag wil neer schieten als hij je ziet. Ik begrijp het nu helemaal.' Rachel gaf hem een geïrriteerde blik. 'Okay, best.' Hij liet haar weer los. 'Tevreden?'

'Zie ik er tevreden uit?' vroeg Rachel chagrijnig.

Damon negeerde die vraag. 'Okay, tijd om te gaan, hotshot. Dus zorg ervoor dat dat knappe, kleine achterwerk van jou in de auto komt.'

'Of wat?' daagde Rachel hem uit.

'Of ik gooi je over mijn schouder en zorg er zelf voor.'

Rachel zuchtte geïrriteerd en wendde zich tot de groep. 'Tot morgen.'

Het enige wat ze als antwoord kreeg was wat verward gezwaai en Alice, Jasper en Edward waren te druk bezig om boos naar Damon te kijken om ook maar iets te zeggen. Als blikken konden doden.

'Ik haat jou soms echt,' zei Rachel terwijl ze naar de auto liepen.

Damon grinnikte. 'Ik zou het raarder hebben gevonden als dat nooit zou voorkomen.'

* * *

Damon parkeerde de auto voor de politiebureau en hij en Rachel stapten weer uit. 'Het enige wat ik van je vraag is of je alsjeblieft de volgende keer in de auto kunt wachten.'

'Wat? Het zit je dwars dat alle meiden van je school over me praten en voor me aan het kwijlen zijn?'

'Ja, want ik ben degene die ze de volgende dag gaan ondervragen over wie je bent en wat voor soort meiden je leuk vind en waar je woont en hoe ze je aan de haak kunnen slaan, enz. enz.'

Ze bleven buiten voor de deur staan toen ze zagen dat Charles in gesprek was met twee mensen. 'Laat me raden, je hebt liever dat ik in vervolg ook in de auto blijf zitten als Janet wil dat we boodschappen doen?'

'Heb je mij dat horen zeggen? Nee. Als jij met de caissière wil flirten dan zal ik je heus niet tegenhouden. Waarom zou ik? En nee, ik was niet jaloers.'

Damon gaf haar weer die beruchte grijns maar liet het lopen. 'Ik snap helemaal waarom je Edgar niet terug wilt nemen.'

'Edward. Je doet dat express, is het niet?'

Damon gaf haar weer een grijns. 'Wat ik alleen niet begrijp is waarom je hem een kans hebt gegeven om mee te beginnen.'

'Wat ik niet begrijp is waarom ik jou een kans heb gegeven,' zei Rachel. 'En waarom ik besloot om met Edward een relatie te beginnen zijn toch echt mijn zaken.'

'Ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig.'

'Nieuwsgierigheid vermoordt de kat.'

'En kennis brengt hem terug tot leven.'

Rachel gaf hem een geïrriteerde blik en keek toen weer door het raam het bureau in. Haar blik werd zachter toen ze hun gedachtes hoorden. 'Die arme mensen.'

'Hmm. Wat is er dan met hen?'

'Hun zoon is een jaar geleden verdwenen in Seattle. Zijn naam is Riley. Hij komt uit Forks. Charles doet wat hij kan en zoekt al een tijdje naar hem maar hij kan hem maar niet vinden en de ouders geven niet op.'

'Riley, huh?'

Rachel keek naar hem toen ze hem dat zo hoorde zeggen. Hij stond tegen de leuning van het trapje naar boven geleund met zijn armen over elkaar heen en een blik in zijn ogen die ze kende van eerder momenten dat hij iets had geweten over een bepaald onderwerp waar zij niets vanaf had geweten. 'Weet jij hier soms meer van?'

Damon keek naar haar. 'Misschien.'

'Damon,' smeekte ze. 'Het is al erg genoeg dat Edward, Alice en Jasper tegen me liegen en dingen voor me verzwijgen. Begin jij alsjeblieft nu ook nog niet eens.'

'Ik ben in Seattle geweest,' zei Damon. 'En ik heb hun zoon gezien. Hij is alleen waarschijnlijk niet meer de jongen die zij kennen.'

'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg Rachel wat verward.

'Hij is niet langer meer de jongen die zij zich herinneren. Hij is veranderd in net zo'n Vampier als dat Edgar is. En laat ik het er maar op houden dat hij niet echt vegetariër is.' Hij keek weer op haar neer. 'De onverklaarbare verdwijningen, de moorden. Het is niet het werk van een bende of een beest of een seriemoordenaar.'

'Vampiers,' concludeerde Rachel.

'Precies. Jonge Vampiers. Ze hebben geen controle en worden gek van de dorst. Dus ze drinken zoveel als ze kunnen en doden daarom zoveel mogelijk mensen als ze kunnen.'

'Is dit een toeval?' vroeg Rachel. 'Al die jonge Vampiers in één stad?'

'Dat is heel onwaarschijnlijk. Vooral omdat ze allemaal met elkaar optrekken.'

'Je hebt ze gezien?!' riep Rachel half uit.

Damon gaf haar een grijns. 'Beter, ik heb een paar van hen vermoord. Ze waren nogal irritant.'

Rachel gaf hem een blik en schudde haar hoofd afkeurend maar kreeg niet de kans om er op in te gaan want de deur van het politiebureau ging open en de ouders en Charles kwamen naar buiten.

'Ik zal deze morgenvroeg meteen faxen,' beloofde Charles.

De ouders knikten en vertrokken toen na hem bedankt te hebben voor zijn tijd. Eenmaal weg wendde Charles zich tot Rachel en Damon.

'Hier is ze dan. Zoals je gevraagd had.'

'Dank je, Damon.'

'De boodschappen liggen in de kofferbak,' zei Rachel. 'Ben je hier al helemaal klaar?'

'Nog niet helemaal,' zei Charles. 'Ik moet nog een paar laatste dingetjes afhandelen en dan ben ik wel helemaal klaar voor vandaag.'

'Wil je dat we alvast naar huis gaan en met het eten beginnen of moeten we op je wachten?'

'Nee, gaan jullie maar alvast. Ik moet Janet daarna ook nog oppikken.'

'Wij kunnen haar ook best ophalen, toch?' Rachel keek vragend naar Damon die zijn schouders ophaalde als antwoord.

'Gaan jullie twee nu maar gewoon naar huis. Dan hebben jullie wat tijd om bij te praten.'

'Pap!' zei Rachel geïrriteerd toen ze zijn gedachtes hoorde. 'Hou alsjeblieft op!'

Damon grinnikte, zich heel goed realiserend wat Charles ongeveer had gedacht. 'We zullen alvast gaan en beginnen met koken.' Hij legde een arm om Rachels schouders heen. 'Kom op, Tijger. We gaan terug naar huis.'

Rachel duwde zijn arm van haar schouders af en gaf hem daarna een nijdige blik voordat ze zich weer tot Charles wendde. 'Was het nou werkelijk echt nodig om hem op te dragen om me van school te komen ophalen?'

'Ik vond het een goed idee,' zei Charles. 'Zoals ik al eerder zei, jullie hebben veel om elkaar over bij te praten. En wat _**afstand**_ is ook altijd wel goed.'

'Pap, als ik Edward echt te vervelend vind worden dan zeg ik dat gewoon tegen hem en dan laat hij me verder ook wel met rust. We blijven vrienden. En ik kan prima voor mezelf zorgen dus hou alsjeblieft op met het proberen om Edward bij me uit de buurt te houden.'

'Vrienden?' vroeg Charles met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Blijkbaar had hij alles daarna niet meer meegekregen. 'Jullie zijn nog steeds vrienden?'

Rachel zuchtte vermoeid. 'Oh, dit is hopeloos.' Ze draaide zich om naar Damon. 'Okay, laten we gaan.'

'Rachel,' probeerde Charles en hij stopte haar. 'Luister nou even naar me.'

Hij keek naar Damon die de hint meteen snapte. 'Ik wacht wel in de auto.'

Toen hij weer in de auto zat, keek Charles weer naar Rachel. 'Het is gewoon de manier waarop hij naar je kijkt. Alsof hij bereid is om voor je te springen en een kogel voor je te nemen.'

'En hoe is dat precies verkeerd?'

'Het is niet verkeerd,' zuchtte Charles. 'Maar het is niet iets wat je ziet in een liefde tussen twee mensen die zo jong zijn. Het is zo iets heftig dat het bij mij zorgen opwekt. Ik bedoel, als hij bij jou in de buurt is dan ben jij het enige waar hij naar kijkt. Beweeg jij dan beweegt hij. Het is bijna zoals magneten.'

'Geloof me, ik neem hem echt niet terug.'

'Dat is juist iets wat ik niet zo zeker weet,' zei Charles. 'Het is duidelijk dat ondanks dat je het goed probeert te verbergen en ondanks dat iedereen ziet dat je boos op hem bent voor wat hij je heeft aangedaan, je toch nog steeds gevoelens voor hem hebt. En eerlijk gezegd zou het mij niet verbazen als hij op één knie gaat na de diploma-uitreiking en je smeekt om met hem te trouwen. En kun jij het dan over je hart verkrijgen om nee te zeggen?' Rachels gezicht kwam ongemakkelijk te staan en ze wreef zichzelf over haar nek. Dat was genoeg voor Charles. 'Je meent het niet. Wanneer?'

'Al meerdere keren. De eerste keer was het weekend nadat hij en zijn familie terug zijn gekomen. Sindsdien, nog een aantal keer. Maar ik blijf nee zeggen. En…'

'Hij blijft vragen.' Charles zuchtte. 'Nu weet ik zeker dat ik een straatverbod voor je ga regelen.' Hij keek haar aan. 'Misschien moet je voor een paar dagen de stad uit. Ik weet zeker dat Damon je wel vergezellen naar een zonnige staat voor een aantal dagen.'

'Pap, ik ben bijna klaar met mijn examens. Ik kan niet zomaar alles laten vallen en er gewoon voor een aantal dagen tussen uit gaan.'

'Na dat je de examens achter de rug hebt zitten dan.'

Rachel zuchtte. 'Ik weet het niet, hoor. Ik zal erover nadenken.' Toen werd ze scherp en keek hem waarschuwend aan. 'En geen straatverbod en geen woord hierover tegen Janet.'

'Best, best,' wuifde Charles mokkig weg. 'Ga nu maar snel naar huis.'

Rachel drukte een kus op zijn wang en gaf hem een knuffel. 'Tot straks, pap.'

'Dag, lieverd.'

Toen ze weer bij Damon in de auto zat en ze op weg terug naar huis waren, gaf ze hem een blik. 'Geen woord.'

Damon gaf haar een onschuldige grijns, voor zover hij onschuldig kon kijken. 'Ik zei niets.'

'Ik weet dat je alles hebt gehoord.'

'Vind je niet dat je een beetje jong bent om te gaan trouwen?'

'Damon,' zei ze waarschuwend.

Damon grinnikte. 'Geen woord, ik heb je gehoord. Maar ik zei het alleen maar. Ik bedoel, je bent zeventien, bijna achttien. Je bent veel te jong om te trouwen.'

Rachel pakte een boek uit haar tas en wou hem een klap ermee verkopen maar hij ving haar pols en stopte haar in de act zonder zijn ogen van de weg af te halen.

'Okay, kalmeer. Ik zeg al niets meer.'


	7. Back To La Push

**Hoofdstuk 6 is dan eindelijk hier.**

**En maken jullie je maar geen zorgen, er volgen nog veel meer hoofdstukken hierna. Ik ben over de twintig hoofdstukken gegaan bij When The Past Catches Up.**

**Voor degene die nieuwsgierig zijn, ik plaats af en toe links op mijn profile die leiden naar de outfits die Rachel in een aantal hoofdstukken draagt. Er is ook een banner op te vinden.**

**Florreke: dank je voor alweer een review. Jij bent echt één van de meest trouwe lezers die ik heb. Ik moet je helaas teleurstellen. Stefan komt niet in When The Past Catches Up voor. In het vervolg hierop, en het allerlaatste verhaal in de Rachel Grey Mysteries, zal hij echter een grote rol gaan spelen en zal ze hem eindelijk ontmoeten. ****Wat Jasper bedoelde met dat het leek alsof er iets in de lucht hing was inderdaad een overproductie aan hormomen. Bij de meiden dan. Damon was hier wel de aanleiding voor. Damon is trouwens degene met het zwarte haar. Stefan is degene met het bruine haar. Ik kan je trouwens beloven dat er in dit hoofdstuk wat spanning tussen Damon en Edward zal zijn die uiteindelijk (wellicht) zal gaan leiden tot een gevecht tussen de twee.**

**Volgende week heb ik herfstvakantie (YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!) Ik beloof dat ik dat twee zal updaten. Op dinsdag en op vrijdag. Of, ik denk dat het die twee dagen zullen zijn. Ik ga namelijk ook nog met wat vriendinnen afspreken en misschien komt er nog een keer iets onverwachts tussen. Maar wanneer dat allemaal gaat gebeuren weet ik nog niet. Er kan dus zijn dat er iets tussen zal komen. Maar ik zal twee keer updaten.**

**Veel leesplezier en review alsjeblieft.**

**XXX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 6

Back To La Push

* * *

_Alice stond in het midden van het bos. Het was heel donker maar het begon ook al iets lichter te worden. Het was bijna zonsopgang. _

_Zij stond iets hoger dan de normale grond en keek strak voor zich uit. Maar toch ook weer niet. De blik in haar ogen leek meer alsof ze in gedachte was verzonken dan dat ze echt naar iets keek. _

_Jasper, Carlisle en Edward stonden aan haar rechterkant en Esme, Emmett en Rosalie aan haar linkerkant. Ze waren allemaal gespannen en tuurden allemaal door het bos heen, alsof ze naar iets opzoek waren._

'_Weet je zeker dat dit is waar je haar hebt gezien?' vroeg Carlisle._

'_Dit is de plek,' verzekerde Edward hem._

_Jasper deed een paar stappen dichter naar Alice toe zodat ze bijna zij aan zij stonden. 'Ze is bijna hier,' antwoordde Alice._

_Iedereen tuurde weer het bos door. Wachtend en gespannen. Ja, ze waren duidelijk op iets of iemand aan het wachten._

_Uit de verte weerklonk de kreet van een kraai die verstoord en kwaad op vloog. Maar zelfs die kreeg hen niet in beweging._

_Toen kwam er weer een gewone blik in Alice's ogen en ze keek met een ruk naar haar linkerkant. 'Op de linkerkant.'_

_Iedereen begon meteen te bewegen en in één keer begonnen ze alle zeven te rennen. De linkerkant op._

_Eerst was er niets te zien, toen schoot iets langs hen heen. Iets met vuurrood, krullend haar. Het was Victoria en ook zij was aan het rennen._

_De achtervolging was ingezet. Emmett en Edward renden voorop met Jasper vlak achter hen, Esme en Alice achteraan. _

_Ze sprongen over omgevallen bomen heen en waren in secondes over de heuvels heen. Maar Victoria was ook snel en ondanks dat ze op haar inliepen, duurde het toch even voordat ze haar te pakken hadden._

_Het was Emmett die haar bijna te pakken had maar net toen hij haar vast had, greep ze zijn arm vast en gooide hem bij haar vandaan. Hij raakte een boom die daarna met hem omviel. Hij stond binnen vijf tellen weer op zijn voeten en deed weer mee met de achtervolging._

_Edward liep nu op haar in en voor een seconde keek Victoria kwaad over haar schouder naar hem voordat ze weer voor zich uit keek en nog meer vaart begon te maken. _

_Hij had haar bijna toen het bos ophield en een ondiepe rivier verscheen. Victoria zette van de rots die er boven uithing af en sprong naar de andere kant van de rivier._

_Edward kwam meteen tot een stop en sprong haar niet achterna. Ook de andere Cullens stopten toen ze de rand van de rivier hadden bereikt._

'_Wacht,' zei Carlisle toen Rosalie achter haar aan wou gaan. 'Ze is op hun territorium.'_

_Victoria keek weer om naar hen en gaf hen een duivelse grijns voordat ze weer begon te rennen, dit keer volgde ze de rivier. _

_De Cullens gleden ook naar de rivier toe en volgden haar vanaf de andere kant. 'Ze zal ontkomen!' riep Esme._

_Op dat moment sprongen er twee enorme wolven uit het bos tevoorschijn: een lichtgrijze met een zwarte vlek op de rug en een voskleurige. Ook zij zetten de achtervolging in en gingen achter Victoria aan._

'_Oh nee, dat zal ze niet,' zei Jasper._

_De voskleurige wolf deed een aanval naar Victoria die daarom weer een aanloop deed en net op tijd weer naar de andere kant van de rivier sprong. En daar begon ze weer onmiddellijk door te rennen want de Cullens zaten haar nu weer op de hielen._

_Victoria rende iets meer het bos in, dit keer liep Jasper op haar in. Toen hij haar bijna had bereikt, liep ze tegen een boom op en begon van boom naar boom te springen op hoog tempo. _

_Hij volgde haar voorbeeld en deed een uithaal naar haar maar het lukte haar om hem net op tijd te ontwijken waardoor hij weer op de grond viel en zij weer door kon rennen._

_Emmett, Carlisle en Edward gingen nu verder waar Jasper was gebleven en Victoria keek nu wat paniekerig over haar schouder terwijl ze door bleef rennen._

_Toen rende ze uit het bos weer naar de rivier en sprong. Carlisle en Edward minderden vaart maar Emmett deed dat niet._

'_Nee, Emmett! Doe het niet!' riep Rosalie paniekerig uit._

_Maar hij deed het toch. Hij sprong achter haar aan en was bijna op de andere kant toen nog een donkergrijze wolf uit het bos kwam en op hem afsprong en hem in het water duwde en vervolgens grommend naar hem op de kant bleef staan._

_Victoria bleef even op die kant van de rivier staan en wierp Emmett, de wolf en de Cullens nog één blik toe voordat ze weer wegrende en toen ook uit het zicht verdween. De wolf had het te druk met Emmett om haar ook maar op te merken of achter haar aan te gaan._

* * *

Rachel schrok wakker toen iemand een hand op haar schouder legde en hapte naar adem en begon daarna haastig in en uit te ademen.

'Hey, het is okay,' zei Damon die naast haar bed stond en met een hand op haar schouder iets over haar heen gebogen stond. Zijn haar was wat nat en hij droeg nog geen shirt, die had hij echter in zijn andere hand. 'Het was maar een droom.'

Rachel zuchtte en ging langzaam overeind zitten waarna ze een hand door haar haar haalde. 'Weet ik. Maar het voelde zo echt.'

Damon ging bij haar op bed zitten. 'Waar droomde je over?'

'Victoria en de Cullens. Ze zaten achter haar aan maar kregen haar maar niet te pakken.' Ze zuchtte weer en keek naar haar raam. De gordijnen zaten nog steeds dicht. 'Ik wou dat ze gewoon weg zou gaan en niet meer terug zou komen.'

'Ik denk dat we er beter voor kunnen zorgen dat ze nooit meer terug kan komen.' Rachel gaf hem een blik. 'Wat? Ik zeg het alleen maar. We kunnen haar beter dood hebben dan ergens in de wereld, wetend dat ze nog steeds wraak wil.'

'Point taken.' Ze wreef in haar ogen. 'Hoe laat is het?'

'Bijna tijd om uit bed te komen,' zei Damon. 'Ik heb je wekker al uitgezet. Dat ding is irritant.'

'Ik weet er nog wel eentje die irritant is,' merkte Rachel op.

'Au.' Damon trok een gezicht alsof hij in pijn was en legde een hand over zijn hart. 'Dat deed zeer.'

'Oh, alsjeblieft,' zei Rachel die met haar ogen rolde. 'Niemand gelooft dat. Ik zeker niet. En zelfs als ik het had geloofd dan had ik het niet terug genomen.'

'Je bent toch niet nog steeds pissig vanwege gisteren, hè?'

'Waarom in hemelsnaam zou ik daar nog pissig over zijn?' vroeg Rachel luchtig. 'Misschien vanwege het feit dat je aan mijn mobiel zat zonder te vragen of dat je me half voor gek zette of misschien wel vanwege het feit…'

'Ja, ja,' onderbrak Damon haar. 'Ik snap 'm. En je bent nog steeds pissig.'

'Ik heb alle reden om nog steeds pissig te zijn. Heb je enig idee hoe vandaag voor me gaat verlopen? Iedereen gaat me de hele tijd naar je vragen en me lastig vallen. En dat terwijl we extra uitleg krijgen over ons examen geschiedenis.'

'Dat is de laatste, niet?' Rachel knikte. 'En die heb je maandag?' Rachel knikte weer. 'Ken je het al een beetje?'

'Ja, geschiedenis is het enige waar ik nooit problemen mee heb gehad. Deels waarschijnlijk omdat jij me er zoveel over hebt verteld.' Ze leunde iets naar hem toe. 'Ben je toch nog ergens goed voor.'

'Hmm.' Een cocky grijns trok naar zijn gezicht. 'Probeer je me te verleiden, Rachel?'

Rachel lachte een beetje. 'In je dromen, Damon.'

'Hmm-hmm.' Hij tikte haar op haar neus en leunde ook dichter naar haar toe. 'Geef het maar toe. Je kunt me niet weerstaan.'

'Oh, je hebt me door, Damon.' Rachel omvatte zijn gezicht met haar handen terwijl ze voorzichtig bij hem op schoot klom. 'Na twee jaar van je gescheiden te zijn geweest ben ik tot de conclusie gekomen dat ik niet zonder je kan leven.' Damons grijns kwam blij te staan en Rachel schoot in de lach. 'Sucker.'

'Oh, kom op.' Rachel bleef lachen terwijl ze weer van zijn schoot afstapte. 'Dat was echt gemeen.'

'Je verdiende het.'

'Wat heb ik gedaan dat jij nu zo gemeen tegen me doet?'

'Wel – ' zei Rachel terwijl ze haar hoofd terug trok uit haar kast. '– er is wat er gisteren is gebeurd.'

Damon zuchtte diep. 'Je gaat me dat niet snel laten vergeten, is het niet?'

'Nope. En heb je jezelf wel eens ontmoet? Je bent echt niet de meeste lieve persoon op Aarde.'

'Dat is omdat ik een Vampier ben.'

Rachel rolde haar ogen. 'Alleen het slechte gedeelte.'

Ze slaakte een kreet toen twee armen zich om haar middel sloten en haar achteruit trokken. Ze landde op bed met Damon bovenop haar. 'Hmm,' spinde hij half terwijl zijn vingers over haar gezicht gleden. 'Leer me dan om goed te zijn.'

Rachel gaf hem een kille blik. 'Alleen in je dromen. Ga van me af of ik zorg er persoonlijk voor dat je van me af komt en dat gaat pijn doen.'

Damon grinnikte en rolde van haar af. 'Blij?'

'Zo zou ik het niet omschrijven. Tevreden, dat wel.'

'Rachel!'

Rachel zuchtte vermoeid toen ze Janet van beneden hoorde roepen. 'Ja, ik ben al wakker!' Ze wendde zich tot Damon. 'Eruit.'

Damon gaf haar een laatste blik en glimlach voordat hij de kamer uitliep en de deur zachtjes achter zich dicht deed. Rachel kleedde zich snel aan en haastte zich toen naar beneden waar ze Janet in de gang trof.

'Ik moet gaan. Charles is al weg. Damon brengt je naar school en haalt je weer op, okay?' Rachel knikte en Janet gaf haar een kus op haar wang. 'Tot vanmiddag.'

'Tot vanmiddag.'

Zodra Janet de deur uit was voelde Rachel iemand achter haar staan. 'Het huis helemaal voor ons alleen. Komt dat even goed uit.'

Ze sloeg vermoeid haar armen over elkaar heen. 'Damon, ik waarschuw je voor de laatste keer. Blijf met je handen van me af of ik zoek een stuk hout op om door je hart te boren.'

Ze kon hem voelen lachen van achter haar. 'Als je iemand wilt bedreigen –' Hij plantte zijn lippen op haar wang terwijl zijn handen zich om haar bovenarmen sloten. '– probeer het dan wel geloofwaardig te maken want dat was niet het geval.' Zijn lippen gleden over haar oor heen. 'En roze staat je goed.'

Rachel ademde diep uit toen hij weer weg was en wreef over haar wangen heen. Hij had haar verdorie laten blozen.

* * *

'Charles wil dat ik je mee de stad uit neem als de examens achter de rug zijn dus waar wil je heen?'

'Naar je geboortestad om Stefan te ontmoeten.'

'Ja, dat is een goeie. Blijf dromen, love. En nu een serieus antwoord.'

Rachel zat naast Damon in de auto met haar voeten op het dashboard en met haar hoofd naar achteren en met haar ogen dicht. 'Dat was een serieus antwoord.'

'Een ander serieus antwoord dan. Wat dacht je van de Caribbean? Geweldige stranden en heerlijke zee. En veel zon.'

Rachel opende haar ogen en keek naar hem. 'Je meent dit serieus, is het niet?' Damon gaf haar een schuine glimlach. 'Je wilt me echt ergens mee naar toe nemen.'

'Je hebt een kleine vakantie wel verdiend.' Hij reed de parkeerplaats van Forks High op. 'Eigenlijk heb je een grote vakantie verdiend. Dus, denk maar eens goed over de Caribbean na.'

Hij parkeerde de auto en Rachel liet haar benen zakken. 'Waarom zou jij mij willen meenemen op vakantie? En zeg niet dat het alleen maar is omdat Charles het voor heeft gesteld.'

'Het zal je misschien verbazen maar je bent echt niet het vreselijkste gezelschap in de wereld, Rachel. Je weet hoe je moet lachen en hoe je lol moet hebben.'

'Huh.' Rachel liet dat tot zich door dringen. 'Jij geniet van mijn gezelschap.'

'Niet overdrijven, natuurlijk.' Zij wenkbrauwen trok zich samen terwijl hij uit de voorruit keek. 'Wie is de broekie bij Edgar?'

Rachel volgde zijn blik en zag dat Edward met iemand vlakbij de ingang van school stond te praten en die andere persoon stond vlakbij een motor. Die persoon had een gekleurde huid, kort zwart haar en bruine ogen.

'Jake,' bracht Rachel verbaasd uit. Damon trok zijn wenkbrauw naar haar op. 'Dat is Jacob Black. Hij is een vriend van me.'

'En eén van de wolven?' vroeg Damon die weer zijn wenkbrauw optrok en toen merkte dat Rachel de deur al had open gedaan en aanstalten maken om uit te stappen. 'Oh, dit gaat leuk worden.'

Hij stapte zelf ook uit en liep samen met haar naar Edward en Jacob toe. Rachel gaf hem een kleine bezorgde blik. 'Je hoeft niet mee. Wat als…'

'Gebeurt niet,' verzekerde Damon haar met een glimlach. 'En ik heb Charles beloofd om je niet alleen te laten met Edgar.'

'Je doet dat echt expres.'

'Ik kan hem ook Eddie gaan noemen. Wat heb je liever?' Rachel gaf hem een kleine, vermaakte blik. 'Eddie is het dan maar.'

Edward en Jacob keken beide naar hen toen ze zich bij hen voegden. 'Hey, Jake,' zei Rachel. 'Lange tijd niet gezien.'

'Inderdaad.' Jacob keek wat achterdochtig naar Damon.

'Oh.' Rachel merkte dat op. 'Jake, dit is Damon Salvatore, een oude vriend van mij uit Frankrijk. Damon, dit is Jacob Black.'

'Aangenaam,' zei Jake die zijn hand uit stak.

Damon nam hem aan en schudde hem. 'Dus jij bent de Jake waar ik zoveel over heb gehoord, huh?'

'Dat zal dan wel,' antwoordde Jake. 'Ik kan echter niet hetzelfde zeggen. Ze heeft het nooit over je gehad.'

'Daar heeft ze zo haar redenen voor,' zei Damon die neer keek op Rachel en haar een knipoog gaf.

Ze rolde met haar ogen en keek naar Jacob. 'Wat doe je hier?'

'Niets. Behalve Cullen hier een waarschuwing geven,' zei Jacob die naar Edward keek. Zijn houding werd meteen gespannen en hij drukte zijn kaken stevig op elkaar.

'Wat voor waarschuwing?' wou Rachel weten.

'Het is niets,' zei Edward meteen.

'Nee, ik wil het weten,' zei Rachel die Edward een blik gaf en toen weer naar Jacob keek. 'Wat voor waarschuwing?'

Jacob gaf Damon een blik. 'Ik weet niet of dat zo slim is.'

'Jake, wat je ook te zeggen hebt hij kan er gewoon bij blijven. Ik vertel het hem toch wel of hij komt het op een andere manier wel te weten. Zo zit hij in elkaar,' zei Rachel. 'Nou vertel op of ik ga in je hoofd zoeken naar antwoorden.'

Jacob twijfelde even maar antwoordde toen: 'Het was gewoon een waarschuwing dat de Cullens van ons land moeten blijven.'

Rachels gezicht kwam verbaasd te staan. 'Wat?'

Jacobs blik schoot naar Edward. 'Je hebt haar niets verteld?'

'Laat het rusten, Jacob,' zei Edward, nu ook wat gespannen.

Rachel keek naar Edward. 'Me wat niet verteld? Wat is er aan de hand? En waarom zouden jullie op hun land zijn?'

'Emmett en Paul hadden een misverstand. Dat is alles. Het is niets om je zorgen over te maken,' zei Edward.

Rachel draaide zich om en keek naar Damon die blijkbaar hetzelfde had gerealiseerd. 'Is dat misverstand vannacht gebeurd?' vroeg hij terwijl hij een hand op Rachels schouder legde.

Edward gaf hem een donkere blik. 'Ja, niet dat het jou wat aan gaat.'

'Ze weet van niets?' kwam Jacob ertussen. 'Waarover heb je nog meer tegen haar gelogen?'

Edward deed een stap op Jacob af. 'Het is voor het beste als je maar gewoon weg gaat. Nu.'

'Ze heeft het recht om het te weten,' zei Jacob. 'Zij is immers de persoon die de roodharige wil.'

'Victoria?' vroeg Rachel geschrokken terwijl haar hand omhoog schoot en die van Damon vastgreep in een angstig gebaar. 'Victoria is nog steeds hier?' Ze keek naar Edward terwijl Damon een andere hand op haar bovenarm legde. 'En laat me raden, het visioen waar ik niets over mocht weten? Het visioen dat Alice gisteren had? Dat ging zeker over haar.'

'Ik probeerde je te beschermen,' zei Edward.

'Door haar niet de waarheid te vertellen?' vroeg Damon. 'Ik weet niet hoe jij haar probeert te beschermen maar tot nu toe werkt deze manier niet echt goed aangezien ze twee avonden geleden bijna vermoord werd.'

De ogen van zowel Edward als Jacob schoten naar Rachel toe, die een stap achteruit richting Damon deed. 'Wat?'

'Ik kon niet slapen,' verdedigde Rachel zich. 'Dus ik ging wat lopen en Victoria viel me aan. Het lukte haar bijna om me te vermoorden maar toen ze Damon aan hoorde komen is ze weg gevlucht.'

'Rachel, 's nachts buiten lopen in het donker…' begon Edward.

'Hey, Eddie,' onderbrak Damon hem met een kille toon in zijn stem. 'Schuif nu niet de schuld op haar af. Jij was degene die besloot om te liegen over het feit dat ze nog steeds hier rond liep.'

'Hij heeft gelijk,' was Jacob het met hem eens. 'Als iemand de schuld krijgt van die aanval ben jij het wel.'

Rachel keek Edward wat teleurgesteld maar ook gekwetst aan. 'Als je nog een kans wilt dan stel ik voor dat je stopt met liegen. En jij.' Ze keek naar Jacob, de gekwetstheid in haar ogen groeide. 'Waarom neem je de telefoon niet op als ik bel? En waarom heb je me nooit terug gebeld?'

'Ik had je niets te vertellen,' zei Jacob die zich daarna omdraaide en terug naar zijn motor begon te lopen.

'Maar ik heb genoeg om jou te vertellen,' zei Rachel die een paar stappen naar voren deed, uit Damons greep. Edward hield haar echter tegen maar Rachel trok haar arm uit zijn greep en keek hem nijdig aan. 'Mijn leven, mijn besluiten. Je zult me maar gewoon moeten vertrouwen.'

'Ik vertrouw jou ook wel…' begon Edward.

'Blijkbaar niet,' onderbrak Damon hem met een grijns. 'Anders had je haar wel de waarheid verteld.'

'Hou je er buiten,' beet Edward hem toe. 'Je weet niet eens waar we het over hebben.'

'Dat weet hij wel,' zei Rachel. 'Hij heeft het ongenoegen gehad om Victoria te ontmoeten. En hij vond me half dood in het bos aan. Wat denk je nou? Dat ik hem niets heb verteld?' Ze stapte op Damon af. 'Als je Charles of Janet ziet kun je dan…'

'Ik krijg problemen als ik dat niet doe.' Hij omvatte haar kin met zijn duim en wijsvinger even en voor een kort moment dacht Rachel dat hij haar ging kussen. Maar hij gaf haar een knipoog. 'Have fun.'

Rachel gaf hem een glimlach terwijl ze haar verwardheid probeerde te verbergen. Daarna liep ze naar Jacob toe en nam ze de helm die hij naar haar uitstak aan. die deed ze op en toen ging bij hem achterop de motor zitten, waardoor Jacob breed begon te grijnzen. 'Verlies de grijns, Jake. We gaan gewoon even een stukje rijden.'

'Hou stevig vast.'

Hij startte de motor en ze reden weg. Rachel keek nog een keer achterom en zag dat Edward iets tegen Damon zei waardoor die begon te grijnzen. Eén van beide zou proberen de andere uit de tent te lokken.

Rachel vloot op haar vingers waardoor de twee naar haar omkeken en ze gaf hen, voornamelijk Damon, een waarschuwende blik. Damon begon daardoor te grijnzen en stak zijn hand op als teken dat hij het snapte. Maar of hij het ook zou doen was vraag twee.

Ze schudde haar hoofd en keek weer voor zich uit. 'Wie is die Damon precies?' vroeg Jacob toen ze over de weg naar La push reden. 'Er was iets vreemds aan hem.'

'Hij is ook niet helemaal normaal,' zei Rachel. 'Zoals ik al zei: hij is een oude vriend van mij uit Frankrijk.'

'Frankrijk? Wat doet hij hier dan?' wou Jacob weten.

'Hij is op bezoek. Hij zei dat hij in de buurt was en besloot ons op te zoeken maar ik geloof dat niet helemaal. Als ik eerlijk ben denk ik dat hij een beetje gek werd van zijn broer en de hele situatie die zich af heeft gespeeld in de stad waar ze wonen.'

'En hij is gewoon een vriend?' vroeg Jacob voor de zekerheid.

Rachel lachte. 'Ja, Jake. Hij is gewoon een vriend. Meer niet.'

'Het zag er anders uit…'

'Jake,' kwam Rachel ertussen. 'Hou alsjeblieft je mond want ik weet wat je wilt gaan zeggen en ik heb er echt geen zin in.'

'Maar het is wel zo.'

'Daar ben ik me maar al te goed van bewust,' zei Rachel. 'Nu je mond erover houden.'

Jacob grinnikte even en de rest van de rit verliep in stilte, tot ze aankwamen in La Push en stopten voor Emily's huis.

'Weet je zeker dat dit een goed idee is?' vroeg Rachel terwijl ze afstapte. 'Met de Cullens terug en zo.'

'Je zult wel zien,' glimlachte Jacob.

Rachel keek naar de deur toen ze rennende voetstappen hoorde en zag dat er vier jongens uit het huis kwamen.

'Kijk eens aan wie er terug is,' zei Embry.

'Hey, Rachel,' zei een nieuwe jongen in de groep.

'Quil?' vroeg Rachel verbaasd. 'Ben jij nu ook al een wolf?'

'Jep. Ik heb het eindelijk tot de roedel gehaald.'

'We zijn zeker blij dat je hier bent, Rachel,' zei Embry. 'Misschien krijgen we nu eindelijk een pauze van Jake's obsessie.'

'Ik wou dat Rachel zou bellen,' lachte Paul terwijl hij Jake op zijn arm sloeg.

'Ik wou dat Rachel niet zou bellen,' grinnikte Jared.

'Misschien zou ik Rachel moeten bellen,' plaagde Embry.

'Misschien zou ik Rachel moeten bellen en dan ophangen,' ging Quil mee.

De vier jongens lachten en Rachel wendde zich met een grijns tot Jake, die wat ongemakkelijk lachte. 'Okay, jullie kunnen jullie koppen nu wel weer dicht houden.' Nog een ander nieuw gezicht voegde zich bij hen. Dit keer was het een meisje en ze keek met een nogal walgende blik naar Rachel. 'Rachel, dit is Leah Clearwater. Harry's dochter.'

'Hey,' zei Rachel, die zich wat ongemakkelijk begon te voelen onder Leah's blik. 'Het spijt me echt heel erg van je vader.'

'Als je hier bent om Jacob nog wat meer te martelen, dan ben je meer dan welkom om weer weg te gaan,' was Leah's reactie waarna ze gewoon weg liep.

'Okay…' Rachel wendde zich tot de jongens. 'Wat heb ik gedaan?'

'Dat is gewoon hoe ze is,' zei Embry snel. 'Trek je er niets van aan. Ze is gewoon een verbitterd kreng. Ze haat de wereld en alle mensen die erop leven. Niets persoonlijks dus.'

'Rachel.' Emily kwam met een grote grijns het huis uit, gevolgd door Sam, haar verloofde. 'Ik begon me al af te vragen wanneer we je gezicht hier weer eens zouden zien.'

'Hey, Emily,' glimlachte Rachel terwijl ze de iets oudere vrouw omhelsde. 'Ik had beloofd dat ik snel op bezoek zou komen, niet?'

'Inderdaad.' Ze lieten elkaar los. 'Hoe staat het met de examens?'

'Nog één te gaan en dan ben ik klaar,' zei Rachel. 'Hey, Sam.'

'Rachel,' knikte Sam.

'Zit alles goed?' vroeg Jacob aan Sam.

'Ja, alles zit goed,' zei Sam. 'Ze zal niet snel over onze grenzen komen.'

De vier jongens renden lachend en half juichend weg en Rachel keek om naar Leah, die haar een koude blik gaf en toen veranderde in haar wolfvorm en vertrok.

Sam legde een arm om Emily's schouders heen en gaf haar een kus op haar wang voordat hij en Jacob iets van het huis vandaan liepen en dingen begonnen te bespreken.

Iets dergelijks had Damon ook bij haar had gedaan, schoot er door Rachels hoofd heen. Die gedachte maakte haar wat nerveus en haar wangen kleurden ietsje op en ze wreef zich ongemakkelijk over de achterkant van haar nek.

'Alles okay?' vroeg Emily met een glimlach.

'Ja, het is niets,' probeerde Rachel het weg te wuiven.

'Huh-huh. Wil je thee?'

'Lekker.'

De twee liepen het huis in en Rachel nam plaats aan de tafel terwijl Emily water opzette. 'En nu een eerlijk antwoord,' zei ze toen ze ook plaats had genomen aan de tafel. 'Wat gaat er wel niet door dat hoofd van je heen?'

Rachel zuchtte terwijl ze terugdacht aan hoe verward ze zich had gevoeld toen Damon haar kin had vastgepakt. Ze had half gehoopt dat hij haar echt zou kussen en toen hij dat niet had gedaan was ze teleurgesteld geweest. Aan de andere kant was ze ook opgelucht geweest dat hij het niet had gedacht. Ze zuchtte weer en keek Emily wat vermoeid aan. 'Van alles en nog wat.'


	8. Visitors

**Hallo daar, mensen! Hoe gaat het met jullie? **

**Hebben jullie, net als mij, herfstvakantie of moeten jullie die nog krijgen (of hebben jullie die al gehad)? Ik geniet in ieder geval met volle teugen van mijn herfstvakantie. Ik was er ook echt aan toe. Wat kan school vermoeiend zijn, zeg!**

**Ik kan jullie met trots mededelen dat ik alle hoofdstukken van When The Past Catches Up klaar heb en dat ik nu druk bezig ben met het vervolg: Looking For Answers. Goh, wat zou daar nou in gaan gebeuren ;)?**

**Bedankt voor alle reviews. Ik ben er blij mee, zoals altijd. En jullie zijn waarschijnlijk blij met een nieuw hoofdstuk.**

**Florreke, misschien een kleine troost maar als alle hoofdstukken zijn geplaatst zal ik hem ook niet verwijderen dus kun je hem over en over opnieuw lezen. Dan over Leah... Misschien ga ik haar in het vervolg wat vriendelijker maken naar Rachel toe maar op dit moment nog niet. Rachel is immers degene die indirect verantwoordelijk is voor het overlijden van Harry Clearwater. Ik kan je ook niet beloven dat ik haar met Demetri ga koppelen, maar wie weet? Leah en Demetri... Raar maar heeft wel mijn nieuwsgierigheid gewekt. Het gaat trouwens ook nog wel even duren voor alle wolven en alle Cullens Damon officieel ontmoeten. Ik denk dat je na het lezen van dit hoofdstuk ook wel begrijpt waarom. En het gevecht dat je zo graag wou... Die zal nog even moeten wachten. Wel een woordenwisseling. Hoop dat je daar ook blij mee bent.**

**Maar ik ben nu wel weer lang genoeg aan het woord geweest. Veel leesplezier. Oh! En alvast een waarschuwing! Het volgende hoofdstuk, dat ik op Vrijdag zal plaatsen, zal serieuze meidenpraat hebben. Wees gewaarschuwd!**

**Nogmaals, ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk zullen vinden en review alsjeblieft.**

**XxX Emmetje**

**Ps. Denken jullie dat ik New Girl in Town, Live Goes on en When The Past Catches Up naar het engels moet vertalen en dan ook moet publiceren of zeggen jullie: laat maar, het is goed zo? Ik ben er namelijk over aan het nadenken maar ik weet het niet helemaal zeker.**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 7

Visitors

* * *

Rachel en Jacob liepen samen over het terrein richting Huize Black. Het was Jacob na veel moeite gelukt om Rachel uit Emily's greep te krijgen en haar even voor zichzelf te hebben want Sams verloofde was druk bezig geweest met haar ondervragen over haar examens, haar relatie met Edward en, toen ze hoorde dat een oude vriend van haar in Forks was, over Damon.

'Wanneer is Leah bij de roedel gekomen?' vroeg Rachel.

'Wel, toen haar vader stierf door zijn hartaanval, dat triggerde het voor haar om te veranderen. Kort daarna veranderde haar jongere broertje Seth ook. Hij is nog maar vijftien. Eén van de jongste die we hebben gehad. Sam houdt hem thuis bij Emily of bij Sue Clearwater, Seth's en Leah's moeder, om gewoon te studeren maar hij staat te springen.'

'Begrijpelijk,' zei Rachel. 'Het is niet helemaal eerlijk dat de rest wel gewoon mag rond rennen en jij moet thuis blijven en studeren. Het geeft je het gevoel alsof je opgesloten zit.'

'Misschien.' Jacob zuchtte. 'Ik wou dat Leah thuis bleef.'

Rachel sloeg hem zachtjes tegen zijn arm aan. 'Wees toch niet zo'n vent.'

'Nee,' protesteerde Jacob. 'Het is niet dat het iets is omdat ze een meisje is. Het is een driehoek iets.'

'Wat bedoel je?'

'We moeten allemaal meeleven met de Leah, Sam en Emily driehoek en de pijn die het veroorzaakt. Wolf telepathie, weet je nog?'

'Sam heeft Leah laten zitten voor Emily? Wow. Nu begrijp ik waarom ze zo bitter doet.'

'Het zit niet zo in elkaar,' zei Jacob. 'Sam haat zichzelf voor het feit dat hij Leah pijn heeft gedaan. Maar Emily was de ware.'

'Ja, ik gok dat het jou soms kiest. Soort van,' zei Rachel. 'Neemt niet weg dat ik weet waarom ze zo bitter is. En ik begrijp hoe ze zich voelt.'

'Wat Sam en Emily hebben is meer dan alleen een kleine verliefdheid, Rachel,' zei Jacob. 'Sam inprentte op Emily.'

'Inprenten?' Rachel fronste. 'Wil ik weten wat dat is want het klinkt raar.'

'Het klinkt raarder dan dat het in werkelijkheid is,' zei Jacob terwijl ze de schuur inliepen. Hij zette de motor op de standaard en keek haar aan. 'Inprenten is zoals… Als je haar ziet, dan verandert alles. Opeens is het niet langer meer de zwaartekracht die je op de Aarde houdt maar dat is zij. Niets anders maakt nog uit. Je zou alles doen en alles zijn voor haar.'

'Wow.' Rachel stopte haar handen in haar zakken. 'Klinkt alsof je er ervaring mee hebt.' Jacob slikte en keek weg. 'Heb je ooit wel eens op iemand geinprent?'

Dit keer keek Jacob haar ongemakkelijk aan. 'Je zou het weten als dat het geval zou zijn.'

'Hoe wist je dan…'

'Ik heb gewoon een directe lijn met Sams gedachtes.'

'En hij legde het uit. Okay.' Ze knikte en keek hem aan. 'Dus voor nu ben jij nog steeds helemaal jezelf.'

Jacob keek haar aan met een kleine glimlach. 'En jij bent ook nog steeds jezelf.'

Rachel knikte en keek naar de andere kant van de schuur. 'Voor nu.'

Jacobs spieren kwamen gespannen te staan. 'Wat bedoel je: voor nu?'

'Zo is het niet,' zei Rachel snel, beseffend wat hij dacht dat ze bedoelde. 'Ik heb niet het besluit genomen om te veranderen in een Vampier. Het is gewoon…' Ze zuchtte. 'Dingen zijn aan het veranderen. Ik ben aan het veranderen. En ik weet niet waarom. Het gebeurt gewoon en er is niets dat ik er aan kan doen.' Ze zuchtte weer heel diep. 'Damon had gelijk. Ik ben toe aan een lange vakantie.'

'Je gaat weg?' vroeg Jacob nu geschrokken.

'Na de diploma-uitreiking,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Ik moet er gewoon een tijdje tussen uit.'

'Dat is al in een maand,' protesteerde Jacob, hij was iets aan het trillen. 'Hoelang?'

'Een tijdje,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Ik heb al een vervolg opleiding gekozen maar ik denk erover na om daar één of twee jaar mee te wachten. En ik heb echt even een time-out nodig.'

'En je gaat met die vriend van je uit Frankrijk…'

'Met Damon, ja. Hij heeft al behoorlijk iets van de wereld gezien en kent een heleboel mooie plekken…'

'Rachel, hoe oud is hij wel niet?' onderbrak Jacob haar.

Rachel gaf hem een rare blik. 'Wat heb jij opeens?'

'Hij… Het is de manier waarop hij naar je kijkt. En er is gewoon iets aan hem dat niet klopt. Hij is slecht nieuws, Rachel!'

'Hij is mijn vriend! Ik vertrouw hem!'

'Dan heb je een vreselijke smaak in vrienden,' beet Jacob haar toe. Rachels gezicht kwam gekwetst te staan en werd toen hard. Jacob merkte dat op. 'Zo bedoelde ik het niet.'

'Lieg niet,' zei Rachel. 'Ik ben hier degene die gedachtes kan lezen, weet je nog? Je meende ieder woord.' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik had hier niet moeten komen.'

'Ik… Ik bedoelde het zo echt niet. Het spijt me.'

Rachel gaf hem slechts een koude blik en liep toen de garage uit en terug richting Emily's huis. Zover kwam ze echter niet want ze stopte halverwege en ging gewoon maar op de grond tegen een boom aanzitten. Ze moest even alleen zijn.

* * *

Het was Jared die zo vriendelijk was om haar die avond terug naar huis te brengen aangezien Rachel nog steeds pissig was op Jacob en hem half negeerde, ondanks dat hij zijn best deed om het goed met haar te maken.

Na hem bedankt en gedag te hebben gezegd liep ze de veranda op en het huis in. Het was er heel stil. Te stil.

'Mam? Pap?' Er kwam geen antwoord. 'Damon?' Ze liep verder het huis in. 'Iemand thuis?' Ze zuchtte diep en opgelucht toen ze Charles slapend op de bank vond. Ze liep naar hem toe en schudde hem zachtjes wakker.

'Huh? Oh, hey. Je bent thuis.'

'Waar is Janet?'

'Uit eten met een aantal collega's.' Charles geeuwde breed, rekte zich uit en ging toen overeind zitten. 'Weet je, Edward zou in ieder geval gewone eetgewoontes kunnen respecteren.'

'Pap, ik was bij Jacob,' zei Rachel die hem een rare blik gaf. 'Heeft Damon je dat niet verteld?'

'Ik heb Damon niet meer gezien sinds gisteravond. Hij belde halverwege de middag dat hij een tijdje weer in Seattle zal zijn.'

Rachels gezicht viel. 'Hij is weggegaan?'

Charles' gezicht kwam verbaasd te staan. 'Wist je dat niet?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Hij heeft daar niets over gezegd toen hij me op school afzette en toen ik weg reed met Jake leek hij ook nog geen plannen te hebben om Forks weer te verlaten.' Ze zuchtte en keek droevig naar de grond. 'Ik kan niet geloven dat hij weg is gegaan zonder dag te zeggen.'

Charles legde een hand op haar schouder. 'Hij komt wel weer terug. Hij zou niet zo weggaan, Rachel. Zo zit hij niet in elkaar.'

Er werd op de voordeur geklopt en Rachel gaf Charles een kleine glimlach. 'Dat is wel Edward.'

Charles zuchtte diep. 'Hij weet ook niet van ophouden. Maak het niet te laat. Ik ga naar bed.'

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes. 'Trusten, pap.'

'Welterusten, lieverd.'

Toen hij eenmaal boven was opende Rachel de deur en keek naar Edward wiens ogen zwart zagen. Hij had al een tijdje niet gejaagd. 'Begrijp je hoe bezorgd ik wel niet ben geweest?'

'Ook hallo,' zei Rachel die haar armen over elkaar sloeg. 'En er was niets om je zorgen over te maken. Ik was helemaal veilig.'

'Ik stond op het punt om de code te verbreken, gewoon om er zeker van te zijn dat je veilig was.'

'Er is niets gebeurd. Maar ik heb wel een vraag voor je.' Ze keek hem achterdochtig aan. 'Wat zei je tegen Damon toen Jake en ik wegreden?'

'Niets.'

'Niets?' vroeg Rachel schamper. 'Weet je wat niets is? Dat ik er niets van geloof. Wat zei je tegen hem?'

'Dat hij er goed aan zou doen om snel weer weg te gaan en afstand van jou te houden,' zei Edward langzaam. 'Ik weet dat je niet wil dat ik me met je leven bemoei… '

'Dat is precies wat ik wil,' zei Rachel met een zucht. 'En waarom zou je dat tegen hem zeggen?'

'Omdat er iets aan hem is dat gevaarlijk is, Rachel. En ik wil je alleen maar beschermen.'

'Ik hoef niet beschermd te worden van Damon. Hij zou wel twee keer denken voordat hij zou besluiten om mij pijn te doen. En je hoeft je nu verder ook geen zorgen te maken want hij is er niet meer. Hij is weggegaan. Dus je wordt heel erg bedankt.'

'Hij is niet weggegaan vanwege mij, Rachel. Hij trok zich er niets van aan,' zei Edward. 'Hij zei zelfs dat ik hem nog maar een reden had gegeven om langer te…'

Hij stopte midden in zijn zin en Rachel rolde met haar ogen. 'Ik weet het. Ik ruik naar natte hond.'

'Nee, er is iets mis,' zei Edward die het huis binnen stapte.

Hij ademde diep in en liep toen zonder nog iets te zeggen de trap op omhoog. Rachel sloot de deur verward en liep achter hem aan.

Ze vond hem in haar kamer waar hij de dromenvanger die ze van Jacob had gekregen aanraakte en bestudeerde.

'Wat is er mis?'

'Iemand is hier binnen geweest. En het was noch Charles noch Janet noch je vriend uit Frankrijk.'

'Wat?' Haar blik viel daarna direct op haar stoel. 'Mijn vest. Het is weg.'

'Je vest?'

'Ja.' Rachel wendde zich tot hem. 'Gisteravond had ik het koud en had ik een vest aan. Hij lag op mijn stoel voordat ik wegging. Ik weet het zeker. En nu is hij weg.' Edward pakte haar bij haar arm en leidde haar terug mee naar beneden. 'Hey…'

'Ga nu alsjeblieft niet tegen me in. Carlisle moet dit weten. En hopelijk kunnen Jasper en Emmett de persoon die hier binnen is geweest vinden.'

Een kwartier later zat Rachel op de bank in Huize Cullen met Rosalie aan haar linker- en Alice aan haar rechterkant. Carlisle stond voor hen en Esme achter hen. Edward stond aan de andere kant van de kamer.

'Wie was het? Iemand die we kennen?' vroeg Carlisle aan Edward.

'Een vreemde. Ik herkende zijn geur niet.'

'Een nomade die door de stad trok?' opperde Esme.

'Iemand die slechts door de stad aan het trekken is had Charles nooit in leven gelaten,' zei Rosalie.

Jasper en Emmett kwamen de woonkamer ingelopen. 'De geur verdween vijf mijl ten zuiden van Rachels huis,' deelde Jasper mee.

'Iemand trekt hier aan de touwtjes,' zei Carlisle met bezorgdheid in zijn stem.

'Victoria?' opperde Rachel meteen.

'Nee,' zei Alice die haar hoofd schudde. 'Ik zou haar die keuze hebben zien maken.'

'Je zag haar ook niet de keuze maken om me te proberen te vermoorden twee nachten geleden,' wees Rachel haar erop.

Alice keek haar aan oprecht gekweld aan. 'Het spijt me echt daarvoor.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Het geeft niet. Gelukkig was er iemand in de buurt.'

'Maar ik ben compleet gefocust op haar sinds Edward ons heeft verteld dat ze jou heeft aangevallen. Ik heb haar niet eens in de buurt van Forks gezien.'

'Maar wie is het dan wel?' vroeg Esme. 'De Volturi misschien?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Aro zou van zich hebben laten horen als hij iemand zou sturen om te kijken hoe het met me ging. En ik heb geen mailtje, telefoontje of sms'je gehad. Daarbij zou niemand van de Volturi mijn vest mee hebben genomen.'

'Dan zullen we blijven zoeken,' zei Emmett.

'We zullen ook beurten moeten nemen om bij Rachels huis te staan en haar en Charles en Janet te beschermen.'

'Nee,' zei Rachel. 'Absoluut niet. Jullie kunnen niet mij, Janet en Charles allemaal beschermen en naar de indringer zoeken. Om nog maar te zwijgen over ook nog eens naar Victoria te zoeken en ook nog eens gevoed blijven.'

'Ik laat je hier niet alleen en onbeschermd.'

'Ik laat jullie niet honger lijden,' ging Rachel tegen Edward in. 'Daarbij zou ik niet onbeschermd blijven. Ik kan Sam en de roedel vragen of ze willen helpen.'

'De wolven?' Rosalie trok haar neus op.

'Ik weet dat jullie elkaar niet mogen maar misschien moeten jullie maar accepteren dat jullie hun hulp nodig gaan hebben dit keer. Ik accepteer het in ieder geval.'

'Rachel heeft gelijk. We hebben geen andere keuze dan met hen samen te werken,' zei Carlisle. 'Dit is een probleem dat we niet alleen aankunnen en ze hebben haar al eerder veilig gehouden.' Hij wendde zich tot Rachel. 'Kun jij contact met hen zoeken?'

'Ik zal Jake morgenochtend bellen en vragen of hij wil langs komen.'

Carlisle knikte. 'Mooi.'

Rachel keek naar haar horloge. 'En ik moet terug naar huis voordat Janet thuis komt en ziet dat ik weg ben. Charles zal dan zeker flippen.'

* * *

Rachel lag in haar bed en staarde naar het plafon. Het lampje op haar nachtkastje brandde nog steeds en haar dagboek lag open geslagen en met de kaft omhoog op haar schoot. Ze had er net ingeschreven en alles uitgelegd wat er was gebeurd.

Ze was moe. Heel moe. Haar oogleden voelden zwaar aan, ze had nauwelijks nog de kracht om een arm op te tillen en ze kon zich niet zover krijgen om haar dagboek weg te leggen en het licht uit te doen.

Ze was heel moe maar weigerde om te gaan slapen. Het voelde verkeerd aan, nu gaan slapen. En ze was bang. Wat als de indringer terug kwam?

Haar hoofd ging langzaam opzij toen haar mobiel begon te trillen. Ze stak haar hand uit en pakte hem op. Haar ogen vlogen open en haar vermoeidheid was voor heel eventjes compleet verdwenen toen ze de ID van de beller zat.

Ze nam op. 'Damon?'

'_Wel, wel, wel. Iemand klinkt bezorgd._'

'Waar ben je?' wou Rachel weten. 'En waarom ben je weggegaan zonder dag te zeggen?'

'_Ik ben op dit moment in een hotel in Seattle. En ik moest even iets checken. Dat is alles. Het is maar voor een paar dagen. Ik vond het niet nodig om dag te zeggen als ik je toch nog wel weer ga zien._'

'Ben je in orde?'

'_Waarom zou je dat nou weer vragen?_'

'Misschien vanwege het feit dat er iemand in mijn huis is geweest en aan mijn spullen heeft gezeten en één van mijn vesten heeft gejat. Volgens Edward was het een andere Vampier.'

'_Hmm. Klinkt ernstig. Was het je grote roodharige vriendin?_'

'Nee, het was iemand die hij niet kende. Maar wie het ook was, hij of zij heeft Charles wel in leven gelaten.'

'_Merkwaardig._'

Rachel fronste lichtjes. 'Je klinkt afwezig.'

'_Ben ik ook. Ik heb perfect uitzicht vanaf mijn balkon dus ik kan alles mooi in de gaten houden._'

'Wat houd je precies in de gaten?' wou Rachel achterdochtig weten.

'_Geen vrouwen, als dat is waar je op aast_,' was zijn antwoord. '_Gewoon dingen. Ik vertel je er alles over als ik terug ben. Hoe was het bij de wolven?_' Rachel zuchtte en ging iets beter overeind zitten. '_Oh, dat klinkt niet goed._'

'Jake en ik kregen ruzie. Hij reageerde zo raar en werd zo kwaad toen ik vertelde dat ik na de diploma-uitreiking een tijdje weg zou gaan uit Forks.'

'_Hmm. Je hebt dus toch besloten om een vakantie te nemen en de weide wereld te verkennen?_'

'Niet zo smug zijn,' wees Rachel hem terecht. 'En doe me een lol en breng dit later alsjeblieft niet weer op maar je had gelijk. Ik ben wel toe aan een lange vakantie ergens ver van hier vandaan.'

'_En waar zou je zowel niet allemaal heen willen?_'

'Misschien toch de Caribbean,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Mooie stranden en spectaculaire uitzichten. Of Rio de Janeiro. Dat heb ik altijd al wel eens willen zien tijdens carnaval.'

'_Rio zelf is niet zoveel geweldigs maar de eilanden die er in de buurt liggen zijn heerlijk._'

'Ik wil in ieder geval zon, zee en strand hebben. Ze zeggen dat Hawaï ook mooi is.'

'_Als je van surfen houdt dan is Hawaï de plek voor jou._'

'Misschien dan toch maar niet,' zei Rachel. 'Ik ben niet zo'n surfer. Ik hou meer van lekker op het strand liggen en zonnen.'

'_Hoe klinkt een cruise je dan in de oren?_' vroeg Damon.

Rachel lachte wat. 'Een cruise? Ik weet niet hoor, Damon. Zijn cruises niet meer iets voor oude mensen?'

'_Je zou verbaasd zijn._'

'Klinkt alsof je ervaring er mee hebt.'

'_Love, je loopt niet tientallen jaren over de wereld zonder hier en daar wat informatie en ervaring op te pikken._'

'Werkelijk nou?' vroeg Rachel uitdagend. 'En wat voor ervaring heb jij dan wel allemaal niet opgepikt in de jaren die zijn verstreken?'

'_Oh, heel wat. Ik weet precies waar je een vrouw…_'

'Dat bedoelde ik niet!' onderbrak Rachel hem terwijl haar wangen rood kleurden.

Damon grinnikte. '_Nee? Dan heb ik de intenties achter de woorden toch verkeerd begrepen want dat was precies waar ik jou op hoorde azen._'

'Oh ja, want dat wil ik echt weten,' zei Rachel die met haar ogen rolden.

'_Er zijn genoeg vrouwen in de wereld die maar al te graag zouden "genieten" van mijn ervaring._'

'Wel, ik ben niet één van hen.'

Damon grinnikte weer, iets waardoor Rachel weer met haar ogen rolde omdat ze wist dat hij haar niet geloofde. En misschien had hij ook wel een punt. '_Dus hoe gaat het nu verder met je kleine indringer en je grote roodharige probleem?_'

'Ik ga morgenochtend Jake bellen om om zijn hulp en die van de wolven te vragen. De Cullens wouden me eerst in hun eentje beschermen maar dat zouden ze nooit lang uithouden dus ik heb toen besloten om de wolven erbij te betrekken.'

'_Weet je zeker dat dat goed gaat aflopen, gezien de rivaliteit tussen Eddie en Wolfie?_'

'Wolfie?' lachte Rachel. 'Serieus, Damon?'

'_Wanneer ben ik niet serieus?_'

'Wat dacht je van altijd?'

'_Hmm._'

'Mag ik je iets vragen?'

'_Je hoeft me niet eerst om mijn toestemming te vragen als je me iets wil vragen, Rachel._'

'Wat zei Edward tegen je toen Jake en ik wegreden?'

'_Oh, niets bijzonders. Hij bedreigde me een beetje, zei dat het beter zou zijn als ik weer zou vertrekken en bij je uit de buurt zou blijven. Dat hij wist dat ik slecht nieuws was en dat hij niet zou rusten tot hij uit had gevonden wat er niet aan me klopt. Hij is echt zo'n charmeur. Je zou hem eens uit moeten vragen._'

'Hij bedreigde je?' vroeg Rachel, zijn sarcastische opmerking over Edward uit vragen compleet negerend.

'_Als je niet bij Rachel uit de buurt zult blijven dan zullen jij en ik een groot probleem hebben_,' zei Damon die Edwards manier van praten na-aapte. '_Ik kwam haast niet meer bij._'

Rachel geeuwde. 'Klinkt inderdaad als iets dat Edward zou zeggen.'

'_Oh, iemand is moe_,' plaagde Damon.

'Ik heb een lange, vermoeiende dag achter de rug.'

'_Tijd om te gaan slapen dan. Je hoort nog wel weer van me. Ik wou je alleen even vertellen waar ik was en dat je je geen zorgen hoeft te maken._'

'Misschien om jou niet maar om mezelf wel.'

'_Dat is altijd wel een slim idee._'

Rachel geeuwde weer. 'Welterusten, Damon.'

'_Welterusten, Rachel._'

Rachel hing op en legde haar mobiel op haar nachtkastje. Daarna knipte ze haar lampje uit en draaide zich om terwijl ze de dekens goed over zich heen trok. En na slechts twee minuten lag ze diep te slapen.


	9. Boy Trouble

**Hallo daar, iedereen.**

**Een nieuw hoofdstuk zoals beloofd. Ik had al gewaarschuwd over serieuze meidenpraat. Wel, het hoofdstuk heet niet voor niets Boy Trouble.**

**Ik heb de bruiloft klaar! Nu denken jullie: bruiloft? Welke bruiloft?**

**Gezien ik de films van de Twiligt Saga volg (soort van) en er in Breaking Dawn een bruiloft plaatst vind, gaat er in de verre toekomst in Looking For Answers, het vervolg op When The Past Catches Up en het laatste deel in de Rachel Grey Mysteries, ook een bruiloft plaats vinden. De vraag is alleen wie gaat er trouwen? Nou, dat is waarschijnlijk bheoorlijk duidelijk: Rachel natuurlijk. De grotere vraag is: met wie? En verwacht het onverwachte want er kan nog van alles gebeuren in twee verhalen.**

**Ik heb in ieder geval heel plezier gehad in het schrijven van de bruiloft. Ik ben nu bezig met de huwelijksnacht, waar ik iets meer in detail ga dan Stephenie Meyer deed bij de huwelijksnacht van Bella en Edward in Breaking Dawn.**

**Ik geef alweer veel te veel weg. **

**Florreke, ik heb een paar verhalen gelezen met Demetri en Leah als koppel en ik zit vol met ideeën. Je kunt je dus voorbereiden op die twee als koppel. Alleen wel al pas in het volgende deel. Sorry. En gezien ik al klaar ben met schrijven kan ik je met een gerust hart vertellen dat Bree niet dood gaat. Ik vond haar namelijk ook veel te leuk om dood te laten gaan. En de Cullens weten nog niet dat Damon een klassieke Vampier is. In een hoofdstuk dat nu nog er ver weg lijkt zullen ze er wel achter komen, net als de roedel van La Push. Dat wordt dus nog leuk. Maar dat moment is nog er ver weg en gaat nog erg veel gebeuren voordat ze daar achter komen.**

**Veel leesplezier, allemaal, en ik zal woensdag weer updaten. Review alsjeblieft.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 8

Boy Trouble

* * *

"_Lief dagboek, ik ben in tijden niet zo verward geweest en de reden ervoor? Welke andere reden zou ik kunnen hebben dan jongens._

_Ik heb altijd gelachen om de meiden die hun hoofden helemaal op hol lieten gebracht worden door simpel weg één jongen. _

_Nu kan ik om mezelf lachen want mijn hoofd is niet op hol gebracht door één maar door meerdere jongens. _

_Edward Cullen, mijn ex die me dumpte voor mijn eigen best wil en me nu vervolgens terug wil… Hij is één van die jongens. Ik ben nog steeds boos op hem en eerlijk waar, ik probeer hem te haten met hart en ziel maar het vervelende is dat hij nog steeds om me geeft en nog steeds gevoelens in me doet ontwaken. Zwakjes maar toch zijn ze er._

_Dan is er nog Jacob Black, mijn beste vriend. Hij was daar op de momenten dat ik een vriend nodig had. Toen ik hartgebroken was omdat ik gedumpt was. Hij heeft me beloofd om me nooit met opzet pijn te doen en daar probeert hij zich aan te houden._

_Deze twee zijn verwikkeld in een strijd. Een strijd die gaat om mij. Het is alsof het twee bloed fanatieke sporters zijn die mee doen aan de Olympische Spelen en ik ben de Gouden Medaille. _

_Ze zijn continue aan het ruzie maken en het is dat ik het vaak verhinder maar anders waren ze allang met elkaar op de vuist gegaan. _

_Het feit dat ze elkaar nu moeten zien en moeten tolereren terwijl ze elkaars bloed wel kunnen drinken is nou niet echt wat je noemt een succes."_

Rachel en Jacob liepen Huize Grey uit en voegden zich bij Edward die buiten op hen stond te wachten.

'Wie het ook was, hij heeft een stank achter gelaten,' zei Jacob. 'Het zal lastig zijn om te missen als we hem weer tegen komen. We zullen het vanaf hier wel over nemen.'

'We hebben jou niet nodig om wat dan ook over te nemen,' zei Edward. 'Of wie dan ook.'

'Het zou mij niet minder kunnen uitmaken wat jij nodig hebt,' zei Jacob.

"_De spanning tussen hen was weer om te snijden. Het was zoals Damon me die avond van te voren ook al had gevraagd. Was het wel een slim idee om hen beide om hulp te vragen terwijl er zoveel rivaliteit tussen hen was?_

_Het antwoord is nee maar ik had geen andere keuze. Dit ging zo veel verder dan alleen maar rivaliteit om wie ik zou kiezen."_

'Kunnen we dan toch allemaal samenwerken?' vroeg Rachel. 'We hebben allemaal hetzelfde doel voor ogen: om de slechte Vampiers te pakken te krijgen.'

'Alsof er een verschil is,' zei Jacob.

'Okay. We zijn klaar hier,' zei Edward die naar Rachel keek en haar arm zachtjes vastpakte.

'Nee, jij bent hier klaar,' zei Jacob die een stap naar hem toe nam en Rachels andere arm vastpakte.

'Stop! Laat los!' riep Rachel nijdig. Ze lieten haar allebei los. 'Ik word hier zo ongelooflijk moe van! Vanaf nu is mijn huis Zwitserland. Vanaf nu ben ik Zwitserland. Jullie vechten niet als ik in de buurt ben of als jullie op mijn erf zijn.' Ze zuchtte diep. 'Kom op, jongens. Ik weet dat jullie elkaar niet mogen maar we hebben grotere problemen. Veel problemen. En dit is maar één tijdelijke oplossing. En dit gaat niet langer meer om wie ik kies. Mijn veiligheid en mijn leven staan op het spel. Als jullie niet een manier vinden om samen te werken dan zal het mijn dood worden. En is dat wat jullie willen?'

Ze deden beide een stap achteruit, als teken dat ze haar wens respecteerden en in ieder geval zouden gaan proberen om elkaar te accepteren.

'Dank je. Dus we zijn tot een overeenkomst gekomen?'

'Ja,' zei Jacob met op elkaar geklemde kaken. 'Wij zullen de Cullens overnemen zodat zij kunnen jagen en we zullen overdag kijken of we Victoria en de indringer kunnen vinden.'

'En er wordt niet gevochten,' voegde Rachel eraan toe.

'En er zal niet gevochten worden.'

Rachel gaf hem een glimlach. 'Dank je.' Toen keek ze naar Edward, nu wat achterdochtig. 'Edward?'

'Ik beloof je dat we met ze zullen samenwerken om jou veilig te houden en dat we niet met elkaar zullen vechten.'

'Edward,' zei Rachel geprikkeld.

'Ik beloof dat ik niet met hem zal vechten.'

'Dank je.'

"_Ze haatten het idee om met elkaar samen te werken. Dat had ik al vanaf het begin door. En niet alleen zij twee maar de rest van de Cullens en de rest van de roedel ook. Maar vooral Edward en Jake haatten het._

_In de dagen die volgden slaagde ik er een beetje in om hen samen te laten werken. Het was eigenlijk heel simpel en zoveel contact hadden ze niet met elkaar._

_Overdag was ik bij de Cullens en 's avonds en 's nachts wisselden de wolven de Cullens af zodat zij konden jagen. En overdag zochten de wolven naar Victoria en de indringer._

_Dat zo iets simpels toch voor zoveel spanning kan zorgen. _

_Alice en Emmett worden op dit moment overgenomen door Jared en Paul. Het gaat niet met harte en er worden een heleboel nare gedachtes en vuile blikken gewisseld maar gelukkig gaan ze elkaar niet te lijf._

_Janet en Charles hebben ondertussen ook gemerkt dat er iets aan de hand is. Er hangt gewoon zo ongelooflijk veel spanning in de lucht. _

_Charles heeft het druk met de verdwijningen. Hij is een beetje down omdat Damon weg is gegaan. En Janet is gewoon depressief. En zij zijn niet de enigen._

_Ik heb niets meer van hem gehoord sinds de keer dat hij heeft gebeld. Dat is al drie dagen geleden. Hij neemt niet op als ik bel en sms't niet terug. Ik beging me zorgen te maken. Wat is hij toch wel niet aan het doen in Seattle?_

_Half om half wil ik gewoon in de auto stappen en erheen rijden en hem gewoon opzoeken en hem te dwingen om me te vertellen wat er toch wel niet aan de hand is maar met alle verdwijningen en moorden weet ik dat dat een slecht idee is._

_Alles bij elkaar opgeteld: ik maak me nogal zorgen. En het lijkt wel hoe meer zorgen ik me maak hoe minder ik de stemmen hoor. De laatste tijd zijn ze er nog maar weinig._

_Toch blijf ik me druk om hen maken. Waarom hoor ik ze? Wat willen ze? En wat bedoelen ze toch iedere keer dat ik naar huis moet komen?"_

* * *

Rachel stopte met schrijven en keek op en uit het raam. Ze zag Jared en Paul in de schaduwen van de bosrand staan en alles nauw in de gaten houden. Ze zuchtte diep en ging met een hand door haar haren heen.

'Iemand zit er niet echt bij met zijn hoofd.'

Ze keek om en gaf Angela, die op haar bed lag, een glimlach. 'Sorry. Ik heb gewoon veel aan mijn hoofd. Wat zei je?'

'Dat doet er even niet meer toe.' Angela klopte op de lege plek naast haar op bed. 'Tijd om dat dagboek van je weg te leggen en tegen me te praten. Wat zit je de laatste tijd toch zo dwars?'

Rachel legde haar dagboek op de vensterbank en plofte naast haar op bed neer. 'Van alles. Ik ben vooral gewoon heel erg verward.'

'Ja, dat kan iedereen merken. Dus, wat is er mis?'

Rachel lachte een beetje. 'Er is niet echt iets mis.' Ze legde haar hoofd op één van de kussens en sloeg haar armen er om heen. 'Waarom zou je vragen of er iets mis is?'

'Omdat het serieus lijkt alsof er iets mis met je is. Je kijkt de laatste tijd zo serieus en je bent alsmaar met dingen bezig. Is het niet met de Cullens smoezen dan is het wel buiten staan en aan de telefoon hangen met een gezicht dat zo bezorgd staat dat het lijkt alsof je bang bent dat er iemand dood gaat.'

'Is het echt zo duidelijk te zien?' vroeg Rachel voor de zekerheid.

'Iedereen heeft het opgemerkt, lieverd.'

Rachel zuchtte diep. 'Mijn hoofd is nogal op hoofd gebracht.'

'Ah.' Er begon iets bij Angela te dagen. 'Boy trouble.'

'Je hebt echt geen idee.'

'Vertel me alles,' grijnsde Angela terwijl ze op haar buik ging liggen en haar gretig aankeek.

'Herinner je je Jacob Black nog?'

Er begon weer iets bij Angela te dagen. 'Ah. Edward is jaloers.'

'Heel erg. Maar dat is juist wat zo verkeerd is. We zijn niet samen dus waarom zou hij dan jaloers mogen zijn?'

Angela ging op haar zij liggen. 'Edward is nog steeds stapelgek op je. Iedereen met ogen in zijn hoofd kan dat zien. En ik heb gezien hoe Jacob naar je kijkt. Edward heeft het ook gezien anders had hij heus geen bloedhekel aan Jacob. En iedereen anders heeft het ook gezien. En wees nu eens eerlijk, hij is ook maar een mens en het is niet raar dat hij zich precies gedraagt zoals iedere andere jongen zich zou gedragen als een jongen kijkt naar het meisje waar hij absoluut gek op is.'

'Hun haat voor elkaar ligt nog iets ingewikkelder in elkaar maar je hebt wel een punt.'

'Zeg de woorden, Rach. Jaloezie.' Ze lachte wat. 'Ben zou zich precies zo gedragen als een jongen naar mij zou kijken zoals Jacob naar jou kijkt.' Rachel knikte, nu weer iets afwezig. 'Maar het is niet alleen dat, is het niet?'

'Ik heb Edward verteld hoe ik me voel. Maar hij blijft het proberen. En ik heb Jacob ook verteld hoe ik me voel en dat ik een tijdje geen relatie wil maar het lijkt wel alsof dat hem alleen nog maar meer aanspoort om te proberen mijn hart over te winnen.'

Angela grijnsde wat. 'Het ziet er naar uit dat er gevochten word om je hart. Dus het is duidelijk dat zij jou leuk vinden. Maar vertel me nu eens eerlijk, hoe voel jij je?'

Rachel zuchtte. 'Ze zijn allebei zo anders. Bij Edward loopt alles op een haast ouderwetse manier. En denk maar niet dat ik vergeten ben hoeveel pijn hij me heeft bezorgd. Het vervelende is dat ik nog steeds gevoelens voor hem heb ondanks dat ik ook zo boos op hem ben. En hij wil me zo graag beschermen tegen van alles maar dat hij dat zo graag wil zorgt ervoor dat hij me haast verstikt en dat hij alle keuzes voor me wil maken.'

'Terwijl jij zo graag je eigen keuzes wilt maken.'

'Precies. En bij Jacob is dat ook zomaar op een andere manier. Hij wil me beschermen maar hij wil ook dat ik het naar m'n zin heb. Hij is gewoon zo lief en zorgzaam en hij begrijpt me compleet en weet hoe ik mijn leven wil leiden. Maar ik wil een beetje spanning, sensatie en gevaar in mijn leven en dat is waar hij doodsbenauwd begint te worden. Ze zijn daar beide hartstikke tegen. Ze proberen beide mijn keuzes te maken omdat ze me willen beschermen en willen voorkomen dat ik ondoordachte dingen ga doen, omdat ze die dingen gevaarlijk vinden. Maar dat is juist wat mijn leven een beetje kleur geeft. Het voelt soms alsof ze me aan een lijntje te hebben en me terug trekken als ik ook maar iets te ver bij hen vandaan ga.'

Angela grijnsde nu wat mysterieus. 'En Damon?'

Rachels wangen kleurden op. 'Waarom vraag je nou weer naar hem? Hij is gewoon een vriend.'

'Oh, gewoon een vriend, hè? Waarom bloos je nu dan?' Rachel begroef haar gezicht in haar kussen. 'Rachel, je kunt niemand wijs maken dat hij gewoon een vriend is. De manier waarop jullie naar elkaar kijken, de kleine aanrakingen die hij van je steelt, de kleine woordgrapjes. Ze zijn zo duidelijk.' Ze prikte Rachel in haar zij. 'Dus vertel op. Wat is jullie verleden?'

'We hebben geen verleden. Hij is echt gewoon een vriend.'

Angela begon haar nog meer in haar zij te prikken. 'Kijk me aan als je dat zegt.'

Rachel zuchtte verslagen, wetend dat ze gesnapt was, en draaide zich op haar rug. 'Okay. Best. Ik zal je de waarheid vertellen maar vertel dit aan niemand anders.'

'Mijn mond blijft dicht,' beloofde Angela.

'Damon is mijn ex,' zei Rachel eerlijk. 'Toen ik hem voor het eerst ontmoette was ik net zestien en blijkbaar had ik iets wat hij aantrekkelijk vond. Maar hij was een rokkenjager en flirtte met alles dat er ook maar een beetje vrouwelijk uitzag dus ik had geen zin in hem en wees hem af. Blijkbaar maakte me dat alleen nog maar aantrekkelijker dus hij bleef terug komen.'

Angela straalde helemaal en luisterde aandacht en gretig. 'En toen?'

'Ik leerde hem kennen. Hij was een zak maar hij was gewoon…' Ze zuchtte en keek Angela aan. 'Je hebt hem gezien. Hij is arrogant, hij speelt met mensen, hij heeft manieren om altijd zijn zin te krijgen en zijn humor is zo donker. En hij heeft zo'n enorm ego. Hij heeft soms zelfs iets sociopatisch.'

'Dat mag dan wel zo zijn maar hij is wel echt heel charmant,' zei Angela met een grijns. 'En heel knap. Oh, en die heerlijke blauwe ogen van hem! Welke vrouw zou niet voor hem smelten?'

'Dat is juist het probleem,' lachte Rachel haast wat wanhopig. 'Hij is zo knap en hij weet het en dat maakt hem zo smug.'

'Dus waarom viel je voor hem als je zoveel naars in hem zag?' vroeg Angela wat uitdagend.

'Omdat hij…' Rachel zuchtte nu wat verliefd. 'Omdat hij mysteries en opwindend was en me vrijheid gaf. Als ik bij hem in de buurt ben dan voel ik me vrij. Dat is altijd al zo geweest. Het is alsof ik ergens op een berg sta en alle lucht voor mezelf heb. Ik kan gewoon zo vrij ademhalen. En hij houdt me niet tegen. Hij laat me mijn eigen gang maar gaan en hij wil gewoon dat ik het naar me zin heb. En hij laat me mijn eigen keuzes maken tenzij hij weet dat het me echt in de problemen brengt.'

Angela giechelde. 'Nou, dat klinkt als een meisje die stapelgek is op een jongen.'

Rachel gaf haar een glimlach. 'Hij was mijn allereerste echte liefde.'

'Oei. Die zijn altijd het lastigst om te vergeten.'

'Oh, je hebt geen idee.' Ze staarde omhoog naar het plafon. 'Toen we iets hadden, ik was gewoon zo gelukkig. Ik had de tijd van mijn leven. En toen stortte mijn hele wereld in. Alleen maar omdat mijn ouders me vertelden dat we gingen verhuizen.'

'En toen maakte hij het uit?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Herinner je je nog wat hij tegen Edward zei toen jullie hem voor de eerste keer zagen? Jongens dumpen mij niet, ik dump hen. Dat was ook het geval bij hem. Ik wist dat hij nog steeds van zijn eerste liefde hield en dat hij nog steeds probeerde om haar terug te krijgen. En met de verhuizing en alles… Ik wou dat hij gelukkig was en ik geloofde dat zij degene was die hem gelukkig kon maken dus ik dumpte hem en brak mijn eigen hart daardoor.'

'Daarom was je zo anders toen je hier kwam,' concludeerde Angela.

Rachel knikte. 'En toen ik Edward ontmoette… Ze leken in een paar opzichten op elkaar en Edward hielp me om Damon te vergeten en de stukjes van mijn hart bij elkaar te houden. Maar toen hij ook uit mijn leven verdween…'

Rachel stopte maar Angela begreep het helemaal. 'Toen voelde je de pijn weer.'

'En toen was Jake er om me er boven op te helpen en hij hielp me om weer mijn oude zelf te worden. Maar toen kwam Edward weer terug en hij herinnerde me weer aan die pijn. En toen kwam ik ook opeens weer face-to-face met Damon.'

'Wow,' zei Angela. 'Ik begrijp nu helemaal waarom je de laatste tijd zo afwezig bent. Ik zou dat ook zijn als mijn hoofd ophol gebracht werd door drie verschillende jongens.'

'Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen,' zei Rachel eerlijk. 'Ik heb nog steeds gevoelens voor Edward maar iedere keer dat ik hem zie herinnert hij me aan de pijn die hij me heeft veroorzaakt. En ik geef echt ongelooflijk veel om Jacob maar of het echt liefde is…'

'En Damon?' vroeg Angela.

'Hij is degene die me nog wel het meest verward. Hij blijft mijn eerste liefde dus die gevoelens die zijn er nog steeds. Maar wat me twee jaar geleden tegen hield houd me nu ook weer tegen. En hij zegt wel dat hij over zijn ex heen is maar ik heb daar mijn twijfels over. Hij houdt al zo lang van haar. Dat is niet iets wat je zomaar loslaat, is het?'

'Ik zal eerlijk zijn,' zei Angela. 'Als ik in jouw schoenen stond, dan zou ik Damon kiezen. Niet alleen omdat hij je eerste liefde is of hoe jullie naar elkaar kijken maar omdat hij juist zo goed past bij de persoon die jij bent. Hij geeft je precies wat je wilt en is niet vreselijk over beschermend. Ik zou zeggen: ga een keer met hem uit en geef hem weer een kans. Als het niet werkt dan heb je nog twee andere keuzes om op terug te vallen.'

'Hmm. Ik weet niet hoor, Angela.'

'Vraag het hem gewoon.'

'Hij is niet meer in Forks,' zei Rachel. 'Hij is drie dagen geleden vertrokken zonder gedag te zeggen en zit op dit moment in Seattle voor een onbekende tijd. Ik heb geen idee wanneer ik hem weer zal zien.'

'Ja, dat wordt dan lastig. Maar om op andere dingen dan over te stappen…' zei Angela. 'Heb je al een date voor het examenbal?'

'Nee. Ik weet niet eens zeker of ik wel heen ga,' zei Rachel eerlijk.

'Oh, je moet komen! Je hoeft niet eens met een date te komen. Alleen is verder ook prima. Als je maar komt. Het zou zoveel gezelliger zijn met jou erbij.'

'Ik zal erover nadenken,' beloofde Rachel.

Angela gaf haar een schaapachtige glimlach. 'Dus was Damon ook degene met wie je je eerste keer had?'

Rachel knikte giechelend en Angela volgde al snel. Voor een tijdje lagen de twee giechelend op bed, niet in staat om zich te herstellen.

En toen ze eindelijk wat gekalmeerd waren vroeg Angela: 'Dus hoe was dat? Met hem?'

'Het was geweldig. Ik ontdekte toen dat hij niet alleen een rokkenjager en een grote flirt was maar dat hij ook een heleboel ervaring had. Alles was perfect. Hij wist precies wat hij moest doen.'

'Oh, klinkt opwindend,' zei Angela, weer giechelend en een tikkeltje rood.

'Dat was het ook. Alles was opwindend met hem. De blikken die hij me gaf, de kleine aanrakingen die hij van me stal, de kussen die we deelden. Alles. En hij wist het ook allemaal zo natuurlijk en perfect over te brengen. Als ik ooit een man vind die beter kan kussen dan hij dan heb ik God gevonden.'

'Wow,' zei Angela. 'Hoe lukt het je in hemelsnaam om hem niet te bespringen iedere keer dat je hem ziet?'

'Dat vraag ik mezelf ook wel eens af want de zwoele blikken die hij me soms geeft… Ze maken me nog steeds wel eens zwak in de knieën. Gelukkig heb ik geleerd om te verbergen wat hij met me doet. Al lukt dat niet altijd.'

'Heeft hij het wel eens door?'

'Hij heeft het altijd door. De dag dat hij weg ging, ik weet niet wat er in hem was opgekomen maar hij was zo met me aan het flirten. Hij heeft me zelfs toen een keer aan het blozen gemaakt.'

'Ik snap compleet wat je in hem ziet en ik begrijp ook compleet waarom je je twijfels over hem hebt. Hij is zo zeker over zichzelf. Dat zijn de vervelendste jongens: degenen die knap zijn en het ook weten.'

Rachel kreunde wat en drukte haar handen tegen haar gezicht aan. 'Wat ik nodig heb is een lange pauze. Gewoon er even tussen uit zijn. Ergens ver van Forks en alle problemen vandaan. Zeg maar een vakantie. Een hele lange vakantie.'

'Nog even doorbijten. Maandag hebben we ons laatste examen en dan zijn we klaar.'

'Weet ik. Het is nog maar even en dan begint de vakantie.' Rachel keek haar aan met een glimlach. 'Charles wil ook graag dat ik de stad uit ga. Naar een zonnig land of zonnige staat. Gewoon even weg uit het koude, nattige gebied. Damon stelde de Caribbean voor. En eigenlijk wil Charles dat ik hem met me mee neem.'

'Dat klinkt als een geweldig idee. Het zou het perfecte moment zijn voor jou om hem weer beter te leren kennen en erachter te komen of hij nu wel of niet over zijn ex heen is. Het is gewoon een perfect moment voor jullie beide.'

'Misschien…'

'Niet misschien,' wees Angela haar terecht. 'Hij komt misschien over als iemand die om niets of niemand geeft maar het is duidelijk dat hij wel heel veel om jou geeft. En jij geeft ook om hem. Daarom kijk je ook zo bezorgd. Je bent bezorgd om hem. En je mist hem.'

'Soms wil ik niets liever dan gewoon in de auto stappen en naar Seattle te rijden en hem op te zoeken. Maar dat is een heel slecht idee.'

'Hoezo dat? Als jij hem wilt zien dan moet je hem zien,' zei Angela.

'Mijn vader zou flippen. Met alle verdwijningen en moorden in Seattle. Ik zou voor de rest van mijn leven huisarrest krijgen.'

'Ah. Nu snap ik hem. Dus dat is het enige wat je ervan weerhoud om hem te zien of te spreken?'

'Ik bel en sms hem maar hij neemt nooit op en hij sms't ook nooit terug. Ik weet niet wat hij aan het doen is maar wat het ook is, hij is er te druk mee om even contact met mij te zoeken.'

Angela gaf haar een kleine glimlach. 'Het komt wel goed. Binnen de kortste keren staat hij waarschijnlijk weer op de stoep.'

'Wie weet.' Rachel schudde haar hoofd om haar gedachtes op iets anders te krijgen. 'Maar daar al dat gepraat over jongens zijn we heel ons Geschiedenisexamen vergeten.'

'Wie wil het nou over burgeroorlogen hebben als we ook over jongens kunnen praten?' grapte Angela.

'Degene die graag hulp wil om haar examen Geschiedenis te halen.'

Angela lachte wat. 'Touche.'


	10. Party At La Push

**Hallo mensen!**

**Daar ben ik weer! Met een nieuw hoofdstuk!**

**Het vorige hoofdstuk bevatte serieuze meidenpraat, met dat nu achter de rug gaan we een kijkje nemen in Rachels geschiedenis en haar band met de Quileute stam. Nieuwsgierig?**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het in ieder geval zijn na het lezen van dit hoofdstuk. Hij is misschien kort en dit is het hoofdstuk waar ik het minst tevreden over ben maar het speelt wel een grote rol voor de rest van het verhaal. Ik ben benieuwd wat jullie hier van denken. Ook alvast een waarschuwing, de achtergrond van de Quileute stam is anders dan degene die Meyer beschrijft in haar boek. Behoorlijk anders.**

**Florreke, ik kijk zelf ook erg uit naar Looking For Answers want ik ben echt heel benieuwd wat jullie ervan gaan vinden. Maar ik ben nog niet klaar. Nog langer niet :( Ik heb Angela trouwens ook altijd één van Bella's leukste vriendinnen gevonden. Daarom wou ik ook zo graag dat zij en Rachel echt goede vriendinnen werden. Damons ex is Katherine Pierce, Elena is het meisje dat op haar lijkt en Stefan date. Katherine en Elena leven inderdaad allebei nog. Elena komt in het laatste deel ook voor (heel veel zelfs). Of Katherine er in voor gaat komen weet ik nog niet zeker. De reden waarom Damon in Seattle is zal nog onthult worden dus sorry, daar zul je op moeten wachten ;) En het enige wat ik ga zeggen over mensen van je lijst schrapen die potentiële echtgenoten voor Rachel kunnen, doe het niet. Je weet nooit wat je kan verwachten. Wie weet kiest ze wel voor geen van de drie en loopt ze tegen nog een andere jongen aan en trouwt ze met die. Je weet het nooit zeker. En ik ga niets zeggen.**

**LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n, in dit hoofdstuk zal er weer wat spannendst gaan gebeuren. Het hoofdstuk dat hierna volgt zal een heleboel onthullen over wie Rachel is en daarna zitten we in een stroomversnelling van spanningen (op drie, vier hoofdstukken na dan). Ik ben trouwens erg benieuwd naar wie jij in gedachte hebt met wie Rachel gaat trouwen. **

**Maar dat is wel weer genoeg. Veel leesplezier, review alsjeblieft, ik zal volgende week woensdag weer updaten en de outfit die Rachel in dit hoofdstuk draagt, de link daarvan staat weer op mijn profiel.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 9

Party At La Push

* * *

'– en het was zo gezellig dat we de tijd compleet waren vergeten en toen we weer een keer op de klok keken was het al na twaalf uur. Dus ze is vannacht gebleven. En toen werden we vanmorgen om half tien wakker gebeld. Het was Ben, natuurlijk. Hij was hartstikke ongerust want hij zou haar ophalen om te gaan shoppen voor het examenbal en ze was niet thuis. Ik denk dat we uiteindelijk meer hebben gelachen en gepraat dan aan Geschiedenis gewerkt.'

Rachel zat naast Edward in de auto met haar voeten op het dashboard. Ze waren op weg naar de plek waar ze met Jacob hadden afgesproken. Rachel zou die dag bij hem en de roedel van La Push blijven en de volgende dag ook. Ze zou alle weekenden in La Push door brengen. En in die tijd konden de Cullens jagen en hun gebied verkennen of ze Victoria en de indringer konden vinden.

Edward was echter al stil vanaf het moment dat Rachel was ingestapt en dat verontruste haar een beetje. 'Hè, wat is er toch met je vandaag? Je bent zo stil. Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd of gedaan?'

'Het ligt niet aan jou, Rachel. Het is deze hele samenwerking.'

Rachel zuchtte. 'Ik weet dat je het niets vind. En geloof me, zij vinden het al net zoveel niets. Maar jullie moeten maar gewoon even door de zure appel heen bijten.'

'Zo makkelijk is het niet…'

'Zo makkelijk is het wel,' onderbrak Rachel hem terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde. 'Alleen niemand van jullie wil het zo zien.' Ze wreef met haar handen over haar witte broek. 'Jullie haten elkaar daar gewoon te veel voor.'

'Het ligt gewoon in ons aard.'

Rachel rolde weer met haar ogen. 'Als jij het zegt.'

Ze reden een bocht om en de afgesproken plek kwam in zicht. Jacob stond er al te wachten. Hij stond aan de achterkant van zijn eigen auto, een rode pick-up, op hen te wachten en leunde er tegen aan met zijn handen in zijn zakken.

'Bezit hij geen shirt?'

'Oh, gedraag je toch een keer,' zei Rachel wat geïrriteerd. 'Weerwolven zijn veel warmer dan gewone mensen. Als jij gewoon was geweest dan zou je toch ook niet buiten rond lopen met een shirt aan terwijl het 40 graden of zelfs meer was?'

Edward zei daar niets op terug dus Rachel stapte uit. Hij volgde haar voorbeeld. 'Je zult voorzichtig zijn, toch?' vroeg hij voor de zekerheid toen ze voor de auto stonden.

'Heel voorzichtig,' zei Rachel die weer met haar ogen rolde. 'Maak je toch niet zo'n zorgen. Ik zal net zo veilig zijn bij hen als ik bij jullie ben. En je kunt nu maar beter gaan. Victoria zal heus niet uit de bosjes tevoorschijn springen en me aanvallen als ik maar dat kleine stukje naar Jake toe loop.'

'Ik zal niet lang weg zijn,' beloofde Edward.

'Edward, ga nu maar gewoon. En overhaast de dingen ook niet. Je moet jagen en dat zal tijd nemen anders moet je binnen een dag weer jagen en dat maakt de dingen niet makkelijker.'

Edward trok haar naar zich toe en omhelsde haar stevig waardoor Rachel weer met haar ogen rolde.

Ze klopte hem op zijn rug. 'Ja, ik snap hem. Ga nu maar.' Hij liet haar weer los en wou nog iets zeggen maar Rachel hief haar hand op en wees toen naar de auto. 'Wegwezen. Nu.'

Toen draaide ze zich om en liep naar Jacob toe. 'Hey, schoonheid.'

'Hey, Jake.'

Bij hem aangekomen werd ze nogmaals in een omhelzing getrokken, dit keer door Jacob. Rachel glimlachte nu wat.

'Serieus? Je kon het niet laten?' vroeg ze terwijl ze zich uit zijn omhelzing wrong.

'Mag ik een vriendin niet omhelzen als ik blij ben om haar te zien?' Ze keken beide even op toen de auto waar Edward in zat voorbij racete. 'Bezit hij niet al genoeg bonnen voor te hard rijden?'

Rachel schudde zacht lachend haar hoofd. 'Oh, ik word zo moe van jullie twee, weet je?'

'Dus, wat wil je vandaag doen?' vroeg Jacob, haar vraag negerend. 'Motorrijden, door het bos lopen, klifduiken? Het is helemaal jouw keuze. Maar we gaan vanavond wel naar een feestje.'

Dat trok Rachels attentie en ze stapte net als hij in de auto. 'Werkelijk nou? En wat voor feestje mag dat wel niet zijn?' Ze keek naar haar kleding. 'Draag ik wel de geschikte kleding?'

Jacob lachte wat. 'Niet zo'n feestje, Rachel. Het is een feestje gewoon in La Push en in de buitenlucht dus helaas, geen alcohol, geen harde muziek en geen dansvloer.'

'Verdorie, ik was al helemaal enthousiast. Het is te lang geleden sinds ik voor het laatst uit ben geweest.' Ze fronste. 'Ik moet echt weer een keer uit. Alleen nu wil dat niet omdat ik onder toezicht sta.'

'Bescherming, geen toezicht.'

'Het voelt vaak genoeg als toezicht,' zei Rachel. 'Ik weet dat het voor mijn eigen best wil is maar ik heb soms het gevoel alsof ik niet eens naar de wc kan zonder dat er iemand op let of ik niet aangevallen word.' Toen fronste ze iets. 'Dat herinnert me eraan: ik moet eerst even met Paul en Jared praten. Dat betekent dat we eerst naar Emily's huis gaan.'

'Waarom moet je met die twee praten?' vroeg Jacob met een hint van jaloezie in zijn stem.

'Over iets waar ik het gisteravond met Angela over had. En zij hebben waarschijnlijk alles meegekregen.' Ze keek hem aan. 'Rijden dus.'

Jacob haalde zijn schouders op en drukte het gaspedaal iets harder in zodat ze eerder bij Emily's huis zouden zijn.

Eenmaal daar aangekomen zag Rachel al snel de twee jongens die ze zo graag wou spreken. 'Ik zie je zo wel, Jake,' zei ze terwijl ze uitstapte. 'Ik moet even een hartig woordje met die twee grote groepsgenoten van je hebben.' Jacob keek haar wat verward na maar ging er niet op in. 'Jared, Paul.'

De twee keken op en er kwam meteen een ongemakkelijke blik in hun ogen. 'Oh, hey, Rachel,' zei Jared. 'Hoe gaat ie ermee?'

'Ik wist het wel,' zei Rachel die haar armen over elkaar heen sloeg. 'Jullie hebben alles meegekregen gisteravond.'

'Hey, denk je dat wij dat leuk vonden?' vroeg Paul. 'Dat was serieuze meidenpraat. Iets wat ik nooit meer wil horen.'

'Oh, jullie zullen er nog heel wat meer van gaan horen als jullie je mond niet dicht houden over wat jullie hebben gehoord,' zei Rachel met een nijdige blik. 'En dan bedoel ik voornamelijk: waag het niet om hier ook maar iets over los te laten tegen Jake. Begrepen?'

'Begrepen,' zei Paul.

'Ik vind trouwens dat je ook voor die Damon moet gaan, wie hij dan ook is,' zei Jared.

'Nah,' zei Paul. 'Jacob is duidelijk meer je type.'

Rachel kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes waardoor de twee nerveus lachten. 'Het was maar een geintje.'

'Werkelijk nou? Als ik jullie was zou ik de geintjes op een minimum houden anders komen jullie in de problemen.'

'We zullen erover ophouden,' beloofde Jared met een speelse glimlach. 'We konden het gewoon even niet laten.'

'Dat had ik door.'

'Wie is die Damon eigenlijk, behalve je ex?' vroeg Paul. 'Jacob denkt soms ook wel eens over hem en het zijn voornamelijk – ahem – niet zulke aardige gedachtes.'

'Wat voor 'niet zulke aardige' gedachtes?' vroeg Rachel nu wat argwanend.

'Vooral beelden. Zoals dat hij in een wolf verandert en zijn hoofd eraf bijt.'

'Wat?!' Rachel keek Jared geschrokken aan. 'Je maakt een grapje, toch?' De twee jongens schudden hun hoofden. 'Oh, kom op. Waarom moet de rivaliteit er toch altijd zijn?'

'Misschien omdat er drie jongens zijn die om je aandacht smeken en ze elkaar als vijanden zien?'

'Nee, serieus?' vroeg Rachel sarcastisch. 'Ik snap wel wat voor reden ze hebben. Ik snap alleen niet waarom ze het gewoon niet met rust kunnen laten. De rivaliteit zorgt er alleen maar voor dat ik hen minder zie zitten. En degene die ik zal kiezen zal ook heus niet de winnaar tussen de triangel strijd zijn.'

'Ja, vertel Jake dat maar. Maar wie is die Damon dus?'

'Hij is gewoon iemand die ik heb leren kennen in Frankrijk. En hij is hier op bezoek. Of eigenlijk was. Hij is nu weer in Seattle.'

'En hij is je ex.'

'Ja, maar dat weet verder niemand behalve mijn ouders, Angela en nu jullie twee nu dus. Of hebben jullie het aan iemand verteld?'

'Alleen aan Emily,' zei Jared eerlijk. 'We wisten niet zo goed wat we er mee moesten. Moesten we het aan Jake vertellen of tot onszelf houden?'

'En ze zei dat we het tot onszelf moesten houden tot we jou hadden gesproken en als we dat niet zouden doen dan zouden we problemen met haar krijgen.'

'En nu mogen we nog steeds niets zeggen dus.'

'Als iemand het Jacob verteld dan ben ik dat wel en op dit moment is dat geen goed idee. Niet als hij nu al gedachtes heeft over in wolf vorm Damon onthoofde.'

'Het is niet alleen je normale ex maar ook je bloedzuiger ex. Die eigenlijk nog meer dan je normale ex.'

Rachel snoof. 'Ik zou Damon niet normaal noemen maar als dat is hoe jullie hem graag willen noemen, dan ga je gang.'

'We zullen ons mond houden tot je het zelf aan Jacob hebt verteld,' beloofde Jared.

'Dank je.'

'Jared! Paul!' De twee jongens en Rachel keken op en zagen Sam bij de bosrand staan. 'Oh hey, Rachel.'

'Hey, Sam.'

'Kom op, jullie twee. Het is tijd voor de ronde.'

De twee gaven Rachel nog een laatste glimlach voordat ze naar Sam toe renden en in het bos verdwenen. Rachel draaide zich om en liep naar Emily's huis. Zodra ze binnen was kwam ze oog en oog te staan met Sam's verloofde, die geamuseerd keek en haar handen op haar heupen had.

'Gewoon een oude vriend uit Frankrijk, hè?'

Rachel schudde lachend haar hoofd. 'Okay, wat wil je weten?'

'Wat dacht je van alles? Van wat ik van Paul en Jared heb gehoord heb je heel wat achtergehouden. Ze beschreven het trouwens met gezichten alsof ze kots en kots misselijk waren.'

'Ze hadden het ongenoegen om ongewild mee te luisteren met een echt meiden gesprek,' zei Rachel terwijl ze aan tafel ging zitten.

'Oh, arme zij.' Emily ging bij haar zitten. 'Dus, je oude vriend Damon. Begin bij het begin en laat geen detail achter.'

* * *

Het was donker geworden en Jacob en Rachel liepen naar de plek toe waar het feestje waar Jake haar eerder over had verteld, gehouden zou worden.

'Weet je zeker dat dit een goed idee is?' vroeg Rachel. 'Ik heb echt geen idee hoe de feestjes bij jullie in La Push gaan. En ik haat het om een party-crasher te zijn.'

'Maak je niet druk. Je hoeft je nergens zorgen om te maken. Al helemaal niet dat je het feestje verpest. Want technisch gezien is het niet eens een feestje. Ik mocht er alleen niet eerder iets over zeggen.'

'Waar gaan we dan wel heen?' vroeg Rachel.

'Een vergadering.' Jacob wees naar de groep mensen die nu in de verte waren verschenen en die om een kampvuur heen zaten. 'Zie. De leiders van de vergadering. Mijn vader, Quil's grootvader en Sue Clearwater. Ze heeft Harry's plek overgenomen na zijn dood.'

'Okayyyy.' Rachel stopte met lopen en schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik zou hier niet moeten zijn.'

'Het is echt okay, Rachel. Ik dacht… Ik bedoel, zij dachten dat het goed voor je zou zijn om de geschiedenis en verhalen te horen.'

'De geschiedenis? De stamgeschiedenis?' Rachel keek hem aan alsof hij gek was geworden. 'Is die niet geheim?'

'We hebben allemaal een rol om te spelen in het leven,' zei Jacob. 'En jij maakt hier een deel van uit. En het is ook de eerste keer dat Seth, Leah en Quil hier zijn.'

'Maar?'

'Maar je bent wel de eerste buitenstaander. Ooit.'

Rachel rolde met haar ogen terwijl ze langzaam doorliepen. 'Oh ja, dat zorgt ervoor dat ik me zoveel beter voel.' Ze gaf hem een blik. 'Dank je, Jacob, want ik voel me nu nog meer als een indringer en ik voel me nog ongemakkelijker.'

'Jake!'

Jacob en Rachel keken op en Rachel zag dat een jonge jongen met een grote grijns op hen afgerend kwam. Gekleurde huid, donker haar en donkere ogen. Ja, hij was er typisch eentje van de Quileute stam.

'Hey,' zei Jacob en hij sloeg de jongen op zijn arm.

'Het werd tijd dat je hier kwam. Paul was druk bezig met al het eten te verorberen maar ik heb wat burgers voor je bewaard.'

'Je past goed op, bro.' Jacob keek naar Rachel. 'Rachel, dit is Seth Clearwater, Leah's broertje en het nieuwste lid van de groep.'

'Hey, Seth,' zei Rachel die haar hand naar hem uitstak en Seth's hand schudde.

'Ik ben de nieuwste, de beste, de helderste,' grinnikte Seth.

'En de langzaamste,' zei Jacob die Seth's hoofd naar beneden duwde en met zijn knokkels over zijn haar heen te gaan.

Er werd gevloten waardoor de twee stopten met rotzooien en opkeken. Seth gaf zowel hem als Rachel een vrolijke glimlach. 'Kom op, je vader gaat bijna beginnen,' zei hij waarna hij terug rende naar de groep en weer ging zitten.

Jacob gaf Rachel ook een glimlach voordat ze ook naar het kampvuur liepen en daar ook twee plaatsen opzochten. Ze zaten nog maar net toen Billy begon met zijn verhaal.

'De Quileutes zijn al vanaf het begin een kleine stam geweest. En we hebben altijd al magie in ons bloed gehad. We waren eerst grote geestkrijgers, toen werden we shape-shifters. We transformeerden naar de sterke wolf.'

Een rilling liep over Rachels rug heen toen hij zo vertelde. Zijn stem was diep en hypnotiserend en het prikkelde iets diep in haar geest. Ze had eerst naar Billy gekeken maar haar blik gleed langzaam naar het vuur en bleef daar op gefocust terwijl ze bleef luisteren.

'Dat privilege gaf ons de mogelijkheid om onze vijanden te laten schrikken en weg te jagen en zo onze stam te beschermen. En op een dag kwamen onze krijgers op het pad van een wezen dat eruit zag als een man maar wiens hart gemaakt was van steen en wiens huid zo koud als ijs was.'

De vlammen bewogen wild en Rachel kneep haar ogen even dicht. Maar toen ze ze weer open deed was het niet langer meer donker om hen heen. Ze zaten in een open veld, nog steeds in de kring met een kampvuur in het midden, en het was licht.

In dat open veld stond een man met lang bruin haar dat wat krulde, ogen zo rood als bloed en een huid met zo'n lichte kleur dat het wel leek alsof hij dood was. Hij droeg ouderwetse kleding en om hen heen lagen de lichamen van wat Rachel herkende als leden van de Quileute stam.

Uit het bos kwamen magere jongens met een gekleurde huid en lang donker haar. Bij het zien van de doden lichamen vertrokken hun gezichten van woede en één van hen veranderde in een gigantische wolf en rende op de man af.

Rachels mond zakte ietsje open. Wat in hemelsnaam was er aan de hand? Waarom zag ze dit? Zag iemand anders dit ook? Maar toen ze naar hen keek zag ze dat ze alleen maar met elkaar aan het stoeien waren of naar Billy aan het luisteren waren.

Ze keek weer naar de man en de wolf die met elkaar aan het vechten waren tot het de man lukte om zijn armen om de wolf heen te krijgen en het onmisbare geluid van een rug die werd gebroken volgde.

De wolf werd dood op de grond gegooid maar de man werd nu aangevallen door een andere wolf en die scheurde hem aan stukken.

Rachel kneep haar ogen weer dicht en schudde haar hoofd. En toen ze ze weer open deed was ze weer gewoon in La Push.

'Alles okay?' vroeg Jacob zachtjes.

'Ja…' Rachel knikte wat met haar hoofd terwijl ze gehaast ademhaalde. 'Het is niets.'

'De scherpe tanden van onze krijgers scheurden hem aan stukken. Maar alleen vuur kon hem helemaal vernietigen.' Rachel wreef even in haar ogen. Er was echt iets raars aan de hand. 'Ze leefden in angst dat de koude man niet alleen zou zijn. En ze hadden gelijk.'

Een woedende gil liet Rachel omkijken en ze hapte zachtjes naar adem toen ze zichzelf weer op een andere plaats vond. Dit keer was het bij het water en in een klein dorp.

Midden in dat dorp stond een lijkbleke vrouw met een woede uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Zij was degene die had gegild.

Ze viel iedereen aan die langs haar kwam. 'Ze nam haar wraak op het dorp,' zei Billy's spookachtige stem. 'Ons stamhoofd Taha Aki was de enigste geestkrijger die er over was om de stam te redden, aangezien zijn zoon was gedood.'

Rachels handen begonnen te trillen toen ze een man die heel veel op Billy leek zag neerknielen bij een huilende vrouw die het lichaam van een dode jongeman vasthield.

Met een strijdkreet kwam hij overeind en rende hij naar de bleke vrouw toe die daarom in haar woede weer begon te gillen. En net voordat hij haar had bereikt, veranderde hij in een wolf en viel haar aan.

Maar het ging niet gemakkelijk en de bleke vrouw hield hem op afstand en had hem uiteindelijk zelfs in een houtgreep.

'De vrouw van Taha Aki zag dat hij aan de verliezende kant was. De derde vrouw was geen magisch wezen en ze had geen speciale krachten behalve één: dapperheid.'

Rachel zag hoe de huilende vrouw de dolk uit de hand pakte van de dode jongeman en die ophief met een vastberaden gezicht. En ze stak zichzelf recht in haar buik neer.

De bleke vrouw, die nog steeds met de wolf aan het vechten was, keek met een ruk op en was compleet afgeleid. Haar ogen waren op de huilende vrouw gericht en ze gooide de wolf aan de kant en begon op haar af te lopen. Maar de wolf gaf het niet zomaar op en viel haar van achteren aan en scheurde haar aan stukken.

'De derde vrouw offerde zichzelf op om de koude vrouw af te leiden. Lang genoeg voor Taha Aki om haar te vernietigen. Zij heeft de stam gered.' Rachel wendde haar gezicht weer naar Billy toe en vond zichzelf weer gewoon in La Push. Er glinsterden tranen in haar ogen. 'Over de eeuwen heen zijn onze vijanden verdwenen. Maar één blijft. De koudelingen.'

'_Rachel…'_

'_Rachel…'_

'_Er is meer aan het verhaal…'_

'_Jouw bloed speelt een rol…'_

'_Luister…'_

Rachel sloot haar ogen terwijl haar adem weer wat haastiger werd. De stemmen waren er weer. Maar waarom nu?

'Onze magie ontwaakt wanneer zij dichtbij zijn. En wij voelen het nu aan. We voelen de bedreiging in ons bloed. Iets vreselijks staat te gebeuren. En we moeten er klaar voor zijn. Wij allemaal.'

'_Rachel…'_

'_Luister…'_

'_Kom…'_

Rachel drukte haar hand tegen haar hoofd en kneep haar ogen nog stijver dicht. '_Ga weg. Alsjeblieft. Ga weg_,' smeekte ze in zichzelf.

'_Hun geschiedenis is jouw geschiedenis…'_

'_Luister…'_

'_Jij bent met hen verbonden…'_

'_Zonder ons bloed zouden zij niet bestaan…'_

Rachel stond op zonder iets te zeggen en zonder naar iemand te kijken en liep gewoon weg van het kampvuur zo snel als ze kon. Ze voelde de mensen staren maar hoorde niemand iets zeggen.

'_Het wordt tijd dat je iets leert over je voorouders, Rachel…'_


	11. Carmen

**Hallo daar, mensen!**

**Ik ben terug met een nieuw hoofdstuk en zoals beloofd zullen jullie iets meer achter Rachels familie en diens verleden komen. **

**Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al hadden gezien heet dit hoofdstuk Carmen. Jullie zullen erachter komen waarom maar ik wil dit hoofdstuk graag opdragen aan iemand die ik ken. Haar naam is Carmen en ik heb diep ontzag voor haar. Toen ze in de derde zat, ze was vijftien, werd er geconstateerd dat ze lymfklierkanker had. De strijd er tegen was hard maar ze won hem. De tol die het eiste was groot maar ze won hem en leeft nog. Een aantal jaar geleden kwam het terug. Weer het gevecht en ze heeft weer gewonnen. Ik hoop dat jullie wel begrijpen waarom ik zoveel ontzag voor haar heb want lymfklierkanker is niet makkelijk te overwinnen.**

**Moet dat gezegd te hebben...**

**Florreke, bedankt voor je review, zoals altijd. Je zult er in dit hoofdstuk achter komen wat Rachels connectie met de Quileute stam is. Damon komt in het hoofdstuk hierna terug (tijdelijk). Het zal ook nog even gaan duren voordat Jacob erachter komt dat Damon Rachels ex is. Ik moet je dus nog even in spanning laten afwachten. Ik ben trouwens erg benieuwd of je raad op het einde wie Carmen bedoelt... Meer ga ik niet zeggen. Ik probeer trouwens zoveel mogelijk om mijn verhaal toch iets anders te laten verlopen dan de Twiligt Saga. Dat zou gewoon raar zijn, gezien dat gewoon overschrijven is alleen dan met een ander hoofdpersoon. En vertrouw me op mijn woord als ik zeg dat Rachels verhaal echt nog alle kanten op gaat schieten.**

**Zoals altijd zal ik volgende week woensdag een nieuw hoofdstuk plaatsen. Degenen die wachten op Rosalie die Rachel verteld waarom ze nooit voor onsterfelijkheid moet kiezen... Helaas, dat stuk komt er niet in voor. Een leuk gala feest echter wel. En Damon zal terug zijn :D Veel om naar uit te kijken dus.**

**Veel leesplezier, review alsjeblieft en tot volgende week Woensdag!**

**XxX Emmetje**

**PS. VOOR DEGENE DIE NIEUWSGIERIG ZIJN NAAR HOE DE CARMEN IN MIJN VERHAAL ERUIT ZIET, ER STAAT EEN FOTO VAN HAAR, RACHEL EN DE JURKEN DIE ZE BEIDE DRAGEN OP MIJN PROFIEL ONDER HET LABELTJE: OUTFIT CHAP. 10.**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 10

Carmen

* * *

Rachel lag te slapen. Ze lag heel diep te slapen. Het was een prettige slaap en een gelukkige slaap. Ze had geen rare dromen en ze was niet onrustig. Het enige wat haar dwars zat was dat er iets was dat iedere keer aan haar neus kriebelde.

Ze mompelde wat verstoord in haar slaap en draaide zich om. Maar het lukte haar niet om aan het gekriebel te ontkomen. Nog erger, het werd alleen maar erger.

Ze kreunde zachtjes en rekte zich uit terwijl ze zich op haar rug draaide. Toen gingen haar ogen langzaam open.

Er was een blauwe hemel boven haar te zien. De zon was aan het schijnen en er was geen wolkje aan de lucht. Vogels vlogen vrolijk en zingend rond en ze hoorde insecten zoemen.

Langzaam ging ze overeind zitten en met ogen vol ongeloof keek ze rond. Waar in hemelsnaam was ze nu weer?

Ze zat midden in een veld vol bloemen en aan de ene kant begon er een enorm bos, aan de andere kant stonden enorme stenen op een lege weide. Het leek wel Stonehenge.

Voorzichtig kwam ze overeind en klopte ze het gras, de bloemblaadjes en het stuifmuil van haar af. Het was toen dat ze zag dat ze een wit zomerjurkje droeg. Hij kwam tot net boven haar knieën, zat met spaghettibandjes over haar schouders heen vast en kruiselings over haar rug, en hij had een redelijke diepe neklijn.

Ze schudde haar hoofd en keek naar het bos en toen naar de enorme stenen. Er was iets dat haar daar naartoe trok. En dus begon ze erheen te lopen.

Daar aangekomen legde ze een hand op één van de eerste stenen. De steen voelde koud aan onder haar hand, iets wat raar was gezien de zon er op scheen. Hij had warm horen te zijn.

Haar aandacht werd al snel door iets anders getrokken. Er lag namelijk iets glinsterends op de grote steen die in het midden van de stenencirkel lag. Het leek wel een soort offertafel.

Rachel liep naar de steen toen en ze hapte naar adem toen ze zag wat er aan het glinsteren was. Er lag namelijk een bekende ketting op de middelste steen. Hij was lang en van zilver gemaakt en de hanger was rond en was bezet met allemaal maansteentjes.

Waarom de ketting bekend voor haar was? Omdat ze zich nog goed herinnerde hoe ze er altijd mee had gespeeld als ze bij haar moeder op schoot had gezeten. Dit was de ketting die haar biologische moeder altijd had gedragen.

'Dat is niet mogelijk,' fluisterde ze terwijl ze de hanger oppakte en in haar hand hield.

'Eigenlijk is het dat wel,' zei een stem.

Rachel keek op en zag een jonge vrouw tussen twee stenen staan. Ze was knap en had een iets gekleurde huid. Ze had lang bruin haar en twee groene ogen en er was een warme glimlach op haar gezicht te zien.

Net als Rachel droeg ze een wit jurkje maar deze was dichter en had een minder diepe neklijn en had frutsels aan de onderkant.

'Hoe bedoel: het is wel mogelijk?' vroeg Rachel. 'Mijn moeder droeg deze ketting toen zij en mijn vader zijn omgekomen in de brand. Hij is toen vernietigd.'

De vrouw schudde haar hoofd met een warme glimlach. 'Niets is onmogelijk in deze wereld, Rachel.' Ze liep naar haar toe en stopte toen ze aan de andere kant van de offersteen stond. 'Doe hem maar om. Hij is echt.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd en legde de ketting weer op de offertafel neer. 'Nee, dit is allemaal niet echt. Ik ken jou niet, ik weet niet waar ik ben, ik heb deze jurk niet en die ketting is voorgoed verloren.'

De vrouw schudde haar hoofd met een vermaakte glimlach. 'Oh, Rachel. Je ziet wel maar je gelooft niet. Waarom kun je niet gewoon geloven?'

Rachel keek haar aan alsof ze gek was geworden. 'Wie in hemelsnaam ben jij?'

'Mijn naam is Carmen,' antwoordde de vrouw. 'Je kent me misschien niet maar toch ken je me ook wel.' Rachel keek haar weer aan alsof ze gek was geworden. 'Dit is de Morgan Cirkel. Het is een plek in Engeland waar jij nog naartoe moet gaan. Toch ken je het. Hier ligt je oorsprong. En de ketting? Je zegt dat hij voorgoed verloren is toen de brand uitbrak.' Ze schudde haar hoofd, weer met een warme glimlach. 'Deze ketting zal nooit voorgoed verloren kunnen zijn, Rachel. Hij bestaat nog en wacht tot jij hem weer vind.'

'Je bent echt gek,' zei Rachel. 'Dit is gewoon allemaal een droom. Dit is niet echt.'

'Oh, zeer zeker is het wel echt. Voelt het niet echt? Voel je de zon niet op je huid? Hoor je de vogels niet zingen? Voel je het gras en de bloemen niet kriebelen?'

'Dit is gewoon allemaal een droom,' zei Rachel. 'En ik ga nu wakker worden.' Ze kneep zichzelf hard in haar arm. 'Au.' Maar er gebeurde niets. 'Dat is raar. Meestal werkt dat.'

'Je kunt nog niet gaan, Rachel. Niet voordat ik je heb verteld waarvoor ik ben gekomen.'

'En waarvoor ben je gekomen?'

'Om jou iets te vertellen over je geschiedenis en de band die je hebt met de Quileute stam.'

Rachel fronste toen ze opeens doorhad waarom haar stem zou bekend voor kwam. 'Wacht eens even. Ik ken jouw stem. Jij bent één van de stemmen die ik soms in mijn hoofd hoor.'

Carmen glimlachte slechts. 'Luister alsjeblieft naar wat ik je te vertellen hebt. Ik weet dat je verward bent over het feit dat je zag waar Billy Black jou en de andere aanwezigen over vertelde: de oorsprong van de haat tussen de shape shifters en de koudelingen.'

'En jij gaat me vertellen waarom ik dat heb gezien?'

'Loop met me mee, Rachel,' zei Carmen. 'Er is een heleboel waar we over moeten praten.'

Carmen draaide zich om en liep weg. Rachel keek haar wat argwanend na maar zuchtte toen diep en besloot achter haar aan te gaan. Maar ze had nog maar twee passen gezet toen ze weer stopte en zich omdraaide.

De ketting lag nog steeds op de offersteen.

Met nog een zucht pakte ze hem op en met de ketting stevig vasthoudend in haar hand haastte ze zich achter Carmen aan, die nu uit de kring van stenen was gelopen.

'Ik ben geboren op 17 November 1325 in Engeland onder de naam Charlotte,' vertelde Carmen. 'Mijn ouders en ik, we woonden dichtbij de Morgan Cirkel samen met de familie van zowel mijn moeders als mijn vaders kant. We waren er gelukkig. In ieder geval, dat waren we tot de jacht op heksen uitbrak.' Ze keek met een droevig gezicht voor zich uit. 'Er waren veel mensen die bang voor ons waren en daarom, toen de jacht geopend werd, was mijn familie één van de eerste die werd beschuldigd van hekserij. Mijn moeder hoorde het net op tijd en vluchtte weg, samen met mij. Ik was net dertien jaar. We waren de enige twee die de jacht overleefden.'

'Het spijt me,' zei Rachel zachtjes.

Carmen gaf haar een glimlach. 'Dank je voor je medeleven. Maar het is al een lange tijd geleden. Ik heb het al voor jaren achter me gelaten.' Ze zuchtte diep. 'Maar het blijft natuurlijk pijnlijk.' Ze zuchtte weer. 'Het lukte mijn moeder en mij om uit Engeland te ontsnappen. We belandden in Spanje waar ze gelukkig nog niets mee hadden gekregen van de heksenjacht. We waren veilig. Mijn moeder veranderde haar naam van Mary naar Maria en ik werd Carmen. We deden er alles aan om maar niet op te vallen en gewoon door met ons leven te kunnen.'

'Ik gok dat dat niet echt lukte.'

Carmen schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik was zeventien toen alles weer in elkaar stortte. Mijn moeder was op een avond aangevallen door een groep mannen en ze had zich verdedigd door haar krachten te gebruiken.' Ze gaf Rachel een glimlach. 'Wij waren net als jij bent.'

'Dus er waren in het verleden meer mensen zoals mij?'

'Veel meer. En ze noemden ons heksen en jaagden op ons. Ze jagen nog steeds op ons.' Carmen keek weer voor zich uit. 'Ze vermoordde hen in zelfverdediging. En zonder dat ze dat wist was er iemand die dat had gezien. Enkele weken later kwam die persoon terug, dit keer had hij het gezelschap van enkele anderen mee genomen. Het waren van die glinsterende Vampiers. Ze wouden dat mijn moeder voor hen kwam werken en toen ze weigerde en hen de deur wees, vermoordden ze haar. Ik kwam net binnen toen dat gebeurde en zag het gebeuren. En daarna rende ik weg, zo hard als ik kon. En door een wonder lukte het me aan hen te ontkomen. Ik bleef voor hen vluchten voor vijf jaar en ik belandde uiteindelijk in wat nu de Verenigde Staten heet.'

Rachel keek haar stomverbaasd aan. 'Hoe…'

'Ik weet het niet meer precies. Het laatste dat ik me herinner was dat ik ergens in Rusland was en dat ze achter me aanzaten. Dus ik sprong van een klif en belandde in zee. Daarna verloor ik bewustzijn. En toen ik weer wakker werd lag ik op een strand in de Verenigde Staten. En niet zomaar een strand.'

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Ik was aangespoeld in de buurt van waar nu Seattle ligt. Ik had het nog nooit zo koud gehad en ik heb het ook nooit meer zo koud gehad. Na een aantal dagen rond gelopen te hebben kwam ik op het pad van één van de stammen die in die buurt leefden: de Quileute stam.'

'De Quileute stam?' vroeg Rachel verbaasd. 'Hoe groot is de kans dat wij beide…'

'Aardig groot,' glimlachte Carmen. 'Je bent met hen verbonden, Rachel.' Rachel keek haar wat verward aan. 'Het zit in je bloed. Iedereen die voor jou kwam en iedereen die na mij kwam, die waren met hen verbonden. En dat allemaal door een keuze die ik zoveel jaren geleden heb gemaakt.'

'Wat voor keuze?' wou Rachel weten.

'Ik had al dagen rond gelopen zonder iemand tegen te komen. Ik verging van de honger en ik had geen idee waar ik was. En ik had niets bij me. Geen kleren, geen eten, helemaal niets. Toen ik op het pad kwam van de Quileute stam dacht ik eerst dat het met me gedaan zou zijn. Ik was anders en ze zouden me waarschijnlijk als een vijand zien en dat zou dus betekenen dat ze me zouden aanvallen. Maar dat deden ze niet. Ze namen me wellicht eerst wel gevangen maar hun stamhoofd, Taha Aki, had al snel door dat ik bijzonder was en wou weten hoe. Na wat gestuntel omdat ik zijn taal niet sprak en hij de mijne niet, begreep ik wat hij wou. Nadat ik had laten zien wat ik kon vertrouwde hij me genoeg om te laten zien dat hij en enkelen andere mannen van de stam ook iets magisch konden. Ze waren geestenkrijgers.'

'Geestenkrijgers?' vroeg Rachel verward. 'Billy had het daar ook even over. Wat zijn dat?'

'Zo noemden zichzelf. Ze hadden de magie om hun lichaam te verlaten en als geest rond te zwerven. Maar het was een gevaarlijke bezigheid en daarom wou Taha Aki ook dat ze alleen gebruik maakten van die magie als het echt noodzakelijk was.' Ze glimlachte warm. 'Hij was aardig tegen me en hij was degene die me hielp om weer mezelf te worden want ik was aardig depressief na de dood van mijn familie en nadat mijn moeder was vermoord.'

'Zoals Jake mij hielp.'

'Precies,' glimlachte Carmen. 'Omdat hij me vertrouwde begon de rest van de stam me ook te vertrouwen. Ze waren allemaal erg vriendelijk. Ze gaven me kleding, eten en lieten me bij hen blijven en de vrouwen helpen met hun taken. Zij leerden me hun taal en hun gewoontes. En toen ik eenmaal de taal kende kon ik hen vertellen wie ik was, hoe ik hier was gekomen en waarom ik er anders uitzag.'

'Ik begrijp het niet,' zei Rachel verward. 'Wat heeft dat te maken met de reden waarom ik met hen verbonden ben?'

'Op een gegeven moment begon Taha Aki zich anders te gedragen. Het was op een avond nadat hij het bos was ingetrokken om te mediteren. Hij verklaarde oorlog met stammen waar ze al jaren vrede mee hadden en hij werd gewelddadig en gemeen.' Carmen keek Rachel doordringend aan. 'Ik kon net als jouw gedachtes lezen toen ik nog leefde en ik kwam erachter dat Taha Aki niet echt Taha Aki meer was. Het stamhoofd had zijn lichaam verlaten en een verrader die zelf stamhoofd wou zijn, had gebruik gemaakt van de situatie en had ook zijn lichaam verlaten en daarna had hij Taha Aki's lichaam in bezit genomen. Daarna had hij de keel van zijn officiële lichaam doorgesneden en Taha Aki zat daarom vast in de vorm van een geest en kon niets anders dan ronddwalen.'

Rachel rilde. 'Het bezit nemen van andermans lichaam? Nou, dat is wat ik al pas eng noem.'

Carmen glimlachte droevig. 'De nieuwe Taha Aki verbande mij toen hij doorkreeg dat ik wist wat hij had gedaan en hij verbood andere geestenkrijgers om hun lichaam nog te verlaten, zeggend dat het te gevaarlijk was. Ik bouwde mezelf een hut in het bos en begon plannen te maken om een weg terug naar Europa te vinden. Enkele weken na mijn verbanning stond er opeens een enorme wolf voor mijn neus. Een wolf die de gedachtes had van niemand minder dan Taha Aki. Ik had medelijden met hem en wou niets liever dan hem helpen. En daarom gaf ik hem een gift, deels omdat ik hem zo dankbaar was voor alles wat hij had gedaan.

Nu begon er iets bij Rachel te dagen maar voor de zekerheid vroeg ze toch: 'Wat gaf je hem?'

'De kracht om van vorm te veranderen. Om van een wolf in een mens te veranderen en andersom,' antwoordde Carmen. 'Daardoor kon hij terugkeren naar zijn stam en de andere geestenkrijgers herkende hem, want de menselijke vorm die hij had aangenomen was dezelfde vorm die zijn geest ook had als hij en zijn broeders als geesten ronddwaalden. Hij maakte een einde aan de verrader en drukte zijn broeders op het hart om nooit meer hun magie te gebruiken. Maar ze werden daardoor zo kwetsbaar en ik haatte het om hen zo kwetsbaar te zien. En daarom gaf ik hen allemaal hetzelfde gift: om in een wolf te veranderen.'

'Maar waarom zo specifiek een wolf?'

'Omdat de wolf alles voor hen betekenden. Ze jaagden niet op hem, ze respecteerden hem, soms hadden ze maar weinig en toch deelden ze dan hun eten met hem. De wolf was voor hen gewoon wat de koe voor Indiërs is. En omdat ik me zo verbonden met hen voelde, voelde ik me ook verbonden met de wolf. En ik wou dat zij samen met de wolf konden zijn, zoals Taha Aki ook was geweest. Dat ze samen met hem konden rennen en jagen.'

'Ben je uiteindelijk bij hen gebleven?'

Carmen schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee. Ik was sterker geworden in de tijd dat ik bij hen was. Voor dertien jaar was ik bij hen en hielp ik hen met alles. Ik was één van hen. Maar ik miste Spanje en Engeland. Ik miste Europa en mijn verbanning had me dat alleen maar duidelijker gemaakt. Dus ik besloot weg te gaan en als afscheidscadeau gaf ik hen het gift om in een wolf te kunnen veranderen.'

'Wist je dat er bijwerkingen aan zaten?'

'Nee, ik merkte dat al pas na mijn dood, toen ik zag dat Taha Aki nog steeds hetzelfde eruit zag als toen ik weg was gegaan. Maar hij heeft het me nooit kwalijk genomen, hij was er juist blij om en zo waren de andere mannen ook. Ze begrepen mijn keuze om weg te aan ook maar dat maakte het afscheid niet makkelijker. Maar mijn gift zal blijven. Ze zullen het blijven houden zolang onze bloedlijn stand houdt.' Ze glimlachte nu wat dromerig. 'Na het afscheid vertrok ik. En ik vond mijn weg terug naar Europa. Het was geen gemakkelijke of korte weg maar ik vond hem terug en belandde weer in Spanje. Daar ontmoette ik de liefste man ooit en een aantal maanden later trouwden we en we kregen vijf kinderen. Drie meisjes en twee jongens. De oudste jongen noemden we Lupus, wat wolf betekent.'

Rachel keek maar met een glimlach aan ondanks dat ze zich wat jaloers voelde. 'Je hebt een zwaar leven gehad maar toch ben je gelukkig geworden.'

Carmen's gezicht viel en kwam droevig te staan. 'Voor even.'

De jaloezie verdween direct toen ze dat zei. 'Wat bedoel je?'

'Ze kwamen terug, de Vampiers die mijn moeder hadden vermoord en op mij hadden gejaagd. Ze wouden hetzelfde van mij als dat ze van mijn moeder hadden gewild: dat ik voor hen kwam werken. Ik weigerde, net als mijn moeder had gedaan. En daarom doodden ze mij ook. Mijn oudste was net negen jaar oud. Ik was bijna veertig.'

'Wow. Dat sucks.'

Carmen glimlachte lichtjes. 'Inderdaad.'

'En ik dacht dat ik veel ongeluk in mijn leven had.'

'Iedereen is onze familie heeft wel last van ongeluk. Blijkbaar is dat een soort vloek dat op ons rust. We verliezen altijd wel iemand in ons leven op een tragische manier. Ik verloor mijn moeder, mijn moeder verloor mijn vader en haar moeder en haar familie, mijn dochter verloor mij en later ook nog eens de eerste man op wie ze verliefd werd. Het gaat zo door.' Ze zuchtte heel diep. 'En dan is er nog het feit dat het grootste gedeelte van de vrouwen in onze familie de bevalling van hun eerste kind niet overleefden. Alleen de allersterkste en dat waren er maar weinig.'

'Wacht even,' zei Rachel. 'Time-out. Onze familie?'

'Rachel, ik ben één van je voorouders.'

Rachel staarde haar geschrokken aan. 'Eén van mijn voorouders?'

'Onze bloedlijn loopt al eeuwen terug,' vertelde Carmen. 'En deze ketting –' Ze pakte de hand van Rachel vast waarin ze de ketting hield. '– voor al eeuwen is hij van moeder op haar oudste dochter door gegeven. En nu hoort hij bij jou.'

Rachel keek naar de ketting en schudde zachtjes haar hoofd. 'Maar hij is weg.'

Carmen schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, Rachel. Hij bestaat nog. Hij is thuis. Je moet hem vinden. Hij zal je beschermen en leiden. Het duurde jaren voordat ik hem eindelijk in mijn bezit kreeg na mijn moeder's dood. Maar hij vond zijn weg naar mij toe. En hij zal zijn weg ook naar jou vinden.'

'Waar is thuis?' eiste Rachel te weten. 'Jij en al die andere stemmen blijven me maar zeggen dat ik naar huis moet gaan. Maar ik ben thuis. Forks is mijn thuis.'

Carmen schudde haar hoofd weer. 'Nee. Thuis is niet waar je nu woont.'

'Ik heb geen ander thuis.'

'Hoe zit het met je geboorteplaats?' vroeg Carmen. 'Hoe zit het met je grootouders? Voor jou is bij hen zijn toch ook thuis zijn? En hoe zit het met Engeland? Je hebt Engeland ook zo lang thuis genoemd.'

'En Frankrijk. En Phoenix. En Miami,' protesteerde Rachel fel. 'Er zijn zoveel plaatsen die ik ooit thuis heb genoemd dat ik niet meer weet wat mijn echte thuis is. Ik herinner me niet eens meer waar ik ben geboren behalve dat het een dorp was.'

Carmen keek droevig. 'Ik kan je het niet vertellen. Je moet het zelf uit vinden.'

'Jullie willen zo wanhopig dat ik naar huis ga maar ik moet wel zelf uitvogelen waar dat precies is? Hoe is dat eerlijk?!'

'Dat is het niet. Maar zo zit het in elkaar. Zo zijn de regels. Er is niets dat ik daar aan kan veranderen.'

Rachel schudde geïrriteerd haar hoofd maar liet het maar gaan. 'Dus jij bent één van mijn voorouders. Is er nog een ver familie lid met wie ik contact kan leggen?'

Carmen schudde droevig haar hoofd. 'Ver voor mijn tijd was er een voorouder die een vloek over andere familieleden heeft uitgesproken,' vertelde ze. 'Ze kon het idee niet verdragen dat er andere taken van de bloedlijn zouden komen. De oudste dochter krijgt de ultieme kracht en zal de lijn voortzetten, de andere nakomelingen en hun families zullen na een aantal kinderen allemaal sterven en die lijnen zullen dan verdwijnen.'

'Dat is nogal hard.'

'Dat is het ook. Maar zij was een hard persoon en deed er alles aan om de bloedlijn puur en enkel te houden.'

'Dus ik heb geen verre nichtjes of neefjes of ooms of tantes?' Carmen schudde haar hoofd. 'Hoe zit het met de Phoenix?'

Carmen's gezicht vetrok zich wat. 'Waarom vraag je zo specifiek naar haar?'

'Omdat ze zeggen dat ik ongelooflijk veel op haar lijk.'

'Ze was je overgrootmoeder.'

Rachels gezicht kwam nu blank te staan. 'Mijn overgrootmoeder?'

'Je lijkt in vele opzichten op haar. Er lag alleen een iets rodere kleur over haar haar heen. En ze was natuurlijk iets ouder dan jij bent. Des al niet te min lijken jullie ongelooflijk veel op elkaar.'

'Ze noemen me soms zo.'

Carmen knikte en keek haar met ernst aan. 'Maar het is verkeerd. Jij bent jezelf en niet haar. Het is misschien een leuke bijnaam maar er ligt een verkeerde boodschap achter.'

'Boodschap?' vroeg Rachel. 'Hoe bedoel je: er ligt een verkeerde boodschap achter? Wat voor boodschap?' Carmen schudde haar hoofd weer. 'Carmen, alsjeblieft. Al mijn hele leven zijn er geheimen voor me gehouden. Al mijn hele leven zoek ik naar antwoorden. Vertel het me.'

Carmen schudde haar hoofd. 'Het is verboden.'

'Waarom?'

'Omdat het gevaarlijk is en het je realiteit aantast. Maar alles zal snel duidelijk worden. Je bent zo dichtbij, Rachel. Zo dichtbij…'

'Stop toch een keer met in raadsels te praten en vertel me gewoon wat jij en die andere stemmen van me willen want ik word echt moe van jullie horen. Het verwart me en het laatste wat ik nu nodig heb is nog een raadsel terwijl ik al zoveel aan mijn hoofd heb. Niet nu Victoria achter me aan zit en niet nu ik zo verward ben.'

'De roodharige, glinsterende Vampier is één van de laatste dingen waar je je zorgen over moet maken. En zij is niet de enige die je zoekt en op je jaagt.'

'Wat betekent dat nou weer?'

'Er zijn een heleboel mensen die opzoek zijn naar de leden van onze bloedlijn. En jij bent de laatste tot nu toe.' Carmen stapte op Rachel af en omvatte haar gezicht. 'Er is zoveel waar je voor weg moet rennen. Er is zoveel dat op je jaagt zonder dat je dat weet. Waarom denk je dat je altijd op de zoveel jaar verhuisd?'

Rachels gezicht kwam verbaasd te staan. 'Wat?'

Carmen hapte naar adem en deed een paar stappen achteruit. 'Nee. Ik heb teveel gezegd. Vergeet het.'

'Nee, vertel me de waarheid! Wie is er naar me opzoek? Zijn het dezelfde Vampiers als die jou hebben vermoord?'

'Zij zijn nooit gestopt met het jagen op onze bloedlijn, Rachel. En tot de dag van vandaag blijven ze zoeken. Er is zelfs een lange tijd geweest dat ze het bevel hadden gegeven om iedereen die ook maar een beetje op ons leek qua krachten dat die gedood werden, omdat ze een gevaar voor hen waren. In werkelijkheid waren ze erachter gekomen dat geen van ons zich ooit bij hen zou aansluiten en voor hen zouden werken.'

Rachels gezicht kwam nog verwarder te staan. 'Wat bedoel je? Wie zijn ze?'

Carmen keek haar droevig aan. 'Diep in je hart weet je dat antwoord al, Rachel. Je weet wie ze zijn. Je weet hoe gevaarlijk ze zijn. Ze maken je nerveus. Ze bezorgen je de kriebels. Toch laten ze je ook op je gemak voelen. En veilig.' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Laat hen je niet krijgen, Rachel. Sluit je nooit bij hen aan.'

'Over wie heb je het?!' riep Rachel gefrustreerd uit. Maar Carmen schudde haar hoofd en begon achteruit te lopen. 'Carmen! Vertel het me! Wat zijn hun namen?! Wie zijn ze?!'

'Ik heb al teveel gezegd, Rachel. Dit zal waarschijnlijk de laatste keer zijn dat je me zult zien.'

'Carmen!' schreeuwde Rachel kwaad terwijl ze achter haar aanliep. 'Nee! Kom terug! Vertel me de waarheid!'

'Niets doet zo zeer als de waarheid, Rachel,' fluisterde Carmen. 'Maar onthoud dit: ze doen alsof ze je helpen, alsof ze om je geven, maar iedereen anders zegt dat ze zo niet zijn. Dat jij een geval apart bent.' Rachel bleef stokstijf staan toen dat haar bekend in de oren klonk. 'Alles wat ze doen daar ligt een tweede reden achter. Ze hebben altijd grotere plannen dan ze je vertellen.'

Tranen schitterden opeens in haar ogen. 'Nee… Het is niet waar…'

'Zij hebben de dood van duizenden op hun geweten. Duizenden zoals wij waren. Zoals jij bent. En ze hebben tientallen van onze bloedlijn vermoord omdat we ons niet bij hen wouden aansluiten. Omdat we onze krachten niet wouden gebruiken om hen nog machtiger te laten worden.'

'Niet hen…' snikte Rachel terwijl dikke tranen over haar wangen rolden. 'Alsjeblieft… Niet hen…'

'Laat hen je niet krijgen, Rachel. Ze zijn verkeerd. Ze zijn slecht.' Carmen verdween in de schaduw. 'Je weet dat wat ik zeg waar is. Je voelt het in je hart. Daarom heb je je ook afgezonderd.'

'NEE!' gilde Rachel uit terwijl de ketting uit haar hand glipte. Haar irissen kregen voor enkele secondes een goudachtige gloed en het veld dat zo rustig erbij had gestaan, stond na die enkele secondes compleet in brand.

* * *

Met een harde bonk viel Rachel uit bed en op de vloer. Ze nam de dekens half met zich mee waardoor die zo goed als van het bed getrokken werden.

Ze kreunde en wrong zichzelf uit de ijzeren greep die de dekens om haar hadden gehad en plofte op haar bed neer zonder haar dekens weer mee te nemen.

Eenmaal daar zittend zuchtte ze diep en ging ze met een hand door haar bruine haar heen. Ze moest geen spannende, horror films meer kijken voor ze naar bed ging. Zulke rare dromen waren het gevolg ervan.

Ze stond weer op en legde haar dekens weer goed op bed neer. Toen liep ze naar de badkamer en draaide ze kraan open. Na wat koud water in haar gezicht gegooid te hebben keek ze op naar de spiegel. Haar spiegelbeeld was het enige wat terug keek en ze had er bruine ogen in, geen goudkleurige.

Ze ging met een hand door haar haar en keek weer naar beneden, leunend op de wasbak. Die droom was gewoon te gek geweest. Haar brein moest wel heel erg van slag zijn geweest dat hij zo'n droom had geproduceerd.

Na een glas water gedronken te hebben liep ze terug naar haar slaapkamer. Daar bleef ze stokstijf staan en ze staarde met grote geschokte ogen naar haar stoel.

Er lag een wit zomerjurkje op haar stoel. Een wit zomerjurkje met een diepe hals en spaghettibandjes die gekruist over haar rug liepen. Een zomerjurkje die zij niet had gekocht, zo wist ze vrij zeker.


	12. Graduation Ball

**Hallo daar.**

**Ik weet dat dit eerder is dan normaal maar ik heb morgen een hele drukke dag en ik update liever te vroeg dan te laat en ik weet niet zeker of ik er morgen tijd voor heb.**

**Zoals beloofd zal Damon in dit hoofdstuk terug komen (tijdelijk). Ook is dit één van de hoofdstukken die je niet terug vindt in het boek of de films. Het begin wel (in de film) maar na de éérste lijn niet. **

**Ik ben erachter gekomen dat het vorige hoofdstuk nogal een hersenkraker was. :D**

**Florreke, je zult denk ik je antwoord in dit hoofdstuk krijgen en ik ben bang dat je me niet leuk gaat vinden. Sorry. Ik zal je nog gaan uitleggen waarom maar niet nu. Carmen en Phoenix zijn inderdaad haar voorouders, Rachel zal inderdaad enige tijd na de examens naar Engeland vertrekken om de Morgan Cirkel op te zoeken en dat ze haar ouders heeft verloren is iets ingewikkelder dan alleen een vloek. Je zult er nog wel achter komen. Ik ben trouwens benieuwd of je in het vorige hoofdstuk ook alvast een kleine hint hebt gevonden over wat er gaat gebeuren in het vervolg op When The Past Catches Up. Als je trouwens benieuwd bent, ik ben bezig met het vertalen en het herschrijven van het allereerste deel van de Rachel Grey mysterieus: New Girl in Town (English). Het is namelijk al een aantal jaar geleden sinds ik die heb geschreven en helemaal tevreden ben ik er niet meer over.**

**Ik ben wel weer lang genoeg aan het woord geweest. Dit hoofdstuk en zijn thema (het examenbal) zal hierna nog twee hoofdstukken doorgaan. De Cullens zullen officieel Damon gaan ontmoeten en Rachels keuze zal ook aanspraken komen. Jullie zullen ook iets meer worden voorgesteld aan Damons karakter, vooral op het einde van het volgende hoofdstuk, en wat een reden is waarom Rachel over hem twijfelt.**

**Klinkt dat spannend?**

**Veel leesplezier en ik zal volgende week woensdag weer updaten. Reviews zijn altijd meer dan welkom. De jurk die Rachel draagt samen met de locatie van het bal staan op mijn profiel. Of in ieder geval, de links ernaar toe. Check ze even, als je een beter beeld wilt krijgen.**

**Groetjes Emmetje.**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 11

Graduation Ball

* * *

Rachel liep samen met Edward de woonkamer van Huize Cullen in. Carlisle, Emmett en Jasper zaten daar en waren het nieuws aan het kijken. '_Seattle is in een staat van chaos. De politie is in gevecht met de toelopende moorden en verdwijningen. De theorieën spreken over een gewelddadige nieuwe bende tot een druk bezige seriemoordenaar._'

'Het wordt erger,' zei Carlisle die daarna de televisie uitdeed. 'We zullen er iets aan moeten doen.'

'Er is meer dan één van ons soort nodig om de schade aan te richten die ze melden,' zei Jasper. 'Heel wat meer. En ze zijn niet gedisciplineerd, opvallend.'

'Het zijn New Borns,' zei Edward. Carlisle keek op en Rachel keek naar Edward. 'In de eerste maanden na de verandering –'

'– dan zijn we het minst oncontroleerbaar, kwaadaardig en gek van de dorst,' ging Jasper door. 'Niemand heeft deze New Borns getraind. Maar dit is zeker niet toevallig.'

'Hoeveel New Borns zijn er nodig om de schade aan te richten die ze melden?' vroeg Rachel.

'Heel wat,' zei Jasper. 'Een leger.'

'Iemand is een leger aan het creëren,' zei Carlisle.

Emmett sprong enthousiast van de bank af. 'Dus nu gaan we zeker naar Seattle.'

'Een leger van New Born Vampiers?' vroeg Rachel. 'Hoe slecht is dat, op het feit na dat ze chaos creëren en mensen vermoorden?'

'Ze zijn gecreëerd om iemand te bevechten,' antwoordde Jasper.

'En wij zijn de enige clan die dicht bij Seattle wonen,' zei Edward.

'Hoe slecht denk je dat het is?' wou Jasper weten.

'Het maakt nu niet uit waarom ze zijn gemaakt. Als wij niet er niet snel een einde aanmaken dan zullen de Volturi dat zeker doen.' Rachels gezicht werd bleek toen Carlisle de naam Volturi liet vallen. 'Het verbaast me dat ze het al zolang hebben laten doorgaan.'

'Dan moeten jullie zeker snel iets doen,' zei Rachel. 'Want ik wil hen hier echt niet hebben.' De vier keken allemaal wat verbaasd naar haar en ze gaf hen een ongemakkelijke glimlach. 'Het ligt ingewikkeld. Vraag er maar niet naar.'

'Misschien negeren ze het,' zei Edward, terugkomend op Carlisle's opmerking. 'Of misschien zitten ze er wel achter.' Carlisle en Jasper keken beide naar hem. 'Toen we in Italië waren, toen las ik Aro's gedachtes. Hij verborg het misschien goed maar hij wil haast wanhopig graag dat Rachel zich bij hen voegt en bij hen blijft. Waarom weet ik niet maar hij wil het gewoon. En niet alleen hij. De anderen ook en ze probeerden het echt heel goed te verbergen.'

'Waarom heb je me dat niet meteen verteld?' vroeg Rachel wat gekwetst.

'Ik wou niet dat je boos op me werd.'

Rachel keek naar Carlisle, Jasper en Emmett. 'Toen we heen gingen hadden Edward en ik nog steeds iets en Aro weet niet dat we niet langer meer samen zijn. Dus denkt dat hij dat ik er nooit voor zou kiezen om me bij hen aan te sluiten zolang jullie er nog zijn.'

'Een leger zou dat kunnen oplossen,' zei Jasper.

'Jasper!' riep Alice's stem van boven.

Haar stem werd gevolgd door die van Rosalie's: 'Emmett!'

En tegelijkertijd riepen de twee: 'Edward!'

'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Rachel verward.

'Vanavond is het examenbal,' zei Edward. 'Alice en Rose zijn druk bezig met zich aan het optutten. Blijkbaar zijn wij hun volgende slachtoffers.'

'Maar Emmett en Rose zitten niet eens meer op school,' zei Rachel.

'Rosalie wou er graag heen,' vertelde Emmett. 'Dus we hebben aangeboden om toezicht te houden.'

'NU!' riepen de twee geïrriteerd.

Rachel lachte wat toen de drie gewillig, maar zachtjes mopperend, de woonkamer uitliepen. Daarna ging ze naast Carlisle op de bank zitten. 'Denk je echt dat de Volturi hier achter zitten?' wou ze weten.

Carlisle keek haar met een kleine glimlach aan. 'Ik zou dat niet zo kunnen zeggen. Maar ik moet eerlijk zijn, het heeft me altijd verbaasd dat ze je zoveel beschermden en je zo warm behandelden ondanks dat je menselijk bent. Het is niet zoals hen en zoals hoe ze bekent staan.'

Rachel keek naar haar handen en schudde zacht haar hoofd. 'Ik kan niet geloven dat ze misschien echt gelijk had.'

'Wie?' vroeg Carlisle.

'Carmen. Een vrouw die ik in het weekend heb ontmoet,' zei Rachel. 'Zij vertelde me dat de Volturi me al jaren aan het manipuleren zijn om me zover te krijgen dat ik me bij hen aansluit. Vanwege mijn krachten. Sindsdien ben ik een beetje benauwd voor hen. Wat als het waar is? En nu lijkt die kans steeds groter te worden.'

'Je weet nog niets zeker,' probeerde Carlisle haar wat gerust te stellen en op te vrolijken. 'Misschien heeft Carmen gewoon een hekel aan hen en wil ze niet geloven dat ze echt om je geven.'

Rachel haalde haar schouders op maar zei niets. Zowel zij en Carlisle keken op toen Alice binnen kwam. Haar haar was omhoog gewikkeld met een handdoek en haar make-up was al helemaal klaar en ze droeg een badjas.

'Wat doe je nog hier? Ga naar huis en maak je klaar.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik ga niet, Alice. Ik blijf vanavond gewoon lekker thuis en ga op de bank hangen en allemaal lekkere dingen eten. Een leuke komedie kijken met een zak MNM's op schoot of zo.'

'Belachelijk. Je moet heen,' zei Alice met een vrolijke glimlach. 'Het is het examenbal.'

'Ik heb ook geen date.'

'Edward ook niet. Jullie kunnen samen gaan.'

'En ik heb geen jurk.'

'Je kunt één van mij of van Rose lenen.'

'En ik heb geen zin. En dat is mijn laatste woord over dit onderwerp.' Alice keek haar smekend aan maar Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'En ik moet gaan. Janet en Charles gaan vanavond uit en als ik hen nog wil zien voordat ze weg gaan, dan moet ik nu gaan. Veel plezier vanavond.' Ze stond op en gaf Carlisle een glimlach. 'Fijne avond, Carlisle.'

'Jij ook, Rachel.'

* * *

Rachel lag op haar bed en was wat aan het doezelen. Ze had eerst gelezen maar ze was wat weg gedoezeld en nu lag ze half te slapen. Flitsen van haar gesprek met Carmen schoten iedere keer voorbij en die werden dan weer afgewisseld door wazige beelden van haar kamer.

Toen haar boek uit haar vingers glipte en op de grond viel schrok ze wakker. Met een zucht ging ze met haar handen over haar gezicht voordat ze met een hand door haar haar ging. De avond ging niet zoals ze gepland had.

Ze slaakte een kreet toen er iemand op haar raam klopte en schoof van schrik naar achteren waardoor ze van bed viel, plat op haar rug en met haar benen nog op haar bed. 'Au.'

Het raam werd open geschoven en iemand stapte lachend naar binnen en de planken van haar slaapkamervloer kraakte onder de schoenen van die persoon.

Rachel kreunde en drukte een hand tegen haar hoofd aan. 'Ja, ja. Lach maar.'

Twee handen pakten haar bovenarmen vast en trokken haar omhoog en zette haar terug op het bed. 'Ik geef je een 8- voor de charmante val. Nu op het iets meer serieuze gedeelte te komen: niets gebroken?'

Rachel draaide zich om toen ze die stem herkende en slaakte een blije kreet en sloeg haar armen om de nek van de persoon die haar overeind had geholpen en had laten schrikken, waardoor ze beide weer van bed viel. 'Damon!'

Damon grinnikte. 'Of je bent echt heel blij om me te zien of je hebt gewoon iets met uit bed vallen. Ik ga natuurlijk voor het eerste.'

'Natuurlijk heb ik je gemist. En ik was hartstikke bezorgd want ik hoorde maar niets van je,' zei Rachel terwijl ze zijn nek los liet en hem aankeek met haar onderarmen rustend op zijn borst. 'Waarom nam je nooit op wanneer ik belde?'

'Ik had mijn mobiel uit. Dat maakt observeren en volgen zoveel makkelijker,' antwoordde Damon met een grijns terwijl hij zijn hoofd iets ophief zodat hun gezichten dichter bij elkaar kwamen. 'Geen kus?'

Rachel rolde met haar ogen en duwde zijn hoofd weer naar beneden waarna ze overeind kwam. 'Ik heb me vergist in hoeveel ik je heb gemist.'

Damon grinnikte en kwam ook overeind. 'Hoor jij niet op je examenbal te zitten?'

'Nope,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Ik had geen zin om te gaan.'

'Hmm. Helaas dan voor je. Je gaat heen.'

Rachel keek hem verward aan. 'Pardon?'

'Je gaat heen.'

'Nee. Ik ga niet heen. Ik heb geen date.'

'Daarom ga ik met je mee.'

'Ik heb geen jurk.'

'Ook geregeld,' grijnsde Damon. Hij pakte een zwarte doos met een gouden lint er omheen van de stoel af en zette die voor haar op bed neer. 'Alsjeblieft.'

Rachel staarde met half open mond naar de doos en toen naar Damon. 'Je maakt een grapje.'

'Nee. Open hem nou maar gewoon.'

'Damon, ik wil niet naar dat verdomde bal toe.'

'Je gaat toch,' zei Damon. 'Ik ben helemaal van Seattle hier naartoe gekomen om jou mee te nemen naar dat verdomde bal, zoals jij het noemt. Ik heb zelfs een jurk voor je gekocht. En een pak voor mezelf. Een pak, love. Heb je mij ooit in een pak gezien?'

'Maar…'

'Open hem nou maar gewoon. Als je hem niets vind dan beloof ik je dat je niet zal meenemen. Maar als je hem wel mooi vind dan ga je mee. Want je moet er even tussen uit en weer wat lol maken. En wat drinken. Je bent altijd zoveel leuker als je iets op hebt.'

Rachel zuchtte en trok aan de strik. 'Hoe duur was de jurk die je hebt voor me gekocht?'

'Doet er niet toe. Ik heb geld genoeg.' Rachel keek hem aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Open de doos nou maar gewoon, Miss ik-hou-niet-van-cadeaus-krijgen-en-verwend-worden.'

Rachel haalde de deksel van de doos en vouwde het papier open. Haar mond viel toen spontaan open. 'Oh!'

Er trok een grote grijns naar Damons gezicht. 'Ik vat dat op dat je hem mooi vind.'

'Mooi?' Rachel keek hem ongelovig aan. 'Damon, hij is schitterend. Ik heb er gewoon geen woorden voor.'

Ze haalde de jurk voorzichtig uit de doos en hield hem voor zich. Het was een lange, zwarte jurk met een diepe v-hals en een diepe open rug. Hij was strapless en hoorde met een zilveren band om de nek vast te zitten en had een split aan de voorkant van de rok van de jurk.

'Hij is beeldig.'

'En hij zal nog beeldiger zijn als hij om dat mooie lichaam van je zit,' fluisterde Damon in haar oor waarna hij een kus op haar wang drukte. 'Graag gedaan. Nou, trek hem aan en maak je klaar want we zijn al aan de late kant.'

Nadat hij de kamer was uitgelopen, schoot Rachel met een brede glimlach haar badkamer in en begon zich om te kleden. Ze krulde haar haar en zette het vast naar achteren met een knip, op twee kleinere plukjes na, die liet ze haar gezicht omlijsten.

Daarna deed ze mascara op en omlijstte ze haar ogen met zwart oogpotlood en deed paarse oogschaduw op. Als de finishing touch deed ze een lipclose op die haar lippen voller lieten lijken.

Terug in haar kamer deed ze zwarte hoge hakken aan die open tenen en open hielen hadden en die bezet waren met allemaal witte steentjes. Toen deed ze twee zilveren oorhangers in die bezet waren met witte zirkonia steentjes en een wit horloge om haar linkerpols.

Ze bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel en met een goedkeurende glimlach liep ze haar kamer uit en de trap af naar beneden. Damon stond daar te wachten en zijn mond zakte wat open toen ze met een brede glimlach naar beneden kwam.

'Teveel?' vroeg Rachel onzeker toen ze voor hem stond.

'Nee. Je bent perfect.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Je bent werkelijk beeldschoon.'

Rachels brede glimlach kwam terug. 'Dank je. Je ziet er ook niet slecht uit in een pak.' Hij was helemaal netjes in zwarte pak met een witte blouse eronder. Het enige wat onbrak was een strop. 'Maar geen strop.'

'Er moet heel wat gebeuren als je mij met een strop wil zien, Rachel.' Hij haalde iets uit zijn zak. 'Ik heb alleen nog één dingetje voor je.'

Ze zette haar handen op haar heupen en keek hem geïrriteerd aan. 'Damon.'

'Oh, stop met klagen.' Hij pakte haar rechterhand en legde die op zijn borst neer. Toen deed hij iets om haar pols. Het was een zilveren armband met witte parels en witte diamantjes eraan. 'Daar. Wat vind je?'

'Hij is schitterend,' zei Rachel die hem weer een glimlach gaf. 'Maar je verwent me teveel.'

'Nee.' Hij legde haar arm rond de zijne en drukte daarna weer een kus op haar wang. 'Jij krijgt gewoon van mij wat je verdient.'

* * *

Het examenbal werd gehouden in een enorm, wit herenhuis dat precies tussen Port Angeles en Forks in lag. De oprijlaan van het huis was helemaal verlicht met kaarsjes die de weg wezen naar het huis, net als de hof dat bestond uit alleen maar gras. Daar stonden ook vuurkorven. Voor het huis stonden drie jongemannen te wachten en zij hielpen de vrouwen uit de auto's, namen daarna de sleutels van de heren over en parkeerden de auto's.

Om bij de ingang te komen moest je eerst een paar treden op en daar werd je dan opgewacht door een fotograaf die van iedereen een foto maakte.

Terwijl Damon en Rachel naar de ingang liepen, arm in arm, vroeg Damon haar: 'Ben je nerveus?'

'Oh, je hebt geen idee,' antwoordde Rachel eerlijk. 'Ik weet alleen niet echt waarom. Ze zullen vast blij zijn om te zien dat ik ben gekomen, ondanks dat ik zei dat ik niet zou komen. Toch ben ik nerveus. Misschien is het de jurk.' Ze keek hem vragend aan. 'Is het echt niet teveel?'

Damon rolde met zijn ogen. 'Oh, stop toch met zo onzeker zijn. Je ziet er geweldig uit. En vertrouw me nou maar gewoon op mijn woord, het is niet teveel.'

'Het is niet alsof ik je niet vertrouw maar ik voel me altijd heel onzeker in zulke jurken.' Ze stopte even met praten en ze glimlachte warm naar de fotograaf toen hij de foto maakte. Daarna wendde zich weer tot Damon die geen seconde zijn ogen van haar had afgehaald. 'Daarom probeer ik gala's, bals en proms zoveel mogelijk te vermijden.'

'Daar zou een straf op moeten staan want je ziet er altijd schitterend uit op zulke feestjes.' Hij leidde haar naar binnen. 'Probeer nu maar gewoon te genieten want er is niets mis met hoe je er uit ziet.'

De hal was, net als waarschijnlijk de rest van het huis, gigantisch. Er waren twee marmeren trappen die omhoog leidden en helemaal versierd waren met kaarsen, rozenblaadjes en bloemstukken (de kaarsen en de rozenblaadjes lagen op de zijkanten aan de buitenste zijdes van de treden, de bloemstukken waren vast gemaakt aan de leuningen).

'Wow,' bracht Rachel uit. 'Het is schitterend.'

'Het is nogal veel,' zei Damon. 'Bals vroeger waren ook altijd uitgebreid maar ze waren zeker niet zo uitgebreid versierd.'

'Het is niet meer vroeger,' zei Rachel die rond keek. Er stonden een paar stelletjes in de hal maar die waren te druk bezig met elkaar om haar op te merken. 'Zullen we maar naar boven gaan?'

Damon maakte een kleine buiging en gebaarde naar de trap. 'Na u, Milady.'

Rachel rolde haar ogen met een warme glimlach en trok de rok van haar jurk wat omhoog en begon de treden op te lopen. Damon volgde haar op de voet en lette op dat de zoom van haar jurk de kaarsen niet zou raken en in brand zou vliegen.

'Ze hebben hier echt over nagedacht, is het niet?'

'Jessica heeft het voornamelijk geregeld,' verklaarde Rachel. 'Die vond dat het een romantische sfeer gaf. Over de brandveiligheid denkt ze nooit echt na, alleen maar of het mooi staat en indruk maakt.'

'Iemand die in de brand vliegt… Ja, dat maakt zeker indruk.' Hij plaatste haar arm weer om de zijne heen en leidde haar mee over het pad dat de kaarsjes hadden gemaakt.

'Je denkt altijd zo negatief.'

'Wie zegt dat ik iemand in de brand zien vliegen als iets negatiefs zie?' Het begon al iets drukker te worden en het geluid van muziek kwam nu ook dichter bij. 'Ik vind dat vermakelijk, niet negatief. Andere mensen zullen het waarschijnlijk wel als negatief ervaren maar ik niet.'

Rachel rolde weer met haar ogen. 'Oh, je loopt ook zo over met medeleven.'

Damon gaf haar slechts zijn beruchte scheve grijns als antwoord. Ze liepen door de deur aan het einde van het pad en werden verwelkomd door een enorme menigte en door nogmaals een enorme ruimte.

De balzaal was één grote open ruimte van twee verdiepingen. In het midden was de gladde houtendansvloer, om de dansvloer heen lag tapijt en daar stonden allemaal cocktailtafeltjes en er waren allemaal stoelen en banken tegen de muren aangezet.

Aan de andere kant van de kamer stonden de glazen deuren die naar het balkon leidden open en de doorzichtige gordijnen die ervoor hingen wapperden in de avondwind. Als je door de deuren naar buiten keek dan zag je dat het balkon ook was versierd met kaarsen, rozenblaadjes en boeketten.

Aan de meest rechtse kant van de balzaal stonden twee zwarte trappen aan weerzijdes van de muur die naar de twee verdieping liepen. Het was een rechthoekige balkon met een goudkleurige reling. Er stonden allemaal mensen op die of met elkaar aan het praten waren of over de reling naar beneden keken en de dansende paren gaande sloegen.

Aan het plafon hingen vier redelijk grote kroonluchters die de dansvloer voornamelijk verlichtte, de rest van de ruimte werd verlicht door kandelaren aan de muren en er was een slinger van vrolijke lichtjes aan de reling van het balkon vast gemaakt.

Het podium waarop de dj stond lag ook aan de meest rechterkant van de kamer, tussen de twee trappen in, en aan de kant van de deur stond de catering. Zij waren druk bezig om de zittende aan de bar en de mensen die langs kwamen drinken te geven.

'Wow,' bracht Rachel weer uit. 'Ik heb er geen andere woorden voor dan alleen maar wow.' Ze keek vragend naar Damon. 'Waren de zalen vroeger ook altijd zo versierd?'

'Zo ongeveer ja. Alleen hadden we geen dj.'

Rachel gaf hem een brede glimlach. 'Goh, wat verbaast me dat nou.'

Ze keek weer voor zich uit en keek rond en vond al snel een paar bekende gezichten. Angela was er met Ben (natuurlijk), Jessica was er met Mike en Lauren had blijkbaar Tyler zover gekregen om haar date te zijn. Zij stonden bij elkaar en waren aan het praten, de laatste van het groepje was Eric. Ze hadden haar en Damon al snel door en ze glimlachte breed naar Damon toen ze de monden van Lauren en Jessica open zag vallen en Angela de woorden 'Oh mijn God' zag vormen met een brede grijns. Ook Mike, Tyler, Eric en zelfs Ben waren naar hen aan het staren met half open mond.

'Ik voel me opeens niet meer zo onzeker,' zei ze.

Damon grinnikte en drukte een kus op de zijkant van haar hoofd waarna hij in haar oor fluisterde. 'Ik heb een slechte invloed op je.'

'Rachel.' Angela had zich een baan door de menigte gewaand en kwam op hen af. Ze begroette Rachel met een omhelzing. 'Je bent gekomen.' Ze liet haar weer los. 'En je ziet er zo mooi uit! Als we jou niet de Koningin van het Bal kunnen noemen dan weet ik niet wie we dat wel kunnen noemen.'

'Dank je. Dat is lief, Angela,' glimlachte Rachel. 'Ik was niet echt van plan om te komen maar Damon heeft me gedwongen.' Ze keek van Damon naar Angela. 'Ik geloof niet dat jullie elkaar al officieel hebben ontmoet. Damon, dit is Angela Weber. Angela, dit is Damon Salvatore.'

Angela stak haar hand uit met een grijns maar Damon schudde die niet maar pakte hem gewoon vast en kuste hem. 'Aangenaam, Angela. Ik heb veel goeds over je gehoord.'

Angela's gezicht kleurde op toen hij haar hand kuste en ze giechelde nerveus. 'Echt?'

'Absoluut.' Hij gaf haar zijn beruchte glimlach waardoor ze nog meer smolt en keek toen naar Rachel die vermaakt haar hoofd schudde. 'Ik ga wat te drinken halen. Willen jullie ook wat?'

'Nee, bedankt,' stotterde Angela, nog steeds helemaal van de kaart.

'Verzin maar iets,' zei Rachel. 'Je weet wel wat ik lust en wat niet.'

Damon plaatste nogmaals een kus op de zijkant van haar hoofd en liep toen weg. Angela greep vrijwel direct haar arm en keek haar breed grijnzend aan. 'Kies hem. Ik had zo nog mijn twijfels maar die zijn nu helemaal weg. Hij is zo'n gentleman!'

'Sst,' suste Rachel haar terwijl haar wangen iets opkleurden. Ze was zich er van bewust dat Damon Angela wel had gehoord. 'Straks hoort iemand je nog.'

'Wat maakt dat nou weer uit? Hij is je date en iedereen met ogen in zijn hoofd kan zien hoe goed jullie bij elkaar passen.' Ze trok haar mee. 'Kom op, de rest zal vast en zeker ook dolblij zijn om je te zien.'


	13. Wild Night

**Hoi... Voordat ik door ga met de rest van deze auteurs notitie... **

**Florreke, het spijt me zo erg. Ik wist dat je dat gedeelte niet leuk zou gaan vinden maar het is zo belangrijk voor het verhaal dat ik het niet kon veranderen. Sorry. Maar dit zal niet het einde zijn tussen Rachel en de Volturi. Het zal allemaal weer goed komen. Alleen niet in dit verhaal... Degen die erna komt. Nogmaals, het spijt me zo erg. (Ben & Jerry ijs helpt trouwens erg goed als je van slag bent, als je dat nog steeds bent. Gewoon een tip).**

**Nu de rest van de auteurs notitie. Heel erg bedankt voor alle reviews. Ik ben wat aan de late kant merk ik wel, mijn verontschuldigingen daarvoor. Ik ben ziek (ik haat de griep hebben). **

**Zoals beloofd zal dit hoofdstuk doorgaan waar Graduation Ball het bij liet zitten: de rest van de avond van het bal. Ook zoals beloofd zullen jullie iets meer te weten komen over Damon. Wat voor karakter hij heeft, hoe hij denkt. Ik hoop ook dat jullie iets meer met hem zullen meeleven want geloof me, hij niet alleen maar slecht en een ongelooflijke rokkenjager.**

**Voor degenen die Angela leuk vinden... Jullie zullen wel eventje in de stress schieten aan het einde van dit hoofdstuk. Niets om je zorgen over te maken. Geloof me maar.**

**Rosalie en Emmett ontmoeten Damon ook voor de eerste keer (niet officieel maar een officiële ontmoeting zal ook wel niet echt komen. Bij geen van de Cullens trouwens). Rosalie en Alice (en Edward natuurlijk) zullen ook niet echt blij zijn dat hij weer terug in Forks is (en Rachel heeft meegenomen naar het bal).**

**Hierna volgt nog één hoofdstuk dat in thema staat van dit bal. Het zal vooral gaan over de afsluiting ervan. En voor iedereen die uitkijkt naar Rachel die met Edward danst, dat zal gaan gebeuren.**

**LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n, heel erg bedankt voor weer een review. Ik begin trouwens wel benieuwd te worden... Is het nou Jacob of Edward met wie je haar liever naar het bal had zien gaan? Ik geloof dat je al een keer eerder hebt gezegd dat je hoopt dat ze uiteindelijk Edward zal kiezen... En over Rachel die een Vampier wordt? Ik kan je vertellen dat dat zal gaan gebeuren. Wanneer is alleen vraag twee.**

**Ik heb iedereen wel weer genoeg opgehouden. Reviews zijn altijd erg welkom, zelfs het boze soort van reviews (nogmaals sorry, Florreke). Ik zal volgende week woensdag weer een nieuw hoofdstuk plaatsen. Veel leesplezier en laat me alsjeblieft weten of jullie begrijpen wat Damon zichzelf op het einde vraagt.**

**XxX Emmetje.**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 12

Wild Night

* * *

'Je zei dat je niet zou komen,' protesteerde Jessica toen Angela en Rachel zich bij hun clubje voegden. 'En wanneer heb je die jurk gekocht en waarom heb je niet gezegd dat je ging winkelen? Dan waren we mee gegaan.'

'Hoezo?' vroeg Rachel. 'Vind je hem niet mooi?'

'Zo bedoelde ik het niet,' zei Jessica snel. 'Hij is schitterend. Maar een excuus om te gaan winkelen is altijd wel op zijn plaats. En als vriendin hoor je te weten wat voor jurk je vriendin aan gaat doen naar een gala, prom of bal.'

'Wel, deze vriendin had je niet kunnen vertellen wat voor jurk ze zou gaan dragen tot een uur geleden,' lachte Rachel. 'En het was ook het plan dat ik niet zou komen. Maar Damon is helemaal terug gekomen uit Seattle alleen maar om mij hier mee naartoe te nemen. En hij heeft de jurk gekocht.'

'Wow, hij heeft smaak,' complimenteerde Jessica met een gezicht vol eerbied. 'En niet alleen op het gebied van vrouwenkleding.' Ze keek door de menigte heen naar waar Damon stond. 'Ik vond al dat hij er goed uitzag in een spijkerbroek maar in een pak ziet hij er haast nog beter uit.'

'Zonder iets aan ziet hij er vast nog beter uit,' fluisterde Angela in Rachels oor waardoor die rood aanschoot en haar gepikeerd aankeek.

'Angela!' Angela begon als een gek te giechelen en toen Rachel omkeek zag ze dat Damon geamuseerd een blik over zijn schouder hun kant op wierp. 'Je wordt bedankt. Nu kijkt hij naar ons.'

'We hebben iets gemist,' zei Mike, die wanhopig de jaloezie op zijn gezicht probeerde te verbergen en daar ook geweldig in faalde.

'Het is een grapje tussen ons,' giechelde Angela. 'Maar hebben jullie gezien hoe hij zich gedroeg?'

'Hij kuste je hand,' lachte Jessica.

'Hij is zo'n gentleman,' knikte Angela met een wijs gezicht op haar gezicht. 'Je bent zo'n geluksvogel, Rach.'

'Absoluut,' was Jessica het met haar eens.

'Als jullie niet ophouden dan ga ik kotsen,' zei Lauren met een zuur gezicht. Ook zij kon de jaloezie op haar gezicht niet verbergen.

Blijkbaar had Angela dat ook gezien. 'Je bent gewoon jaloers. Wie zou dat niet zijn?' Alle hoofden draaiden zich weer Damons kant op. 'Hij moet wel de hotste jongen in de ruimte zijn.'

'Misschien wel de hotste maar ook degene met de grootste ego,' zei Rachel. 'En zeker niet de allerliefste.'

'Dat is ook niet mogelijk,' glimlachte Angela. 'Ben is de allerliefste.'

Dat deed Bens humeur goed en hij boog voor Angela terwijl hij zijn hand naar haar uitstak. 'Mag deze lieve jongen dan een dans van dit beeldschone meisje?'

Angela legde giechelend haar hand in de zijne. 'Absoluut.'

Ben en Angela liepen hand in hand de dansvloer op en Lauren, die na een mislukte poging om Tyler met haar te laten dansen, kreeg een andere jongen zover om met haar te dansen ook zij verdween.

'Hoe zit het met jou, Rachel?' vroeg Mike wiens wangen wat rood begonnen te worden. 'Wil je dansen?'

Rachel gaf hem een glimlach en schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, dank je. Damon is net iets te drinken aan het halen. Daarbij ben ik niet je date.'

Maar ook Jessica schudde haar hoofd. 'Absoluut niet. Ik wil nu niet dansen.' Ze keek naar Rachel met een glimlach. 'Jij hebt namelijk heel wat te vertellen.'

'Oh, hemel,' kreunde Tyler. 'Meidenpraat.'

De drie overgebleven jongens wisten niet hoe snel ze moesten maken dat ze wegkwamen waardoor Jessica en Rachel lachend achter bleven.

'Zijn de Cullens er ook?' vroeg Rachel na uitgelachen te zijn en rond gekeken te hebben.

'Ik heb ze wel gezien. De laatste keer dat ik Alice en Jasper zag waren ze aan het dansen.' Jessica tuurde naar de dansende menigte. 'En Rosalie en Emmett ook maar ik zie hen nu niet meer. God mag weten wat die twee hier doen.'

'Rosalie wou graag heen dus ze hebben aangeboden om toezicht te houden,' vertelde Rachel.

'Ik heb Edward nog niet gezien. Al heb ik ook niet echt op hem gelet,' zei Jessica eerlijk. 'Hij zal waarschijnlijk wel ergens in een hoekje staan, zich beter vindend dan de rest en nu groen zien van jaloezie omdat je met iemand anders bent gearriveerd.'

Rachel snoof. 'Jaloers? Ja, dat zeker. Maar wat maakt het uit dat ik hier ben met iemand anders? Ik ben hier gekomen om lol te hebben… Of eigenlijk, omdat Damon me heeft gedwongen om met hem mee te gaan.'

'Serieus? Hij heeft je echt gedwongen?' vroeg Jessica.

'Hij had de jurk al gekocht. Hij zat helemaal netjes ingepakt in een doos met een strik eromheen. En hij zei dat als ik hem niet mooi zou vinden dat ik dan niet met hem mee hoefde te gaan. Maar als ik hem wel mooi zou vinden dan zou ik er niet omheen kunnen. En ik vond hem mooi.' Ze gebaarde naar haar jurk. 'Hoe kun je hem niet mooi vinden?'

'Angela, Lauren en ik zijn in bijna alle vrouwen winkels in Seattle geweest om te zoeken naar een jurk maar deze zijn we niet één keer tegen gekomen,' deelde Jessica haar mee. 'Waar heeft hij hem vandaan want dan haal ik daar in vervolg mijn gala jurken ook vandaan.'

'Ik heb geen idee en eerlijk gezegd wil ik het ook niet weten,' zei Rachel. 'Hij weigerde om me te vertellen hoeveel hij heeft gekost. En dat betekent dat het veel geld was.'

'Hij ziet er goed uit en hij is rijk?' vroeg Jessica, wiens ogen nu groot werden. 'Hoe komt het dat hij nog single is?'

'Wat dacht je ervan dat hij een zak is?' opperde Rachel. 'En een rokkenjager? Hij flirt met alles wat ook maar een beetje vrouwelijk is en ik wil niet weten met hoeveel vrouwen hij heeft geslapen. En wat dacht je ervan dat hij nog niet over zijn ex is?'

'Of dat ik nog niet de juiste persoon heb gevonden?'

De twee meiden maakten een sprongetje van schrik toen iemand dat zei en ze draaiden zich om. Damon stond met een grote grijns achter hen. Hij hield in een hand een glas wat Rachel herkende als scotch (zijn favoriete borrel) en in de andere had hij glas met een kleurrijk drankje erin.

'Hebben jullie twee een beetje een leuk gesprek?' De twee werden weer rood, wetend ze gesnapt waren. Damon deed er echt heel luchtig over en reikte Rachel haar drankje aan. 'En ik ben wel over Katherine heen.'

'Ik betwijfel dat nog steeds ten zeerste,' zei Rachel die haar drankje aan nam. 'Wat is het?'

'Een granaatappel Camarena Margarita.'

Rachel trok haar wenkbrauw op en staarde hem half aan alsof hij gek was. 'Dat meen je niet. Weet je hoe vroeg het op de avond is?'

'Wat is het precies?' vroeg Jessica verward.

'Tequila,' antwoordde de twee in koor.

'Wow,' zei Jessica. 'Jij durft.'

'Nee, hij wil me graag tipsy hebben,' zei Rachel. 'Hij vindt dat ik dan leuker ben.'

'Je had haar op de bar moeten zien dansen,' grijnsde Damon.

Jessica staarde met een geschokte grijns naar haar. 'Dat heb je echt gedaan?'

'Zeer zeker,' antwoordde Damon. 'Ik moet er nog steeds ergens foto's van hebben.'

'Dat is wel weer genoeg uit jouw mond voor één avond,' kwam Rachel ertussen. 'We gaan het niet hebben over mijn gedrag in verleden als ik aanschoten was. Zeker niet over de keer dat ik op de bar aan het dansen was.'

'Als jij dat graag wilt,' zei Damon droog waarna hij een slok van zijn scotch nam. Rachel wierp hem een geïrriteerde blik toe waardoor hij haar een plagende knipoog gaf. Daarmee begon een klein staarwedstrijdje.

'Dus, Damon…' begon Jessica lichtelijk nerveus en in de hoop zijn blik op haar te krijgen. 'Waar kom je precies vandaan?'

'Een kleine gemeente in Virginia,' antwoordde Damon zonder zijn blik van Rachel te halen. Er was een plagende glinstering in zijn ogen. 'Er was nooit veel te doen en ik verveelde me er altijd dus zodra ik de kans had ben ik gaan rondreizen en kleine gemeentes en steden zoveel mogelijk te vermijden.'

'Maar wat brengt je dan naar Forks?' vroeg Jessica, nog nerveuzer. Blijkbaar begon ze zich ongemakkelijk te voelen dat er zo weinig aandacht op haar gericht was.

'Een knappe, jonge vrouw die ik al een tijdje niet had gezien,' antwoordde Damon, dit keer met ook een scheef glimlachje. Het paste bij de plagende glinstering in zijn ogen. 'En zij blijkt de kleine stad en de verveling toch waard te zijn.'

'Je hebt je erg verveeld?' vroeg Jessica, weer in een poging om wat aandacht te krijgen maar weer tevergeefs.

'Niet zoveel als ik had verwacht. Ik heb me bezig gehouden met van alles.'

Jessica gaf het op en trok een mokkig gezicht maar dat viel niet op bij Damon en Rachel. Ze keken al pas op en van elkaar weg toen iemand vrolijk zei: 'Rachel.'

Alice kwam aangelopen en huppelde voor een paar stappen toen ze bijna bij hen was, Jasper volgde haar op de voet met zijn gezicht strak in de plooi. 'Je bent er.' Ze omhelsde Rachel stevig. 'Ik wist wel dat je zou komen.'

'Dan wist jij meer dan ik,' zei Rachel.

'En je ziet er echt schitterend uit. Wie had ooit gedacht dat jij zo'n gevoel voor stijl had?'

Rachel gaf haar een rare blik maar ging er niet op in want ze wist dat Alice vaak klaagde over dat ze niet mee ging met de laatste mode.

Rosalie en Emmett voegden zich ook bij hen en ook Edward kwam aangelopen. Zijn gezicht stond op onweer.

'Hey, Rach,' grijnsde Emmett. 'Je ziet er goed uit.'

'Dank je, Emmett,' zei Rachel met een kleine glimlach. 'Jullie zien er zelf ook allemaal goed uit.'

Alice droeg een lange zilverkleurige jurk met lage hals en spaghettibandjes en Rosalie droeg een strapless roze jurk. En de drie heren waren natuurlijk gekleed in pakken.

'Geniet je al een beetje van het bal?' vroeg Alice met een brede grijns. 'Wat is er mooi versierd, hè? Heb jij dat gedaan, Jessica?'

Jessica, lichtelijk verrast dat ze weer bij een gesprek werd betrokken, keek met grote ogen naar haar op. 'Ja… Ja, samen met Lauren, Michelle, Erica en Keira.'

'Het is een beetje overdreven,' zei Damon op zijn normale arrogante toon. 'En de kaarsen waren echt een slecht idee, vooral met alle jurken.' Jessica werd een beetje rood en Rachel sloeg Damon zacht tegen zijn borst aan waarna ze hem een waarschuwende blik gaf. 'Wat? Het is de waarheid.'

'Ik vind het geweldig,' zei Alice, die duidelijk dat alleen maar zei om tegen Damon in te gaan. 'Het is zo romantisch. Het heeft me geweldige ideeën gegeven voor mijn feestje.' Haar blik werd wat kil terwijl ze zich tot Damon wendde. 'Sinds wanneer ben jij terug in Forks?'

'Sinds een uur,' antwoordde hij. 'En het is maar voor even. Morgen vertrek ik weer naar Seattle.'

'Voor zaken?' vroeg Jessica nieuwsgierig. 'Wat doe je precies?'

'Ik doe niets behalve dingen in de gaten houden,' antwoordde Damon. 'Waarom zou je werken als je al geld genoeg hebt?'

'Maar waarom…'

'Om dingen te observeren. Ik moet iets doen.'

'Al enig idee hoe lang je nog in Washington blijft?' vroeg Edward stijfjes.

'Tot zolang ik wil,' was Damons antwoord. 'In ieder geval tot de zomervakantie. Daarna is het plan om Rachel mee te nemen op vakantie.'

Drie van de vijf gezichten van de Cullens vertrokken terwijl Jessica verrast keek. 'Jullie gaan samen op vakantie?' Rachel knikte met een klein glimlachje. Het was Damon weer gelukt om onder de huid van de Cullens te kruipen. 'En waar gaan jullie dan zowel niet heen?'

'Het plan was om een strand in de Caribbean op te zoeken,' zei Damon. 'Maar het staat nog niet precies vast. Het kan ook wel een stedentrip door Europa worden of misschien een cruise door een warm, tropisch gebied.'

'We zien nog wel,' zei Rachel.

'Maar als jullie ons nu willen excuseren.' Damon pakte Rachels tequila uit haar hand en zette die samen met zijn eigen drankje op de dichtstbijzijnde tafel neer. 'Het blijft een bal en dat betekent dat er gedanst moet worden.' Hij stak zijn hand naar Rachel uit. 'Het zou onbeleefd zijn om niet te dansen.'

Rachel glimlachte en legde haar hand in de zijne. 'Wel, het is traditie om te dansen op een bal.' Ze gaf hem een knixje waarna hij haar hand over zijn arm legde en haar naar de dansvloer leidde. Daar plaatste hij zijn hand op haar blote rug en zij haar hand op zijn schouder en met hun andere handen hielden de hand van de ander vast en toen begonnen ze rustig te dansen. 'Je deed dat om hen dwars te zitten, is het niet?'

Hij gaf haar een grijns. 'Werkte het?'

Rachel lachte zachtjes en knikte. 'Ja, het werkte heel goed.'

'Hmm.' Damon bestuurde haar gezicht even. 'Je ziet er echt prachtig uit, als dat je nog niet duidelijk is.'

Rachel glimlachte. 'Het is me nu duidelijk. En dank je.'

* * *

Damon Salvatore hing tegen de muur aan met nog maar een nieuw glas met scotch. Rachel was aan het dansen met de blonde sparkelende Vampier, degene die altijd bij de kleinste van de vijf was. Ze was met hem aan het praten terwijl ze dansten en leek het toch naar haar zin te hebben.

Hetzelfde kon hij niet zeggen over de andere vier Cullens. De twee vrouwen in het gezelschap stonden in een hoek aan de andere kant van de kamer boos naar hem te kijken en waren druk in gesprek. Een gesprek waarin ze niet veel goeds over hem zeiden.

Waar de andere twee mannen in hun gezelschap heen waren gegaan wist hij niet maar het kon hem ook niet zoveel schelen. Hij wist alleen wel dat Eddie hem snel zou opzoeken om te bedreigen en hem weer bij Rachel vandaan te krijgen.

Hij sloeg het laatste beetje van zijn scotch naar achteren en zette zijn glas toen op een tafel neer en liep naar buiten.

Het was al na middernacht maar toch leek Rachel nog geen plannen te hebben om hem te vragen of ze naar huis konden. Ze had het eigenlijk best goed naar haar zin ondanks dat ze eerst niet heen had gewild.

Hij lachte zachtjes in zichzelf. Hij had nooit moeite gehad om haar mee te krijgen naar feestjes. Niet in het verleden in ieder geval. Maar nu hield iets haar blijkbaar tegen. Ze was veranderd in de twee jaar dat hij haar niet had gezien.

Met zijn armen leunend op de balkon reling keek hij uit over het grasveld. Een aantal genodigden van het bal liepen daar rond en waren aan het praten en aan het lachen.

Afwezig en spelend met de ring om zijn linkermiddelvinger keek hij naar hen. Hij was in gedachte verzonken over van alles en nog wat. Vooral over wat er gaande was in Seattle en hoe Rachel daar in paste.

'Damon?'

Damon keek om en zag één van de vriendinnen van Rachel wat twijfelend achter hem staan. Ze leek wat nerveus en ongemakkelijk te zijn. Dat effect had hij maar al te vaak op mensen, vooral op de vrouwen. 'Angela, was het niet?'

Ze knikte en kwam naast hem staan. 'Klopt.'

'Wat kan ik voor je doen, Angela?'

'Het is eerder wat je voor Rachel kunt doen,' zei Angela aarzelend.

Damon rolde met zijn ogen. 'Laat me raden, je gaat me nu ook vertellen dat het voor het beste is dat ik Forks verlaat en nooit meer terug kom en ook nooit meer contact zoek met Rachel. Heeft Eddie je gevraagd om dat tegen me te zeggen?'

'Wat?' Angela leek geschokt te zijn. 'Hij heeft je gevraagd om uit Rachels leven te verdwijnen?'

'Ja. En hij heeft gedreigd dat als ik dat niet zou doen, dat we doen een probleem zouden hebben.'

Angela schudde haar hoofd. 'Nu ben ik er alleen nog maar zeker van.' Ze keek hem vastberaden aan. 'Ik ben hier juist om je te vertellen dat je haar mee uit moet vragen.' Damon trok zijn wenkbrauw op. 'Ik zal het maar gewoon op tafel gooien: ik weet dat je haar ex bent.'

Een schuine glimlach vormde zich op zijn gezicht. 'Werkelijk nou? Ze heeft je dat verteld?'

'Ja,' antwoordde Angela. 'En ze heeft me veel over je verteld. Zoals dat je haar eerste liefde was.' Ze werd wat rood. 'En haar allereerste keer.'

Damon grinnikte vermaakt en keek weer voor zich uit. 'Gewoon uit nieuwsgierigheid maar tot hoever is ze daar in detail gegaan?'

Angela werd nog roder en hij hoorde haar hartslag omhoog gaan. 'Ze wou er alleen over kwijt dat je veel ervaring had en dat het geweldig was.'

'Dat is niet ver.' Hij keek haar met een ondeugende grijns aan. 'Had je meer details gewild want die kan ik je gerust geven.'

Angela werd nu vuurrood en schudde heftig haar hoofd. 'Maar daarom ben ik hier niet,' riep ze half uit.

Damon lachte zachtjes. 'Kalmeer. Ik ben met je aan het sollen.'

'Dat had ik door.' Angela ademde diep in. 'Je weet dat Edward haar ex is en dat hij haar terug wil.'

'Ja, daar ben ik van op de hoogte.'

'En dat Jacob Black, haar beste vriend, meer wil zijn dan alleen vrienden.'

'Ook daar ben ik inderdaad van op de hoogte.'

'Wel, ze heeft mij verteld dat ze nog steeds gevoelens heeft voor Edward ondanks dat ze zo boos op hem is en dat ook Jacob dingen in haar begint te ontwaken. Maar toen ik er door naar vroeg bekende ze ook dat ze allebei veel te beschermend zijn en graag haar keuzes voor haar maken omdat ze niet willen dat ze rare dingen doet. Iets wat ze juist graag wil doen. Ze beschreef het dat het voelde alsof ze haar aan het verstikken waren.'

Damon keek haar droog aan. 'Waar wil je hier mee naartoe?'

'Ze heeft me ook verteld dat jij juist precies het tegen over gestelde deed. Je laat haar haar gang gaan en houdt haar alleen terug als het echt veel te gevaarlijk word. Je geeft haar de vrijheid waar ze zo naar verlangt.'

'Angela, je punt?'

'Jij bent er één van drie jongens die haar hoofd op hol maken en jij bent degene van wie ik vind dat ze moet kiezen. Ondanks dat je arrogant en gemeen bent. Jij past het beste bij haar omdat je haar geeft wat ze wil en wat ze nodig heeft om zichzelf te zijn. En ik heb haar dat verteld maar ze luisterde niet. Want ze is onzeker en wil niet nogmaals dat je haar hart breekt.'

Damon wendde zich tot haar. 'Angela, zij was degene die het de vorige keer uitmaakte, niet ik.'

'Maar dat deed ze omdat ze wist dat je nog steeds van je ex hield en ze denkt nog steeds dat je van haar houdt.'

'Ook daar ben ik me van bewust.'

'Vraag haar dan uit en laat haar weten dat dat niet meer zo is. Als het echt niet zo is.'

'Het is niet zo.'

'Je moet iets proberen, Damon,' zei Angela. 'Anders maakt ze de verkeerde keuze.'

'Weet ze dat je me dit nu allemaal verteld en van me vraagt?'

'Hemel nee,' riep Angela half uit. 'En als ze erachter zou komen dan zou ze me vermoorden. Maar ik doe dit, achter haar rug om, omdat ik het beste voor haar wil. En hoe raar het ook is, jij bent de beste keuze voor haar.'

'Hmm.'

'Vertel haar alsjeblieft niet dat ik je dit heb verteld,' smeekte Angela.

'Ik zal mijn best doen maar ze heeft manieren om dingen uit me te krijgen dus zelfs als ik die belofte zou doen dan zou ik niet weten of ik hem kan houden. Helaas voor jou dus.'

'Maar ga je het proberen? Om haar zover te krijgen om je een kans te geven?'

'Angela,' zei Damon die Angela's gezicht in zijn handen pakte en haar diep in de ogen aankeek. 'Waarom denk je dat ik hier ben? Voor de gezelligheid? En waar denk je dat ik wel niet allemaal mee bezig ben behalve haar veilig proberen te houden?'

Angela trilde een beetje onder zijn aanraking en vroeg met een hoog stemmetje: 'Kun je me alsjeblieft los laten?'

Damon schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee.' Toen gaf hij een twijfelend hoofdknikje. 'In ieder geval, nog niet.'

'Je bent dronken,' was Angela's tweede gok, waarschijnlijk omdat ze de scotch op zijn adem rook die hij net had opgedronken.

'Weer mis,' grijnsde Damon. Hij was gewoon even in een bui om rond te dollen. 'Jullie stervelingen zijn zo slecht in raden.'

'Stervelingen?' piepte Angela.

Damon grijnsde toen hij haar hartslag nog meer omhoog hoorde gaan. 'Ben je bang voor me, Angela.'

'Een beetje.'

'Dat is niet genoeg,' grijnsde Damon. 'Je zou doodsbang voor me moeten zijn. Je zou moeten gillen en wegrennen zodra je me ziet. En je zou me al helemaal niet in het donker helemaal alleen naar me toe moeten komen om me iets te vragen.'

'Ik wilde geen problemen.'

'Oh, dat wil ik ook niet. Maar dat is het enige wat ik ooit veroorzaak. Problemen.' Angela's gezicht betrok zich en het was duidelijk dat ze moeite had om niet te beginnen met huilen. 'Niet bewegen,' zei Damon waarna hij haar gezicht losliet en een stap naar achteren deed. 'Weet je, Angela. Ik zal je iets vertellen want ik heb een geheim. Een groot geheim. En ik heb het nog nooit eerder aan iemand verteld.'

'Waarom kan ik niet bewegen?' vroeg Angela met trillende stem.

'Omdat ik je dat heb opgedragen,' was Damons antwoord. 'Vertel me eens. Wat wil je echt van me?'

'Dat je Rachel gelukkig maakt,' snikte Angela.

'Ja, en dat is het probleem. Want ik kan niet zijn want andere mensen willen dat ik ben. Ik kan niet zijn wat ZIJ wil dat ik ben.' Hij pakte haar gezicht weer vast. 'Want dit is wie ik ben. Dit is wat ik doe. Ik vermoord mensen, ik martel hen, ik maak hen bang.'

'Ga je mij vermoorden?' piepte Angela.

'Dat weet ik niet. Je hebt er wel om gevraagd. Het is erg onwijs om een Vampier op te zoeken als hij al in een slecht humeur is. Vooral om dan alleen en ergens in het donker te komen.'

'Alsjeblieft,' smeekte Angela huilend. 'Ik deed het voor Rachel.' Die vijf woorden zorgden ervoor dat Damons gezicht betrok. 'Ik deed het omdat ik haar weer gelukkig wil zien.'

'Stervelingen en hun menselijkheid,' zei hij en hij keek opeens gekweld. 'Ik zou je moeten vermoorden.'

'Alsjeblieft. Doe het niet,' smeekte Angela die harder begon te huilen.

'Maar dat is wat ik doe, Angela. Ik vermoord mensen omdat ik niet menselijk ben.' Zijn gezicht kwam nog meer gekweld te staan. 'Ik ben niet menselijk en ik mis het. Ik mis het meer dan wat dan ook in de wereld.' Hij moest knipperen om de tranen die nu in zijn ogen waren gesprongen terug te dringen. 'Maar zelfs ik kan maar tot een bepaalde grens pijn accepteren en ermee omgaan.'

Hij stapte op haar af en Angela begon nog harder te huilen. 'Alsjeblieft. Doe het niet. Ik zweer dat ik voortaan weg zal blijven en bang voor je zal zijn.'

Damon staarde even in haar ogen en bedacht zich toen hoe ongelooflijk kwaad Rachel waarschijnlijk op hem zou worden als hij Angela zou vermoorden. Niet dat ze er ooit achter zou komen. Ze zou wellicht vermoedens hebben maar ze zou het nooit zeker kunnen weten.

Hij pakte haar gezicht weer vast. 'Je gaat alles vergeten wat ik je heb verteld. Alles dat ik je heb verteld nadat ik je gezicht voor de eerste keer vastpakte, zul je vergeten. Je zult je tranen wegvegen en terug de balzaal inlopen met de gedachte dat je boos op me bent omdat ik je niet de zekerheid wou geven dat ik niets aan Rachel ga vertellen. En je zult in vervolg bang voor me zijn en me vermijden.'

Angela stopte met huilen en haar mond zakte wat open terwijl ze hem aanstaarde. Toen liet Damon haar gezicht weer los en ze veegde de tranen weg waarna ze wegliep.

Damon leunde weer op de reling en staarde naar de mensen die rondliepen. Niemand had iets opgemerkt. Toen zuchtte hij en verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen en vroeg zichzelf de vraag die hij zich de laatste tijd wel vaker had gevraagd: 'Waarom?'


	14. Three Love Confessions

**Hoi, hoi! Hoe gaat het, beste mensen?**

**Ik ben er weer, gezien het woensdag is en ik beloofd heb dat ik iedere woensdag zal updaten. Bedankt voor de reviews, loved them, still do.**

**Ik snap dat jullie nauwelijks tijd hebben om deze auteurs notitie te lezen. Hoe kan dat ook anders als je de titel hebt gelezen? Three Love Confessions? Enig idee wie die drie zullen zijn? Ik gok dat wat jullie ook hadden gegokt, het wel goed zal zijn.**

**Ik zal het kort houden, zover ik dat kan.**

**LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n, bedankt voor je review. Tja, de vraag zal inderdaad wanneer zijn en wat voor één. Dit hoofdstuk zal of je het antwoord geven of je verwarren. Misschien een beetje van beide. Dat het gaat gebeuren staat in ieder geval vast. Ik zelf ben ook nog niet helemaal uit de wanneer... Ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk je ook weer zal bevallen.**

**Florreke, ik begin het gevoel te krijgen alsof je Damon echt niet mag. Heb ik dat verkeerd? Je hebt het trouwens goed. Alice kan Damon niet zien omdat hij een originele Vampier is en daarom kan ze Rachel dus ook niet zien als ze bij hem is. En over dat Damon gehemeld wordt en dat Rachel hem dan weer afbreekt... Ze probeert niet alleen de anderen te overtuigen maar ook zichzelf. Maar liegen tegen jezelf is nooit makkelijk. Ik hou zelf ook teveel van Angela om haar dood te laten gaan maar ik wou laten zien waarom Damon de dingen doet die hij doet en dat ook hij zo zijn geheimen heeft. En hij kan het ook niet helpen. Vandaar de waarom op het laatst. Hij vroeg zichzelf af waarom hij het doet. De Cullens weten trouwens nog niet wie Damon in werkelijkheid is maar het moment dat ze erachter zullen komen begint dichterbij te komen... :D**

**Dat doet me eraan herinneren! We zijn al over de helft mensen. Na dit hoofdstuk nog 11 hoofdstukken en dan is dit verhaaltje uit. *le gasp* Ik moet nog opschieten met het vervolg hier op anders heb ik hem niet op tijd klaar... Jullie kunnen toch wel heel even wachten, toch? Toch?**

**Ik heb wel weer genoeg gezegd. Ik ben heel benieuwd wat jullie na dit hoofdstuk zullen zeggen. Heel heel heel erg benieuwd. Ik denk dat ik wel behoorlijk wat verwarring heb gezaaid. En misschien zelfs woede. Oh oh. **

**Veel leesplezier, review alsjeblieft en ik zal volgende week woensdag een nieuw hoofdstuk plaatsen. Op vijf december. Is dat geen mooi sinterklaarcadeau? ;)**

**XxX Emmetje.**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 13

Three Love Confessions

* * *

Rachel was met Ben aan het dansen aangezien Angela ergens naartoe was verdwenen. Ook Damon was nergens te bekennen en al hield ze haar ogen voor hem open, ze kon hem nergens vinden.

'Angela is echt blij dat je toch bent gekomen,' vertelde Ben haar. Het was het eerste dat hij tegen haar had gezegd sinds ze waren begonnen met dansen.

Rachel glimlachte naar hem. 'Ja, dat was me opgevallen.'

'Weet je al naar welke universiteit je gaat?' vroeg Ben, in de hoop het gesprek niet te laten stil vallen.

'Ik heb me bij verschillende ingeschreven. En bij de meeste ben ik ook aangenomen dus ik kan kiezen wanneer ik wil. Maar ik wil er eerst een tijdje tussen uit voordat ik door ga met studeren. Maar het zal in ieder geval eentje worden die in een zonnige staat ligt.'

'En wat ga je studeren?'

'Geschiedenis. Ik wil de kant op die te maken heeft met Mythologieën en Legendes. Dat heeft me altijd al gevaccineerd. En jij?'

'De wetenschappelijke kant op,' zei Ben. 'Angela en ik hebben ons beide ingeschreven bij de Universiteit van Washington. Daar kan je zowel de wetenschappelijke kant op als de kant van journalist.'

'Dan kunnen jullie in ieder geval samen blijven.'

'Ja, dat was ook de bedoeling.' Hij keek haar aan, lichtelijk nerveus. 'Ik denk dat ze je heel erg gaat missen.'

'Ik haar ook,' glimlachte Rachel. 'Ze is een geweldige vriendin en ik kan gewoon alles bij haar kwijt. Daarom ga ik ook zeker proberen om contact te houden.'

Er kuchte iemand waardoor ze opkeken. Het was Edward. 'Mag ik even onderbreken?' Hij stak zijn hand naar Rachel uit en die keek er eerst argwanend naar en toen keek ze weer naar Ben.

Die haalde zijn schouders op. 'Het is okay. Ik wou Angela toch gaan zoeken.'

Rachel haalde ook haar schouders op en liet Ben los waarna ze haar hand in die van Edward legde en een andere hand op zijn schouder.

'Je ziet er beeldschoon uit, Rachel.'

'Dank je,' zei Rachel die over zijn schouder naar de zijkanten van de dansvloer keek, hopend om Damon ergens te vinden.

'Als ik had geweten dat je zou komen had ik je mee gevraagd als mijn date.'

Rachel keek hem aan. 'Dan had ik toch nee gezegd en ik denk dat je dat ook ergens wel weet, Edward. Je weet dat ik nee zal blijven zeggen. Toch geef je niet op.'

'Ik hou teveel van je om op te geven.'

'Dat betwijfel ik eerlijk gezegd ten zeerste aangezien je me soms verstikt.'

Edward keek haar gekwetst aan. 'Rachel…'

'Niet op zo'n manier,' onderbrak ze hem. 'Je wilt altijd alle keuzes voor mij maken en zelfs als je me mijn eigen keuzes laat maken dan verhinder je het toch. Dat geeft me een verstikkend gevoel.'

'Als je bedoelt die keer met je auto toen je naar Jacob wou…'

'Dat is precies wat ik bedoel,' onderbrak Rachel hem weer. 'Ik kan prima voor mezelf zorgen. En begin nou niet weer met dat je kunt veranderen of dat je het alleen maar doet voor mijn eigen veiligheid. Je zult niet veranderen en ik kan prima voor mezelf zorgen dus laat mezelf maar zorgen maken over mijn veiligheid. Als ik je hulp daarmee nodig heb dan vraag ik er wel om.'

'Ik zal niet stoppen, Rachel,' zei Edward. 'Ik hou van je met heel mijn hart. Je bent mijn alles. Ik zal niet opgeven. Ik zal niet rusten tot ik een tweede kans van je heb gekregen.'

'Of tot ik een nieuw vriendje krijg.' Edward trok zijn gezicht in de plooi. 'Want vroeger of later gaat dat gebeuren. En dan wil ik jou niet langer meer in mijn leven. Niet als je me niet gewoon als een vriendin kunt zien en me zo kunt behandelen.' Ze kreeg geen antwoord waardoor ze haar blik weer van hem afwendde. 'En? Heb je Damon alweer bedreigd?'

Edwards gezicht werd zowaar nog strakker. 'Nee.'

'Dat verbaast. Ben je nog van plan om dat te doen?'

'Nee.'

'Ik heb er een hekel aan als je tegen me liegt. Dat weet je,' zei Rachel zonder naar hem te kijken. 'En jouw antwoord van zonet was een leugen. Ik ken je goed genoeg om te weten wanneer je liegt en wanneer niet. Daar hoef ik je gedachtes niet voor te kunnen lezen.' Ze keek hem aan. 'Hij heeft alleen maar het beste met me voor.'

Edward snoof. 'Dat betwijfel ik.'

'Misschien vindt jij het ongeloofwaardig klinken maar het is de waarheid.' Ze keek weer van hem weg. 'En hij is in ieder geval eerlijker tegen me dan jij bent.'

'Ik vertelde je alleen niet de gehele waarheid omdat ik je wou beschermen.'

Rachel stopte met dansen en keek hem kwaad aan. 'Hoe is tegen me liegen een vorm van me beschermen? Hoe is het verzwijgen dat een moordlustige idioot die wraak op me wil nemen rond loopt, jouw idee van mij veilig te houden? Want het klinkt in mijn oren op een manier om me alleen maar sneller dood te laten gaan.'

'Ik zou jou nooit bewust pijn willen geven.'

'Wat was het dan toen je me dumpte?' beet Rachel hem toe. 'Of toen je terugkwam terwijl ik je had gevraagd om weg te blijven? Of achter mijn rug een vriend van me te bedreigen in een poging om hem weg te laten gaan? Of plannen makken met Rosalie en Alice om hem weg uit Forks en mijn leven te krijgen?' Hij knipperde geschokt met zijn ogen. 'Ja, ik weet daar van. Ik kan jouw gedachtes dan niet lezen maar die van hen wel.'

'Rachel…'

'Hij maakt me gelukkig, Edward,' onderbrak Rachel hem met tranen in haar ogen. 'Damon maakt me gelukkig. Ik ben blij als hij hier is. Ik voel me veilig als hij er is. En ik mis hem ontzettend als hij er niets is. Waarom kun je niet gewoon accepteren dat hij degene is die me op dit moment het gelukkigst maakt? Dat ik hem nu nodig heb om weer mezelf te worden en door te gaan met mijn leven?'

'Dit is niet wie je bent.'

'Jawel, dit is precies wie ik ben. Het er half naakt bij lopen zoals jij het noemt, dat ben ik. Het drinken, dat ben ik. Het naar feestjes gaan en gevaarlijke dingen doen, dat ben ik. De persoon die jij ontmoette toen ik net in Forks woonde? Ja, dat was ik ook. Maar dat was ik op een moment dat ik met een gebroken hart moest leren omgaan. Ik was toen niet mezelf. En als jij niet kunt accepteren dat dit is wie ik nu ben, dan is dat jouw probleem. Maar probeer er gewoon niet mijn probleem van te maken. Je kunt dit niet op mij afschuiven, of op hem.'

Er werd weer gekucht. Dit keer was het Damon. 'Wegwezen, Cullen. Ze is bezet.'

De spieren in Edwards kaak spande zich aan en hij wou daar blijkbaar tegen in gaan maar Rachel sloeg haar armen zonder nog iets te zeggen om Damons nek en leunde tegen hem aan en plaatste haar kin op zijn schouder. En zonder Edward ook nog maar een blik te geven begon ze met hem te dansen.

'Hij is weg hoor,' zei Damon na een lange stilte. 'Al kijkt hij niet erg blij.'

'Niet praten, alsjeblieft,' smeekte Rachel zacht. 'Ik wil nu even niet praten.'

Ze voelde hoe hij zijn handen achter haar rug samenvouwde. 'Als dat is wat je wilt, dan zal ik doodstil zijn.'

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes en sloot haar ogen terwijl ze sloom meebewogen met de rustige muziek. 'Dank je.'

* * *

Damon hielp Rachel met uitstappen en liep samen met haar naar de veranda van Huize Grey toe. Het was aardedonker in het huis en ook muisstil, op het zachte gesnurk dat uit een open raam naar buiten gleed.

Charles en Janet waren alweer thuis en sliepen al. Niet dat dat raar was want het was bijna drie uur 's nachts.

'Dank je dat je me hebt meegenomen ondanks dat ik niet wou,' zei Rachel die enkele meters bij de deur vandaan bleef staan en zich naar hem omdraaide. 'Ik heb het toch heel erg naar mijn zin gehad.'

'Daar ben ik blij om.'

'Blijf je hier of…'

Damon schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik ga weer terug naar Seattle. Nog maar heel eventjes, Rachel, en dan ben ik waarschijnlijk achter alles gekomen wat ik wil weten en dan kom ik terug.' Rachel trok een sip gezicht en daarom veranderde hij maar van onderwerp. 'Je vriendin Angela geeft heel veel om je. En ze praat ook veel als ze eenmaal is begonnen.'

Rachel keek hem vragend aan. 'Wanneer heb jij alleen met Angela gesproken?'

'Toen jij met de blonde sparkelende Vampier aan het dansen was.'

Rachel telde de dansen terug. 'Toen ik met Jasper aan het dansen was?' vroeg ze verbaasd. 'Maar ik heb jullie niet zien praten.'

'We stonden buiten.'

'Wat wou ze?'

'Me vertellen wat jij haar had verteld. Het verbaasde me dat je haar in vertrouwen had genomen over dat we een geschiedenis hebben.'

'Ze heeft je dat verteld?!' Rachels gezicht kwam geïrriteerd te staan. 'Oh, ze is zo dood.'

'Ze wil alleen het beste voor je en volgens haar ben ik dat.'

Rachel keek naar hem op. 'En wat denk jij?'

'Ik denk dat je die keuze helemaal zelf moet maken. Natuurlijk wil ik graag dat je voor mij kiest. Ik zou liegen als ik zeg dat het me niet zo raken als je me nogmaals zou afwijzen. Vooral mijn ego zou heel erg gekrenkt zijn.' Hij keek haar aan en zij begon wat bezorgd te worden toen ze zag hoe serieus hij keek. 'Maar ik weet niet of ik de juiste keuze voor je ben. Ik heb je hart al een keer gebroken en dat was niet eens gewild. Het was deels je eigen schuld maar alsnog, ik was wel de aanleiding. En hoeveel moeite het me ook kost om dit toe te geven, ik weet niet zeker of ik wel of niet over Katherine heen ben. Het heeft tijd nodig om over iemand te komen van je wie zolang hebt gehouden. En je verdient het niet om nogmaals je hart door mij te laten breken.' Hij keek haar nog steeds heel serieus aan. 'En ik weet dat allemaal en ik vertel mezelf ook dat ik gewoon weg moet gaan. Dat ik het je niet allemaal weer moet aandoen. Maar ik kan het niet. Net zoals ik niet weg kon blijven nadat ik erachter was gekomen dat Katherine al die jaren niet vast had gezeten maar gewoon vrij had rond gelopen. Ik vertelde mezelf dat ik van je weg moest blijven maar ik kon het niet. Ik had je nodig. Zo egoïstisch ben ik.'

'Damon…'

'Ik ben egoïstisch, Rachel. Ik ben zo egoïstisch dat ik niet nogmaals door je wil afgewezen worden en niet van je weg kan blijven terwijl ik WEET dat het je hart hoogst waarschijnlijk zal breken en dat je dat niet verdiend. Terwijl ik weet dat ik je niet kan geven wat je verdiend: een normale relatie met een lief persoon die je jezelf laat zijn en die je verdiend. En dat ben ik niet. En toch, terwijl ik dat allemaal weet, sta ik hier en wil ik niets liever dan dat je me kiest. En het zorgt ervoor dat ik me schuldig voel. Ik voel me schuldig voor het willen hebben van dat ene dat ik niets liever wil in de gehele wereld.'

'Mij,' fluisterde Rachel. Er glinsterden tranen in haar ogen.

'En ik wil er alles aan doen om dat schuldgevoel maar te stoppen. Maar hoe harder ik dat probeer, hoe sterker het alleen maar lijkt te worden.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik verdien je niet, Rachel. Ik verdien het niet om je hoofd op hol te maken. Ik verdien je vertrouwen en je vriendschap niet eens. Want wat heb ik ooit gedaan om dat allemaal te winnen behalve een zak zijn en je hart breken en je vernederen en je de grond in boren en je vrienden pesten en zelfs vermoorden? Niets.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd weer. 'Ik verdien het allemaal niet en toch heb ik het. En ik heb al zoveel en het enige wat ik wil is meer. Zo egoïstisch ben ik en daarom voel ik me zo schuldig.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd voor de derde keer en liep de veranda af. 'Ik moet gaan.'

Rachel staarde naar de plek voor haar waar hij nog enkele seconde geleden had gestaan en een enkele traan gleed over haar wang heen. Ze had Damon nog nooit zo gezien. Ze kende hem alleen maar als iemand die altijd grapjes maakte en nooit iets serieus nam.

Toen bleef hij weer staan. 'Nee.' Rachel keek weer naar hem. 'Nee.' Hij draaide zich weer naar haar om. 'Weet je, als ik me ergens schuldig over ga voelen dan is het wel dat ik dit heb gedaan.'

Hij liep op haar af en omvatte haar gezicht met zijn handen en kuste haar. Rachels ogen vielen meteen dicht terwijl het warme gevoel zich door haar hele lichaam spreidde, het warme gevoel dat zijn kussen haar altijd hadden gegeven. Net zoals de vlinders die in haar buik fladderden.

Voorzichtig hief ze haar handen op en pakte daarmee zijn handen vast en ze duwde die langzaam omlaag. De kus hield echter aan en enkele secondes later verwijderde hij zijn lippen al pas van de hare.

Haar ogen gingen weer open en vonden zijn blauwe. Toch bleven ze allebei stil. Toen deed hij een stap naar achteren en zijn handen gleden uit de hare. 'Welterusten, Rachel.'

Rachel ademde diep uit nadat hij was weg gelopen. Ze was verward. Echt heel verward. Hij kuste haar en vertrok dan zomaar?

'Damon…' Ze draaide zich om. Ze moest gewoon een uitleg hebben. Maar het enige wat ze zag was dat hij net weer weg reed. Dus bleef ze daar alleen op de veranda staan, zo verward en zo emotioneel.

* * *

De volgende dag zat Rachel al vroeg aan het ontbijt samen met Janet. Charles was al vertrokken omdat hij moest werken.

Ze had nauwelijks een oog dicht gedaan die nacht. Niet alleen omdat ze er laat had in gelegen maar ook omdat Damons woorden en zijn kus maar niet haar gedachtes wouden verdwijnen. Daarom had ze ook wallen onder haar ogen.

'Dus je bent toch naar het examenbal geweest?' vroeg Janet twijfelend.

Er lag een bezorgde blik in haar ogen aangezien Rachel er zo moe en bleek uitzag en nog geen woord had gezegd sinds ze beneden was gekomen.

Rachel knikte maar zei niets en keek ook niet op. Ze bleef gewoon met haar lepel door haar cornflakes roeren, die langzaam zacht begonnen te worden. Nog even en het zou niet meer lekker zijn om te eten.

'Heb je het een beetje naar je zin gehad?' Rachel knikte weer. 'Waarom ben je nu dan zo stil?'

'Ik was al pas rond drie uur thuis,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Ik ben gewoon moe.'

'Het is meer dan dat, lieverd,' zei Janet. 'Er zit je iets dwars.' Rachel schudde haar hoofd in een poging om dat uit haar hoofd te krijgen maar Janet geloofde er niets van. 'Ik ken je langer dan vandaag, Rachel. Ik weet wanneer je gewoon moe bent en wanneer er je iets dwars zit. Dus, eruit ermee. Wat is het dat je dwars zit?'

Rachel bleef voor een lange tijd stil. Ze wou het Janet niet vertellen want er aan denken deed alleen al meer pijn, laat staan het uitspreken. Toch wou ze Janet niet alleen maar stilte geven. Ze had haar opgevoed en ze was bezorgd.

'Damon was degene die me heeft meegenomen naar het bal,' begon ze langzaam. 'Hij had zelfs een jurk voor me gekocht.'

Janet glimlachte tevreden. 'Wat lief van hem. Is hij nog hier?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Hij is gisteravond nog terug naar Seattle gegaan. Hij was er alleen even om mij mee te nemen naar het bal.'

'Dus je mist hem.'

'Ja,' was haar levenloze antwoord. 'Ja, ik mis hem.'

Er werd op de deur geklopt waardoor Janet snel opstond en uit de keuken liep. Rachel bleef naar haar cornflakes staren. Ze miste hem echt maar ze wou ook met hem praten. Ze wou gewoon met hem praten. Hoe had hij dat nou allemaal tegen haar kunnen zeggen en haar toen alleen op de veranda achter kunnen laten?

Janet kwam weer de keuken in, gevolgd door Jacob. 'Kijk eens wie hier al is.'

'Hey, Rachel,' groette Jacob haar met een brede glimlach.

Rachel wuifde afwezig naar hem. 'Hey, Jake.'

'Ze is moe. Ze heeft weinig slaap gehad vannacht,' verklaarde Janet snel toen ze Jacobs verwarde gezicht zag. 'Ze was al pas laat thuis.'

Natuurlijk wist Jacob dat ze laat thuis was gekomen. De wolven hadden op de uitkijk gestaan die avond. En dat betekende dat de hele roedel wist wat Damon haar had verteld en dat hij haar had gekust. Maar op dat moment maakte haar dat niet uit. Ze was te moe en te verward om zich daar zorgen om te maken.

'Ben je klaar om te gaan, Rachel?' vroeg Jacob.

Rachel knikte en schoof haar kom met cornflakes weg. 'Tot straks, mam.'

'Dag, lieverd.' Janet gaf haar een stevige knuffel. 'En probeer een beetje lol te hebben, dan mis je hem minder.'

'Ik zal het proberen.'

Zij en Jacob liepen in stilte de gang door naar de voordeur en toen ze langs de kapstop kwamen trok Rachel haar spijkerjasje ervan af.

Ook de rit naar La Push verliep in stilte. Rachel had het raam van zijn auto (die hij zelf in elkaar had gesleuteld) omlaag gedraaid en staarde gewoon naar buiten terwijl ze de wind met haar losse haren liet spelen.

'Wat wil je vandaag doen?' vroeg Jacob toen ze bijna bij La Push waren. Hij had een ongemakkelijke toon in zijn stem, die waarschijnlijk als reden had dat ze al zolang stil was geweest. 'Emily wil je graag zien.'

'Kunnen we ergens gaan lopen?' vroeg Rachel. 'Ergens afgelegen en stil? Ik wil even geen mensen zien. Niet vervelend naar Emily of de rest bedoeld.'

Jacob gaf haar een glimlach maar ze keek niet naar hem. Ze bleef naar de bomen staren die ze passeerden. 'Je ziet er vreselijk uit,' zei hij na nogmaals een lange stilte.

'Zo voel ik me ook,' was haar antwoord, weer op dezelfde levenloze toon.

Eindelijk kwamen ze aan in La Push en nadat Jacob de auto op het erf van Huize Black had geparkeerd, leidde hij haar mee naar de meest afgelegen plek die hij waarschijnlijk kende: de stijger.

De stijger lag diep in het hart van La Push en hij had haar er al een keer eerder mee naartoe genomen. Er lagen af en toe wel eens wat bootjes maar de stijger stond bij een gebied dat heel nat was maar meer moerassig dan dat het echt een meer was.

'We hebben vandaag de hele dag,' zei Jacob toen ze over de stijger liepen naar het einde toe. 'Sam heeft me vandaag vrij gegeven van rondes lopen.'

Rachel zei niets maar bleef doorlopen met haar handen in haar zakken. Haar ogen waren gefixeerd op een buizerd die aan het rond cirkelen was in de lucht en om de zoveel tijd zijn vrolijke kreet liet horen.

'Je bent echt heel aanspreekbaar vandaag,' zei Jacob.

'Sorry, Jake,' zei Rachel die hem een klein, verontschuldigend glimlachje gaf. 'Ik zit nog met gisteravond in mijn hoofd.'

'Wat is er precies gisteravond gebeurd?' vroeg Jacob nu wat bezorgd. 'Paul en Jared keken bezorgd toen ze vanmorgen terugkwamen.'

'Paul en Jared stonden gisteravond wacht?' vroeg Rachel. Ze schudde haar hoofd met een blik vol medeleven op haar gezicht. 'Oh, die arme jongens. Zij zijn ook altijd degenen die het treffen.'

'Ze hebben het er met Emily over gehad maar ze wouden de rest van ons niets vertellen.' Jacob keek haar argwanend aan. 'Is er een geheim tussen jullie vier of zo?'

'Zoiets. Het is niets vreselijks of zo,' suste Rachel hem. 'Het is alleen een beetje een ongemakkelijk geheim voor Paul en Jared. Het is meer een vrouwengeheim dat ze per ongeluk hebben gehoord toen ze wacht hadden.'

'Autsj. Ja, arme zij.'

Rachel zuchtte diep en sloot haar ogen even terwijl ze genoot van de wind op haar gezicht. 'Het is hier gewoon zo mooi en zo heerlijk. Zo stil en kalmerend.' Ze zuchtte nogmaals en opende haar ogen toen weer. 'Ik denk dat dit de enige plek is die ik echt heel erg ga missen.'

'Je hoeft het niet te missen,' zei Jacob. 'Je zou gewoon hier kunnen blijven.'

Rachel gaf hem een klein glimlachje. 'Jake, ik snap dat je niet wil dat ik weg ga voor een tijdje maar dat besluit staat al vast.' Ze keek voor zich uit. 'Voor hoelang nog niet maar ik ga er even tussen uit. En het zal heus niet voor altijd zijn.' Ze gaf hem een klein glimlachje. 'Ik kom heus nog wel terug.'

'Dat weet ik ook wel. Maar alleen al de gedachte dat je een tijdje weg zult zijn uit Forks…' Hij huiverde ietsje. 'Het zal gewoon niet goed voelen.'

Ze glimlachte weer een beetje en gaf hem een kleine, plagende duw. 'Geef het maar gewoon toe. Je gaat me missen.'

Blijkbaar zag hij de grap er niet van in. 'Natuurlijk ga ik je missen.'

'En ik ga jou ook missen. Daarom zullen we schrijven en zal ik je kaartjes sturen, beloofd. Maar het zal me er niet van weerhouden om weg te gaan.'

'Met je goede vriend Damon.'

Hij zei zijn naam zo cynisch dat Rachel opeens de behoefte had om hem een bitch slap te verkopen. Damon lag op dat moment gevoelig bij haar.

'Begin alsjeblieft nu niet over Damon,' zei ze daarom met op elkaar geklemde kaken. 'Niet tenzij je graag wilt dat ik je huid vol scheld.'

'Wil ik weten wat er is gebeurd?' vroeg Jacob aarzelend.

'Het heeft iets te maken met waarom Jared en Paul vanmorgen zo bezorgd kijkend terugkwamen en met Emily zijn gaan praten.' Jacob keek afwachtend naar haar. 'Meer krijg je niet uit me.'

'Vertrouw je me niet?'

'Ik vertrouw je met mijn leven, Jacob. Ik wil er gewoon niet over praten.' Ze besloot op een ander onderwerp over te stappen. 'Alice gaat een groot feestje geven om te vieren dat we geslaagd zijn en onze diploma's hebben gekregen. Het is volgende week.' Ze kreeg geen antwoord. 'Jij bent er trouwens voor uitgenodigd.' Jacob snoof wat. 'Ik weet dat je het geen goed idee vind, al helemaal niet omdat het bij hun thuis word gehouden, maar ik zou het fijn vinden als je zou komen.'

'Ik zal erover nadenken.'

Rachel gaf hem een glimlach en ze zette langzaam nog een paar stappen. Kort daarna merkte ze dat hij was gestopt dus ze draaide zich naar hem om en keek hem vragend aan. 'Wat is er?'

'Ik wou dit graag anders doen. Soepeler.' Rachels maag trok zich samen toen ze zijn serieuze gezicht zag. Ze kreeg een gevoel van déjà vu. 'Maar de tijd begint nu op te raken.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Jake, alsjeblieft. Doe dit niet. Niet nu.'

'Wanneer dan wel? Na de diploma-uitreiking? Nadat je terug bent van je vakantie?'

'Gewoon niet nu,' smeekte Rachel. 'Ik trek dat niet. Niet na gisteravond.'

'Maar je moet de waarheid horen,' zei Jacob die op haar af stapte. Ja, dat déjà vu gevoel begon sterker te worden. 'Ik wil dat je al je opties begrijpt. En je moet weten dat ik…'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd terwijl ze hem moeizaam en smekend aankeek. Ze wou dit niet horen. Niet zo kort nadat ze het ook van Damon had gehoord. En van Edward. 'Jake…'

'Dat ik verliefd op je ben. En ik wil dat je mij kiest in plaats van één van hen.'

Rachel deed een stap naar achteren en bleef haar hoofd schudden. 'Waarom? Ik dacht dat je me begreep. Dat je iets wel zou respecteren als ik het je vraag. Waarom moest je dit nu zeggen, Jake?'

'Omdat ik vind dat ik lang genoeg heb gewacht.'

'Je bent mijn beste vriend,' protesteerde Rachel. 'Maar ik voel niet zo voor je.'

'En ik geloof het niet.'

'Wat is er niet aan te geloven?' vroeg Rachel, de tranen stonden hoog bij haar. 'Zo voel ik me niet. Ik hou van je maar als een vriend en niet op zo'n manier.'

'Je voelt iets anders voor me,' ging Jacob tegen haar in. 'Je wilt het gewoon niet toegeven. Dus ik ga niet opgeven. Ik ga voor je vechten, tot je hart stopt met kloppen.'

'Ik wil hier niet over praten. Niet zo kort na elkaar,' zei Rachel die haar hoofd schudde.

'En ik weet dat je uit Forks weg wilt omdat je bang bent dat je van gedachte gaat veranderen. Maar je hebt dat besluit halsoverkop genomen.'

'Ik wil hier weg omdat ik het hier verstikkend vind. En ik heb er lang en diep over nagedacht. Dit is wat ik wil Jacob.' Ze bevochtigde haar lippen. 'Dit is wat ik nodig heb.'

'Je hoeft niet te verhuizen voor mij. En je hoeft ook niet te veranderen of vaarwel tegen iemand te zeggen. Je zou niet voor mij weg hoeven te gaan.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd weer en deed nog een stap naar achteren. 'Jake, hou alsjeblieft op. Ik smeek je: doe me dit niet aan.'

Maar hij luisterde niet. 'Denk erover na. Die bloedzuiger kan je waarschijnlijk niet eens fatsoenlijk kussen zonder je pijn doen. En je goede vriend kan niet eens een gesprek voeren zonder iemand te beledigen of te kwetsen.' Hij stapte op haar af en pakte haar hand en legde die op zijn hart. 'Voel je dat? Vlees en bloed en warmte.'

Rachel probeerde haar hand terug te trekken terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde. En toen kwam er nogmaals een schok want Jacob sloot de ruimte tussen hen en omvatte haar gezicht en kuste haar.

Rachel plaatste haar handen tegen zijn borst en probeerde hem weg te duwen. Maar Jacob was veel sterker dan haar en bleef haar kussen. Ze plaatste haar handen hoger en duwde nogmaals. Dit keer had ze succes en duwde ze hem van haar af.

Ze keek hem kwaad aan, balde haar hand toen tot een vuist en verkocht hem zo hard als ze kon een dreun in zijn gezicht.

Je zou zeggen dat ze dezelfde fout niet twee keer zou maken. Wel in haar woede deed ze dat toch wel. En het onvermijdelijke gekraak dat er klonk zodra haar vuist contact had met zijn kaak en de scherpende pijn die van haar hand door haar hele lichaam trok was genoeg om haar weer aan die eerste fout te herinneren.

'Au! Verdomme, verdomme, verdomme! Vervloekte weerwolven!'


	15. Graduation

**Hallo daar, mensen.**

**Fijne Sinterklaas! Ik hoop dat jullie een fijne pakjesavond hebben.**

**Ik zal het kort houden want ik weet zeker dat jullie erg nieuwsgierig zijn naar wat er nu gaat gebeuren.**

**Bedankt**** voor je review, LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n. Je had trouwens gelijk over de autocorrect. Ik had het niet door tot ik je review las en toen schoot ik de lach. Rachel is trouwens behalve gefascineerd ook gevaccineerd. Tegen van alles en nog wat ;).**

**De lange verwachte verschijningen van Rachels grootouders zal in dit hoofdstuk trouwens plaats vinden.**

**De links die je zullen leiden naar hoe Roland en Harriet Aldwin eruit zien staan op mijn profiel, net als de jurk die Rachel in dit hoofdstuk zal dragen.**

**Het is dan eindelijk zover: Rachel gaat haar diploma ophalen. Ze gaat doen wat wij allemaal hopen ooit en snel ook te doen: Middelbare school afsluiten en achter zich laten.**

**Laat me weten wat jullie ervan vinden. Review dus alsjeblieft. Ik zal volgende week woensdag weer een nieuw hoofdstuk plaatsen.**

**Fijne avond allemaal en veel plezier met het geven en het krijgen van cadeautjes. **

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 14

Graduation

* * *

Jacob bracht Rachel nog geen drie uur nadat hij haar had opgehaald weer terug naar huis. Ze had toen niemand anders nog gezien behalve hem en zelfs haar gesprek met Emily, Jared en Paul, die eigenlijk wel op de planning had gestaan en behoorlijk belangrijk was geweest, had ze voor een andere keer bewaard.

Op hetzelfde moment dat Jacob parkeerde op het erf van Huize Grey, parkeerde er een andere auto vlak achter hem. Het was Edward, natuurlijk.

Rachel stapte uit met een gezicht dat vertrokken was van pijn en ze hield haar rechterhand wat voorzichtig tegen haar borst aan. Ze had hem gebroken en aangezien ze nog niet van de breuk genezen was, concludeerde ze wel dat het geen schone breuk was anders was die er al lang niet meer geweest.

De deur van Edwards auto vloog ook open en in een oogblink stond hij voor Jacob met een gezicht dat vertrokken was van woede en zijn handen grepen Jacobs schouders zo stevig vast dat Rachel er van overtuigd was dat Jake er blauwe plekken aan zou over houden.

'Als je haar ooit ook nog maar een keer zult aanraken…!'

'Edward!' riep Rachel. 'Stop! Doe dit niet!'

Jacob duwde Edwards handen van zijn schouders af en keek maar al te graag terug met dezelfde mengeling van woede en afgrijzen. 'Ze is niet zeker wat ze wil.'

'Jacob, hou op! Ga gewoon naar huis! Edward, achteruit! Jongens, niet doen!'

'Laat me je een hint geven. Wacht tot ze de woorden zegt en je dus echt vraagt of je haar wilt kussen.'

'Best. En ze zal ze zeggen.'

'Jacob, Edward, stop! Ga gewoon allebei naar huis! Alsjeblieft!'

De deur ging open en er naderde iemand in hoog tempo. 'Hey, hey, hey. Rustig, jongens. Rustig.' Charles kwam het huis uit gehaast, gevolgd door Janet die wat geschrokken op de veranda bleef staan en naar de twee jongens keek die bijna in elkaars gezichten stonden en elkaar aan keken met een mengeling van grote haat, jaloezie en walging. 'Laten we het naar een toontje rustiger brengen.' Charles duwde de twee jongens een paar stappen achteruit zodat ze uit elkaars gezichten waren. 'Wat is er hier aan de hand?'

Geen van de twee keken naar hem maar bleven naar elkaar kijken, nog steeds met dezelfde mengeling op hun gezichten. Het was Jacob die uiteindelijk antwoord gaf, maar zonder zijn blik van Edward af te halen. 'Ik heb Rachel gekust.'

Charles' hoofd schoot zijn richting op en hij keek geschokt terwijl Janets mond open viel. 'Je hebt wat?'

'En ze heeft haar hand gebroken.' Charles' ogen schoten nu naar Rachel toe. 'Toen ze me in het gezicht stompte.'

'Oh, hemeltje.' Janet kwam nu ook van de veranda gelopen en pakte Rachels hand voorzichtig vast. 'Wanneer was dit?'

'Ongeveer een uur geleden,' antwoordde Rachel.

'Ai. Dan heb je je hand ook wel goed gebroken anders was het al lang genezen geweest.'

'Weet ik,' zei Rachel met tranen van frustratie in haar ogen. 'Het doet verdomd zeer.'

Charles keek naar Jacob. Het was duidelijk dat zijn vaderlijk instinct om zijn dochter te beschermen erg dicht bij de grens lag.

'Het was een compleet misverstand,' zei Jacob.

'Dat betwijfel ik eigenlijk ten zeerst,' was Charles' antwoord. 'Wegwezen nu. Jullie allebei.'

Maar de twee verroerden zich niet. Edward had zelfs het lef om nog te zeggen: 'Ik zal Carlisle bellen om naar de breuk te kijken.'

'Wegwezen!' gilde Rachel kwaad. 'Jullie allebei! Ik wil geen van jullie twee zien! Dus maak dat jullie wegkomen voordat ik dingen ga opblazen! Ik heb het gewoon helemaal gehad met jullie twee!'

'Jullie hebben haar gehoord,' zei Charles die Janet een hoofdknikje gaf. 'Tijd om in beweging te komen en weg te gaan.'

Janet legde ondertussen een arm om Rachels schouder heen en leidde haar terug naar de veranda en het huis in. Eenmaal binnen sloot ze de deur waardoor ze niet langer meer hoorde wat Charles, Edward en Jacob zeiden of deden.

Ze plaatste haar op een stoel in de keuken en haalde de eerste hulp kit tevoorschijn en begon in stilte haar hand te verbinden. 'Het zal wel een aantal uur langer duren voordat het genezen is. Dit zal helpen om de pijn wat verminderen.'

Rachel zei niets maar bleef verbitterd naar de andere kant van de kamer kijken. Janet zuchtte verslagen maar vroeg er verder niet na.

Charles kwam weer binnen en voegde zich bij hen in de keuken. 'Ze zijn beide vertrokken.' Rachel zei niets en haar vader ging naast haar aan de tafel zitten. 'Dus wat is er precies gebeurd?'

'We waren aan het lopen en aan het praten en opeens begon hij zijn liefde voor me te bekennen terwijl ik hem smeekte om dat niet te doen. En toen kuste hij me zonder dat ik dat wou.' Ze balde haar andere hand tot een vuist. 'Dat is verdorie nu al de derde liefdesverklaring en ik begin er spuug en spuug zat van te worden.'

'Derde?' vroegen Charles en Janet in koor.

Rachel sloot haar ogen terwijl ze haar kaken op elkaar drukte. 'Het begon gisteravond met Edward. Ik probeerde hem duidelijk te maken dat ik nee zou blijven zeggen en toen begon hij te ratelen dat hij teveel van me houdt om op te geven en dat hij zou blijven doorgaan tot hij een tweede kans zou hebbe gekregen.'

'En de tweede?' vroeg Janet. Ze klonk wat hoopvol.

'Niet echt een liefdesverklaring,' antwoordde Rachel met een treurige blik. 'Meer een verklaring van: ik wil dat je me kiest ondanks dat ik vrij zeker weet dat ik je hart weer zal breken en ik je dat niet aan wil doen maar toch zo egoïstisch ben dat ik niet wil dat je me weer afwijst.'

Haar ouders wisselden een blik uit en keken toen alwetend naar haar en zeiden tegelijkertijd: 'Damon.'

Alleen al bij het horen van zijn naam barstte Rachel in tranen uit. 'Rachel, liefje,' riep Janet half uit. 'Wat is er?'

'Ik heb hem nog nooit zo gezien,' snikte Rachel. 'Hij was zo serieus en hij meende alles wat hij zei en dat heeft me zo verward dat ik het allemaal niet meer weet. En nu ook nog eens Jacob die heeft bekend van me te houden… Ik wil gewoon dat het ophoud.' Ze keek smekend naar haar moeder. 'Waarom kunnen ze me niet gewoon met rust laten en me gewoon mijn eigen keuze laten maken zonder dat ze hun liefde verklaren of me proberen te kussen?'

'Omdat ze gewoon zo gek van je zijn,' fluisterde Janet. 'En wie kan ze dat kwalijk nemen?'

Charles legde een arm om Rachels schouders heen en trok haar naar zich toe voor een vaderlijke omhelzing. 'Toch maar dat straatverbod?'

Rachel glimlachte door haar tranen heen. 'Misschien. Ik weet het nog niet. Het enige wat ik wel weet is dat ik mijn leven op dit moment haat.'

* * *

Vijf dagen later was de grote dag dan eindelijk aangebroken. De dag waarop de examenleerlingen van Forks High hun diploma's zouden krijgen.

In de vijf dagen die verstreken waren had Rachel geweigerd om contact te hebben met Jacob, Edward of een ander lid van de Cullen familie. Ze had zelfs zoveel mogelijk contact met andere jongens van de roedel vermeden. En zodra Emily over Jacob was begonnen, had ze een smoes bedacht zodat ze kon ophangen zonder Emily te kwetsen.

Op de ochtend van de vijfde dag wachtte haar een grote verrassing op. Ze was op haar kamer en druk bezig om een outfit uit te zoeken die ze aan zou doen naar niet alleen het ophalen van haar diploma maar ook voor naar Alice's feestje die aan het begin van de avond zou beginnen en tot laat zou doorgaan.

Ze riep een afwezige en gefrustreerde 'Kom binnen' toen er op de deur van haar slaapkamer werd geklopt. Toen die open ging begon ze echter te gillen van enthousiasme en blijdschap.

Het was al heel lang geleden sinds ze de twee personen die haar kamer in waren gekomen had gezien maar ze herkende hen meteen.

Het waren een oudere man en een oudere vrouw. De vrouw had kort grijs haar en blauwe ogen, de man had ook grijs haar en ook twee blauwe ogen. Hun name waren Harriet en Roland Aldwin en ze waren Janet's ouders en dus haar grootouders.

Ze viel hen aan met een stevige knuffel. 'Oh! Wat doen jullie hier?!'

'Je dacht toch niet echt dat we de diploma-uitreiking van onze enige kleindochter zouden missen, hè?' lachte Harriet.

'Janet was aardig genoeg om ons een uitnodiging te sturen en zelfs als ze dat niet had gedaan dan hadden we wel een manier gevonden om het niet te missen,' zei Roland.

Rachel liet hen los maar haar gezicht werd vervolgens vast gepakt door haar grootmoeder, bij wie de tranen in de ogen glinsterden. 'Oh, je bent zo groot geworden. En kijk jou nou eens, je bent zo knap.' Rachel had de tranen zelf ook erg hoog zitten en snoof een keer in een poging om ze binnen te houden. 'We hebben je zo gemist, lieverd.'

'Ik jullie ook,' zei Rachel die de tranen niet meer binnen hield en haar grootouders weer stevig omhelsde. 'Ik heb jullie zo ongelooflijk veel gemist.'

'We hebben nog iets voor je meegebracht,' zei Roland terwijl ze elkaar weer loslieten. 'Het is alvast een kleinigheidje voor je diploma.'

Rachel keek hem met een geamuseerde glimlach aan terwijl ze haar handen op haar heupen zette. 'Opa.'

'We hebben het samen met Charles en Janet geregeld,' wuifde hij haar nog niet uitgesproken commentaar weg. 'Hier.'

Rachel keek naar het vierkante, goudingepakte ding dat hij naar haar uitstak. Het leek op een doos. Dat zou dan al de tweede doos zijn in een korte tijd. 'Jullie hadden dit niet hoeven te doen.'

'Wel, cadeautjes horen bij je diploma-uitreiking,' zei Harriet. 'En dit is alvast een kleinigheidje voor ervoor. De rest komt nadat je je diploma echt hebt. Maar waar wacht je nog op? Maak hem open.'

Rachel scheurde het papier eraf en zag dat het inderdaad een doos was en net als degene die Damon haar had gegeven was hij ook zwart.

Ze opende de deksel en haar mond viel open. En het was ook al de tweede jurk die ze kreeg in een korte tijd. En deze was in vele opzichten zoals de jurk die ze van Damon had gekregen.

Haar nieuwe jurk was kort maar hij was ook zwart en ook deze had een open rug. De nek was echter niet diep en liep tot net onder haar sleutelbeen. De mouwen waren halflang en de neklijn en de kanten van de open rug hadden een witte band met zilveren kraaltjes erop.

'Oh!' riep ze uit. 'Hij is schitterend!'

'We hebben een beetje afgekeken van de jurk die je van Damon hebt gekregen,' zei Janet die samen met Charles in de deuropening stond, Charles met zijn handen op haar schouders en Janet met haar armen over elkaar. 'Je vond die al zo mooi daarom gokte we dat je deze ook schitterend zou vinden.'

Rachel knuffelde haar grootouders weer. 'Dank jullie.' Daarna omhelsde ze haar ouders. 'Echt heel erg bedankt.'

'Doe hem maar snel aan,' zei Janet. 'We hebben een lekker uitgebreid ontbijt dat wanhopig op ons staat te wachten in de keuken.'

Ondanks dat ze het goed verborgen hielden, merkte Rachel dat er een gespannen sfeer tussen haar ouders en grootouders was, vooral toen de vier haar slaapkamer verlieten en elkaar passeerden bij de deuropening. Ze was er nooit achter gekomen waarom het opeens zo verkeerd was gegaan tussen hen en haar grootouders. Het enige dat ze wist was dat het op een avond was gebeurd in de zomervakantie, bijna acht jaar geleden.

Ze kleedde zich snel om in haar nieuwe jurk, trok toen twee zwarte open hakken aan en borstelde haar haar zodat het netjes en los op haar rug hing. Ze eindigde haar outfit met een lange, zilveren ketting met een klein hartje eraan en een bijpassende armband. Haar toga en hoed lagen al beneden.

Ze haastte zich naar beneden en kwam met een vrolijke glimlach de keuken in. Zich niets aantrekkend van de stille en gespannen sfeer die ook daar hing, vroeg ze: 'En? Hoe zie ik eruit?'

Het antwoord dat ze van hen alle vier kreeg was dat ze er beeldig uitzag en dat was genoeg om haar zorgen gerust te stellen. Ze was lang niet zo onzeker over hoe ze er nu uitzag dan hoe ze er uit had gezien toen ze naar het bal was gegaan. Daarbij zou ze een toga over deze kleren dragen.

* * *

'Toen we vijf jaar oud waren werd ons gevraagd wat we later graag wouden worden als we groot waren. Onze antwoorden waren dingen zoals: astronaut, president, of in mijn geval: een prinses.'

Er werd gelachen. De gehele gymzaal zat vol. De examenleerlingen zaten op de voorste rijen en waren te herkennen aan hun lelijke gele toga's en hoeden. De rijen achter hen, daar zaten de familie en vrienden van degenen die hun diploma's kwamen ophalen.

Jessica stond op het podium waardoor er een lege stoel naast Rachel stond. Zij had tussen haar en Angela in gezeten. Edward, Jasper en Alice zaten een rij achter hen maar Rachel keek niet naar hen, noch praatte tegen hen.

'Toen we tien jaar oud waren werd ons weer gevraagd wat we later graag wouden worden. Wij gaven antwoorden zoals: rockster, cowboy, of weer in mijn geval: gouden medaille winnares.' Er werd weer gelachen. 'Maar nu dat we groot zijn willen ze graag een serieus antwoord. Wel, wat denken jullie hier van: who the hell knows?'

Er werd weer gelachen en toen hard geklapt. Rachel klapte ook en gaf Jessica een aanmoedigende glimlach. Het meisje was bloednerveus en dat kon je ook wel zien.

'Dit is niet het juiste moment om harde en snelle besluiten te nemen. Dit is de tijd om fouten te maken. Neem de verkeerde trein en laat jezelf ergens vast komen te zitten. Val voor iemand, meerdere keren.' Er werd gevloten. 'Studeer filosofie want er bestaat echt geen manier om daar een carrière mee te krijgen. Verander van gedachte en verander hem dan weer. Want er is niets dat permanent is. Dus maak zoveel fouten als je kunt. Want dan hoef je op een dag als er weer gevraagd word wat je wilt worden niet te gokken. Dan weet je het zeker. Dan weten we het allemaal zeker.'

Daarmee eindigde ze haar speech en een oorverdovend applaus brak uit. Jessica keek breed glimlachend de zaal in en ademde toen diep uit. Ze had het achter de rug en ze had het goed gedaan.

'Je deed het geweldig, Jess,' complimenteerde Rachel haar toen ze weer naast haar zat.

'Dank je,' glimlachte Jessica.

Na ook nog een korte speech van de rector en enkele leraren, begon de rector de namen op te lezen. Eén voor één kwam iedereen naar voren en pakte zijn diploma aan, schudde de hand van de rector en kreeg vervolgens een feliciterend applaus van het publiek.

Toen Rachel aan de beurt was stond Charles zelfs op met een trotste glinstering in zijn ogen en Emmett, die samen met Rosalie ook was gekomen, vloot luid.

Toen iedereen zijn diploma had gekregen was het tijd voor de felicitaties. Zodra Rachel weer bij haar ouders en grootouders was, omhelsde Janet haar stevig. 'Oh, ik ben zo trots op je.'

'Dank je, mam.'

Charles volgde in de rij van mensen die haar wou feliciteren. 'Ik kan niet wachten om te zien wat je nu gaat doen. Je bent in ieder geval hetgeen wat bij mij het beste is gelukt.'

'Pap,' protesteerde Rachel zacht terwijl ze hem aankeek met een kleine glimlach. 'Doe jezelf niet te min.'

'Nee, ik meen het,' zei Charles. 'Je zult het wel op een dag zien, als je zelf kinderen hebt gekregen.'

Rachel glimlachte en stapte op haar grootmoeder af. 'Ik kan niet geloven dat de tijd zo snel voorbij is gegaan,' zei die. 'Het lijkt nog wel gisteren dat je voor het eerst naar ons keek met die grote bruine ogen van je.'

'Ook al is het al bijna veertien jaar geleden,' merkte Roland op. Harriet gaf hem een nijdige blik van over de schouder van haar kleindochter heen. 'Wat? Je kunt niet serieus menen dat het werkelijk voelt alsof het nog maar gisteren was dat ze vier jaar was.'

Rachel moest glimlachen. Dat was typisch haar grootvader. Hij was degene in hun huwelijk die met beide benen op de grond stond en alles zag zoals het was. Haar grootmoeder was vooral een dromer en overdreef ook nog dikwijls eens met dingen.

Harriet liet Rachel los en wendde zich tot haar man, met haar armen over elkaar heen. 'Waarom moet je nou altijd zulke mooie momenten verpesten?'

'Ik ben realistisch. Dat zou jij ook eens moeten proberen.'

'Rachel.' Rachel keek om en zag Carlisle en Esme op hen af komen. Esme bereikte haar als eerste en omhelsde haar stevig. 'Gefeliciteerd, lieverd.'

'Dank je, Esme,' zei Rachel wat ongemakkelijk.

'Kom je vanavond ook?' wou ze daarna weten.

'Dat was wel de bedoeling,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Om eerlijk te zijn ben ik bang dat als ik niet kom dat Alice me dan komt ophalen en me ermee naartoe ontvoert.'

'Ja, die kans is inderdaad groot,' glimlachte Carlisle terwijl hij een hand op Esme's schouder legde.

Rachel keek naar haar grootouders. 'Opa, oma, dit zijn Carlisle en Esme Cullen, de ouders van Edward, Alice en Jasper. Ik heb jullie over hen verteld, toch?' De twee knikten. 'Carlisle, Esme, dit zijn mijn grootouders, Roland en Harriet Aldwin.'

'Aangenaam,' zei Harriet met een vrolijke glimlach en ze stak haar hand uit. Carlisle en Esme schudden die maar Roland stak zijn hand niet naar hen uit. Hij keek zelfs wat argwanend naar hen.

'Jullie ook gefeliciteerd met het slagen van Edward, Alice en Jasper,' zei Janet die niet door had dat haar vader zo argwanend naar de Cullens keek.

Het gesprek ging door en het viel Rachel al snel op dat haar grootvader een paar stappen bij hen vandaan had gedaan en fronsend naar de Cullens bleef kijken. Ze ging bij hem staan en trok aan zijn mouw. 'Wat is er, opa?'

'Huh?' Hij keek op en toverde toen snel een glimlach op zijn gezicht. 'Oh, er is niets, lieverd.'

'Opa,' zei Rachel zachtjes. 'Zorg er niet voor dat ik zelf moet gaan proberen om het uit te vinden. Dat is geen fijn gevoel.'

Roland lachte wat en legde een arm om haar schouder heen en drukte een kus op haar wang waardoor ze begon te stralen. Ze was altijd al het beste met haar grootvader overweg gekund. 'Ik was vergeten hoe goed je me kent, lieverd.' Hij gaf haar een geruststellende glimlach. 'Het is echt niets. Er is gewoon iets vreemds aan de Cullens.'

Rachel lachte wat. 'Oh, je hebt echt geen idee.'

Hij keek haar aan. 'Je weet wat dat vreemde is.' Het was geen vraag. Rachel knikte. 'Ga je het me vertellen?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik heb beloofd om het geheim te houden. Probeer alsjeblieft niet om me die belofte te laten breken.'

'Hoe zal ik dat ooit durven te proberen?' glimlachte Roland, nog steeds met zijn arm stevig om de schouders van zijn kleindochter geslagen. 'Dus hoe voelt het, om nu eindelijk vrij van de Middelbare School te zijn?'

'Ik ben niet alleen vrij van de Middelbare School,' antwoordde Rachel eerlijk. 'Ik ben ook vrij van Forks. Ik kan nu gaan en staan waar ik wil. Ik hoef hier niet langer meer te blijven. En dat is dan ook het eerste wat ik ga doen: weg uit Forks en Washington en op zoek naar zon, zee en strand.'

Roland lachte wat. 'Ja, dat klinkt als de Rachel die ik me herinner.'

Rachels gezicht vertrok zich in een frons toen ze zich iets herinnerde en ze keek haar grootvader vragend aan. 'Opa, jij weet toch veel van Engeland en zijn geschiedenis af?'

'Klopt,' knikte Roland met een glimlach. 'Ik was ooit geschiedenisleraar, weet je nog?'

'Ja, dat weet ik nog. Daarom vroeg ik me af… Heb je ooit wel eens van de Morgan Cirkel gehoord?'

Ze voelde hoe alle spieren in haar grootvaders lichaam verstrakten. 'De Morgan Cirkel? Waarom zou je zo specifiek daar naar vragen?'

'Ik heb deze vrouw ontmoet met de naam Carmen en zij vertelde me dat zij en haar familie daar heel lang in de buurt hebben geleefd.' Nu kon ze toch echt zweren dat ze haar grootvader bleek zag worden. 'Opa? Alles in orde?'

'Ja…' Hij knikte wat afwezig. 'Ja, alles is in orde. Ik moet gewoon even wat drinken.'

Hij kneep haar zacht in haar schouder en liep toen weg. Rachel keek hem bezorgd na en begon zich toen af te vragen waarom het zo verkeerd van haar was geweest om naar de Morgan Cirkel te maken en waarom hij daar zo heftig op had gereageerd.

Ze fronste. Er was iets aan de hand. Haar grootvader wist iets wat hij haar blijkbaar niet wou vertellen. Hij hield iets verborgen voor haar. Maar wat?


	16. They're Coming

**Hallo daar, mensen. Kijken jullie al net zoveel uit naar de kerstvakantie als ik dat doe? Waarschijnlijk wel.**

**In de kerstvakantie heb ik alle tijd om verder te schrijven aan het vervolg van When The Past Catches Up en aan de engelse versie van New Girl In Town. **

**Florreke, ik weet niet of je dit leest (ik hoop van wel) maar ik kan je met blijdschap aankondigen dat Damon in dit hoofdstuk zal terugkeren en dit keer blijft hij ook. En je kan je op nog niets gaan voorbereiden: de Cullens en de roedel van La Push zullen in dit hoofdstuk erachter komen wat Damon is.**

**Laura, ik zou graag allebei je vragen willen beantwoorden maar de eerste zou veel te veel weg geven. Ik kan de tweede wel beantwoorden: Rachels grootvader weet niet wat de Cullens zijn. Hij weet alleen dat ze iets bovennatuurlijks zijn maar wat weet hij niet. Dat is zijn gave, het kunnen herkennen van bovennatuurlijke wezens.**

**Ik zal het niet te lang maken. Dat doe ik al veel te vaak. Geniet van een nieuw hoofdstuk en als je benieuwd bent naar de ketting die Rachel krijgt, kijk dan even op mijn profiel. Hij is makkelijk te vinden.**

**Vraagje! Hoeveel van jullie denken dat Rachel Jacob gaat vragen om haar te zoenen, zoals Bella in het boek en in de film ook deed? ****Gewoon uit nieuwsgierigheid.**

**Review alsjeblieft en verwacht een nieuw hoofdstuk volgende week Woensdag.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 15

They're Coming

* * *

Alice had zichzelf overtroffen. Rachel had al gevonden dat ze zich had overtroffen toen ze het huis had versierd voor het verjaardagsfeestje van Janet. Maar hoe het huis er nu uit zag voor het feestje dat ze gaf? Het overtrof alles.

Rachel keek haar ogen uit, vanaf het moment dat ze haar auto had geparkeerd voor het huis tot het moment dat ze binnen was gekomen.

Voor het huis stonden allemaal fakkels en vuurkorven die brandden. Het gaf het Vampierhuis een warm en uitnodigend beeld. Binnen waren er om de leuningen van de trappen lichtjes en slingers gewikkeld waardoor ze wel kerstbomen leken.

Waar het feestje zich echt afspeelde, dat was op de eerste verdieping van het huis, daar was het nog uitgebreider versierd. Alice had blijkbaar een romantische sfeer willen creëren en had de lichten op een minimum gehouden.

In één van de ruimtes (alle ruimtes stonden met elkaar in verbindingen de openheid van het huis en de weinig deur die er waren) daar stonden tafels met eten en drinken er op en in de andere ruimte daar waren de meubels aan de kant geschoven en daar was de dansvloer.

Ook hingen er overal bollen aan het plafon met kaarsen erin en ook buiten op het balkon waren allemaal kaarsen neergezet.

Alice had zeker niet gelogen toen ze tegen Jessica had gezegd dat de versieringen voor het bal haar geweldige ideeën hadden gegeven om het huis voor haar feestje te versieren.

Rachel werd begroet door Angela en Jessica toen ze helemaal de trap op was gelopen. 'Hey, je bent gekomen.' Angela omhelsde haar stevig. 'Je ziet er weer schitterend uit.'

'Dank je, Ange.'

'Hey, Rach.' Jessica omhelsde haar ook. 'Wat vond je van mijn speech? Te lang? Te zoetsappig?'

'Nee, ik vond het perfect. Je had hem echt precies goed. En je had wel een paar clichés maar niet teveel dus het was echt helemaal geweldig.'

'Dat vond ik nou ook. Het is haast alsof ik ben geboren om te leiden.'

'Ik zou in ieder geval niet verbaasd zijn als jij ooit nog eens in het Witte Huis zal gaan werken,' plaagde Rachel haar met een glimlach. 'Met je studie filosofie.'

'Ik wist dat je daar iets over zou zeggen,' zei Jessica. 'Ik wist het gewoon.'

'Dus wat heb je gekregen?' vroeg Angela. 'Voor je diploma?'

'Mijn opa en oma hebben me een vliegticket gegeven naar Virginia,' vertelde Rachel. 'Voor in de zomer zodat ik hen kan opzoeken. Mijn ouders waren daar niet zo blij om.'

'Je ouders leken sowieso niet blij dat je grootouders er waren,' merkte Angela op.

'Ik weet het. Ze hebben elkaar niet meer gezien sinds ik tien was en dat afscheid verliep niet heel erg geweldig. Dus dat is een behoorlijk lange tijd en er is een heleboel spanning tussen hen.'

'En? Wat heb je nog meer gekregen?' wou Jessica weten.

'Mijn ouders hebben me beloofd dat ze zullen betalen voor de vakantie die ik neem nadat ik terug kom van mijn bezoek aan mijn grootouders. En wie ik dan ook kies om mee te nemen, ze zullen alles betalen.'

'Wat lief,' zei Angela met een brede grijns.

'Ik wou dat mijn ouders zo gul waren,' zei Jessica. 'Ik heb een boek en oorbellen van hen gekregen.'

Opeens verdwenen de glimlachen van Jessica's en Angela's gezichten. Er verscheen zelfs wat angst in Angela's ogen. Rachel keek hen verbaasd aan maar hun aandacht leek niet langer meer op haar gevestigd te zijn. 'Ik ben gek op dit liedje,' zei Angela wiens stem veel te hoog was. Ze was duidelijk bang. Doodsbang. 'Kom op, Jess. We gaan dansen.'

Ze trok Jessica mee naar de dansvloer en Rachel bleef verbaasd achter. Okay, wat was er opeens met hen aan de hand?

'Boe,' fluisterde er iemand in haar oor.

Rachel slaakte een zacht kreetje en maakte een sprongetje van schrik. Vervolgens draaide ze zich om naar de persoon die achter haar stond. Het was Damon.

Een blije glimlach gleed over haar gezicht en ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek heen en omhelsde hem stevig. 'Je bent terug!'

'En dit keer blijf ik,' verzekerde Damon haar. 'Gefeliciteerd met je diploma. Je bent nu officieel een vrije vrouw.'

'Dank je.' Ze liet hem los. 'Ik heb je trouwens bij de uitreiking gemist.'

'Ik was in de buurt. Dus ik heb je ook dat podium op zien lopen,' verzekerde Damon haar. 'Wat was je aan het stralen. En al dat zelfvertrouwen.' Rachel rolde met haar ogen toen ze de sarcasme in zijn stem horde. 'Het zou me niets verbazen als ze zelfs helemaal in China hebben gevoeld hoeveel zelfvertrouwen jij uitstraalde.'

'Waarom heb je je gezicht niet laten zien?' wou Rachel weten, zijn opmerking over haar zelfvertrouwen negerend.

'Dat leek me beter. Gezien de omstandigheden en aanwezigen.' Hij deed er mysterieus over. 'Ik heb iets voor je, omdat je geslaagd bent.'

'Damon,' protesteerde Rachel. 'De jurk en de armband voor het bal waren al genoeg.'

Damon gaf haar zijn beroemde scheve grijns. 'Je kunt protesteren en klagen wat je wilt maar je weet dat ik toch niet ga luisteren.'

'Oh, dat weet ik heel goed. Maar dat gaat me er toch niet van weerhouden om het wel te doen.'

Damon gaf haar weer die grijns maar ging er niet op in. In plaats daarvan haalde hij een zwart fluwelen doosje met een goudkleurige rand tevoorschijn en gaf die aan haar. 'Je zult het mooi vinden. Geloof me.'

'Je hebt me de afgelopen dagen al zoveel verwend dat ik je ga vervloeken als je me ook nog iets voor mijn verjaardag geeft,' dreigde Rachel met een glimlach terwijl ze het fluwelen doosje aanpakte.

'Je weet dat dat me des te meer reden geeft om je toch iets te kopen, hè?'

'Weet ik. Maar ik vind je bedreigen gewoon leuk.' Ze opende het doosje en haar mond viel open. 'Oh. Mijn. God.'

In het doosje lag een dunne gouden ketting. Aan de ketting hing een gouden hanger. In het midden van de hanger lag een topaaskleurige smaragd en om de smaragd heen lagen drie cirkels. De cirkels waren allemaal bezet met kleine steentjes: de binnenste laag was bruinkleurige, daarna kwam een witte laag en de buitenste laag was weer bruinkleurige.

'Damon…' bracht Rachel uit. 'Hij is…' Er verschenen tranen in haar ogen. 'Hij is té mooi.'

Damon glimlachte dit keer ietsje ongemakkelijk. 'Het is niet alleen omdat je je diploma hebt gehaald maar ook om sorry te zeggen voor die avond van het bal.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee. Ik wil niet dat je je verontschuldigd voor het feit dat je me zonder toestemming kuste. Ik wil wel dat je je verontschuldigd voor het feit dat je me kuste en vervolgens gewoon vertrok zonder me de kans te geven om iets te zeggen.'

Damon trok zijn wenkbrauw op maar glimlachte ondanks dat ook en dit keer zonder de ongemakkelijkheid. 'Dan verontschuldig ik me voor het feit dat ik zo abrupt ben weg gaan, Miss Grey.'

'Verontschuldiging geaccepteerd, Mr. Salvatore.' Ze reikte hem de ketting aan en draaide haar rug toen naar hem toe. 'Wil je me helpen om deze om te krijgen?'

Damon verwijderde eerst de ketting die ze al droeg en deed vervolgens de ketting die ze van hem gekregen had bij haar om. Terwijl hij dat deed was Rachel zich er behoorlijk van bewust dat hij zijn vingers over haar huid liet glijden. Meer dan nodig was.

'Dank je.' Ze draaide zich weer naar hem om toen de ketting om haar nek hing en glimlachte. 'Dus je hebt de antwoorden gevonden die je in Seattle zocht?'

'Niet alle antwoordden maar de meeste wel. En genoeg om te beseffen dat het het slimste was om hier naartoe te gaan en dit keer te blijven.'

Rachel haakte haar arm door de zijne en ze liepen naar de tafel waar je eten en drinken kon halen. 'En wat voor antwoorden heb je precies wel gevonden?'

'Het is niet echt de meest geschikte plek om daar nu over te praten,' zei Damon die een dreigende blik wierp op de nieuwsgierige mensen die al even nieuwsgierige blikken op hen aan het werpen waren. Op het moment dat ze hem zagen kijken keken ze snel weg en Rachel kon de rillingen van angst over hun ruggen zien lopen.

'Damon,' zei Rachel die hem in zijn ribben porde met haar elleboog. 'Je intimideert ze.'

'Dus?'

'De rillingen lopen over hun ruggen. En niet het goed soort rillingen.'

Damon keek haar droog aan. 'Ik herhaal: dus?' Rachel rolde met haar ogen als antwoord en pakte een beker met drinken en gaf hem die waarna ze zichzelf er ook eentje pakte. 'Maar wat heb jij zo allemaal wel niet gedaan terwijl ik er niet was?'

'Bedoel je de afgelopen dagen of ook de tijd voordat je terug kwam om mij mee naar het examenbal te ontvoeren?' vroeg Rachel.

'Houd het eerst maar op de afgelopen dagen. De rest komt wel een andere keer.' Vervolgens wuifde hij met zijn vinger naar haar. 'En ik heb je niet ontvoerd, Missy.' Rachel trok haar wenkbrauw op. 'Okay, ik heb je wel gedwongen maar het was geen ontvoeren. En je had het hartstikke naar je zin dus waar klaag je over?'

Rachel grinnikte ietsje. 'De afgelopen paar dagen heb ik vooral niets gedaan en genoten van het feit dat ik niet naar school hoefde. Ik heb een beetje rondgehangen met Angela en Jessica maar dat was het ook wel zo'n beetje. Ik ben vooral thuis geweest. Beetje gelezen, beetje getekend, beetje geschilderd.'

Haar aandacht werd nog geen seconde daarna getrokken door iets dat ze van over Damons schouder zag. Er waren drie personen boven aan de trap verschenen. Drie personen die daar absoluut niet hoorden te zijn.

'Wat doet hij nou weer hier?' vroeg ze geprikkeld terwijl ze haar drinken naar achter klokte en de beker weg mikte in de vuilnisbak terwijl ze met een nijdig gezicht naar de trap liep.

Damon volgde haar met een geamuseerde grijns. 'Ik dacht dat je vrienden was met Wolf boy.'

'_Was_ is het juiste woord.' Rachel bereikte Jacob en sloeg haar armen over elkaar heen. Ze vond het best dat Quil en Embry er waren maar in Jacob had ze even helemaal geen zin. 'Jake, wat doe je hier?'

'Je had me uitgenodigd, weet je nog?' was Jacobs antwoord.

'Het spijt me, was het niet duidelijk genoeg dat ik je uitnodiging in trok toen mijn vuist met je gezicht in aanraking kwam?' vroeg Rachel geprikkeld.

'Je hebt hem een dreun verkocht?' vroeg Damon fluisterend en met een brede grijns in haar oor waardoor er een rilling door haar lichaam liep. 'You go, girl.'

'Luister, Rachel,' zei Jacob, na een vuile blik op Damon geworpen te hebben. 'Het spijt me.'

'Precies waar heb je spijt van?' daagde Rachel hem kwaad uit.

'Je weet wel. Van…' Rachel keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. 'Van laatst. Van de kus.' Damons wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog toen hij dat zei. 'Van je hand. Ik geef het de schuld aan de gehele binnenste dier ding maar het was gewoon mij. Het spijt me echt. Ik hield mezelf voor de gek. Ik dacht echt…'

'Wel, je dacht het verkeerd. En gek is niet het juiste woord ervoor. Gestoord vind ik beter passen.'

'Ik heb ook nog iets voor je meegenomen. Een cadeautje omdat je bent geslaagd.'

Rachel rolde met haar ogen. 'Yay. Nog meer ongewilde cadeautjes.'

Damon prikte haar in haar zij. 'Gedraag je.'

Rachel wierp hem een blik toe van over haar schouder. 'Luister eens naar wie het zegt.'

'Hey, ik gedraag me nooit. Dat is gewoon wie ik ben. Jij gedraagt je zowat altijd. Daarom kan ik jou vertellen dat je je moet gedragen en niet andersom.'

'Dat slaat echt helemaal nergens op,' zei Rachel die hem een blik gaf alsof hij gek was geworden.

'Precies,' grijnsde Damon terwijl hij zijn beker naar zijn lippen bracht. 'Daarom werkt het.'

Rachel wendde zich tot Jacob. 'Als het een jurk is mag je hem zelf houden en aandoen. Als het een ketting is mag je hem terug brengen naar de winkel. En ik wil ook geen vliegtickets meer om op vakantie te kunnen.'

'Het is een armband,' zei Jacob die de zilveren armband omhoog hield. Er hing een enkel bedeltje aan: die van een houten wolf. 'Ik heb hem zelf gemaakt. Het bedeltje wel te verstaan. Niet de armband.'

Rachel pakte de armband aarzelend aan en bestudeerde met interesse het bedeltje. Het was echt knap gemaakt. 'Hoe in hemelsnaam heb je dit zelf gemaakt?'

'Van Billy geleerd. Hij is er veel beter in dan ik ben maar ik heb mijn best gedaan.'

Op dat moment tikte Damon Rachel op haar schouder en ze draaide zich naar hem om. 'Wat nu weer?'

Hij knikte naar de trap die naar boven leidde en Rachel volgde zijn blik en zag dat Alice midden op de trap was blijven staan en met een afwezige blik in haar ogen in het niets staarde. Iets wat er op wees dat ze een visioen had.

Rachel concentreerde zich direct op Alice's gedachtes en bevond zich al snel ook in het visioen. Ze zag hoe een groep van mensen een donkerblauw vest met grijs print erop door gaven en er allemaal stuk voor stuk aan roken.

Toen zag ze Riley, de jongen naar wie Charles zo wanhopig zocht, voor diezelfde groep stond. Zijn bloedrode ogen waren genoeg om Damons woord te bevestigen: hij was een Vampier net als de rest van de groep die stuk voor stuk bloedrode ogen hadden.

Het laatste wat ze zag was hoe de groep een loods in een stad verlieten en naar het water liepen, Riley ging voorop.

Rachel hapte naar adem terwijl ze zich terug trok uit Alice's gedachtes en ze deed een stap naar achteren waardoor Damon haar opving.

'Wat is er? Wat zag ze?' vroeg hij.

Rachel draaide zich naar hem om. Er schitterden tranen in haar ogen maar de angst erin was hetgeen wat zijn aandacht duidelijk het meest trok. 'Het besluit is genomen. Ze komen.' Ze begon te trillen van angst waardoor Damon zijn armen om haar heen sloeg en haar beschermend tegen zich aantrok. 'Damon, ze komen voor me.'

'Wat is er aan de hand?' wou Jacob weten die bezorgd naar Rachel keek.

Alice voegde zich bij hen maar het enige wat ze zei was: 'Kom. We gaan naar buiten.'

Ze leidde hen haastig naar het balkon toe, waar verder niemand was. Secondes later voegden Edward, Jasper en Carlisle zich bij hen.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Carlisle op zijn normale rustige toon. Tegelijkertijd wierp hij een bezorgde blik op Rachel die nog steeds trillend in Damons armen stond terwijl hij haar suste.

'Ik had een visioen. Over het leger van New Borns. Ze komen hierheen. Ze zullen hier zijn in vier dagen,' vertelde Alice. 'Rachel las mijn gedachtes en zag wat ik zag en dat heeft haar nogal laten schrikken.'

'Ze komen hierheen?' vroeg Carlisle. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en leunde tegen de reling. 'Dit kan in een bloedbad aflopen.'

'Wie zit erachter?' vroeg Edward.

'Ik heb niemand gezien die ik herken,' zei Alice.

'Eentje,' zei Rachel die haar hoofd optilde en naar de rest van de groep keek. 'Riley Biers. Hij woonde hier in Forks. Hij is een jaar geleden in Seattle verdwenen. Zijn ouders proberen hem nog steeds te vinden. Charles is degene die de zoektocht leid.'

'Hij kan hier nooit mee zijn begonnen,' zei Edward.

'Wie dat dan wel is blijft in ieder geval bij hem vandaan en bij de actie uit de buurt,' zei Alice.

'Ze moeten spelen met de blinde vlekken in je visie,' concludeerde Carlisle.

'Hoe dan ook,' kwam Jasper ertussen. 'Het leger komt eraan en er zijn niet genoeg van ons om de gehele stad te beschermen.'

'Wacht eens even,' zei Jacob. 'Wat voor vervloekt leger?'

'New Borns,' zei Damon. 'Van hun soort.' Hij gebaarde met een hoofdknikje naar de Cullens. 'Ze zijn sterk, bloedlustig en hebben geen controle. Op dit moment terroriseren ze Seattle nog maar in vier dagen zullen ze deze kleine stad onveilig maken.'

'Wat willen ze?' vroeg Embry.

'Mij,' antwoordde Rachel. 'In Alice's visioen gaven ze mijn geur door.'

'Ze zitten achter Rachel aan?' vroeg Jacob geschrokken. 'En wat in hemelsnaam betekent dat?'

'Het betekent dat er een lelijk gevecht op ons staat te wachten. En dat er levens verloren zullen gaan,' antwoordde Carlisle.

Jacob, Embry en Quil wisselden blikken uit en de twee knikten waardoor Jacob weer naar de rest van de groep keek. 'Okay. Wij doen mee.'

'Jacob,' zei Carlisle. 'Denk je dat Sam in zal stemmen met een tijdelijk akkoord?'

'Zolang we maar een aantal Vampiers kunnen vermoorden,' was Jacobs antwoord.

'Jasper?' vroeg Carlisle.

'Als ze ons hun aantallen geven.' Voor een moment was hij stil. 'En de New Borns zullen niet eens weten dat ze bestaan. Dat geeft ons een voordeel.'

'Noem het dan twee voordelen,' zei Damon.

Rachel draaide zich met een ruk naar hem om. 'Wat? Nee! Absoluut niet!'

Damon grinnikte. 'Rachel, kalmeer. Het is een makkie.'

'Damon…'

'Je wilt getallen?' vroeg Damon die Rachel negeerde en naar Jasper keek. 'Laatste keer dat ik hen zag waren ze met zijn tweeëntwintigen. Maar het zou me niets verbazen dat er onderweg nog twee of drie vermoord zullen worden door anderen in de groep. Riley is degene die hen aanvoert en de enige die een beetje controle over ze heeft. En dan bedoel ik ook echt een heel klein beetje. Dan zijn er…'

'Hoe weet jij dit allemaal?' onderbrak Alice hem.

'Waarom denk je dat ik de afgelopen tijd in Seattle ben geweest?' was Damons tegenvraag. 'Niet omdat ik het er zo leuk vind. Beter gezegd, ik heb een afgrijselijke hekel aan Seattle. Ik heb hen in de gaten gehouden.'

'Waarom?' wou Edward weten.

'Omdat altijd als er iets bovennatuurlijks aan de gang is, Rachel er wel bij betrokken is en vaak ook de aanleiding voor is. En zij is de enige die me overleeft en me een beetje tolereert dus waarom zou ik haar dan dood willen zien?'

Rachel, die tot zover geïrriteerd en niet blij had gekeken (vooral vanwege het feit dat hij had aangeboden om mee te vechten) keek op en er gleed een nieuwe uitdrukking over haar gezicht heen: ongeloof en zelfs lichte verering.

Des al niet te min keek ze hem smekend aan. 'Damon, alsjeblieft. Doe dit niet. Blijf hier buiten. Dit zijn niet jouw zaken. Ik smeek je.'

Hij gaf haar een geamuseerd glimlach. 'Waar maak je je druk om, Rachel? Er zal me heus niets gebeuren.'

'Jawel!' protesteerde ze. 'Er zal iets met je gebeuren en je zult gewond raken. Misschien kom je wel helemaal niet terug.'

'Zo makkelijk ben ik niet te doden en dat weet je.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op alsof het niets is. 'En net als de wolven zullen ze niet eens weten dat er een ander soort van hen bestaat.'

'Ik steel je mobiel en bel Stefan als je me niet beloofd dat je hier buiten zult blijven,' dreigde Rachel.

Er trok nu een nijdige, zelfs lichtelijk kwade uitdrukking over zijn gezicht heen. 'Waarom moet je mijn broer er nou altijd bij halen?'

'Omdat ik weet dat hij de enige is die je wellicht een beetje verstand kan bijbrengen.'

'Denk je dat Stefan me ervan zal proberen te houden om hier aan mee te doen?' Damon lachte duister. 'Hij zal het alleen maar aanmoedigen en hopen dat het de New Borns inderdaad lukt om me te doden. En dan zal hij een vreugdedansje doen en een feestje houden omdat hij eindelijk van me af is.'

'Hoe kun je dat zeggen? Hij is je broer.'

'En ik heb de afgelopen 145 jaar zijn leven tot een hel gemaakt,' beet Damon haar toe. 'Want dat heb ik hem namelijk beloofd, dat ik de rest van mijn onsterfelijke leven zijn leven tot een hel zou maken. En ik heb me tot nu toe ook altijd aan die belofte gehouden. Hij haat me en ik haat hem, ondanks dat _**jij**_ dat niet wilt geloven.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd, zich niet realiserend dat de rest van de groep nu ook wist dat Damon al langer dan 145 jaar leefde en nu over de opties ging van wat hij wel niet kon zijn. 'Dat geloof ik niet.'

'Hij heeft me vergiftigd en vervolgens heeft hij me opgesloten in één van de kerkers van het Salvatore Gasthuis. Het was zijn bedoeling om me daar gevangen te houden zonder me ook maar een druppel bloed te geven.' Rachels ogen werden groot van schrik. 'Ah, dus je herinnert je nog wat ik je daar over heb verteld. Mooi. Had ik je ook al verteld dat hij me geprobeerd heeft om een staak door mijn hart te boren? Nee? Dan weet je dat nu ook.' Rachel keek naar de grond. 'Ik weet dat je er anders over denkt maar Stefan en ik haten elkaar dus doe me gewoon een lol en hou een keer over hem op.' Toen wendde hij zich tot de rest van de groep. 'Ja, ik ben een Vampier.'

'Je ruikt niet als één,' merkte Jacob op.

'Er zijn twee soorten Vampiers in de wereld, Wolf boy,' zei Damon. 'Degenen die fangs hebben en in de zon branden en degenen die geen fangs hebben en glinsteren in de zon. Zij –' Hij gebaarde naar de Cullens. '– zijn het tweede soort. Ik ben het eerste soort. En anders dan zij leef ik gewoon op mensenbloed. Deal with it.'

De spieren van de drie wolven spanden zich aan. 'Jij vermoordt mensen om te blijven leven?'

'Niet altijd. Veel verdwijningen en dode lichamen trekken de aandacht. Anders dan dat soort –' Hij gebaarde weer naar de Cullens. '– verandert één enkele beet van mij je niet in een Vampier. Het ligt iets ingewikkelder in elkaar. En ik heb prima controle dus ik kan ook op tijd stoppen. Maar ja, ik vermoord mensen. Soms omdat ik me verveel, soms omdat ze me irriteren en soms omdat ik gewoon dorst heb.' De drie jongens uit La Push gromden. 'Kalmeer. Een gevecht met mij kun je niet winnen, zelfs niet in wolfvorm. Ik ben sneller dan jullie en sneller dan hen.' Hij gebaarde weer naar de Cullens. 'En ik ben sterker. Hun soort doden is voor mij net zo makkelijk als een nek breken wat weer net zo makkelijk is als een tak door midden breken. Jullie kunnen mijn hulp dus wel gebruiken.'

'Misschien willen we dat wel niet,' zei Edward wiens spieren ook gespannen waren.

'Edward,' zei Carlisle die niet geheel blij leek met de informatie die hij van Damon had gekregen. 'Hij heeft gelijk. We kunnen zijn hulp goed gebruiken. We blijven in de minderheid maar we zullen er in ieder geval beter vanaf komen met zijn hulp dan zonder. Zijn leefmanier is misschien verkeerd in onze ogen, zijn motieven om te helpen zijn dat niet.' Hij keek naar Damon. 'We waarderen je hulp.' Damon zei niets maar had een klein, zelfingenomen glimlachje op zijn gezicht. Carlisle wendde zich tot de gehele groep. 'We zullen allemaal wat training nodig heb. Het bevechten van New Borns verreist het nodige kennis. Kennis die Jasper heeft. Jullie zijn meer dan welkom om je bij ons te voegen als we trainen.'

Jacob knikte terwijl hij een vuile blik op Damon wierp. 'Okay. Noem de tijd en de plek maar.'


	17. New Born Training

**Hallo, hallo!**

**Sorry voor de ongelooflijk late update. Ik ben nog de stad in geweest op zoek naar iets voor kerst (en gigantisch niet geslaagd) en ik ben al pas net thuis.**

**OHH! Nog twee dagen en dan kerstvakantie! Heerlijk! Ik ben er echt zo aan toe.**

**Laura, fangs zijn de lange tanden van Vampiers. In het Engels hebben ze er echt een woord voor maar als je het naar het Nederlands vertaalt dan krijg je slagtanden en dat vind ik niet echt kloppen. Het zijn dus de langere hoektanden die een originele Vampier krijgt als hij/ zij bloed gaat drinken. Ze kunnen menselijke huid ermee doorboren. **

**Florreke, het geeft echt helemaal niets dat je een tijdje niet kon reviewen. School gaat voor. En examens zijn echt echt echt veel belangrijker. Maar als je net uit je examenweek komt dan zul je waarschijnlijk net zo toe zijn aan kerstvakantie als ik dat ben. Waarschijnlijk zelfs nog wel meer. En over Rachel die Jacob kust, ik was er gewoon nieuwsgierig naar maar ik ga al verklappen dat het niet gaat gebeuren. Ik haatte Bella in het boek en in de films voor het feit dat ze Jacob kuste so no way dat ik dat Rachel dan laat doen.**

**Gezien het volgende week woensdag tweede kerstdag is zal ik niet kunnen updaten. Die update zal er de dag daarna komen: donderdag 27 december. En omdat het vakantie is, en omdat kerst er ook aankomt, kunnen jullie ook een update verwachten aanstaande zondag. Een kerst cadeautje van mij voor jullie. Hoop dat jullie er blij mee zullen zijn.**

**Ook wil ik in deze notitie even zeggen dat als jullie niet al iets hebben gedaan of gedoneerd, steun dan Serious Request! Please! Dit jaar halen ze geld op voor de babies in Afrika want iedere zes seconde sterft daar één baby. En ja, de vrouwen daar krijgen veel meer kinderen maar dat maakt er één verliezen niet minder erg. Hoe zouden jullie je voelen als jouw baby dood zou gaan? Dus, ik smeek jullie: doneer! Al sturen jullie maar een sms'je of vragen jullie een plaat aan, iedere euro telt. **

**En na dat gezegd ben ik ook wel weer genoeg aan het woord geweest. Veel leesplezier, sterkte de laatste paar dagen voor de kerstvakantie en tot zondag! Reviews zijn altijd welkom, by the way. Love them. En ik ben echt heel nieuwsgierig naar hoe jullie gaan reageren op het laatste stukje. Zal ze hem kunnen verslaan?**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 16

New Born Training

* * *

De volgende ochtend lag Rachel zwijgend op de meest linkse kant van haar bed en staarde ze naar haar raam. Ze had die nacht nauwelijks een oog dicht gedaan. Ze maakte zich zorgen. Niet alleen vanwege het steeds meer naderende gevecht tussen de Cullens, de roedel en de New Borns maar ook vanwege het feit dat de kat nu uit de zak was en zowel de Cullens als de roedel nu ondertussen allemaal wisten dat Damon een Vampier was.

Het bed zakte aan de andere kant in maar ze draaide zich niet om. Ze bleef doodstil liggen en naar haar raam staren.

'Rachel.' Ze reageerde nog steeds niet. 'Waarom maak je je zo'n zorgen?'

'Waarom denk je? Dit kan hartstikke verkeerd gaan.' Tranen sprongen in haar ogen. 'Iemand zou wel gewond kunnen raken of dood gaan. En dat allemaal door mij.'

Eén arm gleed om haar middel, een andere gleed onder haar hoofd door. Beide kwamen vervolgens voor haar torso tot rust waardoor ze gevangen zat. Zo voelde het echter niet. Het voelde veilig aan.

Ze verstrengelde haar vingers met de zijne en wendde haar blik van het raam af maar keek vervolgens naar de ring om zijn linkermiddelvinger.

'Heb je hier om gevraagd?'

'Nee,' was haar antwoord op fluistertoon.

'Wil je dat dit gebeurd?'

'Nee,' was het antwoord nogmaals.

'Hoop je dat er iemand gewond raakt of dood gaat in de strijd?'

'Nee.'

'Dan is het niet jouw schuld. Jij kunt hier verder ook niets aan doen. Je bent misschien de aanleiding maar het is verder niet jouw schuld.' Ze zei niets. 'Niet dat het weten dat je de aanleiding bent een erg gelukkige gedachte is.' Ze zei weer niets. 'Ik had misschien niet zo naar je uit moeten schieten toen je over Stefan begon.'

'Ik ben wel iets gewend,' was haar antwoord.

'Alsnog, het was verkeerd. Ik was het gewoon even helemaal zat. Het is altijd Stefan. Hij is degene die de goeierik is. Hij is degene die te vertrouwen is. Hij is degene op wie mensen trots kunnen zijn.'

Rachel liet zijn handen los en draaide zich naar hem om. Damons haar was nog nat aangezien hij net had gedoucht en zijn gezicht stond geïrriteerd en zelfs wat gekweld.

'Hij is degene die saai is,' fluisterde ze. 'Zo klinkt hij in ieder geval.'

Zijn blauwe ogen vonden haar bruine en hij glimlachte lichtjes. 'Je zegt dat alleen maar omdat je denkt dat het me zal opvrolijken.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, ik zeg het omdat na alles wat je me over hem hebt verteld hij erg saai klinkt. Hij klinkt een beetje als Edward. Een beetje heel erg.'

'Hij lijkt ook wel wat op Eddie. Hij was van plan om de stad te verlaten nadat Elena erachter was gekomen dat we Vampiers waren. Omdat hij haar zogezegd wou beschermen en daarom maakte hij het ook met haar uit. Net zoals Eddie bij jou deed. Maar toen zij zei dat ze van hem hield veranderde hij van gedachte. En dan is er nog dat hij haar altijd wil beschermen. Zij is het enige belangrijke in de wereld voor hem. Alles draait om haar.'

'Wie is Elena?' wou Rachel weten.

'Elena Gilbert, zijn nieuwe vriendin. Hij is stapelgek op haar. Maar ze zou zo Katherine kunnen zijn, qua uiterlijk. Echt waar, ze lijken als twee druppels water op elkaar. Alleen Katherine had krullend haar en Elena's haar is stijl. Oh, en Katherine was een bitch en Elena is dat niet. Dat zijn de enige twee verschillen.'

'Nou dat is wat ik freakie noem.'

'Huh-huh. Ze is ook een magneet voor problemen.' Damon gaf haar een kleine glimlach. 'Net als jij.'

'Het zal wel iets zijn wat de Salvatore broers aantrekkelijk vinden,' daagde Rachel hem een beetje uit.

Damon grijnsde wat. 'Inderdaad.'

Rachel sloeg haar armen ook om hem heen en kroop weg in zijn armen en liet haar hoofd tegen zijn borst rusten. 'Dus Stefan lijkt op Edward. Dat zorgt er al voor dat ik hem een stuk minder graag wil ontmoeten.'

Damon glimlachte tevreden terwijl hij met één hand door haar losse haren kamden. 'Mooi.'

Voor heel even was het stil maar toen zei Rachel zachtjes: 'Ik wil niet dat je gaat vechten, Damon.'

Ze hoorde hem ietsje vermoeid zuchten. 'Rachel, we zijn hier al zo vaak over geweest. Er gebeurt mij helemaal niets. Maak je toch niet zo'n zorgen.'

'Maar dat doe ik wel.'

'Waarom?'

'Omdat ik heel erg veel om je geef, hoe raar jij dat ook vindt klinken,' fluisterde Rachel met weer tranen in haar ogen. 'En omdat ik je niet gewond wil zien.'

'Dat zal niet gebeuren en zelfs als dat zou gebeuren dan zou ik binnen enkele secondes weer genezen,' probeerde hij haar gerust te stellen. 'En ik zal er alles aandoen om te voorkomen dat jou iets overkomt en dat betekent dat ik wel zal moeten vechten.'

'Vertel me de waarheid,' zei Rachel. Ze keek op naar hem en zag de verwardheid in zijn ogen. 'Waarom ben je naar Seattle gekomen?'

'Je geeft ook nooit op, is het niet?'

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes terwijl ze haar hoofd weer tegen zijn borst legde. 'Nooit.'

'Ik werd gek van de mensen in de stad. Ze waren op Vampiers aan het jagen. En ik werd gek van Stefan die alleen maar bezig was met Elena en die alleen maar zijn normale, zwakke zelf was. En ik was erachter gekomen dat Katherine niet in de tombe was en dat ze dus alleen maar had gelogen. Het dreef me allemaal gek. En toen was er opeens op het journaal dat Seattle werd geteisterd door een chaos en dat er zoveel mensen werden vermoord en vermist werden. Stefan en ik realiseerden ons al snel dat dat het werk was van een Vampier maar er was toen nog iets dat ik me realiseerde en dat was dat jij verhuist was naar een kleine stad die in de buurt van Seattle lag. En zoals ik gisteravond ook al zei, als er iets bovennatuurlijks aan de gang is dan ben jij er altijd wel bij betrokken, op een één of andere manier.' Ze keek naar hem op. 'Dat was het laatste excuus dat ik nodig had om voor een tijdje te vertrekken uit de stad. Ik wou weten of het met jou te maken had en of je in orde was. En dat was nou niet echt het geval. Dat allemaal en het feit dat ik je gewoon graag weer wou zien. Zoals ik al eerder heb gezegd, ik kon niet bij je wegblijven nadat ik erachter was gekomen dat Katherine had gelogen.'

'Heb ik je ooit bedankt voor het feit dat je toen mijn leven hebt gered die avond in het bos?'

'Nee, ik geloof van niet. Je was te druk bezig met moe zijn en naar bed willen.'

'Dan nog heel erg bedankt voor het redden van mijn leven,' zei Rachel met een glimlach.

Ze sloot genietend haar ogen toen ze voelde hoe zijn lippen in contact kwamen met haar voorhoofd. 'Graag gedaan.'

Ze vielen beide stil daarna en voor nog een heel uur bleven ze zo samen daar nog op bed liggen.

* * *

De afspraak om de Cullens in het bos te ontmoeten voor de training stond vast aan het einde van de ochtend.

Edward had erop gestaan om haar te komen ophalen en haar naar de plek te brengen. Ze had het eerst afgewezen en gezegd dat ze liever met Damon naar de plek zou komen maar Damon had haar kleine plannetje in het water laten lopen door een minuut later te vragen of iemand haar naar de plek kon brengen omdat hij via een omweg naar de plek zou komen. Hij moest zijn bloeddruk weer verhogen, zo had hij tegen Rachel gegrapt.

Dat was dan ook de reden waarom Edward haar om half 11 kwam ophalen met de belachelijk grote Jeep die officieel van Emmett was.

Rachel had liever gehad dat de weg in stilte zou verlopen maar ze wist dat ze nooit onder Edwards vragen had uit kunnen komen.

Zodra ze dan ook waren vertrokken barstte hij los. 'Een Vampier?! Hij is een Vampier?! Wat dacht je wel niet?!'

Rachel liet haar kin op haar hand rusten en mompelde: 'Luister eens naar wie het zegt.'

'Je kunt mij niet met hem vergelijken,' protesteerde Edward meteen met op elkaar geklemde kaken.

'Nee, je hebt gelijk,' zei Rachel die hem droog aankeek. 'Hem kan ik blindelings vertrouwen, bij jou moet ik me eerst gaan afvragen of er niet iets is dat je verzwegen hebt.' Edwards gezicht kwam gekwetst te staan. 'Alleen maar omdat hij op een andere manier leeft dan jullie betekent dat nog niet meteen dat hij de slechterik is.'

'Hij doodt mensen. Dat heeft hij zelf toegegeven. Soms omdat hij zich verveeld.'

'Het nadeel van onsterfelijk zijn,' was Rachels antwoord.

'Hoe kun je dat accepteren?'

'Simpel, omdat hij mij ook accepteert zoals ik ben.' Ze keek naar Edward. 'Het is niet alsof ik het leuk vind dat hij mensen vermoord maar het is gewoon hoe hij overleeft en hoe hij is. En gewoon voor de goede orde, ik heb ook mensen vermoord. Niet express maar het is wel gebeurd.'

Edward zweeg de rest van de nog korte rit en Rachel was hem daar dankbaar voor. Toen ze kwamen aanrijden zag Rachel hoe Jasper Emmett weg smeed en hoe die op de grond landde. Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle en Esme waren aan het kijken.

Edward parkeerde de auto en hij en Rachel stapten uit. Rachel trok haastig haar hand weg toen hij die probeerde vast te pakken en stopte allebei haar handen in de zakken van haar vest.

Er was hem toch iets opgevallen. 'Wat is dat om je pols?'

'Een cadeautje omdat ik geslaagd ben. Net als deze.' Ze haalde de ketting die ze van Damon had gekregen onder haar shirt vandaan en liet hem die zien en stopte hem daarna weer weg.

Alle Cullens waren gekleed in sportieve en makkelijke kleren en Rachel was er verder ook geen uitzondering op. Ze droeg een donkere spijkerbroek, een zwarte top met lage hals en een dik, roze vest. Aan haar voeten zaten zwarte enkellaarsje zonder hak en waar veren aan hingen.

'Zijn Sam en de roedel er al?' wou Rachel weten terwijl ze naar de drie stellen keek.

Emmett had zijn handen op Rosalie's heupen en Jasper en Alice hadden hun armen achter de anders rug geslagen. Carlisle en Esme stonden dichtbij elkaar maar hadden verder geen lichamelijk contact.

'Nog niet,' was Carlisle's antwoord.

'En Damon?' vroeg Rachel ietsje hoopvol.

'Ook nog niet gezien.' Het was weer Carlisle die antwoord gaf.

'Ze zijn hier,' zei Edward kort daarna.

Ze draaiden zich alle acht om en zagen inderdaad acht enorme wolven over de heuvel komen sluipen, alle acht met hun tanden lichtelijk ontbloot en zacht grommend. Onderaan de heuvel bleven ze staan, Sam (de enorme zwarte wolf) stond voorop.

Rachel herkende al snel nog een andere wolf, eentje die aan Sam's rechterzijde stond, eentje die voskleurig was. Het was Jacob.

'Ze vertrouwen ons niet genoeg om in hun menselijke vorm te zijn,' zei Edward wat beschuldigend.

'Ze zijn gekomen. Dat is wat telt,' zei Carlisle.

Rachel die druk bezig was met er achter komen welke wolf nou wie van de roedel was, maakte een sprongetje van schrik toen twee handen haar middel zachtjes vastpakte.

'Rustig, ik ben het,' fluisterde Damons stem in haar oor.

Rachel keek naar hem om en trok toen een gezicht. 'Je hebt een beetje…' Ze wreef over haar linkermondhoek. Damon snapte de hint en veegde snel met zijn duim langs zijn mondhoek. 'Ja, het is weg.'

'Dank je. Dat zou nog wel eens in het verkeerde keelgat zijn geschoten.'

'Denk je?' vroeg Rachel onschuldig. Ze pakte zijn hand vast en trok hem meer naar de groep toe. 'Carlisle, we zijn compleet.'

De Cullens keken naar Damon en Carlisle knikte voordat hij zich tot de roedel wendde. Er waren een aantal die gromde terwijl ze naar Damon keken. 'Ik geloof niet dat ik vrienden heb gemaakt,' fluisterde die weer in het oor van het meisje dat voor hem stond.

'Jij hebt geen vrienden,' fluisterde Rachel terug. 'Je hebt alleen Stefan en mij.'

'Hmm. Point taken,' grinnikte hij nog steeds op fluistertoon terwijl hij zijn handen voor haar buik samenvouwden.

Carlisle deed een stap naar voren en hield zijn blik voornamelijk op de roedel. 'Welkom.' Hij gebaarde naar Jasper. 'Jasper heeft ervaring met New Borns. Hij zal ons leren om hen te verslaan.'

Voor een moment was het stil maar toen zei Edward: 'Ze willen weten hoe de New Borns anders zijn dan hoe wij zijn.'

'Ze zijn vele malen sterker dan ons,' vertelde Carlisle. 'Omdat hun eigen menselijk bloed nog in hun weefsel zit. Ons soort is fysiek nooit sterker dan in de eerste maanden van dit leven.'

Sam gromde en Edward vertaalde weer. 'Hij wil weten hoe het met het andere soort zit.'

De blikken gleden naar Damon. 'Hoe ouder je bent, hoe sterker,' was zijn antwoord. 'Iemand die net veranderd is zal het bijvoorbeeld nooit kunnen winnen van iemand die al honderd jaar leeft. En de hoeveelheid mensenbloed in het lichaam speelt er ook aan mee. Hoe minder menselijk bloed, hoe zwakker je bent.'

Sam gromde weer en Rachel keek naar Damon om. 'Hij wil weten of de manier waarop de Cullens leven ook voor jou geld.'

'Het is een manier. Een manier waarop mijn broer leeft,' vertelde Damon. 'Maar hij is zwak en zelfs maar een druppel bloed zal hem kunnen verleiden en dan zou hij niet kunnen stoppen met drinken wat zal leiden tot een bloedverslaving. Niet echt een goede optie dus.'

Het bleef stil waardoor Carlisle zich tot Jasper wendde en naar hem knikte. Ze verwisselden van plek en Jasper nam nu het woord. 'Carlisle had gelijk over ons soort. Daarom zijn ze gecreëerd. Een New Born leger zal geen duizenden nodig hebben zoals bij een menselijk leger. Maar geen menselijk leger zal het van hen kunnen winnen.' De wolven gromden zachtjes. 'De twee belangrijkste dingen om te herinneren zijn: geef ze niet de kans om hun armen om je heen te slaan. Ze zullen je botten in secondes tot splinters hebben verpletterd. En ten tweede –' Hij keek naar de wolven. '– ga nooit voor de voor de hand liggende moord. Ze zullen dat verwachten en dan zul jij verliezen.'

De kleinste van de wolven (Rachel glimlachte toen ze Seth's gedachtes herkende) kromp wat in een en keek naar de wolf die voor hem stond: Paul.

'Emmett hier is een typisch voorbeeld van hoe een New Born zal aanvallen,' zei Jasper. 'Dus Emmett.' De twee namen afstand van de rest en de Cullens, Damon en Rachel wendden de wolven de rug toe. 'Hou je niet in.'

Emmett grijnsde. 'Dat ligt niet in mijn aard.'

Hij rende recht op Jasper af die gewoon bleef staan, hem opving en zijn hakken in de grond plantte. Het lukte Emmett om hem over hem heen te gooien maar Jasper landde gewoon op zijn voeten. Emmett viel hem weer aan maar Jasper ontweek de eerste twee aanvallen en deed toen iets wat Rachel niet zo snel kon volgen maar het volgende moment lag Emmett kreunend op de grond en Jasper torende boven hem uit.

'Verlies nooit je focus,' gaf Jasper hem als tip mee.

De volgende die vochten waren Carlisle en Edward. Net als Emmett renden ze op elkaar af en vielen ze elkaar aan. Maar net voordat ze elkaar bereikten schoffelde Carlisle Edward die dat had zien aankomen en over hem heen sprong. Ze vochten even maar toen vloerde Edward Carlisle en hield hem op de grond door slechts één hand op zijn borst te drukken.

Toen dat was gelukt ging hij gewoon overeind staan en keek naar Jasper die het gevecht had gaande geslagen. 'Nog één ding,' zei die. Rachel verborg een lach achter haar hand toen Carlisle overeind schoot en Edward vloerde. 'Draai je rug nooit naar je vijand toe,' vervolgde Jasper op een toon alsof dat toch wel duidelijk voor hem had moeten zijn.

Rosalie was de volgende. Ze liep heel rustig op Jasper af en toen hij had geknikt dat hij klaar was, viel ze hem aan. Maar hij ontweek alle stoten die ze op hem afgooide met gemak en slaagde er ook met gemak in om haar tegen de grond te werken.

Na haar kwam Alice. Jasper had het een stuk lastiger met haar aangezien zij al zijn aanvallen voorzag en ze dus met gemak kon ontwijken. Hij greep iedere keer als hij haar aanviel naar lucht. En toen hij haar eindelijk te pakken had werd hij afgeleid en wou haar kussen maar ze dook onder zijn arm door en voor even was hij haar kwijt. Toen landde ze uit de boom op zijn rug en drukte een kus op zijn lippen. Dat was het eerste gevecht dat hij verloor.

Toen ook Esme aan de beurt was geweest wendde Jasper zich tot Damon. 'Okay, Mr Salvatore. Laten we eens kijken waar jij toe in staat bent.'

Rachel keek Damon ietsje bezorgd aan maar hij grijnsde wat vermaakt op haar neer. 'Oh, doe me toch gewoon een keer een lol en veeg die bezorgdheid van je gezicht.' Hij trok zijn leren jack uit en gaf die aan haar waarna hij een kus op haar wang drukte. 'Het enige wat dit zal worden is lachen.'

'Typisch,' mompelde Rachel terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde en haar ogen even ten hemel sloeg.

Nu ze Jasper had zien vechten was ze toch even bezorgd of Damon toch van hem zou kunnen verliezen maar dat was niet het geval. Elke aanval die Jasper naar hem toegooide, blokkeerde hij en kaatste hij terug alleen dan met twee keer zoveel kracht. En iedere keer dat Jasper op hem afrende reageerde hij en ontweek hem met een snelheid waardoor Jasper niet door had waar hij heen was gegaan.

Hun gevecht was het tweede gevecht dat Jasper verloor.

Emmett, natuurlijk onder de indruk van zijn kracht, moest hem natuurlijk uitdagen en Rachel keek vermaakt toe hoe hij probeerde om Damon te verslaan. Iets wat hem niet lukte.

Een warmte liet haar omkijken en ze glimlachte. 'Hey, Jake.' Jacob was achter haar komen staan, nog steeds als wolf, en bromde zachtjes. Rachel keek weer naar Damon en Emmett, beide hadden het zo te zien duidelijk naar hun zin. 'Hij doet het goed, niet?'

Jacob gromde lichtjes. '_Uitslover._'

'Hmm, misschien een beetje,' was Rachel terwijl ze iets tegen hem aanleunde. 'Maar dat is hij altijd wel.' Ze lachte toen ze Jacob raar naar haar zag kijken. 'Telepathie, weet je nog?'

Jacob bromde wat in wolfvorm. '_Ik snap niet dat je hem kunt accepteren terwijl je weet dat hij een bloedzuiger is. Dat hij mensen vermoordt._'

'Ik snap niet dat jij mij kunt accepteren terwijl je weet wat ik allemaal kan,' was Rachels antwoord.

Jacob gromde en legde zijn oren in zijn nek. '_Dat is anders._'

'Nee, dat vind ik niet,' ging Rachel tegen hem in. 'Het is precies waarom ik hem accepteer. Weet je, Jake, vanaf het moment dat ik Damon eerst ontmoette wist ik dat er iets anders aan hem was want ik kon zijn gedachtes niet lezen. En hij wist dat er iets anders aan mij was en wou mijn geheim weten. Hij kreeg het niet uit me dus vertelde hij me eerlijk dat hij een Vampier was. Ik was zo onderste boven van het feit dat ik niet het enige bovennatuurlijke in de wereld was dat ik hem ook eerlijk vertelde wat ik kon. En hij rende niet weg. Hij lachte alleen maar en zei dat dat zowel knap handig als lastig kon zijn. Hij vond het niet raar. Ik voelde me normaal bij hem. En daarom accepteerde ik hem zoals hij was, omdat hij dat ook bij mij had gedaan.'

'_Hij vermoordt mensen._'

'Het is niet alsof ik daar juist blij om ben maar het is hoe hij is.' Rachel glimlachte toen ze zag hoe Damon Emmett vloerde en hoe die vervolgens op sprong en direct om een revanche vroeg. 'Ik kan hem niet veranderen en dat wil ik ook niet. Hij is wie hij is en als ik hem zou veranderen dan zou hij niet meer degene zijn om wie ik zoveel geef.' Haar blik werd bezorgd. 'Daarom wil ik eigenlijk niet dat hij mee gaat vechten. Hij zou gewond kunnen raken.' Ze keek naar Jacob. 'Jullie zouden allemaal gewond kunnen raken. Of zelfs erger, er zouden enkelen van jullie niet meer terug kunnen komen.'

'_Het is een risico dat we bereid zijn om te nemen._'

'Maar ben ik bereid om dat risico te nemen?' fluisterde Rachel.

Jacob wendde zijn hoofd haar kant op en liet die wat zakken. Rachel lachte wat en begon hem boven op zijn hoofd te krabben waardoor hij een zacht brommend geluid uitbracht.

'Wie weet kan ik ze wel in mijn eentje aan,' grinnikte ze. 'En dan heb ik jullie wel allemaal niet nodig.'

'_Je bent maar mens. Je zou nooit een Vampier kunnen verslaan, laat staan een heel leger._'

Rachel gaf hem een wijde grijns. 'Is dat wat je denkt? Dat ik zwak ben?' Jacob knikte. 'Hmm. Ik zal je eens wat laten zien.' Ze trok haar vest uit. 'Okay, mijn beurt.'

Alle hoofden schoten haar richting op en de ogen van Edward werden groter. 'Rachel, ben je gek geworden?'

'Nee.' Ze legde Damons jack en haar vest over Jacob heen. 'Vind je toch niet erg, hè?' Hij bromde wat geïrriteerd maar ze besteedde er geen aandacht aan. 'Jullie denken allemaal dat ik zwak ben omdat ik nu eenmaal geen bovennatuurlijke krachten heb, dan wil ik ook proberen om jullie ongelijk te bewijzen. Dus, Damon.' Ze bleef voor hem staan en keek hem uitdagend aan. 'Durf je het aan of niet?'

Damon snoof met een lach. 'Een gevecht met jou ga ik nooit uit de weg, Rachel. Maar gewoon voor de zekerheid, heb je die peperspray die ik je twee jaar geleden heb gegeven toevallig bij je?' Rachel trok haar peperspray uit haar broekzak en liet die zien. 'Geen peperspray. Ik heb geen zin om mijn ogen te hoeven uitspoelen.' Ze gooide haar peperspray naar Jasper die hem moeiteloos ving. 'En geen krachten.'

'Als jij ook geen snelheid en kracht gebruikt.'

'Deal. Twee uit de drie?'

'Drie uit de vijf.'

Damon grijnsde. 'Nou, nou. Iemand heeft er zin in.' Hij wreef zich in zijn handen. 'Okay, Buffy. Laten we eens kijken of je het nog steeds in je hebt.'


	18. Jasper's Story

**Fijne feestdagen, mensen!**

**Ik ben wat laat, mijn verontschuldigingen. Ik ben ziek. Verkouden, koorts, misselijk. Grieperig. Het heerst dus ik zal wel niet de enige zijn die het heeft. Voor iedereen het ook heeft, alvast veel beterschap. En voor degenen die het nog zullen krijgen (ik hoop zeker van niet) veel sterkte.**

**Ik zal het kort proberen te houden want ik heb zo'n gevoel dat jullie graag willen weten hoe/of Rachel Damons achterste gaat verslaan. **

**Florreke, toen je schreef dat je de schade in zou halen had ik niet dit verwacht. Serieus, mijn mond viel open. Dat waren een paar lange reviews maar ik ben blij dat je het verhaal nog wel leuk vind. Het was mijn bedoeling om de lezer Edward een beetje irritant te beginnen laten vinden want toen ik Eclipse las vond ik hem namelijk ook soms. En met wie moet ze er dan uiteindelijk vandoor gaan? Mike Newton? **

**De ruzie tussen haar ouders en haar grootouders zal nog duidelijk worden, voor namelijk in het vervolg op deze. Jullie zullen er ook tegelijkertijd achter komen als Rachel inderdaad. Ja, Angela is bang voor Damon geworden. Maar dat is omdat hij haar haar dat heeft verteld, toen hij haar compelde. En ik zal al een beetje verklappen over Bree, Fred en Diego (ik heb het hele verhaal niet gelezen maar wel stukjes). Bree en Fred zullen het overleven maar Diego niet. Een andere keuze had ik niet want ik heb voor Bree een nieuwe love interest in gedachte. **

**Over Damon... Tja, hij is waarschijnlijk de grootste zak op de wereld maar dat betekent niet dat hij niet aardig kan zijn of dingen voelt. Het zit bij hem namelijk zo, hij is een zak naar iedereen toe maar als het je lukt om zijn vertrouwen te winnen dan geeft hij om je en ook heel veel (toch blijft hij een zak). Het is dan ook de bedoeling om hem iets meer emotie te laten tonen in de volgende hoofdstukken, maar alleen als hij alleen met Rachel is want waar andere mensen bij zijn zal hij zeker niet laten zien dat hij zoveel om haar geeft als hij doet.**

**Misschien moet ik ook een beetje over Stefan uitleggen en waarom hij deed wat hij deed terwijl hij zoveel op Edward lijkt qua karakter. Damon gaf hem namelijk aanleiding daartoe. Zijn duivelse meesterplannen, die hij niet wou delen, zouden mensen pijn gaan doen en dat wou Stefan voorkomen en daarom vergiftigde hij hem en zette hem gevangen (alleen ontsnapte hij). En die keer dat Stefan bijna een staak door Damons hart boorde was nadat hij Stefans beste vriendin Lexi had vermoord. Weer aanleiding dus. **

**Tja, Jacob valt in de herhaling. In dit hoofdstuk zal Rachel ook behoorlijk pissig op Jacob worden want hij gaat een aantal dingen zeggen die Rachel niet leuk gaat vinden. Ook zullen de Volturi een verschijning maken maar ik denk niet dat je het leuk gaat vinden. Of misschien ook wel. Ik ben benieuwd of je een potentiële liefde eruit zult halen ;) Ik denk van wel. Het is behoorlijk duidelijk.**

**Ik zal het hierbij laten. Donderdag zal ik een nieuw hoofdstuk plaatsen. Tot dan. Veel leesplezier en review alsjeblieft. Een foto van Phoenix staat op mijn profiel.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 17

Jasper's Story

* * *

Rachel was degene die de eerste aanval deed. Ze gooide haar vuist richting Damon die hem zonder problemen ving en haar een droge blik gaf. 'Nou, dat was gewoon slordig.'

'Oh, shut up. Ik moet er weer even inkomen,' mopperde Rachel terwijl ze haar andere vuist naar hem toe gooide.

Deze blokkeerde hij door zijn onderarm tegen de hare aan te duwen. 'Nog steeds slordig.' Ze probeerde hem een trap te verkopen maar ook deze blokkeerde hij. 'Kom op, Rachel. Je kunt veel beter doen dan dit. Wanneer heb je wel niet voor het laatst gevochten?'

'Twee jaar geleden,' mopperde Rachel. Ze probeerde hem een round house kick te verkopen maar hij dook weg en ontweek hem. 'Tegen jou.'

Zodra hij weer overeind stond was haar vuist er weer die hij weer moest ontwijken en toen probeerde ze hem weer een trap te verkopen. Ook die ontweek hij. Vervolgens blokte hij verschillende van de stoten die ze op hem afvuurde.

'Hmm. Beter. Veel beter,' glimlachte hij tevreden. 'Eens kijken hoe je verdediging is.'

Rachel dook onder zijn arm weg toen zijn vuist uithaalde naar haar gezicht maar zijn andere hand greep haar pols vast en draaide haar rond waardoor ze met haar rug tegen zijn borst belande. Eén van zijn armen had haar arm op haar rug gedraaid en de andere lag om haar keel. 'Dat is één.' Rachel zuchtte geïrriteerd en hij draaide haar weer om zodat ze weer face-to-face stonden. 'Probeer het nogmaals.'

Hij hoefde dat niet nogmaals te zeggen want vrijwel direct begon ze weer naar hem uit te halen. Dit keer had ze een hoger tempo erin waardoor ze hem een kleinere kans gaf om een tegenaanval te doen.

Ze probeerde hem weer een round house kick te verkopen maar die blokkeerde hij om vervolgens haar vuist te moeten opvangen omdat ze die ook op hem af had gegooid. 'Nog steeds wat slordig. Zo win je natuurlijk niet.'

'Misschien moet ik het hebben van jouw slordige werk,' merkte Rachel op. Hij trok zijn wenkbrauw verbaasd op en doordat hij was afgeleid kreeg Rachel de kans om een draai te maken, de arm vast te grijpen waarmee hij haar vast had en hem over haar rug heen op de grond te gooien.

'Au,' kreunde hij terwijl de wolven verbaasd opkeken en Emmett juichte.

'Niet slecht, Rachel,' complimenteerde Jasper haar.

Rachel glimlachte zelfingenomen en keek neer op Damon. 'Dat is 1 – 1.'

'Slim,' complimenteerde Damon haar terwijl hij overeind kwam. 'Afleiding gebruiken.'

Rachel gooide haar haar naar achteren en nam haar vechterspositie in: iets door de knieën met haar rechterbeen naar voren en met haar armen voor zich.

Damon haalde naar haar uit maar ze ontweek hem en bleef in haar positie. Daarna ontweek ze hem nogmaals drie keer om vervolgens onder zijn arm door te duiken. Haar vuist kwam vrijwel direct in contact met de zijkant van zijn gezicht toen hij zich achter haar aan omdraaide.

Hij had geen tijd om zich te herstellen want vervolgens moest hij haar stoten zelf ontwijken. De round house kick die ze er daarna achteraan gooide kwam voor hem onverwachts maar toch lukte het hem om haar aanval te blokkeren.

Wat ze toen deed kwam weer onverwachts voor hem en waarschijnlijk voor de rest ook want ze haakte haar been achter de zijne en trok die toen naar haar andere been toe waardoor ze hem weer vloerde.

De wolven lieten een enthousiast gehuil horen en Rachel keek op naar de Cullens. Emmett was druk bezig om een weddenschap te leggen met Jasper en Rosalie. Carlisle en Esme leken diep onder de indruk maar Alice en Edward leken nog steeds niet blij met het feit dat ze aan het vechten was.

Ze keek weer naar Damon en hielp hem overeind. 'Ik denk dat ik je iets te goed getraind heb, weet je?' merkte hij op.

'Wat? Kun je het niet meer winnen?' grijnsde Rachel.

'Dat hoorde je mij niet zeggen,' corrigeerde Damon haar. 'Ik heb alleen meer moeite om het te winnen. 2 – 1, was het niet?' Rachel knikte met een brede grijns. 'Laten we er dan maar weer gelijkspel van maken.'

Rachel blokkeerde de vuist die vervolgens rakelings op haar afkwam en schoot naar rechts en links in een poging om zijn volgende aanvallen te ontwijken.

Hij verraste haar door twee aanvallen kort naar elkaar te gooien. Ze had nog maar net zijn ene vuist geblokkeerd toen ze zijn andere hand ook op haar zag afkomen. Toen ze deze ook wou blokkeren kwam de grote verrassing want zijn vuist werd een gewone hand en met die hand greep hij haar verdedigende hand mee vast terwijl hij met zijn andere hand haar pols vastgreep en ze toen vervolgens beide omhoog trokken, boven haar hoofd, en haar tegen een boom aanduwde.

'Oh!' kreunde Emmett teleurgesteld. Maar Rosalie juichte en ook Jasper knikte tevreden. Zij hadden blijkbaar op Damon gewed.

Maar dat punt was nog niet binnen. Rachel hield haar hoofd scheef en glimlachte verleidelijk naar Damon die daardoor weer afgeleid was en haar polsen met één hand vasthield terwijl hij met zijn andere hand haar kin omvatte met een brede grijns.

Het was precies waar Rachel op had gewacht en ze dook onder zijn arm door met zo'n snelheid dat het haar lukte om haar polsen uit zijn grip te krijgen. Vervolgens duwde ze zijn hoofd tegen de boomstam aan.

Een onmisbaar gekraak weerklonk en Damon deed een paar stappen terug terwijl hij zijn handen tegen zijn neus drukte.

'Oeps. Sorry,' zei Rachel die een pijnlijk gezicht trok. Achter haar was het Emmett die nu juichte samen met de wolven en Rosalie en Jasper die teleurgesteld kreunden.

Damons hand omsloot zich om zijn neus en nog meer gekraak klonk toen hij die recht zette. Toen liet hij zijn handen weer zakken. Zijn neus stond verder helemaal recht en er was zelfs geen bloed te zien. Hij grijnsde ook gewoon. '3 – 1 en een gebroken neus. Niet slecht voor iemand die er zolang tussen uit is geweest, Buffy.'

Rachel stak haar tong uit toen hij haar weer Buffy noemde. Vervolgens keek ze naar de roedel en de Cullens. 'En wat vonden jullie?'

'Ik ben 30 dollar rijker,' lachte Emmett die zijn duim opstak. 'Toppie, Rachel.'

'Heel indrukwekkend,' zei Jasper. 'Ik had dat niet achter je gezocht.'

Rachel haakte glimlachend haar arm door die van Damon en keek hem met glinsterende ogen aan. 'Ik had een goede leraar.'

'Ja, die je nu helemaal hebt ingemaakt. Ik dacht dat je dat alleen kon met je krachten.' Hij gaf haar een grijns. 'Wat denk je, Grey? Zullen we voor alles en niets gaan?'

'Weet je zeker dat je dat aankunt, Salvatore?' Rachel keek hem met een uitdagende en zelfs wat flirtende glimlach aan. 'Ben je niet bang dat ik teveel vrouw voor je ben?'

Damon grijnsde en omvatte haar kin en bracht zijn lippen vlakbij de hare waardoor er zowel van de kant van de roedel als van de kant van de Cullens gegrom opklonk. 'Jij bent nooit teveel vrouw voor me geweest. Dat is als ik me alles goed herinner.' Rachel rilde toen ze de vinger van zijn andere hand over de blote huid van haar huid voelde dansen. 'Alle reacties die ik van je kreeg als ik je aanraakte zoals…'

Rachel kwam direct weer terug op Aarde en plantte haar hak op zijn voet terwijl haar wangen rood kleurden en ze geïrriteerd riep: 'Damon!'

Damon schoot in de lach en deed een paar stappen achteruit. 'Oh ja, ik ben er absoluut van overtuigd,' zei hij sarcastisch en met een brede grijns. 'Je bent teveel vrouw voor me.' Rachel kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes en keek hem heel nijdig aan waardoor hij alleen maar meer grinnikte. 'En ik ben niet zo dom om nu met je te gaan vechten.' Hij liep langs haar heen naar Jacob en pakte zijn jack. 'Je krijgt wel een keer een rematch van me.'

'Je bent gewoon bang,' treiterde Rachel.

'Nee, niet echt. Gewoon niet gek en dom.' Hij haalde zijn telefoon tevoorschijn en wuifde die naar haar. 'Daarbij heb ik telefoon.' Rachel zag nu inderdaad dat zijn mobiel aan het trillen was. Ze zag ook hoe zijn gezicht vertrok toen hij naar de ID van de beller keek. 'Oh, geweldig. Net wat ik nodig heb.'

'Stefan?' gokte Rachel.

Damon nam op en liep ermee weg, zijn jack nog steeds in zijn andere hand. 'Wat moet je, broertje?'

Rachel liep ook terug naar Jacob en trok haar eigen vest weer aan waarna ze wat bezorgd naar Damon keek die nu bijna niet meer te zien was.

'_Wie is die Stefan eigenlijk?_' hoorde ze Jacob haar vragen.

'Zijn jongere broer,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Ze kunnen niet erg goed met elkaar overweg en hebben nogal een nare geschiedenis. Het is een lang verhaal.'

'_Ik heb medelijden met hem._'

Rachel keek vragend naar hem. 'Met wie?'

'_Zijn jongere broer. Hij moet het al heel lang met hem uithouden._' Rachel perste afkeurend haar lippen op elkaar waardoor het twee strakke lijntjes werden. '_Ik snap dat je me dat kwalijk neemt maar ik mag hem gewoon echt niet. Hij is gewoon nutteloos en neemt bruikbare ruimte in._'

'Ik ga daar niet eens op reageren,' zei Rachel wat kil maar ook gekwetst. 'En ik had zoiets niet uit jouw mond verwacht, Jake. Dat stelt me echt erg teleur.'

Ze liep weg. Weg van Jacob. Weg van de trainingsplek. Ze liep terug naar de Jeep en ging daar op de motorkap zitten met haar benen opgetrokken, haar armen er strak omheen geslagen en met haar kin rusten op haar armen.

De training ging door en de Cullens bleven elkaar aanvallen en bevechten onder streng toezicht van Jasper en terwijl ze gaande werden geslagen door de wolven.

Rachel tuurde na een tijdje weer het bos in maar Damon was verdwenen. Wat het ook was waarvoor Stefan had gebeld, blijkbaar was het belangrijk geweest en niet bestemd voor andermans oren.

'We zijn bijna klaar voor vandaag.' Rachel keek op en zag dat Jasper zich bij haar had gevoegd. 'Edward brengt je zo naar huis.' Ze knikte en staarde weer voor zich uit, nog steeds met haar armen om haar benen heen geslagen. 'Je hoeft je niet nutteloos te voelen.'

Ze keek naar hem op. 'Hoezo niet? Ik kan misschien goed vechten maar Damon is een ander soort Vampier dan jullie zijn en hij houdt in als we trainen, ondanks dat hij dat nooit zou toegeven. En ik zou mijn krachten kunnen gebruiken maar het zou me uitputten en ik heb ze niet zo goed onder controle… Ik zou jullie kunnen uitschakelen in een poging om een New Born uit te schakelen. Dat is dus ook niet echt een optie.'

'Je aanwezigheid alleen al zal genoeg zijn. Je geur zal de New Borns afleiden. Hun jachtinstincten zullen het overnemen en hen gek drijven.'

'Mensen gek drijven. Altijd leuk om te doen, zelfs als ik er niets voor hoef te doen,' zuchtte Rachel. Ze klonk wat wanhopig. 'Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat je hier zoveel over weet? Het hele bevechten van New Borns en zo.'

'Ik heb je al eerder verteld dat ik veranderd ben door een Vampier die van plan was om een leger van New Borns te maken, niet?'

Rachel knikte. 'En dat je heel lang op mensenbloed hebt geleefd voordat je Alice ontmoette.'

Jasper begon zijn mouwen op te rollen. 'Wel, ik heb nou niet echt de fijne eerste jaren van het onsterfelijke leven gehad die mijn geadopteerde broers en zussen wel hadden.'

Rachels ogen werden groot toen ze alle littekens op Jaspers armen zag. 'Wow.' Ze liet zich van de Jeep afglijden en rolde haar eigen mouw op. 'Die zien er net uit als degene die James me heeft gegeven.'

'Het resultaat van ons gif,' knikte Jasper. 'Voor jou is het een herinnering aan James. Die van mij helpen me herinneren dat ik moet blijven volhouden. Het zijn littekens van oorlogen die ik heb gevochten voordat ik op dierenbloed begon te leven.'

Rachel liet een vinger over één van zijn littekens glijden terwijl ze fronste. 'Je zei dat je in 1863 bent veranderd, toch?' Jasper knikte. 'Maar dit zijn geen littekens die je hebt kunnen krijgen in de Civil War of in een andere oorlog.'

'Geen menselijke oorlog,' glimlachte Jasper. 'En alle training die ik kreeg in de Confederate States Army bleek nutteloos te zijn tegen de New Borns.'

'Jij hebt in de Confederate States Army gezeten?' vroeg Rachel wat verbaasd. Jasper knikte. 'Dan ben je nu al de tweede die ik ken en die daar in heeft gezeten.'

'Je goede vriend Damon?' Rachel knikte en Jasper glimlachte wat schuin. 'Als ik hem toen had ontmoet weet ik zeker dat ik had gewonnen. Ik was de jongste Major in de Cavalerie van Texas,' verklaarde hij toen hij Rachels verwarde gezicht zag. 'Maar ik had nog nooit een echt gevecht gezien.'

'Tot?'

'Tot ik een zekere onsterfelijke ontmoette. Maria. Ik reed terug richting ons kamp nadat ik alle vrouwen en kinderen uit een stad had geëvacueerd toen ik hen zag: de drie mooiste vrouwen die ik ooit had gezien. Ik offerde hen meteen mijn hulp aan. Een grote fout.'

'Maria was degene die je heeft veranderd?' vroeg Rachel terwijl ze zich weer op de Jeep hees.

'Ja, en ze was druk bezig met het creëren van een leger. Het is erg voorkomend in het Zuiden. Het zijn brute gevechten voor territorium en wraak. Maria won ze allemaal. Ze was slim en voorzichtig en ze had mij. Ik was de tweede in commando. Mijn vermogen om gevoelens te kunnen controleren hielp haar goed. Ik trainde haar New Borns. En in die bezigheid liet ze hen nooit langer dan na hun eerste jaar leven. Het was mijn taak om er dan voor te zorgen dat ze verdwenen.'

Rachel keek hem aan met een blik van afschuw. 'Dat is verschrikkelijk.'

Jasper keek zelf ook afgrijzend en Rachel wist dat hij alles opnieuw herbeleefde en voor zich zag. Daarom zorgde ze er ook voor dat ze voorkwam om nu zijn gedachtes te lezen omdat ze wist dat wat ze zou zien verschrikkelijk zou zijn.

'Ik voelde alles wat zij voelden. Alles tot het laatste moment. Ik had er geen controle over en het dreef me soms tot waanzin.' Rachel wendde haar blik naar de grond toen ze de emotie in zijn stem hoorde. 'Ik dacht dat wat Maria en ik hadden echt was. Dat het liefde was. Maar ik was niets meer dan haar pop.' Rachel keek weer op en haar ogen ontmoetten die van hem. Ze stonden gekweld. 'Zij was degene die aan de touwtjes trok. Ik wist niet dat er een andere manier was.' Zijn gezicht ontspande zich een beetje en er verscheen zelfs een kleine glimlach op zijn lippen. 'Dat was tot ik Alice vond. En ze zag me natuurlijk aankomen.'

'En je liet me lang genoeg wachten.'

Zowel Jasper als Rachel keken op en zagen dat Alice zich bij hen had gevoegd. Met een warme glimlach cirkelde ze haar armen om Jaspers middel heen.

Jasper glimlachte terug en alle bitterheid die eerst op zijn gezicht had gestaan, alle droevigheid en pijn die het verleden hem had gegeven, verdween als sneeuw voor de zon en liet niets achter dan alleen een herinnering bij Rachel.

'Mijn verontschuldigingen, ma'am.' Rachel keek weg toen Jasper zijn aandacht compleet op Alice richtte. Er was gewoon zoveel liefde in hun ogen te zien en het hing zo sterk in de lucht dat je het haast kon aanraken. 'Ik zou niet weten wat ik zonder haar zou zijn geworden.'

'Ssh,' suste Alice. 'Je hoeft dat nooit meer te zijn.'

Rachel begon zich echt als een indringer te voelen toen Alice en Jasper elkaar kusten en besloot hen daarom alleen te laten. Zo stil mogelijk liet ze zich weer van de Jeep afglijden en liep ze weg.

Ver kwam ze echter niet want ze had nog maar een paar stappen gezet toen er een scherpende pijn door haar hoofd trok en het begon te voelen alsof de tijd langzamer begon te lopen.

Ze greep naar haar hoofd en klemde haar kaken op elkaar om de gil die op haar tong lag daar te houden maar toch ontsnapte een aantal van zijn klanken over haar lippen.

Op datzelfde moment knikte haar knieën en viel ze richting de grond. En terwijl ze viel werd alles wazig om haar heen en de klap van haar lichaam die de grond raakte voelde ze niet eens meer. Ze was verlamd.

De wazigheid duurde voor maar heel even en verdween toen weer, net als de pijn en de verlamdheid.

Rachel schoot overeind en knipperde stomverbaasd met haar ogen toen ze merkte dat ze helemaal alleen was. Er was niemand te zien. Geen Cullens, geen wolven, zelfs de Jeep was verdwenen.

De zon scheen fel en de vogels zongen vrolijk. Ze knipperde nogmaals verbaasd toen er een merel naar haar toe vloog en vrolijk sjirpend voor haar gezicht bleef vliegen voordat hij door vloog en verdween.

Haar aandacht werd al snel getrokken door iets dat bewoog en het was toen dat ze merkte dat ze toch niet alleen was.

Een beeldschone vrouw kwam naar haar toe gelopen en Rachels mond viel open toen ze haar zag. Niet omdat ze zo knap was maar omdat ze zoveel op haar leek.

De vrouw had een lichte huid en een vriendelijk gezicht. Haar haar was bruin en lang maar had een iets rodere kleur dan Rachels eigen haar. Hun ogen waren echter hetzelfde en hadden dezelfde bruine kleur.

'Phoenix,' fluisterde Rachel. Er glinsterden tranen in haar ogen al begreep ze niet precies waarom. Ze wist ook niet precies waarom ze zo zeker wist dat dit Phoenix was.

'Hallo, Rachel,' zei Phoenix met een warme glimlach. Ze stak haar hand uit en hielp Rachel overeind. 'Ik heb heel lang gewacht op deze ontmoeting.' Phoenix glimlachte warm en omvatte het gezicht van het jongere meisje met haar handen. 'Niets is gelogen. Je bent heel knap.'

'Ik lijk erg op je.'

Phoenix glimlachte terwijl ze haar handen liet zakken. 'En je bent net zo opmerkzaam als me is verteld.'

Rachel keek rond. 'Waar zijn we?'

'In een bos ergens tussen de twee werelden in,' was Phoenix' antwoord. 'Ik geloof dat het Sherwood Forest moet voorstellen.'

Rachel keek haar geschrokken aan. 'Wat? Hoe ben ik hier gekomen? Wat moeten ze wel niet denken in Forks?'

Phoenix legde sussend haar handen op haar schouders. 'Kalmeer. Je bent nog steeds in Forks. Je geest is alleen hier. Je bent eerder in dit rijk geweest.'

Er begon iets bij Rachel te dagen. 'Toen ik Carmen ontmoette.' Phoenix knikte. 'Maar ik dacht dat dat gewoon een droom is.'

'Dat was het ook. Je sliep in de echte wereld maar je geest was in dit rijk. Zoals je nu bewusteloos op de bosgrond in Forks ligt en toch hier bij mij bent.'

Rachel bleef stil maar liet haar ogen ronddwalen. De zon scheen vrolijk tussen de bomen door en de stralen gaven de bladeren en het gras tussen de bomen een goudkleurige gloed. Het zag er zo magisch en schitterend uit.

Een hert sprong tussen de bosjes vandaan en bleef met knipperende ogen naar de twee vrouwen op de open plek tussen de bomen kijken voordat hij rustig verder sprong.

Rachel keek het hert na voordat ze weer naar Phoenix keek. De vrouw had niet bewogen en keek glimlachend naar haar maar er was een droevige blik in haar ogen.

'Phoenix, waarom ben ik hier?'

'Omdat ik je wil waarschuwen.'

'Ik ben op de hoogte van het New Born leger.'

'Oh, het is niet het New Born leger, Rachel,' zei Phoenix die droevig haar hoofd schudde. 'Ik wou dat dat de enige bedreiging was.'

'Wat is er dan?' wou Rachel weten.

'Je moet op de je hoede zijn, lieverd,' zei Phoenix die dit keer droevig voor zich uit keek. 'Er ligt een keuze voor je die de bloedlijn voor goed kan veranderen. Jij hebt dingen gedaan die niemand van ons die voor je is gekomen ooit eerder heeft gedaan en dat kan nu zowel goed als kwaad gaan uitpakken.' Rachel keek haar aan met een blik alsof ze gek was geworden. 'Misschien kan ik je het beter laten zien.'

Phoenix hief haar hand op en stak haar vinger naar Rachels voorhoofd uit waardoor het jongere meisje iets naar achteren boog, wantrouwig over wat Phoenix van plan was.

Een witte flits volgde toen Phoenix' vinger in contact kwam met Rachels voorhoofd en opeens bevond Rachel zich niet langer meer in het zonnige boos maar in een donkere straat ergens in een stad.

Er brandde vuren om haar heen en er lagen lichamen op de grond en auto's leken wel gecrasht te zijn en lagen op de kop.

Maar het was niet dat dat haar aandacht was. Het waren vier bekende gezichten die haar aandacht trokken en haar maag lieten omdraaien.

Felix, Jane, Alec en Demetri stonden op een gebouw vlakbij de straat en keken op de chaos neer. Ze waren alle vier gekleed in zwarte mantels en geen van hen droegen de glimlachen op hun gezichten die ze altijd hadden gedragen als zij in de buurt was geweest.

Hun gezichten stonden ernstig en streng en je zou het zelf als een beetje kwaadaardig kunnen omschrijven. Het bezorgde haar rillingen.

'Ze hebben al veel te veel aandacht getrokken,' zei Demetri met een stijf gezicht.

'Laat ons dan in actie komen,' zei Felix. 'Als we dat niet doen dan zullen anderen vragen gaan stellen bij de Volturi's effectiefheid.'

'Laat hen dat vooral doen,' zei Jane, degene van hen alle vier die Rachel het minst herkende en die haar de meeste rillingen bezorgde.

Felix leek daar niet blij mee te zijn en draaide zich om en deed een paar stappen bij hen vandaan. Toen stopte hij en zei: 'Misschien moeten we het met Aro overleggen.'

Jane's ogen vernauwden zich even en ze draaide zich om. Het volgende moment kronkelde Felix van de pijn. 'Aro's keuzes worden in de gaten gehouden.' Felix viel op de grond en kreunde nog wat na van de pijn. 'Wij moeten besluiten.'

Alec legde een hand op haar schouder. 'Besluit dan, zus. Het is tijd.'

'Ja, dat is inderdaad zo,' was Jane's antwoord. Rachel knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen toen ze kon zweren dat voor een moment ze bezorgdheid in Alec's ogen zag. Maar het verdween op het moment dat Jane zich weer omdraaide en naar de straat keek. 'Of we laten hen doen waarvoor ze gecreëerd zijn of we eindigen hen. Besluiten, besluiten.'

'We kunnen het niet riskeren,' zei Felix die weer overeind kwam. 'Het risico nemen en haar verliezen…'

Jane draaide zich weer naar hem om waardoor hij weer kronkelde van pijn. 'Het is een risico die we wel zullen moeten nemen. Laat hen doen waarvoor ze zijn gemaakt en laat ons dan op tijd ingrijpen op haar te redden maar niet op tijd om de Cullens te redden. De keuze is dan simpel.'

Dit keer zag Rachel toch heel duidelijk de bezorgdheid in Alec's ogen en zijn lippen bewogen en misschien had ze het fout maar het leek haast wel alsof zijn lippen het woord 'Phoenix' vormden.


	19. Preparing For Battle

**Hallo daar, mensen. Hebben jullie een fijne kerst gehad?**

**Het is donderdag en ik upload een nieuw hoofdstuk, zoals ik had beloofd.**

**Ik weet nog niet wanneer ik een nieuw hoofdstuk ga plaatsen. Ik heb het behoorlijk druk ondanks dat het vakantie is. Het zou ergens volgende week kunnen zijn maar het zou ook al pas de woensdag na de vakantie kunnen worden. Voor nu moet ik jullie dus even in het duister houden.**

**Florreke, ik weet niet wanneer je dit zult lezen maar in ieder geval een antwoord. Damon doet in de series ook zo, in de boeken weet ik het niet zeker want die heb ik niet gelezen. Hij maakt ook van zulke opmerkingen en daardoor zit er zoveel humor in. Je zult in dit hoofdstuk ook antwoord krijgen op de vraag waarom Stefan belt. En hoe Rachel over de Volturi denkt... Ze is verward en weet nog niet echt wat ze van hen moet denken. Ze gelooft het verhaal van Carmen wel maar er zijn nog steeds dingen onhelder voor haar en ze is nog niet vergeten hoeveel ze haar hebben geholpen. En over die potentiële liefde... Je was toen je aan Alec dacht een stuk warmer als toen je aan Demetri en Leah dacht (wat nog wel gaat gebeuren, in het volgende verhaal, maar het was niet waar ik op zinspeelde).**

**Alvast allemaal een fijne oud & nieuw en ik hoop dat jullie het hoofdstuk een beetje leuk gaan vinden. Laat me het weten (review!)**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 18

Preparing For Battle

* * *

Rachel hapte naar adem en kneep haar ogen vervolgens stijf dicht tegen de felle zon die op haar gezicht scheen. Ze hoorde in de verte ruziënde stemmen.

Een hand duwde het haar uit haar gezicht waardoor ze haar ogen voorzichtig weer opende en in de blauwe ogen van Damon keek.

'Wil je me niet meer zo laten schrikken?' vroeg hij, lichtelijk geïrriteerd. 'Ben ik met mijn broer aan de telefoon, hoor ik je opeens een gedempte gil geven. En tegen de tijd dat ik hier weer terug ben vind ik je bewusteloos op de grond.'

'Sorry,' fluisterde Rachel zachtjes.

'Ah, laten we het ook maar gewoon vergeten.' Hij hielp haar iets beter overeind. 'Je hebt in ieder geval Wereldoorlog 3 bijna ontketend.'

Rachel gaf hem een verwarde blik en hij maakte een hoofdknikje naar achteren. Ze keek over zijn schouder en zag dat er een aantal wolven naar hun menselijke gedaante waren veranderd en dat ze tegenover de Cullens stonden.

De ruziënde stemmen die ze eerder had gehoord kwamen van hen en ze leken erg boos op elkaar. Vooral Jacob leek erg gepikeerd en Sam leek moeite te hebben om in zijn menselijke gedaante te blijven.

Quil en Embry waren de andere twee die in hun menselijke gedaantes waren maar Leah, Paul, Jared en Seth bleven in hun wolfvorm. Seth jankte zachtjes en zat in elkaar gedoken.

'Help me overeind,' zei Rachel. Damon tilde haar vervolgens op en ze gaf hem een nijdige blik. 'Ik zei help me overeind, niet til me op.'

'Het is ook nooit goed met jou.' Hij zette haar weer op haar voeten neer en Rachel was dankbaar dat hij een arm om haar middel hield want haar benen voelden nog erg slapjes.

Toen Rachel wat sterker op haar benen stond begonnen ze voorzichtig naar de groep te lopen. 'Wat wou Stefan?' vroeg Rachel ondertussen.

'Niets bijzonders. Er is thuis iets aan de hand waar ze mijn hulp wel bij kunnen gebruiken dus hij vroeg me of ik misschien terug wou komen. Ik geloof dat Elena hem heeft gedwongen om me dat te vragen want hij is vast blij dat ik niet meer in de buurt ben. Maar verander niet van onderwerp. Krijg ik nog een reden waarom je aan het gillen was en flauw bent gevallen?'

'Het is een lang verhaal dat ik je wel vertel als we thuis zijn. Nu is in ieder geval geen goed moment.' Ze keek hem vragend aan. 'Wist jij dat er vier leden van de Volturi in Seattle waren?'

'Huh? Oh ja, dat wist ik. Dat wou ik gisteren vertellen toen dat kleine meisje me onderbrak.' Hij vloot luid op zijn vingers waardoor de Cullens en de wolven hun aandacht op hem richten. 'Ze is weer bij.'

Er ging een opgeluchte zucht door de groep heen. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?' vroeg Rachel echter. 'Waarom ziet het er uit alsof jullie elkaar te lijf willen?'

'Misschien omdat we dat willen,' mompelde Jacob.

'Alles okay, Rachel?' vroeg Embry.

'Ja, het gaat wel. Of eigenlijk niet.' Ze wendde haar blik op de Cullens. 'Jane, Alec, Felix en Demetri zijn in Seattle.'

Er gleed meteen bezorgdheid over de gezichten van Carlisle, Esme, Edward en zelfs Jasper leek er wat verontrust over te zijn. 'Daar was ik al bang voor,' zei Carlisle.

'Ik heb hen het besluit niet zien maken,' protesteerde Alice.

'Ze zijn hier, Alice. Maar ze houden zich hier buiten tot het laatste moment. En jij focust je op de keuzes die Aro maakt en hij heeft hier niets mee te maken. Jane is degene die de keuzes maakt. We zullen hen niet zijn tot na de strijd.'

'Wie zijn die mensen waar jullie het over hebben?' wou Sam weten. Hij had wel in de gaten dat er iets aan de hand was gezien alle bezorgd gezichten.

'Het zijn de soort leiders van hun ras,' zei Damon die gebaarde naar de Cullens. 'Zij zorgen ervoor dat stervelingen niet achter ons bestaan komen en dat de bestaande Vampiers zich aan de wetten houden. Zo niet dan grijpen ze in en worden de Vampiers die de regels overtreden gedood.'

'Vampiers hebben wetten?' vroeg Quil verbaasd.

'Zij wel, wij niet,' grijnsde Damon. 'God zij dank voor dat want ik haat regels.'

'Waarom verbaast me dat niets?' vroeg Jacob kil.

'Omdat het duidelijk is,' was Damon's antwoord. 'Uit het feit dat het je is opgevallen blijkt maar weer dat je niet zo dom bent als je eruit ziet.'

'Genoeg,' onderbrak Rachel toen Jacob zijn tanden op elkaar klemde en zijn handen tot vuisten balde. Het was duidelijk dat hij niets liever wou dan Damon te lijf gaan. 'Dit kunnen we nu niet hebben. We moeten ons nu niet alleen zorgen maken om het New Born leger maar ook om de Volturi want eerlijk gezegd zouden ze ook nog wel eens een handje kunnen gaan helpen want ze willen de Cullens graag dood zien. Dat hoorde ik ze zeggen. Dat zou de keuze voor mij een stuk makkelijk maken.'

'Wacht eens even,' onderbrak Damon haar voordat ze door kon gaan. Hij zag er verward uit. 'Hoe heb je hen dat kunnen horen zeggen? Ik heb hen dat horen zeggen in de nacht op de dag voordat ik terug kwam. Dat was deels de reden waarom ik besloot terug te komen.'

'Jij HEBT het hen horen zeggen?!' riep Edward woedend uit. 'En je hebt niets gezegd?!'

'Ik zou het jullie hebben verteld als jullie me gisteravond niet zo onbeleefd hadden onderbroken. Sip it dus, Eddie,' was Damon's reactie. Hij richtte zijn aandacht weer op Rachel. 'Nou, ik weet dat je in de toekomst kunt kijken en soms dingen ziet die op dat moment gebeuren maar kun je nu ook al in het verleden kijken?'

'Ik… Ik was niet degene…' begon Rachel die niet precies wist hoe ze het hem moest vertellen. Daarom bracht ze uiteindelijk wat wanhopig uit: 'Phoenix liet me het zien. Ze zei dat het me zou helpen om te begrijpen in wat voor gevaar ik allemaal was.'

Damon keek haar weer aan alsof ze gek was geworden. 'Phoenix? Die rare vrouw die zich heeft opgeofferd om de wetend van het bestaan van Vampiers uit de gedachtes van stervelingen te wissen?'

Rachel knikte. 'Blijkbaar is ze mijn overgrootmoeder.'

'Geweldig,' zei Damon die zijn handen half in de lucht gooide. 'Mijn ex kan met de geesten van haar overleden voorouders praten. Net toen ik dacht dat het niet gekker kon worden.'

'Ex?' riepen meerdere mensen tegelijkertijd.

Rachel dook in elkaar terwijl haar gezicht zich vertrok en Damon realiseerde zich opeens wat hij had uitgeroepen. 'Oeps.'

'Geweldig gedaan, Damon,' kreunde Rachel met een hand tegen haar voorhoofd geduwd. 'Alsof je ze niet al genoeg redenen hebt gegeven om je te haten en je te willen vermoorden.' Ze wendde zich tot de groep. 'Ja, Damon en ik hebben iets gehad in het verleden.' Ze wendde zich tot Jacob. 'Hij is de ex uit Frankrijk waar ik je over heb verteld, Jake.' Daar leek Jacob niet blij mee te zijn en zijn gezicht werd duister. Ze wendde zich weer tot de groep. 'En met dat allemaal weer opgehelderd…'

'Hoe kun je hem uitstaan?' riep Jacob woedend uit en zo haar onderbrekend. 'Hij heeft je hart gebroken!'

'Technisch gezien was zij degene die het met mij uitmaakte dus ik heb dat niet gedaan maar dat heeft ze zelf gedaan,' zei Damon.

'En hij was al moeilijk uit te staan voordat ik mijn eigen hart brak,' zei Rachel. 'Echt verschil heeft het dus niet echt gemaakt.'

'Au,' zei Damon die een hand op zijn hart plaatste. 'Dat deed zeer. Je hebt me gekwetst, love.'

Rachel rolde met haar ogen. 'Oh, niemand gaat dat geloven. En het is waar. Je bent moeilijk om uit te staan. En dat weten we ook allemaal want je maakt er nou niet echt een geheim van.' Damon grijnsde als antwoord daarop waardoor Rachel hem een glimlach gaf voordat ze zich weer naar de Cullens en de roedel wendde. 'Maar wat gaan we doen aan de Volturi? Voor nu vormen ze even geen bedreiging maar dat zullen ze nog wel worden.'

* * *

Rachel en Damon liepen discussierend door het bos heen. Ze zouden Jasper, Edward en Jacob op de open plek ontmoeten waar ze ook van plan waren om te gaan vechten.

'Ik zweer het je. Het past allemaal,' zei Rachel wat verhit. 'De indringer, het leger van New Borns. Ik snap niet dat we het niet eerder door hadden want het sluit gewoon allemaal aan.'

'Bedenk wel dat dit allemaal veel groter word als je gelijk blijkt te hebben,' wees Damon haar op de feiten. Hij keek wat bezorgd. 'Dit zou dan allemaal zijn opgezet voor één persoon.'

'Besef wel dat ik die persoon ben. En je hebt zelf gezegd dat ik een magneet ben voor bovennatuurlijke en levensbedreigende dingen.' Ze konden daar nu beide niet om glimlachen en Rachel leek zelfs wat geïrriteerd. 'Dat ik dit niet eerder heb gezien. Dat ik Jasper's verhaal nodig had om te beseffen dat ze allemaal haar poppen zijn, net zoals hij Maria's pop was.' Ze schudde haar hoofd met een koppige blik in haar ogen. 'Nu weet ik zeker dat ik hier niet mee akkoord ga.'

Damon stopte en plaatste zijn handen op haar schouders waardoor hij haar ook stopte en haar dwong om hem aan te kijken. 'Je wilt graag horen dat we onze levens op het spel zetten voor je? Okay, dan hoor je het. We zetten onze levens op het spel voor je. Het minste dat je kunt doen is ervoor zorgen dat het niet voor niets is en dus dat je ergens veilig en ver bij de strijd vandaan blijft.'

'Maar ik vind het niets,' protesteerde Rachel. 'Ik ga me niet verstoppen als een lafaard terwijl jullie alle risico's voor mij nemen. Ik ben geen lafaard en ik ben niet zwak.'

'Luister eens even goed naar me, als het echt Victoria is die alles heeft georganiseerd dan kun je doen en zeggen wat je wilt maar dan houd ik je zover mogelijk bij haar en de strijd uit de buurt,' zei Damon. 'Ik herinner me nog erg goed hoe je er de laatste keer uitzag toen je oog in oog met haar kwam te staan en geloof me, dat was geen fijn gezicht. Vertel me alsjeblieft dat je die ontmoeting nog niet bent vergeten want bij mij is hij in het geheugen gegrift.'

'Ik ben het nog niet vergeten maar ik wil me geen lafaard voelen of hulpeloos. En Jasper zei dat ik kon helpen.'

'Jasper heeft je niet gezien op die avond zoals ik je toen heb gezien,' zei Damon met een hard gezicht. Blijkbaar vond hij de herinnering aan hoe hij haar bloedend op de grond had gevonden nadat Victoria haar tegen een boom had aangegooid niet één van zijn meest fijne herinneringen. 'Daarbij zullen we je hulp niet nodig hebben. Met de wolven en mij erbij zal het een makkelijk gevechten worden. Er zullen er genoeg zijn die niets te doen zullen hebben en het zal over zijn voordat je ook maar door hebt dat het is begonnen.'

Rachel sloeg haar armen over elkaar heen en keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. 'Of het is zo gevaarlijk dat ik me ergens ver bij de strijd vandaan moet verschuilen of het is zo makkelijk dat jij aan de zijkant zou kunnen staan en alleen maar toezicht zult hoeven te houden. Maak een keuze. Wat is het nu?'

'Het is gevaarlijk voor jou,' zei Damon die weer doorliep. 'Het is makkelijk voor mij, de Cullens en de roedel.'

'Niet zoveel gevaarlijker en dat weet je ook best,' protesteerde Rachel terwijl ze achter hem aanliep. Ze deed een uitval naar zijn arm en dit keer was zij degene die hem stopte. 'Jij van alle mensen op Aarde weet dat ik best voor mezelf kan zorgen en dat ik terug kan vechten.'

Damon zuchtte diep en had duidelijk door dat ze hem in een hoek had. Hij keek haar gepijnigd aan. 'Ik wil je niet nogmaals zo zien als toen ik je in het bos vond, Rachel.'

Rachels blik werd wat zachter. 'Dat weet ik. Maar ik wil jou ook niet zo zien en de enige manier waarop ik die zorgen een beetje kan sussen is als ik je zelf kan zien.'

'Dan hebben we de oplossing gevonden,' zei Damon. 'Ik zal bij je blijven.'

'En dan blijf ik dus bij jullie op het veld.'

'Nee, dan zoeken we samen een schuilplek op en blijven we allebei bij het gevecht vandaan,' wuifde Damon haar plannen weg. 'Ik had toch al niet echt zin om mijn kleren te riskeren voor een enkel gevecht met een paar New Borns.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Je bent zo ijdel.'

Damon glimlachte schuin en in een oogblink vond ze zichzelf in zijn armen. Ze glimlachte tevreden en sloot haar ogen terwijl ze haar eigen armen om zijn torso wond. 'Wees blij. Mijn ijdelheid heeft er maar mooi voor gezorgd dat jij je zin hebt gekregen. Ik zal toch niet deelnemen aan dat gevecht.'

'Wat? Nu krabbel je opeens terug?' Damon en Rachel lieten elkaar haastig los en Rachel streek wat ongemakkelijk een plukje haar naar achteren toen ze Jacob zag aankomen lopen. Zijn ogen waren vernauwd en Rachel keek vooral zo ongemakkelijk omdat ze de beelden waar Paul en Jared haar ook over vertelden nu met eigen ogen zag. 'Heb je een spier verstuikt of zo?'

'Hij doet het voor mij, Jake,' zei Rachel. 'En stop heel snel met zulke dingen denken of ik zal je nooit meer aankijken.'

'Whatever,' mompelde Jacob waarna hij doorliep.

Rachel haakte haar arm door die van Damon en ze liepen achter hem aan. 'Gewoon uit nieuwsgierigheid maar waar dacht hij precies aan?'

'Je martelen en in stukken scheuren in zijn wolfvorm.'

Damon grinnikte tot haar verbazing vermaakt. 'Oh, dat zou ik graag zelf willen zien.'

Edward en Jasper waren al op de open plek en stonden geduldig te wachten. De blikken die ze Damon gaven vertelde Rachel meteen dat Jacob hen al op de hoogte had gebracht.

'Je vecht dus niet mee?' vroeg Jasper aan Damon toen ze zich bij hen voegden.

'Nee.' Damon klopte glimlachend met zijn hand op de hand waarmee Rachel zijn arm vasthad. 'Moet deze dame tevreden houden anders kijkt ze me nooit meer aan.'

Jasper knikte maar Edward leek niet zo tevreden. Als blikken konden doden…

'Wat is het plan?' vroeg Jacob stijfjes.

'Deze plek geeft ons een overwicht in de strijd,' vertelde Jasper hem. 'We moeten de New Borns hierheen leiden met Rachels geur. Maar het moet hier eindigen.'

'Het plan was dat ik zou kamperen hoog in de bergen,' vulde Rachel hem aan. 'Damon gaat nu mee maar zelfs als hij mij zou dragen dan zullen ze fragmenten van mijn geur oppikken en dat zal alleen maar meer worden als één van de Cullens me draagt.'

'Jouw stank is echter walgelijk,' zei Edward.

'Dude, je wilt echt geen stanken gaan vergelijken,' beet Jacob hem toe.

'Wat hij bedoelt –' kwam Rachel snel ertussen. '– is dat jouw geur de mijne zal verbergen als jij me draagt.'

'Okay,' zei Jacob vrijwel direct.

Edward schudde echter zijn hoofd. 'Dit is geen goed idee.'

'Edward, ze zullen niet eens in de buurt van zijn –' Jasper kuchte even. '– odeur willen komen.'

'Laten we het gewoon even proberen,' zei Rachel die Damon een snelle glimlach gaf, zijn arm losliet en toen naar Jacob liep.

Jacob pakte haar zonder enige problemen in bruidsstijl op waardoor Edwards ogen zich vernauwden. 'Eén wolf ritje komt eraan.'

Edwards kaken klemden zich op elkaar en hij siste half: 'Rennen.'

Jacob draaide zich om en begon te rennen, terug richting de bomen, terwijl Rachel over zijn schouder naar Damon keek die heel vermaakt leek te zijn. Blijkbaar vond hij de strijd en de jaloezie tussen Edward en Jacob erg vermakelijk.

Ze waren nog maar een paar meters van het veld vandaan toen Jacob stopte met rennen en gewoon begon te lopen.

'Ga je mij ook vragen om af te zien van het gevecht?' wou haar beste vriend weten. 'Of geef je niet om mijn veiligheid?'

Rachel rolde met haar ogen. 'Natuurlijk geef ik daarom. Maar je zou sowieso nee zeggen. Dit zou je voor geen goud willen missen.'

'Het is niet alsof ik ook maar een keuze heb. Sinds ik Sam alfa heb laten zijn. Ik moet leren leven met de besluiten die hij zal nemen.'

Rachel gaf hem een rare blik. 'Sinds _**jij**_ Sam alfa hebt laten zijn?'

'Ik wou niet eens in een roedel zitten,' verklaarde Jacob. 'Laat staan zijn leider zijn. En Sam heeft me zelf de positie aangeboden.'

'Aangezien je de zoon van het hoofd van de stam bent,' concludeerde Rachel.

Jacob knikte. 'Daarom inderdaad. Maar iedere keuze heeft zo zijn gevolgen. Sommigen alleen meer dan anderen.'

Rachel zuchtte vermoeid. 'Begin nou niet weer. Iedereen maakt keuzes en je zult die van mij gewoon moeten accepteren.'

'Dus het zit je helemaal niet dwars dat je op vakantie gaat met je _**EX**_?' Hij spuugde het woord 'ex' met een heleboel haat uit.

'Ik kan nog steeds erg goed met Damon overweg en ondanks dat we in het verleden iets hebben gehad betekent dat nog niet dat we nu geen vrienden meer kunnen zijn.'

'Ik geloof dat hij heel wat meer dan alleen vrienden wil zijn,' mompelde Jacob.

'En ik geloof dat **DAT** bij wel meer zo het geval is,' beet Rachel terug.

Jacob ging daar niet op in. 'Rachel, ik heb gezien wat hij met je heeft gedaan. Wat hij heeft veroorzaakt. Hij en die andere bloedzuiger. Ik was er toen, weet je nog?'

'Ook niet altijd,' mompelde Rachel.

Dat deed blijkbaar pijn want Jacobs hele gezicht vertrok en kwam hard te zijn. 'Tuurlijk, herinner me daar nog maar even aan. Ik wou dat niet en dat weet je ook wel.'

'En Damon wou niet dat ik het uitmaakte toen ik dat deed.'

'Waarom blijf je hem toch iedere keer verdedigen?' schoot Jacob uit. 'Het is zeker alleen maar omdat hij goed kan zoenen of zo.'

Nu kwam Rachels gezicht hard te staan. 'Nee, dat is het niet. Maar nu je dat toch laat vallen… Ja, hij kan goed zoenen. Het is hemels en zoveel beter dan jij dat kan maar jouw kus telt ook eigenlijk niet want je verkrachtte mijn lippen eigenlijk gewoon. En zal ik je nog wat vertellen? Seks met hem hebben is nog beter. Dat voelt alsof je sterf van geno… Au!' Jacobs greep om haar heen werd zo strak toen ze dat zei dat het even voelde alsof hij haar doormidden zou breken. 'Jake! Pas op met de grip! Ik ben niet van steen gemaakt!'

Zijn grip verslapte iets om haar en hij mompelde een 'sorry' met op elkaar geklemde kaken.

'Ik snap dat je niet begrijpt waarom ik hem zo vertrouw en waarom ik zo close met hem ben,' zei Rachel terwijl ze naar zijn gezicht keek dat steenhard stond. 'Maar je moet begrijpen dat hij de allereerste na mijn ouders was aan wie ik ooit heb verteld wat ik allemaal kon en die dat ook allemaal accepteerde, er zelfs om moest lachen. Hij was daar op momenten dat jullie me nog niet eens kende en hij was de allereerste die me duidelijk maakte dat ik niet het enige bovennatuurlijke in de wereld was. Dat ik niet een freak was zoals ik altijd had gedacht. Hij heeft zoveel voor me gedaan en heeft me zoveel geholpen met het worden van wie ik nu ben…' Ze stopte even. 'Ik zou niet de persoon zijn om wie jij zoveel geeft als ik hem nooit had ontmoet en daar verdient hij wat credit voor.'

Jacob bleef heel stil voor een lange tijd terwijl ze door bleven lopen. Toen hij uiteindelijk zijn mond weer open trok was het om te vragen: 'Dus het heeft echt niets te maken met het feit dat hij je eerste echte liefde was en dat je nog steeds gevoelens voor hem hebt?'

Rachel rolde met haar ogen. 'Nee, Jake, daar heeft het niets mee te maken. Ik kon Damon vertrouwen voordat we iets kregen en ik weet dat ik dat nu nog steeds kan. Daarbij heeft het een maand geduurd nadat ik hem mijn geheim had verteld voordat ik eindelijk voor hem viel en we iets kregen. Ik wou eerst helemaal niets met hem te maken hebben, verachtte hem zelfs. Nadat hij me de waarheid had verteld accepteerde ik hem en zag ik hem als een vriend maar het duurde echt wel een poosje voordat ik echt door had dat ik voor hem was gevallen.' Ze lachte zachtjes. 'En natuurlijk had meneertje dat al lang door, de zelfingenomen bastaard dat hij is.'

'Dus je geeft toe dat hij niet alleen maar zonneschijn is?'

Rachel snoof schamper. 'Oh, alsjeblieft. Dat heb ik ook nooit beweerd. Hij heeft genoeg gewoontes en kanten waar ik me dood aan kan ergeren en die ik echt helemaal niets vind.' Toen glimlachte ze. 'Maar hij heeft ook genoeg karaktereigenschappen en vaardigheden die dat goed maken.'


	20. Embarrassment

**Hallo daar, mensen. Hoe was jullie oud en nieuw? Hebben jullie alle vingers nog? En geen schade aan de ogen opgelopen?**

**Ik heb besloten om nog één hoofdstuk te plaatsen die buiten de normale regeling valt en dat zal deze zijn. Na dit hoofdstuk hou ik me weer aan het vaste schema en dat betekent dat ik iedere woensdag zal updaten. Het volgende hoofdstuk zal ik dan ook aanstaande woensdag plaatsen.**

**Florreke, helaas, helaas. Het zullen niet Alec en Bree zijn die in de toekomst iets zullen krijgen. Een toekomstige romance voor Alec zal wel gaan plaats vinden in de sequel, net als een toekomstige romance voor Bree, maar die romance zullen ze niet met elkaar beleven. Dan over Damon... Tja, dat is Damon voor je. Hij is een enorme dramaqueen, een zak en erg dubbelzinnig maar je kunt ook niet niet van hem houden want hij heeft ook zo zijn aardige momenten. En je hoort er verward van te raken. Rachel raakt er namelijk ook verward door. Oh, en dat gevecht dat je zo graag wou zien, dat gevecht tussen Edward en Damon, die zal wellicht in dit hoofdstuk een kleine verschijning maken. Wellicht...**

**Ik heb trouwens een aantal van de afbeeldingen die ik gebruik voor dit verhaal vervangen omdat ik erachter kwam dat de links die op mijn profiel stonden, een aantal daarvan deden het niet meer. Oh, en er staat nu ook een afbeelding van Damon op, gewoon voor de zekerheid.**

**Ik zal jullie verder niet meer ophouden want ik sta te springen om erachter te komen wat jullie van dit hoofdstuk zullen vinden. Jullie hebben misschien al een idee door de titel van het hoofdstuk, maar ik verklap het toch maar alvast: Rachel zal zich vaak vernederd gaan voelen in dit hoofdstuk. Oh, en jullie krijgen samen met Rachel iets meer te weten over wat er nu verkeerd is gegaan tussen Rachel's grootouders en haar ouders. De nacht voor de strijd waarin Rachel in Huize Cullen zal verblijven begint aan het einde van dit hoofdstuk trouwens ook en zal eindigen in het volgende hoofdstuk. **

**Ik geef weer teveel weg. Veel leesplezier, review alsjeblieft en laat me weten wat jullie vinden. En nogmaals een herinnering, de volgende keer dat ik zal updaten zal aanstaande woensdag zijn en dan iedere woensdag tot ik geen hoofdstukken meer heb.**

**XxX Emmetje.**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 19

Embarrassment

* * *

Toen Rachel en Jacob na een lang rondje zich weer bij Damon, Edward en Jacob voegden hing er gespannenheid in de lucht. Edward keek bijna net zo gekweld als Jacob had gekeken toen Rachel het over Damons kus- en bedvaardigheden had gehad. Damon daar in tegen leek nog meer geamuseerd dan eerst, al wreef hij zich over zijn kaak.

'Wil ik weten wat er is gebeurd?' vroeg Rachel die een duistere blik op Edward wierp.

'Geloof me, je wilt het niet weten,' zei Jasper, die al net zo ongemakkelijk leek te zijn.

'Dus?' vroeg Rachel, zich er verder maar niets van aan probeerde te trekken. 'Heeft het gewerkt?'

Jasper knikte. 'Het enige wat ik rook was stank. Al pas als ik mijn neus echt die in de geur stak rook ik iets van jouw geur maar het was heel zwak en zo diep zullen de New Borns echt niet gaan.'

Rachel liet een opgeluchte zucht uit. 'Mooi. En wat is nu de volgende stap?'

'Alice heeft het op zich genomen om een alibi voor de strijd voor je te regelen,' deelde Jasper haar mee. 'Als het goed is is ze daar op dit moment mee bezig.'

'Werkelijk nou?' Rachel keek ongemakkelijk. 'Wat stelt me dat nou gerust.'

'Morgen zullen we een spoor met jouw geur naar deze plek trekken en daarna brengt Jacob je naar de kampeerplek.' Rachel knikte dat ze het helemaal begreep. 'En als alles volgens plan gaat dan zijn we overmorgen rond deze tijd bezig om het New Born leger in te maken.'

Kort daarna namen ze afscheid en begonnen Damon en Rachel aan de loop terug naar Huize Grey. Terwijl ze wegliepen wierpen Edward en Jacob hem de meest vuile blikken toe die Rachel ooit had gezien en Jasper leek aardig van slag door de emoties die hij van hen af voelde komen, de arme jongen.

'Okay, wat heb jij gedaan in de tussentijd dat Jacob en ik niet in de buurt waren?' wou Rachel weten. 'Want het lijkt wel alsof Edward je nog meer haat dan normaal. En zelfs Jasper leek ergens door gekweld.'

Damon grinnikte vermaakt. 'Oh, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Je bent soms zo onwetend.'

Nu keek Rachel verward. 'Hoezo ben ik nu weer onwetend? Is het iets dat ik heb gezegd?'

'Ja, het is inderdaad iets dat je hebt gezegd.' Er kwam een ondeugende grijns op Damons gezicht en een schittering in zijn ogen die Rachel helemaal niet lekker zaten. 'Ik kan hemels zoenen, is het niet?'

Rachels wangen werden rood en ze wist vrij zeker dat ze nog nooit eerder zo rood waren geweest. 'Dat heb je gehoord?!'

'Ik, Eddie, Jasper. Het zou me niets verbazen als zelfs de andere wolven het mee hebben gekregen. We drieën konden het hele gesprek in ieder geval uitermate goed volgen. Erg vermakelijk. Je had Eddie's reactie moeten zien toen je begon over hoe seks met mij was.' Hij wreef weer over zijn kaak. 'Hij hoorde het, versteef, draaide zich toen op en verkocht me een dreun. En toen kreeg ik een hele preek over wat ik wel niet dacht en dat je te jong was. Bla bla bla.'

'Dat meen je niet,' zei Rachel wat geschokt. Edward had Damon echt een dreun verkocht?

'Oh, ik meen het zeker. Hij kan best hard slaan als hij dat wil.' Hij keek weer naar haar en de ondeugende glimlach kwam terug. 'Maar maak die zin eens af want ik ben erg nieuwsgierig hoe je daar nou precies over denkt.'

'Oh, blijf dromen!' riep Rachel gefrustreerd uit. 'Ik was kwaad op Jacob toen ik dat allemaal zei dus geloof er maar niets van!'

'Huh huh.' Hij geloofde nu helemaal niets van haar woorden.

'Echt, Damon. Ik zei het alleen maar omdat ik helemaal gek van hem werd en van iedere keer jou te moeten verdedigen tegen zowat iedereen.'

'Dat neem je toch echt zelf op je, love,' merkte Damon op. 'Ik vraag je niet om dat te doen. Je hoeft dat niet eens te doen want het kan mij toch niets schelen. Laat ze denken over me zoals ze willen. Het zou mij niet minder kunnen uitmaken.'

'Maar mij wel,' mompelde Rachel terwijl ze, nog steeds behoorlijk rood, voor zich uit staarde met haar armen over elkaar heen.

Damon grinnikte wat, blijkbaar nog steeds geamuseerd door de rode kleur op haar wangen, en sloeg een arm om haar schouders heen. 'Je trekt je teveel aan van wat andere mensen vinden en denken, Rachel.'

'Maar wat ze over je denken is fout.'

'Niet alles is fout en dat weet jij ook wel.'

'Toch…'

'Rachel,' onderbrak Damon haar. 'Jij kent de waarheid en dat is genoeg voor mij. Dat is het altijd al geweest. En als jij je daar beter door gaat voelen dan mag je me verdedigen maar als het dat niet doet dan moet je ermee stoppen want het kan mij niets schelen en veel zal het toch niet veranderen.' Rachel keek twijfelend weg. 'Ik meen het, love. Ik waardeer wat je probeert te doen maar het hoeft niet.'

'Ik zal erop letten,' mompelde Rachel, uiteindelijk ingevend.

Damon glimlachte en trok haar dichter tegen zich aan. 'Weet je, ik blijf erbij dat ik jouw vertrouwen en vriendschap niet echt verdien. Je moet trouwens wel een beetje gek zijn om mij te vertrouwen.'

'Gek ben ik en dat weten we ook allemaal.' Rachel glimlachte nu ook en ze sloeg haar arm om zijn onderrug. 'En juist omdat je vindt dat je het niet verdient zorgt er voor dat je het wel verdiend. En iedereen heeft iemand nodig die zij kunnen vertrouwen en ik geloof niet dat wat jij en Stefan hebben echt een relatie is gebaseerd op vertrouwen.'

Damon snoof. 'Meer een relatie gebaseerd op leugens en bedrog.'

Rachel glimlachte en staarde voor zich uit. Haar glimlach verdween echter alweer snel. 'Weet je, ik maak me een beetje zorgen.'

'Om wat?'

'Om wat Alice op dit moment aan het regelen is als mijn alibi.'

'Ik weet vrij zeker dat het niets over de top zal zijn.'

Rachel gaf hem een blik. 'Jij kent Alice niet zoals ik haar ken. Of het is iets wat Charles en Janet totaal niet van mij verwachten zoals een lang weekend winkelen of het is iets waardoor ze me opzet met Edward. En ze klinken allebei niet als muziek in mijn oren.'

'Hmm,' was het enige antwoord dat ze van hem kreeg. Dus ze zuchtte diep en liet het maar lopen, wetend dat hij een andere mening er toch niet over zou hebben.

De rest van de weg verliep in stilte en Rachel begon achterdochtig te worden toen ze Charles en Alice samen op de veranda zag staan, beide lachend. 'Wat zei ik je?'

Alice en Charles merkten hen op en Alice wuifde terwijl Charles gewoon glimlachte. Hij zei nog iets tegen haar waardoor ze lachte en knikte. Charles knikte ook, dit keer duidelijk tevreden. 'Okay, Alice. Je hoeft geen vreemde te zijn en dat weet je, hè?'

'Ik zal het onthouden,' beloofde Alice terwijl ze naar Damon en Rachel toeliep. Charles liep naar binnen toe en Damon volgde hem nadat hij een kus op Rachels wang had gedrukt, waardoor haar wangen rood werden en hij breed grijnsde.

Toen Alice voor haar stopte keek Rachel haar argwanend aan. Het kleinere meisje glimlachte alleen vrolijk. 'Je alibi voor het gevecht is helemaal geregeld.'

'Wil ik weten wat het is?'

'Natuurlijk, gekkie,' lachte Alice. 'Ik heb Charles verteld dat de hele familie gaat kamperen en dat ik geen zin heb om mee te gaan en dat jij en ik daarom een logeerpartij bij mij thuis zullen houden.'

'Aha.'

'Billy heeft er trouwens voor gezorgd dat Charles en Janet op de dag van het gevecht in La Push zullen zijn zodat hen niets zal overkomen. Hij en Charles gaan vissen en Janet gaat bij Sue Clearwater op bezoek. Ze zullen daar ook gaan eten.'

Rachel keek Alice nu met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. 'Sinds wanneer noem jij mijn ouders bij hun voornaam? Wat is er gebeurd met Mr. en Mrs. Grey?'

'Janet heeft er altijd al opgestaan dat ik haar gewoon bij voornaam noem en Charles…' Alice glimlachte breed. 'Wel, mij mag hij.' Toen werd ze serieus. 'Eigenlijk zullen jij en Edward het huis voor je alleen hebben vannacht.'

Rachels glimlach vervaagde. 'Wat?'

'We gaan allemaal jagen, voor het gevecht,' verklaarde Alice. 'Je weet wel, ons helemaal klaar maken voor het gevecht.'

'Maar hoe zit het met Edward? Hij moet toch ook jagen.'

'Dat gaat hij ook nog wel doen,' verzekerde Alice haar. 'Maar al pas morgen. Dus jullie zullen vannacht helemaal met z'n tweeën zijn.' Rachel keek haar geïrriteerd aan maar Alice trok zich er niets van aan en glimlachte slechts alleen maar. 'Graag gedaan.'

'Alice…' begon Rachel.

'Nah-ah,' onderbrak Alice haar. 'Ik wil niets van dat alles horen. Jij en Edward hebben wat tijd samen en alleen nodig. Om dingen uit te praten en op één lijn te krijgen want de laatste tijd is er veel te veel gaande waar jullie niet over praten.'

'En je weet zeker dat je dit niet alleen maar hebt geregeld uit een egoïstische hebzucht omdat je graag wilt dat we weer iets krijgen?'

'Natuurlijk heb ik het daarom geregeld,' glimlachte Alice vrolijk. 'Maar wat voor vriendin zou ik niet zijn als ik jou niet weer gelukkig wil maken?'

'En je denkt dat je me hiermee gelukkig gaat maken?' vroeg Rachel met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

'Ik _**WEET**_ dat ik je hier gelukkig mee ga maken,' zie Alice, met de nadruk op 'weet'. Toen wuifde ze en liep naar haar auto. De gele Porsche die ze blijkbaar nieuw had gekregen of had gekocht kwam brullend tot leven en racete vervolgens weg.

Rachel zuchtte geïrriteerd en liep naar binnen. Damon hing op de bank in de woonkamer met een glas scotch in zijn hand en met zijn voeten op de koffietafel en keek naar haar op toen ze in de opening bleef staan. 'Ik zei het je toch.'

Damon grinnikte als antwoord en richtte zijn aandacht weer op de televisie. Rachel zuchtte weer geïrriteerd en liep naar de keuken, waar ze Charles vond.

'Hey, lieverd. Ik maak voor Damon en mij sandwiches. Wil je er ook één?'

'Nee bedankt. Ik heb niet zo'n trek.' Ze hees zich op één van de keukenkastjes en sloeg hem gaande terwijl hij druk bezig was met het klaarmaken van sandwiches.

'De zus mag ik wel,' zei Charles na een korte stilte. 'De broer daarin tegen blijft niet welkom in dit huis.'

'De zus kan ook irritant zijn,' verzekerde Rachel hem. 'Zoals wanneer ze probeert mij en Edward weer samen te krijgen. Dan is ze heel erg irritant.'

Charles stopte even met het klaarmaken van sandwiches en keek haar aan. 'Serieus?' Rachel knikte en hij wendde zij aandacht weer op het brood. 'En opeens vind ik haar een stuk minder aardig.'

Het was weer even stil maar toen vroeg Rachel aarzelend: 'Hey, pap. Ik vroeg me iets af. Waarom hebben jij en mam zo'n godsgruwelijke hekel aan opa en oma?' Charles versteef dit keer en ze zag paniek in zijn ogen verschijnen. 'Pap? Alles okay?'

'Ja hoor.' Hij ging weer door met het maken van sandwiches maar dit keer deed hij het allemaal veel sneller. Hij probeerde zijn ongemakkelijkheid te verbergen. 'Waarom zou je dat in hemelsnaam vragen?'

'Omdat jullie me nooit hebben verteld waarom we opeens zo midden in de nacht weg gingen en sindsdien kunnen jullie elkaar nauwelijks luchten of zien. Dat was daarvoor nooit het geval.'

'We hadden gewoon verschillende meningen,' was Charles' vage antwoord. 'En dat botste. Heel erg. En ze bemoeiden zich met dingen waar ze zich niet mee zouden moeten bemoeien…'

'Je bedoelt dat ze zich bemoeiden met mij en mijn opvoeding,' concludeerde Rachel.

Charles zuchtte diep en keek haar richting op maar ontweek haar blik met opzet. 'Ja. Ze hadden andere ideeën over je opvoeding dan die wij hadden. En ze draafden zo door dat we vonden dat ze te ver gingen en besloten weg te gaan.'

'En contact tussen ons te vermijden?' vroeg Rachel. 'Dat is nogal cru.'

Charles keek haar nu wel aan. 'Misschien wel maar hoe Janet en ik erover dachten en hoe Harriet en Roland erover dachten, het waren elkaars tegenpolen. En ik weet dat ze je grootouders zijn maar we waren en zijn nog steeds je ouders en zij hadden niets te maken met je opvoeding. Wij moesten die keuze maken. Door contact met jou te ontzeggen hoopten we allebei dat ze het zouden begrijpen en dat ze ermee zouden stoppen om je op hun manier te proberen op te voeden. Maar dat begrepen ze niet en daarom –'

'– kunnen jullie nu nog steeds niet met elkaar overweg. Het blijft botsen en jullie zijn allebei te koppig om tot een overeenkomst te komen.'

'Ja…' knikte Charles afwezig. 'Zo zit het wel een beetje in elkaar maar je moet wel begrijpen dat wat zij willen absoluut iets is dat wij willen voorkomen.' Rachel keek hem verward aan. 'Ze willen dat je het soort meisje bent dat zodra ze een geschikt vriendje heeft en achttien jaar is ze met hem trouwt, ergens mooi gaat wonen en dan weet ik hoeveel kinderen krijgt.'

Rachel staarde hem aan alsof hij gek was geworden. 'Serieus?'

Charles knikte. 'Janet en ik vinden dat veel te jong. Je zou dan je hele leven nog voor je hebben en trouwen op jonge leeftijd, het zijn de huwelijken die vaak het snelst op de klippen lopen. Daarbij moet je niet willen trouwen omdat je niet –' Hij stopte even en kuchte ongemakkelijk. '– voorzichtig genoeg bent.'

Rachel keek hem raar aan. 'Voorzichtig?'

'Oh, je weet waar ik het over heb. Er zijn dingen waar je over moet nadenken als je… als je… Als je fysiek intiem wilt zijn.'

Rachels wangen kleurden op. 'Pap!' riep ze uit terwijl ze van het keukenkastje afsprong. 'Alsjeblieft! Begin nou niet over HET onderwerp.'

'Het is net zo vernederend voor mij als voor jou,' probeerde Charles haar duidelijk te maken.

'Daar heb ik zo echt mijn twijfels over. En bespaar me het alsjeblieft want mam is je voor geweest, zo'n tien jaar geleden of zo.'

'Wel, tien jaar geleden had je nog geen vriendje.'

'Nu ook niet.'

'Je deelt hetzelfde bed met hem.'

'Er gebeurt niets tussen ons,' probeerde Rachel hem met een knalrood hoofd uit te leggen, zich erg bewust van het feit dat Damon met zijn bovennatuurlijke gehoor alles hoorde wat er nu werd gezegd en dat hij waarschijnlijk dubbel lag van het lachen. 'En zelfs als het zo zou zijn geweest dan weet ik vrij zeker dat alles nog precies hetzelfde werkt als hoe het tien jaar geleden deed.'

'Okay.' Charles knikte wat. 'Dus jullie twee nemen maatregelen en zo?'

'Pap, alsjeblieft,' smeekte Rachel. 'Van alle dingen in de wereld is dat wel het laatste waar je je over zorgen moet maken.'

'Dat vat ik op als een ja.'

'Pap, de laatste keer dat ik seks met Damon had was voordat we uit elkaar gingen!' riep Rachel half wanhopig uit.

'Ah, de dah de dah,' riep Charles uit terwijl hij zijn handen tegen zijn oren drukten. 'Okay, okay. Dat was niet wat ik wou horen.'

'Ben je nu wel tevreden?'

'Ja.'

'Mooi,' zei Rachel terwijl ze naar de trap toe snelde. 'Fijn dat we dit achter de rug hebben, pap.'

Ze wist hoe snel ze de trap op moest lopen of hoe snel ze zich moest gaan verschuilen op haar slaapkamer. Van alle momenten die hij had kunnen kiezen om met haar over dat te gaan praten moest het precies vandaag zijn. Precies de dag waarop ze in haar woede ook iets over dat tegen Jacob had gezegd.

Toen besefte ze zich nog iets. Charles zou Damon hier ook mee gaan confronteren. Nee, hij zou niet met hem praten over _**HET**_ onderwerp maar wel over het feit dat ze had toegeven dat ze inderdaad seks met hem had gehad.

'_Ik had nu niet graag in zijn schoenen gestaan_,' dacht Rachel met een klein vermaakt glimlachje terwijl ze op de vensterbank ging zitten. '_Arme hij._'

* * *

Die avond wist Rachel niet hoe snel ze uit het huis moest komen en richting Huize Cullen moest vertrekken. Er kwam namelijk een nogal grimmige aura van Charles af die Janet niet begreep en die Damon het huis had uitgejaagd en naar een kroeg in Port Angeles had gedreven.

Ze was dan ook blij toen ze parkeerde voor het enorme glazen huis en in de frisse buitenlucht stapte. Ze was blij om weg bij haar ouders te zijn maar ze was niet blij dat ze nu de hele nacht alleen met Edward zou besteden.

Nog een minuut nadat ze haar auto had geparkeerd verscheen Edward bij de voordeur en opende die. De piano muziek van DeBussy, Edwards favoriete muziek, gleed door de ramen en de open deur naar buiten.

'Wat doe je buiten?' vroeg hij toen hij haar tegen haar auto aangeleund zag staan. 'Wat is er mis?'

'Rare situatie thuis,' verklaarde Rachel terwijl ze haar rugtas uit haar auto pakte en die over haar schouder gooide. 'Ik had wat frisse lucht nodig.'

'Wil je erover praten?'

'Absoluut niet,' zei Rachel terwijl ze het huis in liep. 'Het is al vernederend genoeg.' Hij sloot de deur achter haar waardoor het nu echt alleen maar hun tweeën was, zelfs de buitenwereld was er niet meer. Het zorgde ervoor dat ze zich ongemakkelijk voelde en ze stopte haar handen diep in de zakken van haar broek. 'Luister, Edward. Dit is niet vervelend bedoeld of zo maar ik vind dit om eerlijk te zijn helemaal niets. En ik zou hier ook niet zijn geweest als Alice het niet allemaal had geregeld.'

'Dat weet ik. Maar we kunnen er des al niet te min het beste van maken, niet?' Hij klonk wat hoopvol. Te hoopvol.

'Whatever,' mompelde Rachel terwijl ze de trap opliep. Hij volgde haar op de voet, als een kleine verloren puppy en het irriteerde haar.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij de woonkamer liet ze zich op de bank ploffen en zette haar tas naast zich neer. Tot haar grote ongenoegen ging Edward vlak naast haar zitten en staarde hij haar doordringend aan.

'Wat?' wou Rachel weten.

Hij pakte haar pols, degene waar de armband van Jacob aanhing, en klikte er iets aan vast. Het was een klein glinsterend hartje en ze had zo haar twijfels over of het wel of niet nep was. Hij leek namelijk erg echt.

'Eerlijk is eerlijk,' verklaarde Edward. 'Als Jacob je een cadeautje mag geven dan mag ik dat ook.'

'Hij is erg mooi,' zei Rachel eerlijk. 'Maar je weet dat ik er niet van hou als je dingen voor me koopt en dit ziet er duur uit.'

'Ik heb niets gekocht,' verzekerde Edward haar. 'Het is tweedehands. En ik had het al. Hij was van mijn moeder.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Dan kun je het me zeker niet geven.'

'Ik draag ze zelf toch niet,' lachte Edward. 'En ik heb Alice, Rosalie en Esme er ook een aantal gegeven. En zoals ik al zei, eerlijk is eerlijk.'

Rachel trok haar pols terug. 'Ah.'

Ze vielen allebei stil maar Rachel was gewoon aan het wachten tot hij haar zou vragen over haar relatie met Damon want ze wist dat hij daar graag over wou beginnen. Het moment volgde enkele minuten later.

'Waarom heb je Jacob wel verteld dat je een ex had en mij niet?'

Rachel haalde haar schouders op. 'Toen ik Jacob dat vertelde was ik hartgebroken. Niet alleen omdat jij het had uitgemaakt maar ook omdat ik nog steeds niet hersteld was van mijn eerdere gebroken hart, degene die Damon had veroorzaakt. Hij hielp me er om boven op te komen en daarom besloot ik hem de gehele waarheid te vertellen.' Ze keek hem aan. 'Ik kwam hier met een gebroken hart, Edward. Toen wij iets kregen hielp jij me om het te vergeten. Vergeten, niet genezen. Maar toen ook jij me verliet werd ik weer aan alles herinnerd en dat deed pijn. Heel veel pijn.'

'Toch lijk je prima met Damon overweg te kunnen, ondanks dat hij je hart gebroken heeft.'

'We zijn vrienden en ik weet dat ik hem nog steeds kan vertrouwen, zoals hij weet dat hij mij kan vertrouwen. Dat is het belangrijkst. Wat is gebeurd is gebeurd en we kunnen dat allebei niet veranderen maar ik geloof niet dat ik dat ook wil.' Ze gaf hem een blik. 'En je hebt gehoord wat ik Jacob erover heb verteld dus je weet ook al wat ik allemaal ga zeggen.'

'Vertrouwde je me niet genoeg?' vroeg Edward, nu met een gezicht vertrokken van de pijn. 'Om me te vertellen dat er iemand voor mij was geweest?'

'Edward, je wist dat er iemand voor jou was geweest, misschien zelfs meerdere. Ik was nou niet echt maagd toen we voor de eerste keer seks hadden.' Ze frunnikte wat aan haar shirt terwijl ze uit het raam naar buiten keek. Ze zou hem de waarheid vertellen en de gehele waarheid. 'Maar om je zorgen een beetje te sussen, het was er maar één die voor jou kwam. Damon was de eerste.'

Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat hij zijn handen tot vuisten balden met een vertrokken gezicht. Toen ontspande zowel zijn handen als zijn gezicht weer maar hij bleef zwijgen.

'Je had hem niet moeten slaan,' zei Rachel die naar Edward keek.

'Hij verdiende het.'

'Waarom?' wou Rachel weten.

'Je was zestien. Het is walgelijk.'

'Jij was ook niet meer echt zeventien toen we seks hadden,' zei Rachel die met haar ogen rolde. 'En Damon kan er ook niets aandoen dat hij wat ouder was toen hij werd veranderd. Je hebt daar niets over te zeggen.' Edward bleef stil en Rachel zuchtte diep. Ze had het wel gehad voor vanavond. 'Luister, ik weet dat er vast een heleboel is dat je me wilt vragen maar ik ben nogal moe dus ik zou graag willen gaan slapen.'

Edward knikte dat hij het begreep. 'Ik zal je laten zien waar je gaat slapen.'


	21. Rachel's Story

**Lieve lezers, ik heb heel slecht nieuws voor jullie.**

**Na dit hoofdstuk heb ik er nog vier en dan is het klaar. Dan is dit verhaal over. En ik weet niet hoelang het gaat duren voordat ik begin met het plaatsen van Looking For Answers, het vervolg op When The Past Catches Up. ****So sorry.**

**Wie van jullie heeft trouwens gewacht op het moment dat Damons en Rachels verleden iets duidelijker zou worden? Als je hebt gewacht, in dit hoofdstuk zal al het lange wachten beloond worden want in dit hoofdstuk gaat Rachel Edward vertellen over hoe zij en Damon zijn gekomen waar ze nu zijn.**

**Ook, en velen van jullie zullen er ook wanhopig op hebben gewacht, zal dit het hoofdstuk zijn waarin Edward op één knie zal gaan en Rachel ten huwelijk vragen, met een ring erbij. Wat denken jullie dat ze gaat zeggen? Ja, nee, misschien?**

**Florreke, je hebt absoluut gelijk. Dit is niet het laatste wat je hebt gehoord over de ruzie tussen Rachels ouders en haar grootouders. Bij lange na zelfs niet. Het zal een grote rol gaan spelen in de sequel. Charles vertelde inderdaad niet de gehele waarheid maar het grootste gedeelte was wel waar. En heel misschien zal ik dat gesprek tussen Damon en Charles ooit nog een keer schrijven en plaatsen want toen ik me bedacht hoe dat moet zijn geweest lach ik zelf ook in een deuk. Heel apart dat je om je eigen verhaal kunt lachen... En dan is er nog Alice. Tja, Alice weet altijd meer dan wij en Rachel doen. Maar wat dat precies is is vraag twee.**

**Ik hoop dat jullie van dit stukje zullen genieten en weet dat ik volgende week woensdag weer zal updaten (zoals gewoonlijk). Veel leesplezier en review alsjeblieft want ik ben echt erg benieuwd naar wat jullie vinden. **

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 20

Rachel's Story

* * *

Edward leidde haar nog een trap op en Rachel begon een donkerbruin vermoedde te krijgen over waar ze zou gaan slapen toen ze door de gangen liepen richting een kamer die ze maar al te goed kende: Edwards kamer.

Toen ze door de deur naar binnen gingen schoten ze haar wenkbrauwen omhoog. 'Een bed? Sinds wanneer heb jij een bed?' Ze keek hem raar aan. 'Je slaapt niet eens.'

Het bed was een enorm hemelbed. De lakens en de kussens (het waren er vier en ze konden allemaal netjes op een rijtje naast elkaar liggen op het hoofdeind) waren in goudkleurige hoezen gestopt en de gordijnen om het bed heen waren van een bronskleurige stof gemaakt.

'Ik dacht dat je er wel één nodig zou hebben om in te gaan slapen,' verklaarde Edward.

'Ik had ook gewoon op een bank of een luchtbed kunnen slapen.'

'Dit leek me iets comfortabeler.'

'Dat is inderdaad wel waar.' Rachel ging voorzichtig op het bed zitten en haar ogen werden groot. 'Wow. Dit is echt zacht.'

'Is het teveel?'

Rachel keek hem nadenkend aan en knikte toen. 'Een beetje wel.'

Edward ging voorzichtig naast haar op bed zitten. 'Mag ik nog wel één ding vragen voordat je gaat slapen?'

Rachel zuchtte. 'Vooruit.'

'Hoe is het zo gekomen?' Ze keek hem raar aan. 'Tussen jou en Damon. Het vertrouwen, de relatie, jouw gebroken hart, nu de vriendschap.'

Rachel zuchtte weer en trapte haar ballerina's uit en trok haar benen op zodat ze haar armen rond hen heen kon slaan. 'Het begon allemaal in Frankrijk,' vertelde ze hem. 'Twee jaar geleden. Het einde van het jaar begon te naderen en ik was kort daarvoor zestien geworden dus ik besloot het te vieren samen met een paar vriendinnen van me. We gingen naar Parijs met de bedoeling om te gaan feesten, drinken en flirten. Ik was toen een compleet ander persoon. Ik was populair, een feestbeest en ik kon heel arrogant zijn, dat geef ik zelf toe.'

'Jij? Arrogant?' Edward geloofde er blijkbaar niets van en dat maakte Rachel aan het lachen.

'Ja, Edward, ik was best wel arrogant. Ik was knap, populair, gewild en ik wist het allemaal. In ieder geval, het lukte ons om in een bar te komen ondanks dat we daar eigenlijk nog te jong voor waren. En we deden waarvoor we waren gekomen: we dronken, waren aan het feesten, flirtten met jongens en hadden de tijd van ons leven.'

Rachel glimlachte bij de herinnering. 'Het was al na middernacht toen de knapste jongeman die mijn vriendinnen ooit hadden gezien binnen kwam gelopen en aan de bar ging zitten en iets begon te drinken. Je raadt het al, dat was Damon.'

Ze lachte wat. 'Mijn vriendinnen waren meteen verliefd op hem en één voor één gingen ze dus naar hem toe en begonnen tegen hem te praten. Hij praatte net zo goed terug en flirtte met hen allemaal net zoals alle andere vrouwen in de bar die ook allemaal interesse in hem hadden.'

Ze keek Edward aan. 'Ik was arrogant maar niet dom. Ik merkte maar al te goed dat hij een rokkenjager was en knap of niet, ik had geen zin in hem en negeerde hem dus straal. Er waren genoeg andere jongens en mannen in de bar die ook leuk waren en nu allemaal vrij omdat iedere vrouw alleen maar aandacht voor hem had.'

Haar glimlach vervaagde en ze keek nu erg serieus. 'Toch was er iets aan hem dat me ook erg dwars zat. Misschien was het deels de reden waarom ik echt helemaal niets met hem te maken wou hebben en dat was het feit dat ik zijn gedachtes niet kon lezen. Het was alsof ik tegen een muur aanliep zodra ik het probeerde. En hij had iets donkers en mysteries dat wel aantrekkelijk was maar dat me ook niet lekker zat. Ik bleef dus ver uit zijn buurt. Helaas had hij andere ideeën. Terwijl ik me bezig hield met andere jongens waren mijn vriendinnen zo dom om mijn naam te laten vallen en toen hij hen ernaar vroeg begonnen ze hem over mij te vertellen en op het moment dat hij door kreeg dat ik de enige in de bar was die niet naar hem keek, het niet over hem had en hem eigenlijk straal negeerde, toen begon hij geïnteresseerd te worden. Ik had het niet in de gaten maar binnen de kortste keren begon hij alle aandacht die hij van mijn vriendinnen en de andere vrouwen in de bar kreeg te negeren en had hij alleen nog maar oog voor mij. Het duurde ook niet lang voordat hij opeens voor me stond.'

Ze schudde haar hoofd, dit keer was ze niet aan het glimlachen. 'Ik kon geen kant op want er was een lucht om hem heen die gewoon schreeuwde dat hij gevaarlijk was en daarom bleven anderen ook ver uit zijn buurt. Hij was met me aan het flirten en hoe meer ik hem afwees, hoe meer ik hem blijkbaar aanmoedigde. Het begon trickie te worden toen hij me probeerde te hypnotiseren en me daardoor probeerde te dwingen om me aan hem over te geven. Alleen werkte dat niet en het resultaat was dat ik hem een klap gaf.'

'Dat moet niet goed bij hem hebben gezeten,' zei Edward die gepijnigd keek.

Rachel grinnikte. 'Oh, je hebt geen idee. Ik hield het niet uit met hem in de buurt en daarom vertelde ik mijn vriendinnen dat ik moe was en naar huis ging. En terwijl ik terug naar huis reed vertelde ik mezelf dat het erg onwaarschijnlijk zou zijn als ik hem ooit nog een keer zou zien en dat stelde me gerust.' Haar glimlach verdween weer. 'Helaas had het lot andere plannen. In het weekend dat volgde werden er mensen aangevallen en enkelen werden zelfs dood gevonden. Het werd omschreven als het werk van een beest en Charles had het er super druk mee.'

Edwards gezicht stond nu steenhard. Hij had waarschijnlijk wel door wie er achter die 'dierenaanvallen' had gezeten. 'Toen mijn vriendinnen en ik elkaar maandag weer zagen op school merkten we dat Elise er niet was. Maar dat was niets nieuws dus we maakten ons niet echt zorgen. Toen school over was en ik thuis kwam kreeg ik de schrik van mijn leven want daar was hij weer: de asshole van de bar.'

'Wat deed hij bij jullie thuis?'

'Hij had één van de slachtoffers gevonden en was daarom geïnterviewd door Charles. Standaard procedure. Toen het bleek dat Damon ervaring had met zulke aanvallen had Charles hem om zijn hulp gevraagd en natuurlijk had Damon ermee ingestemd, zeggend dat hij graag iets wou doen om te helpen. En Janet, die al meteen helemaal gek van hem was, had erop gestaan dat hij bij ons zou logeren terwijl hij Charles hielp, gezien hij zelf nog geen plek had om te verblijven.'

Haar gezicht kwam wat geïrriteerd te staan. 'Oh, wat had ik toen een bloedhekel aan hem. Als blikken hadden kunnen doden en hij niet al dood was geweest…' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Damon bleek echter inderdaad ervaring met dat soort situaties te hebben en hielp Charles dus ook erg goed.' Haar blik werd even droevig. 'Ze vonden Elise's lichaam twee dagen nadat Charles Damon had gevraagd om te helpen.'

Edward gaapte haar aan. 'Hij heeft één van je vriendinnen vermoord?'

'Wel, Elise en ik waren nou niet echt vriendinnen. Ze was één van de populaire meisjes met wie ik optrok omdat het verplicht was gezien ik ook populair was. Ik kon haar eigenlijk nauwelijks uitstaan maar het lot dat ze heeft gekregen, dat heb ik haar nooit toegewenst.' Ze schudde het weer van zich af. 'Damon verbleef twee en een halve week bij ons in huis en in die tijd bleef hij met me flirten maar wat hij nog wel het liefste wou was dat ik hem mijn geheim vertelde en dat was juist wat ik hem niet wou vertellen.'

Ze keek Edward aan en zei eerlijk: 'Ik was zestien en ik had nog nooit iemand verteld wat ik was en waartoe ik in staat was. Ik durfde het niet en vertrouwde niemand genoeg. Janet en Charles waren er zelf achter gekomen net als mijn grootouders en net als de Volturi maar zij waren de enigen die het wisten.' Ze schudde het weer van zich af. 'Ik moet nu eerlijk zijn want ondanks dat ik mezelf toen vertelde dat ik hem nog steeds niet kon uitstaan, was ik Damon wel beter leren kennen en hij maakte me vaak aan het lachen en vermaakte me uren door me dingen over het verleden te vertellen. Ik was dol op Geschiedenis en dat ben ik nog steeds. Het was deels daarom dat hij me zover kreeg om met hem mee te gaan naar het strand in de eerste week van mijn zomervakantie. Daar vertelde hij me de waarheid. Over wie hij was, hoe oud hij was, wat hij was. Alles. Hij bekende zelfs dat hij al die mensen had vermoord en aangevallen. Dat hij Elise had vermoord om de avond dat we elkaar voor het eerst hadden ontmoet. Hij zei dat ze erg irritant was geweest.'

Ze staarde naar het raam tegenover het bed. 'Blijkbaar was ze jaloers geweest omdat hij meer aandacht voor mij had gehad en ze had hem geprobeerd te overtuigen dat zij hem wel zag zitten, anders dan ik, en zij twee veel beter bij elkaar pasten.' Ze knikte. 'Ja, ik vond dat niet erg moeilijk te geloven want het zou echt iets zijn geweest voor Elise om te zeggen.'

'En jij nam dat gewoon heel normaal op? Alsof het feit dat hij een vriendin van je had vermoord de normaalste zaak van de wereld was?'

Rachel gaf Edward een geïrriteerde blik. 'Natuurlijk niet maar mijn wereld was al helemaal op zijn kop gezet doordat hij toe had gegeven dat hij een Vampier was dat ik mijn gedachtes niet echt kon winden over het feit dat hij mensen vermoorde. Dat kon ik al helemaal niet meer toen hij het allemaal ook nog eens bewees. En ik was er zo onderste boven van dat ik hem vertelde wat ik kon. Ik vertelde hem alles, Edward. Over mijn krachten, over de controle die ik er niet over had, over alles wat ik kon en over wat ik was.'

Ze schudde met een klein glimlachje haar hoofd. 'En hij lachte. Hij lachte gewoon. Het was niet het soort lach waarbij je het gevoel krijgt dat iemand je uitlacht, het was gewoon een geamuseerde en comfortabele lach. En hij zei dat het zowel knaphandig als knaplastig kon zijn. Hij reageerde niet zoals ik had verwacht hoe mensen zouden reageren. Hij rende niet weg, hij begon niet te schreeuwen, hij noemde me geen freak. Nee, hij lachte en accepteerde het. En voor de eerste keer in mijn leven voelde ik me normaal.'

Ze staarde weer naar het raam. 'Hij belde Janet later die avond om te vragen of het okay was als we een tijdje bij het strand zouden blijven. Natuurlijk stemde Janet daarin mee. Ze wist dat ik een time-out nodig had en deed niet echt haar best om te verbergen dat ze hoopte dat we iets kregen. Charles was er minder enthousiast over. We bleven van Dinsdag tot Vrijdag aan het strand en voor een keer in mijn leven had ik iemand met wie ik kon praten, bij wie ik mezelf kon zijn en wie ik de hele waarheid kon vertellen.'

Ze liet zich iets meer achterover in de kussens vallen. 'Hij vertelde me over hoe zijn leven was verlopen, zowel als mens als als Vampier. Over zijn ex die zowel hem als zijn jongere broer had bespeelt en hen tegen elkaar had opgezet en hoe ze hen beide had gemanipuleerd in geloven dat ze van hen hield en zij van haar. Hoe ze hen had willen veranderen en hoe dat uiteindelijk per ongeluk ook echt was gebeurd. Ik vertelde hem over de brand waarin mijn ouders om waren gekomen en die ik had veroorzaakt, over de ontwikkeling van mijn krachten over de jaren en het gevecht om hen onder controle en geheim te houden, over de vakantie in Volterra waar ik per ongeluk nog meer mensen had omgebracht.'

'Voor een keer in mijn leven kon ik met iemand praten,' zei Rachel die Edward een glimlach gaf. 'En dat maakte me gelukkig. Ik vertrouwde hem en hij vertrouwde mij en dat schiep een raar soort vriendschap ondanks dat ik niet blij was met het feit dat hij mensen vermoordde en mijn vriendinnen manipuleerde. Om maar te zwijgen over het feit dat hij me vaak genoeg ook hartstikke voor schut zette. Ik accepteerde hem gewoon zoals hij was omdat hij dat ook bij mij deed en dat veranderde niet, ongeacht hoe erg hij zich ook als een zak gedroeg.'

Ze zuchtte diep en vouwde haar handen samen en om een knie heen. 'En dat is dus hoe ik hem leerde kennen en we vrienden werden. Het duurde nog een maand voordat ik door had dat de gevoelens die ik hem voor hem had veel serieuzer waren dan normaal was. Dat ik me begon te irriteren aan zijn geflirt met mijn vriendinnen en dat ik jaloers was op de attentie die andere vrouwen van hem kregen. En natuurlijk had meneer Arrogant en Zelfingenomen dat allang door. Daarom deed hij het ook. Toen we op een avond samen uit waren en ik hem weer zo zag flirten werd ik heel jaloers en kwaad en stormde de club uit. Ik had besloten dat ik genoeg van hem had gehad en dat ik wel de bus naar huis zou nemen. Alleen kwam ik een groepje nogal dronken mannen tegen die verkeerde ideeën hadden. Het zou heel verkeerd zijn geëindigd als Damon niet op tijd was gekomen en hen had gedwongen om weg te gaan.'

Ze zuchtte diep toen ze Edwards handen in vuisten gebald zag. Hij had zijn kiezen op elkaar geklemd en leek buiten zinnen van woede. 'Niet in die zin, Edward. Een kat in het nauw maakt rare sprongen. In mijn geval had ik mijn krachten gebruikt en was het voor hen slecht zijn geëindigd, niet voor mij.'

'Oh.' Dat leek hem iets meer te ontspannen.

'Damon was woedend,' zei Rachel. 'Furieus zelfs. Ik werd ook boos omdat hij zo boos was en we begonnen tegen elkaar te schreeuwen en op een zeker moment toen we zo tekeer gingen riep ik uit dat het zijn schuld was geweest als het die mannen was gelukt om te doen met me wat ze wouden omdat zijn geflirt me zo gek had gemaakt dat ik was gevlucht.'

Ze haalde haar schouders op. 'Hij riep toen kwaad dat ik hem niet de schuld moest geven dat ik jaloers was en vervolgens riep ik uit dat het natuurlijk wel zijn schuld was omdat ik nooit zo jaloers zou zijn geworden als hij er niet voor had gezorgd dat ik voor hem was gevallen. En nog geen seconde nadat ik dat had gezegd vond ik me tegen een muur van het steegje gedrukt terwijl hij me kuste.'

Ze haalde haar schouders weer op. 'Ik was nog nooit eerder zo gekust en het zorgde er dan ook voor dat ik nogal ademloos was en daar maakte hij gebruik van door weer één van zijn typische opmerkingen te maken.' '"Moest ik je nou echt zo ver drijven voordat je eindelijk wou toegeven dat je me nooit hebt kunnen weerstaan?"' zei ze met een stem waarmee ze duidelijk Damon probeerde na te doen. Ze wuifde het weg. 'Zo typisch hem. En hij had het lef om te lachen toen ik hem een klap verkocht omdat hij dat had gezegd.'

'Janet was in de zevende hemel toen ze doorkreeg dat we iets hadden gekregen. Charles was ook erg tevreden. Het enige wat hem natuurlijk dwars zat was het leeftijdsverschil maar dat was het enige. Het was dan ook niet raar dat ze Damon uitnodigde om mee te gaan op vakantie.' Ze wuifde het weer weg. 'Het was niet echt iets super speciaals, de maanden die daarna volgden. We waren eigenlijk gewoon een typische stelletje dat het grootste gedeelte van de tijd samen doorbracht. We gingen uit, we hingen samen rond, we hadden ruzie, we irriteerden elkaar, we lachten. Het was allemaal heel normaal ondanks dat we geen van beide normaal waren. Toen school weer begon bracht hij me weg en haalde hij me weer op en soms kreeg hij me zover om te spijbelen en tijd met hem door te brengen. Het was allemaal heel normaal.'

'En je was gelukkig?'

Rachel knikte. 'Heel gelukkig.'

'Wat ging er dan mis?' wou Edward weten die het blijkbaar niet helemaal snapte.

Rachel zuchtte diep. 'Het enige minpuntje in onze relatie was dat ik wist dat hij nog steeds heel veel van zijn ex hield en dat hij niets liever in de hele wereld wou dan haar terug krijgen. En hij had er ook een manier voor. Het gaf me twijfels maar omdat ik gelukkig was en het ook steeds vaker leek alsof hij minder aan haar dacht liet ik het gaan. Tot Charles en Janet me in Januari vertelden dat we gingen verhuizen. Ik had toen twee keuzes: het uitmaken met Damon of een lange afstandsrelatie proberen.'

'En je koos de eerste.'

Rachel knikte weer. 'Het zou me niets hebben verbaasd als hij met ons mee zou zijn verhuisd want Amerika blijft zijn ware thuis en hij voelde zich redelijk thuis bij ons. Maar ik besloot, nog steeds met zijn ex in mijn achterhoofd, dat dit de juiste tijd was om onze relatie te beëindigen en hem de kans te geven om haar proberen terug te krijgen en echt gelukkig te worden. Want dat was het enige dat ik wenste dat hij was: echt gelukkig.'

Haar blik werd droevig en ze trok haar benen weer op. 'Ik wist eerst niet hoe ik hem moest vertellen dat ik het uitmaakte. Dus ik begon gewoon met hem te vertellen dat Janet en Charles een huis hadden gekocht en allebei een baan hadden aangenomen in een klein gehucht in Amerika vlakbij Seattle. Hij had niets door en uitte daarom zijn bekende haat voor Seattle en kleine gehuchten. Toen begon hij door te krijgen dat ik ergens mee zat en dat ik op het punt stond om te gaan huilen dus hij vroeg wat er aan de hand was. En toen vertelde ik dus dat ik het met hem uitmaakte. Erg overtuigd was hij niet dat ik dat wou want ik was aan het huilen en daarom was hij ook nogal boos en hij eiste dat ik het hem uitlegde. En dat deed ik dus. Ik vertelde hem hoe ik over zijn ex dacht en hoe ik wist dat hij nog steeds van haar hield en dat ik vond dat hij haar moest proberen terug te krijgen en dat ik gewoon wou dat hij gelukkig was en dat ik wist dat zijn ex hem dat maakte.'

Ze wreef een keer in haar ogen. De herinnering eraan deed nog steeds pijn. 'Hij was er nogal door verward en hij was er helemaal niet blij mee maar toch begreep hij ook wel hoe ik er in stond. En het was mijn keuze en er was niet veel dat hij eraan kon doen. De nacht daarop vertrok hij en toen werd ik een wrak.'

'Toen we hierheen verhuisden was ik dat nog steeds. Ik huilde gelukkig niet meer en was geen wandelende zombie meer maar ik was niet langer meer mezelf. Ik had besloten dat ik hier niet het populaire, flirtende en party meisje zou worden dat ik in Frankrijk was geweest. Ik wou gewoon rust en stilte en boven alles wou ik met rust gelaten worden. De ervaring met een gebroken hart had ervoor gezorgd dat ik voorgoed vriendjes had afgezworen. En eigenlijk wou ik hier ook niet eens vrienden maken, wetend dat mijn ouders en ik over een bepaalde tijd toch wel weer zouden verhuizen.'

'En we weten beide hoe dat is geëindigd.' Ze keek naar hem op. 'En dat is het dus. Mijn geschiedenis met Damon. Begrijp je nu beter waarom ik hem zo vertrouw?'

'Ja, dat begrijp ik inderdaad wel beter. Nog niet helemaal en ik blijf het raar vinden maar ik begrijp het wel beter.' Edward keek haar gekweld aan. 'Jasper zei dat Damon ook in de Civil War heeft gevochten.'

'Klopt. Zijn ex deed zich voor als wees waardoor zijn vader haar in huis nam. Toen hij verlof had ontmoette hij haar en zowel hij als zijn broer vielen voor haar. Toen hij weer weg moest was de gedachte om haar voor zolang niet te zien ondragelijk. Daarom verliet hij het leger en keerde terug naar huis.'

Edward keek afkeurend. 'Hoe kan hij zich zo onbeschaafd gedragen als hij wel zo beschaafd opgevoegd is?'

'Edward, niet iedereen blijft vast zitten in de goede oude tijd zoals jij. Damon is met zijn tijd meegegaan en is altijd al een beetje een wilde geweest. En ik moet eerlijk zijn, zoals hij zich gedraagt valt een stuk minder op dan hoe jij je soms gedraagt. Mensen zullen sneller denken dat jij ergens begin 1900, eind 1800 bent geboren met al je ouderwetse gedrag dan Damon terwijl Damon toch echter ouder is.'

Edward trok alleen nog maar meer zijn neus afkeurend op. 'Als nog is er een verschil tussen je gedragen zoals mensen nu doen en je gedragen zoals hij doet. Ik had jou nooit tegen een muur gedrukt en je gekust zonder je toestemming.'

Rachel rolde met haar ogen. 'Ja, daar ben ik erg op de hoogte van.'

'Het is gewoon barbaars en onbeschoft. En… en… dat soort dingen doen voordat…'

'Wat voor dingen?' vroeg Rachel, even verward.

'Je weet wel.'

Hij leek gefrustreerd en Rachel had een geamuseerde glimlach op haar gezicht toen ze begreep wat hij bedoelde. 'Seks hebben?'

'Ja, dat hoor je eigenlijk niet te hebben voordat je getrouwd bent.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd, nog steeds met een geamuseerde glimlach. 'Je bent echt zo ouderwets.'

'Ik kom uit een andere tijd, Rachel. Dingen waren toen heel wat minder compliceert.'

'En heel wat saaier.'

Edward negeerde haar opmerkingen. 'Als ik jou toen had ontmoet dan had ik je het hof gemaakt. We zouden wandelingen met chaperonnes hebben gemaakt en ijsthee hebben gedronken op de veranda.'

'Ja, klinkt echt heel saai.' Edward stond op van het bed waardoor Rachel met haar ogen rolde. 'Dat is alleen maar mijn mening. Het is echt niet iets waar je je zo druk over moet maken.'

Maar Edward schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dat is het niet.' Hij keek haar doordringend aan. 'Ik zou één of twee kussen van je hebben gestolen maar niet meer. En alleen nadat ik je vaders toestemming had gevraagd zou ik op één knie zijn gegaan –' Rachels mond zakte open toen hij echt op een knie voor het bed neerknielde. '– en dan zou ik je een ring gepresenteerd hebben.'

Rachel schrok een beetje toen zijn koude hand de hare pakte en er een klein zwart doosje in legde. Het doosje was open geklapt en er lag een ring in. Hij was van zilver gemaakt en had een grote ovaal op de bovenkant die helemaal bezet was met allemaal kleine steentjes. Steentjes waarvan Rachel het vermoedde had dat ze niet nep waren.

'Deze was van mijn moeder,' vertelde Edward.

Rachel staarde hem geschokt aan. Ze was helemaal sprakeloos. Natuurlijk had hij haar eerder een aanzoek gedaan maar dit was te officieel. De ring van zijn moeder? Hoelang had hij al wel niet met dat idee rond gelopen, om haar zijn moeders ring te geven?

'Rachel Grey, ik beloof om iedere moment van voor altijd van je te houden. Zou je me de bijzondere eer geven door met me te trouwen?'


	22. Camping

**Hallo mensen!**

**HET HEEFT GESNEEUWT!**

**Sorry, moest even. Misschien was het jullie al opgevallen maar ik ben nogal gek op sneeuw en kou en ijs. Dus ik ben super blij dat het nu een winterwonderwereld buiten is. **

**Ik vraag me af hoeveel van jullie deze author's note al pas lezen na het hoofdstuk gelezen te hebben... Ik had jullie wel vorige keer met die cliffhanger, huh? **

**Florreke, je hebt compleet gelijk. Het vorige hoofdstuk was veel herhaling. Ik wou gewoon de laatste puntjes op de i zetten op gebied van Rachels en Damons verleden en ik wou zo graag dat hoofdstuk eindigen met die cliffhanger dat ik nogal veel in herhaling ben gevallen. Sorry daarvoor. Je had het trouwens niet mis. Edward is een behoorlijke hypocriet op dat gebied. Zijn principes zeggen dat het not done is maar hij blijft een man, niet ;)? En ja, Alice had dit al zien aankomen (natuurlijk). Ps. Zo erg bedankt voor de banner. Love it! Ik maak zelf ook altijd wel banners maar ben niet erg goed in fotoshop dus meestal plak ik een paar plaatsjes naast elkaar en hoop dat het er redelijk uitziet.**

**Laura, ik ben bang dat ik je heel erg ga teleurstellen in dit hoofdstuk... Heel erg... :(**

**Ik zal jullie niet meer laten wachten. Ik hoop dat jullie om dit hoofdstuk kunnen lachen. Vooral het begin stukje. **

**Volgende week ben ik trouwens jarig (ik word 18!) en helaas, helaas, dan kan ik jullie niet trakteren op een nieuw hoofdstuk. Ik zal hem waarschijnlijk de dinsdag ervoor plaatsen. Het zou wellicht ook de donderdag kunnen worden. Ik weet het niet helemaal zeker... Het wordt in ieder geval of dinsdag of donderdag. Hou dus een oog in het zeil.**

**De outfit die Rachel in dit hoofdstuk draagt is te vinden op mijn profiel, zoals altijd. Dus voor degenen die nieuwsgierig zijn...**

**Veel leesplezier, review alsjeblieft en tot snel. **

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 21

Camping

* * *

'Okay. Wat is er aan de hand?'

Rachel keek op toen Damon haar dat vroeg. Hij leunde fronsend tegen een boom aan met zijn armen over elkaar. Ze waren bezig om een spoor naar het open veld te trekken en Rachel was nogal ver met haar gedachtes.

Ze had zich die ochtend goed ingepakt aangezien ze zouden gaan kamperen hoog in de bergen waar het altijd koud was. Ze droeg een lange, donkere spijkerbroek met daarop een grijs shirt met lange mouwen en daarover heen weer een donkerblauw wollen vest. Aan haar voeten zaten donkerbruine laarzen die speciaal voor de koude winters waren en ze had haar winterjas in gepakt voor het geval dat.

'Niets,' mompelde Rachel terwijl ze haar blik weer van hem afwendde.

'Rachel, het enige wat je tegen me hebt gezegd sinds ik jou en Eddie ophaalde was goedemorgen en dat je prima had geslapen toen ik daar naar vroeg. Dus begin maar met vertellen. Wat is er aan de hand?' Ze zei weer niets. 'Laatste keer dat je zo deed en zo ver met je gedachtes was was toen je van plan was om het uit te maken. Er is dus duidelijk iets dat je me wilt vertellen maar je wilt het ook weer niet omdat het een ongemakkelijk onderwerp is.' Ze bleef weer stil. 'Ik ga er niet over ophouden tot ik het weet en dat weet jij ook dondersgoed dus vertel op. Wat is er?'

Rachel zuchtte en liep naar hem toe. Voor hem bleef ze staan en ze haalde uit haar zak het kleine zwarte doosje tevoorschijn dat ze van Edward had gekregen. Ze opende hem en liet hem de ring zien.

Damons wenkbrauw schoot omhoog. 'Okay, dit had ik niet verwacht. Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen, Rachel. De ring is nou niet echt mijn smaak maar het gebaar is wel redelijk. Al dacht ik toch echt dat je wist dat ik niet het type ben dat trouwt…'

'Hij is niet voor jou, idioot!' schoot Rachel uit waarna ze hem een zachte tik op zijn hoofd gaf. 'Hij is van Edward. De ring was van zijn moeder.'

Damon trok zijn wenkbrauw op. 'Eddie heeft je officieel ten huwelijk gevraagd?'

'Met ring en belofte dat hij alle dagen van voor altijd van me zal houden.'

'En wat heb jij gezegd?'

'Niets. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen.' Ze keek neer op de ring. 'Het kwam nogal onverwacht en wees eerlijk, dit is serieus.'

'Serieuzer kun je het bijna niet krijgen.'

'Precies. Dit is niet het soort aanzoek dat hij eerder heeft gedaan. Dit was echt op een knie en met een ring en een belofte. Zijn moeders ring!' Ze gooide haar handen in de lucht. 'Hij heeft me verdorie zijn moeders ring gegeven!'

'Let op je bloeddruk,' merkte Damon droogjes op waardoor ze hem vuil aankeek. 'Hoe reageerde hij op het feit dat je niet wist wat je moest zeggen?'

'Hij zei dat hij het best vond dat ik er even over moest nadenken. Hij zei zelfs dat ik zolang kon nemen als ik zelf wou.'

'En hoelang ben je van plan te nemen?'

'Weet ik veel. Ik weet niet eens wat ik moet zeggen!' Ze zuchtte wat wanhopig. 'Ik bedoel, het idee dat ik me hem zou trouwen bezorgd me de rillingen en niet het goed soort rillingen. Maar het zou gewoon harteloos en zelfs gemeen zijn om hem dat te vertellen en hem zo te afwijzen. Ik bedoel, zijn moeders ring! Dat is niet niets.'

'Ja, ja, ik weet nu wel dat het zijn moeders ring is.'

Ze keek hem wanhopig aan. 'Wat ik moet doen? Wat moet ik zeggen?'

Damon rolde met zijn ogen. 'En dat vraag je aan mij? Degene van ons twee die niet van plan is om ooit te gaan trouwen? Degene die je zonder twijfel zou zeggen dat je hem moet afwijzen en de ring moet verkopen om zijn hart nog maar wat meer te breken?'

Ze gaf hem een blik. 'Jeetje, dank je dat je zo behulpzaam bent. Daar heb ik echt veel aan.'

'Rachel,' zei Damon die een hand op haar schouder legde. 'Het maakt niet uit of je hem zult kwetsen of niet. Vroeger of later moet je hem een antwoord geven die gebaseerd is op wat jij wilt, niet op wat hij of iemand anders wil. Het moet de waarheid zijn.'

Rachel zuchtte weer en keek naar de grond. 'Dat weet ik.'

'Maar je wilt gewoon niemand kwetsen,' vulde Damon aan. 'Zo zit je nu eenmaal in elkaar. Allemaal heel lief en schattig maar je kunt niet je hele leven proberen om iedereen te vriend en blij te houden. Dan zul je zelf nooit blij zijn. Je zult af en toe keuzes moeten maken waarmee je anderen kwetst. And who cares? Ze zullen er toch wel overheen komen.' Rachel bestudeerde de ring. 'Dus wat ga je zeggen?'

'Wat ik eigenlijk al meteen gisteravond had moeten zeggen.' Haar ogen gingen omhoog en ontmoetten de zijne. 'Nee.' Ze gaf hem een glimlach. 'En het mag dan wel zijn moeders ring zijn maar ik vind hem te groot en opzichtig.'

'Opzichtig, huh?'

Rachel knikte. 'Ik ben meer het type dat van kleine, simpele verlovingsringen houd. Eén steentje, niet te groot en niet te uitgesproken.'

'Dan heeft hij zichzelf zeker niet geholpen door je die te geven,' merkte Damon op.

'Hij wist niet beter en ik heb het hem nooit verteld. Praten met je vriendje over verlovingen en trouwen zijn serieuze dingen.'

'Precies. Daarom vermeid ik zulke gesprekken ook.'

Rachel rolde met haar ogen. 'Waarom verbaast me dat nou helemaal niets?' Ze keek op haar horloge. 'Kom op. We moeten opschieten. Jacob en Edward verwachten ons in een paar minuten op het veld.'

'Jolly good,' mompelde Damon die een zwaar Brits accent na deed. Rachel negeerde hem en pakte een scherpe steen op waarna ze haar vinger eraan open haalde. Damons gezicht betrok wat vanwege de geur van haar bloed. 'Wat ben je nu weer aan het doen?'

'Ik probeer jou te verleiden om mijn bloed te drinken,' merkte ze droog op. Ze veegde wat bloed op de stam van een boom die dichtbij stond. 'En? Wat denk je nu dat ik aan het doen ben?'

'Slim,' complimenteerde Damon haar. 'Heel slim. Als het mijn aandacht al trekt dan zal het zeker de aandacht van de New Borns trekken.'

'Ik kwam erop toen ik gisteravond in bed lag te piekeren.'

Ze liepen door waarbij Rachel af en toe wat bloed op takken, bladeren en boomstammen smeerde en daarmee een spoor naar het veld trok.

Rachel reikte Damon het nu gesloten zwarte doosje aan. 'Hier.'

Damon trok zijn wenkbrauw op en kon de afkering die hij voelde niet verbergen. 'Wat moet ik ermee?'

'Ik vroeg me af of je hem misschien snel thuis kunt droppen. Ik denk dat Edward niet erg blij zal zijn als ik zijn moeders ring verlies.'

Het enige antwoord dat ze van hem kreeg was een schouderophaal. Ondanks dat pakte hij het doosje toch aan en stopte het in zijn broekzak.

Ze bereikten de open plek waar Edward stond te wachten met een enorme rugzak op zijn rug. De tent, de slaapzakken en de andere benodigdheden zaten daarin.

Zijn gezicht vertrok even toen hij de geur van haar bloed rook en toen hij zag dat ze het op nog een tak smeerde. 'Vind je niet dat je een beetje ver gaat?'

'Nee,' was Rachels koppige antwoord. 'Als ik een grote bijdrage kan leveren met dit kleine beetje bloed dan vind ik dat absoluut niet te ver gaan.'

'Het zal de New Borns gek drijven,' knikte Edward.

Zijn blik bleef op haar bloedende vinger rusten die ze haastig in haar mond stopte. 'Niets aan de hand. Het zal zo wel genezen zijn. Dan moet de verleiding er een beetje af zijn.'

Blijkbaar viel Edward nog iets op. 'Je draagt je ring niet.'

'Ik heb nog niets besloten,' wees Rachel hem op de feiten. 'Dus het is nog niet gepast om hem te dragen. Daarbij wou ik niet riskeren om hem te verliezen.'

'Of riskeren dat Jacob hem ziet.'

Rachel knikte wat. 'Speelt ook inderdaad mee. Maar dat kun je me niet kwalijk nemen. Het zal alleen maar afleiding zijn en zijn hoofd moet helder blijven.'

'Wiens hoofd is onhelder?'

Jacob kwam naar hen toe gelopen, zoals gewoonlijk alleen gekleed in een broek en een paar schoenen.

'Ik hoop voor jullie dat bij niemand dat het geval is,' zei Rachel die haar vinger uit haar mond haalde en hem afveegde aan haar broek. 'Al zal dat toch wel zo zijn. Helemaal helder ben je nooit.'

'Alice zegt dat er een storm op komst is,' zei Edward, het onderwerp wegwuivend.

Jacob knikte. 'Ja, dat kan ik voelen. Het slimste is om zo snel mogelijk verder te gaan.'

Rachel keek om naar Damon die verdacht stil was gebleven. Hij was fronsend in het niets aan het staren met zijn vinger en duim om zijn kin gesloten. 'Damon?' vroeg ze wat bezorgd.

Hij schrok op en zijn ogen vonden die van haar. 'Ja?'

'Alles okay?'

'Tuurlijk. Waarom zou dat niet zo zijn?' Hij klapte in zijn handen. 'Zullen we maar gaan, Eddie?'

'Wacht even,' stopte Rachel hen en ze keek naar Edward. 'Jij gaat ook mee?'

'Hij wijst alleen maar onze campingplek aan, love,' zei Damon. Hij keek Edward wat bedachtzaam aan. 'Of dat was in ieder geval het plan.'

'Dat is het plan ook,' zei Edward die hem een wat vuile blik gaf. Hij hield er absoluut niet van dat Damon hem Eddie noemde. 'Ik was liever gebleven maar ik moet nog jagen. En het zou inderdaad slim zijn als we maar gaan. We zullen jullie in een paar uur zien.'

Rachel gaf een gedempte, verontwaardigde gil toen Damon iets over haar hoofd trok. Het was een rode, gebreide muts. 'Die zul je nodig hebben.'

Ze duwde de muts iets omhoog en keek hem twijfelend aan. 'Er is iets dat je me niet verteld, Salvatore, en het zit je dwars.'

'Het is niets.' Hij drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd en mompelde tegen haar huid: 'Niets waar je je nu zorgen over moet maken.' Ze keek hem wat bezorgd aan maar hij glimlachte slechts en wreef even met zijn vinger over haar wang. 'Vertrouw me.' Rachel knikte en na nog een laatste glimlach was hij in een flits verdwenen.

'Hij wacht niet eens even,' mopperde Edward.

'Ik had hem nog gevraagd om iets thuis af te leveren,' zei Rachel. 'Ga maar. Hij haalt je wel in.'

Edward gaf haar een kus op haar wang. 'Tot over een paar uur.'

En toen was ook hij in een flits verdwenen waardoor zij en Jacob helemaal alleen achter bleven. 'Is er iets aan de hand?' wou Jacob weten.

Rachel haalde haar schouders op. 'Niets behalve een groep Vampiers die me gewoon graag willen vermoorden.'

Jacob grinnikte wat terwijl hij haar weer in bruidstijl optilde. 'Het gewoonlijke dus.'

'Precies.'

* * *

De zon was al bezig met ondergaan toen Jacob en Rachel eindelijk de kampeerplek bereikten. Het was moeizaam gegaan ondanks dat Jacob dat niet had laten merken en ze waren een stuk later aangekomen dan de bedoeling was geweest.

Edward en Damon stonden al op hen te wachten en achter hen was een tent opgezet. Hij stond vlakbij de rotswand om zo een beetje uit de wind te staan.

Jacob zette Rachel neer en ze klom de laatste paar stappen zelf omhoog terwijl ze over haar armen wreef. Damon reikte haar zonder een woord te zeggen haar winterjas aan en die trok ze maar al te graag aan waarna ze zich in zijn armen nestelde.

'Koud?' vroeg hij met een kleine glimlach.

'Oh, je hebt geen idee,' zei Rachel die nu al merkte dat ze aan het klappertanden was.

'Waarom duurde het zo lang?' wou Edward weten.

'Het ging lastiger dan gepland,' was Jacobs antwoord.

'Het doet er ook niet toe. We zijn er,' klappertandde Rachel. 'En je zou terug moeten gaan voordat de storm begint. En dat zal zo te voelen snel zijn.'

Tot haar verbazing schudde Jacob zijn hoofd. 'Nee, ik blijf. Je zult mijn connectie met de roedel nodig hebben om op de hoogte te blijven van wat er allemaal aan de hand is.'

Rachel keek hem nog verbaasder aan. 'Je gaat niet vechten?'

'Seth en ik wisselen van plaats in de ochtend. Hij is niet erg blij met het feit dat hij zo wel de actie gaat missen maar het zal hem wel uit de problemen houden.'

Een rilling liep over Rachels rug heen en ze kroop nog dichter tegen Damon aan. 'Tijd om je naar binnen te brengen en je wat warms te drinken geven.'

'Je hebt iets warms te drinken voor me?' vroeg Rachel met een hoopvolle blik in haar ogen.

'Thee en koffie. Ik dacht dat je dat wel nodig zou hebben.'

'Oh, je bent geweldig,' mompelde Rachel.

'Oud nieuws,' grinnikte Damon waarna hij haar de tent induwde.

De uren die daarna volgde verliepen echter niet erg goed. Het koelde heel erg snel af en het was binnen de kortste keren aan het stormen. Zelfs de hete koffie en thee die Damon had meegenomen waren binnen de kortste keren koud ondanks dat ze in twee warme thermoskannen van Janet hadden gezeten.

'Dit is waarom ik kamperen haat,' lukte het Rachel om uit te brengen.

Haar lippen waren blauw, het lukte haar maar niet om haar tanden op elkaar te houden en ondanks dat ze in haar slaapzak lag met nog steeds haar kleren, schoenen, haar winterjas en Damons leren jack aan had ze het nog steeds steenkoud.

Damon had gezegd dat als ze eenmaal in slaap zou vallen het beter zou worden en dat ze er minder last van zou krijgen. Het probleem was dat het haar niet lukte om in slaap te vallen met alle kou. En de gierende wind van buiten die hard probeerde om de tent van de grond te rukken hielp nou ook niet echt.

'Wiens briljante idee was het ook alweer om te gaan kamperen want als ik dit overleef dan is die persoon dood.'

Damon keek haar wat bezorgd aan. Gezien hij al dood was had hij absoluut geen last van de kou. 'Misschien hadden we je beter ergens anders kunnen laten schuilen. Een hut aan het andere kant van het bos bijvoorbeeld.'

'En daar kom je nu mee.' Ze kroop dichter tegen hem aan maar zelfs de warmte die nu nog van hem afkwam was niet genoeg om haar te laten stoppen met klappertanden. 'Ik dacht dat ik het nooit meer kouder zou hebben dan die keer toen ik ging klifduiken. Waarom wordt het tegendeel me toch altijd bewezen?'

De rits van de tent ging open en Jacob klom zo snel als hij kon de tent in en ritste hem weer dicht. 'Ik kan niet slapen met al dat geklappertand.'

'Ach, arme jij. Als het je zo irriteert ren dan even naar beneden en haal een kachel op,' merkte Damon droog op. 'Zo niet, houd dan op met klagen want verder is er niet veel dat we eraan kunnen doen.'

'Een kachel ophalen?' snoof Jacob. 'Wat ben ik geworden? Je loophondje?'

'Stop alsjeblieft,' smeekte Rachel terwijl ze nog dichter tegen Damon aankroop, zover dat mogelijk was. 'Ik heb het veel te koud om nu naar jullie gebekvecht te moeten luisteren.' Opeens veranderde er iets in Damons lichaamhouding en hij ging iets overeind zitten waardoor Rachel krampachtige haar armen strakker om hem heen wond. 'Niet weggaan.'

'Ik ga niet weg,' suste Damon. 'Ik heb gewoon een idee.' Rachel keek hem raar aan maar Damon had zijn blik op Jacob gericht. 'Je bent hier toch waarom maak je jezelf dan ook niet nuttig. 108°F, was het niet?'

'Hoe weet jij…' Opeens begon er nu ook iets bij Jacob te dagen. 'Oh.'

Damon knikte en Jacob klom langs hen heen en ging aan Rachels andere kant liggen. Ze liet een gelukkige zucht toen ze de warmte die van hem afstraalde door de slaapzak heen voelde en liet Damon los en kroop dichter naar hem toe. 'Dank je.'

'Verdorie, Rachel. Het voelt alsof je half bevroren bent,' zei Jacob. 'En dat voel ik door de slaapzaak heen.'

Hij kreeg er geen antwoord op maar het duurde niet lang voordat Rachels geklappertand minder werd en ze ook stopte met rillen.

'Beter?' vroeg Jacob.

'Hmm hmm,' mompelde ze, dit keer veel slaperiger. Het duurde niet lang voordat ze eindelijk was vertrokken.

Damon die na een tijdje op had gemerkt dat Rachel zelfs wat was begonnen met zweten, verwijderde zijn jack van haar lichaam en trok toen haar winterjas uit en werkte die ook uit de slaapzak.

Als dank daarvoor kroop ze weer naar hem toe en nestelde zich tegen hem aan en legde haar hoofd op zijn borst. Hij legde één arm om haar schouders heen en haakte de andere onder zijn hoofd terwijl hij zelf ook wat dieper in de slaapzak kroop.

'Heb je er spijt van?'

Damon keek naar Jacob toen die dat vroeg en trok zijn wenkbrauw op. 'Spijt van wat?'

'Dat je haar dumpte.'

'Ik heb haar nooit gedumpt. Zij was degene die het uitmaakte,' zei Damon terwijl hij naar het tentdoek keek.

'Heb je dan spijt dat je het haar hebt laten uitmaken?'

Het bleef voor een lange tijd stil. Toen was zijn antwoord: 'Nee, ik heb er geen spijt van. Ik heb het nooit leuk gevonden maar spijt? Nee.'

'Is er een verschil tussen die twee?'

'Een groot verschil. Ik vond het niets dat ze het twee jaar geleden uitmaakte ondanks dat ik het wel begreep. Maar het was haar keuze en ik kon daar niets aan veranderen en zelfs als ik dat had gedaan dan had ze me dat niet in dank afgenomen. En in de twee jaar dat we elkaar niet hebben gezien is er een boel gebeurd en een boel veranderd. Zij is veranderd en in de goede zin. Was dat ook zo geweest als het nooit tussen ons was stuk gelopen? Wie zou het kunnen zeggen.' Hij keek naar Jacob. 'Persoonlijk denk ik van niet en daarom heb ik geen spijt. Dat is het verschil.'

Jacob was even stil maar bleef fronsend naar Damon kijken die zijn blik weer op het tentdoek had gericht. Het was alsof hij iets probeerde uit te vogelen.

'Wat is er, Jacob?' wou Damon weten.

'Ik probeer gewoon achter iets te komen.'

'En dat is?'

'Je geeft nog steeds om haar. Veel ook, als ik goed heb gezien wat ik denk te hebben gezien.' Hij kreeg daar geen antwoord op. 'En je bent bezorgd om haar. Maar ik kan er dus niet achter komen of het ook echt liefde is.'

Damon snoof. 'Vergis je niet, Jacob. Liefde is iets heel serieus en het maakt je zwak en laat je de gekste dingen doen. Ik heb één keer de fout gemaakt om van iemand te houden en het zal heel wat kosten voordat ik weer diezelfde fout maak.' Jacob bleef stil en daarom keek Damon weer naar hem. 'En ga gerust je gang en vertel haar dat ik dat heb gezegd. Dat weet ze allang dus het zal heus niet als een verrassing komen.'

Jacob keek hem vuil aan. 'Ik snap niet dat ze je vertrouwd.'

Damon grinnikte. 'Ik kruip echter onder je huid, is het niet?'

'Oh, je hebt geen idee,' mompelde Jacob met op elkaar geklemde kaken.

'Is het omdat je het haat om te zien hoeveel ze me vertrouwd? Of omdat je twijfelt over de gevoelens die ze voor me heeft? Of alleen maar omdat ik zo'n onuitstaanbare kwast ben?'

'Wat dacht je van een mengeling van allemaal en nog wat meer?'

Damon grinnikte. 'Grote verrassing daar.'

'Ik weet dat ze nog steeds verliefd op je is,' viel Jacob met de deur in huis. Damons ogen schoten onmiddellijk zijn kant op. 'Iedereen kan dat zien. En ik weet dat wanneer ze een keuze zal moeten maken ze jou natuurlijk weer gaat kiezen. Eerste liefde en zo. Maar ik weet dat ze ook gevoelens voor mij heeft. Ze wil het gewoon niet toegeven.' Damon bleef stil, zijn blik was weer op het tentdoek gericht. 'Ik heb haar gezien toen ze zo hartgebroken was. Jij en die andere bloedzuiger waren daar verantwoordelijk voor en jij weet dat ook. En als ze jou kiest dan weet ik vrij zeker dat dat weer zal gebeuren. Dat het weer zo gaat eindigen en dat ze weer zo hartgebroken zal zijn. En we weten beide dat ze dat niet zal trekken.'

'Waar wil je hiermee naartoe, Jacob?'

'Ik wil hiermee ergens heen. Ik wil gewoon dat jij je er van bewust bent dat er anderen zijn die van haar houden en die haar niet weer zo willen zien, die een betere keuze voor haar zijn.' Het bleef stil op zijn kant. 'Ik kan haar keuze niet veranderen maar ik zweer dat als ze voor je kiest en je haar weer zo zult pijn doen dat ik dan niet zal stoppen tot ik je heb gevonden en aan stukken heb gescheurd. Al is het het laatste wat ik doe.'

Damon kon niet anders dan even zachtjes lachen. 'Fijn om dat te weten.' Hij sloot zijn ogen en verlegde zijn arm ietsje waardoor Rachels handen het shirt vastgrepen dat hij droeg. 'Maar ik hoop dat je beseft dat zelfs in je wolfvorm je geen partij voor me bent.'

'Dat besef ik me. Toch zal ik niet rusten.'

Damon grijnsde wat schuin, nog steeds met zijn ogen dicht. 'Goed gesprek, Jacob. We zouden ze vaker moeten hebben.' En hij lachte geamuseerd toen hij Jacob hoorde grommen.


	23. The Final Battle

**Hallo, hallo, mensen!**

**Hoe gaat het met jullie? Alles okay? Heeft het bij jullie ook zo gesneeuwd? Er ligt echt een dik pak sneeuw bij ons. Leuk maar ook vervelend. Vooral omdat ik of met de fiets of met de bus naar school moet en het is beide niet echt makkelijk te doen met dit weer.**

**Zoals beloofd een eerdere update omdat ik morgen jarig ben! Word ik achttien! Best wel raar. Dan ben je volwassen en moet je zelfstandig zijn. Het zal wel even wennen zijn... Of misschien ook niet.**

**Ik hou jullie verschrikkelijk op want jullie willen waarschijnlijk dolgraag door naar het hoofdstuk.**

**Florreke, ik kan niets zeggen over wat Damon dwars zit maar ik kan je wel zeggen dat het grootst is. Ik heb haar trouwens nee laten zeggen omdat ik dat afraffelen vond. Ze kon hem dan zo lang niet uitstaan en deed zo haar best om hem duidelijk te maken dat ze hem niet nogmaals en kans zou geven en dan gaat hij op een knie en dan out of blue zegt ze ja. Nee... Dat past niet. Helemaal alleen zal Damon het niet hoeven te doen, zoals je ook wel zult lezen in dit hoofdstuk. Riley blijft helaas niet leven. Ik heb er nog wel even over nagedacht en op het punt gestaan om hem wel te laten overleven maar uiteindelijk heb ik dat niet gedaan. Oh, en Bree's lot zal ook voor een tijdje een raadsel blijven. Maar daar zul je wel achter komen in het hoofdstuk hierna (waar de Volturi ook in zullen verschijnen). Ik weet het. Ik heb hen heel weinig in dit verhaal laten voorkomen. Maar ik kon hen in dit verhaal gewoon niet de eer geven die ze verdienen in. Sorry. Er zullen trouwens ook in dit hoofdstuk een aantal dingen zijn die je waarschijnlijk al wel eens eerder hebt gelezen. Alvast een waarschuwing daarvoor, en een verontschuldiging. Het zal de laatste keer zijn. Beloofd.**

**Ik ben alweer lang genoeg aan het woord geweest. Ik hoop dat jullie van dit hoofdstuk zullen genieten en dat jullie reviewen. Volgende week woensdag is weer gewoon een update. De ene laatste alweer. :o En Rachel's keuze komt ook steeds dichterbij... Wie zal ze kiezen?**

**Veel leesplezier en review alsjeblieft.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 22

The Final Battle

* * *

Toen Rachel de volgende ochtend wakker werd lag ze alleen in de slaapzak en alleen in de tent. Het gierde buiten niet meer en ondanks dat het nog redelijk fris aanvoelde was het lang niet meer zo koud als het die afgelopen nacht was geweest.

Ze ritste de slaapzak open en kroop eruit. Iemand had haar winterjas bij haar uitgetrokken en die lag achter de slaapzak op de grond samen met Damons leren jack.

Rachel trok de muts van haar hoofd en mikte hem erbij en daarna kroop ze de tent uit. Tot haar grote verbazing was het helemaal wit om haar en de tent heen en er vielen af en toe ook nog enkele sneeuwvlokjes uit de lucht naar beneden.

Blijkbaar had het niet alleen gestormd maar ook gesneeuwd. En niet zo'n beetje ook. Er lag bijna vijf centimeter sneeuw bovenop het dak van de tent en door de witte wereld om haar heen begon ze zin in Kerst te krijgen. Want zo voelde het. Het voelde alsof het winter was in plaats van zomer.

Een zandkleurige wolf kwam op een draf op haar af en bleef vlakbij haar staan terwijl hij zijn oren haar richting op draaide.

Rachel glimlachte. 'Hey, Seth. Sorry dat je moet baby zitten.'

Seth legde zijn oren in zijn nek en liep toen weer weg. Rachel veegde haar handen af aan haar broek en liep dichter naar de rand toe. Overal lag sneeuw maar als je goed keek zag je de grens waarin het overliep naar gewoon bos. Daar had het of niet gesneeuwd of daar was de sneeuw alweer gesmolten.

Haar aandacht werd getrokken door iemand die niet ver bij haar vandaan stond en met zijn rug naar haar toegedraaid was. Ook hij stond bij de rand en staarde over het landschap uit.

Rachel liep naar hem toe en cirkelde haar armen om zijn middel. Natuurlijk schrok hij niet, hij had haar allang gehoord. Toch keek hij niet naar haar, zelfs niet toen hij zelf een arm om haar schouders heen sloeg.

'Okay, jij wou gisteren weten wat er met mij aan de hand was maar nu wil ik weten wat er met jou aan de hand is,' zei Rachel toen ze hem weer zo zag fronzen.

Damon wendde eindelijk zijn blik van het landschap af en zijn blauwe ogen ontmoetten haar bruine. 'Het is niets. Echt waar.' De glimlach die hij haar echter gaf was lang niet zo geruststellend als hij waarschijnlijk had gehoopt dat hij zou zijn.

'Daar geloof ik dus helemaal niets van. Wat is er wel niet waardoor jij zo ver met je gedachtes bent? Het is niets voor jou.'

'Rachel, je kunt proberen wat je wilt maar we hebben op dit moment wel genoeg aan ons hoofd. Probeer het nogmaals wanneer we hebben gewonnen.'

'Als we hebben gewonnen.'

'Wanneer,' verbeterde Damon. 'Het komt allemaal goed. Het zal een makkie worden. Niets om je zorgen over te maken dus.'

'Jij maakt je duidelijk wel zorgen om iets en ik wil weten wat.'

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Niet nu, Rachel.'

Rachel zuchtte geïrriteerd. 'Best.' Toen veranderde ze maar van onderwerp. 'Is Jacob al terug naar de roedel gegaan?'

'Nog niet. Hij is nog even aan het checken of het bos veilig is voordat hij weg gaat.'

Rachel legde haar hoofd tegen zijn borst aan. 'Heeft hij het je gisteravond nog lastig gemaakt?'

Zijn borst bewoog wat toen hij lachte. 'Oh, je hebt geen idee. Maar anders had ik ook niet verwacht.'

'Waar hebben jullie het allemaal over gehad?'

'Geloof me, dat wil je niet weten. En het was voornamelijk hij die aan het praten was.' Rachel haalde nu wat geïrriteerd haar hoofd van zijn borst en wierp hem een nijdige blik toe. 'Wat? Wat heb ik nu weer gedaan?'

'Je wilt me helemaal niets vertellen. Niet waarom je iedere keer zo ver met je gedachtes bent, niet waar jij en Jacob het over hebben gehad. Waarom niet?'

'Omdat het niets is.'

'Is dat zo? Wel, als het niets was geweest dan had je het me wel verteld, niet?' Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar heen en keek wat nijdig naar hem om. 'Is dit omdat Edward dat stomme aanzoek heeft gedaan en me die ring heeft gegeven?'

'Wat?' Rachel en Damon keken allebei verschrikt om toen ze Jacob dat hoorde vragen. Hij stond iets bij hen vandaan en keek geschokt, zelfs walgend. 'Je gaat met die bloedzuiger trouwen?'

'Jake…' begon Rachel maar Jacob had zich al omgedraaid en hij beende met grote stappen weg waardoor hij tussen de rotsen en de omheining door verdween. 'Jake, wacht.' Ze rende haastig achter hem aan. 'Jacob, alsjeblieft, stop.'

Eindelijk stopte Jacob en hij keek haar kwaad aan. 'Ik ben hier klaar mee, Rachel. Ik ben hier zo klaar mee.'

'Jake, alsjeblieft. Luister gewoon even naar me…'

'Heb je enig idee wat je doet?' onderbrak Jacob haar woedend. 'Hoe laag je bezig bent? Ben je echt zo harteloos dat je hiermee door blijft gaan?'

'Jake…'

'Je speelt met onze harten, Rachel!' schreeuwde hij uit. 'Je doet alsof je ons niet wilt maar ondertussen als niemand in de buurt is ben je met ieder van ons aan het flirten zodat je ons alle drie het idee geeft dat we een kans maken, om er dan vervolgens achter te komen dat het allemaal nep is en niets meer dan een spelletje!'

Rachels gezicht kwam gekwetst te staan en ze schudde haar hoofd met tranen in haar ogen. 'Nee, Jake. Alsjeblieft. Luister nou…'

'Nee. Ik ben het zat om naar jou te luisteren,' beet Jacob haar toe. 'Ik ben er gewoon helemaal klaar mee.'

'Jake, het was nooit mijn bedoeling om je het gevoel te geven dat ik met je hart speel,' zei Rachel. 'Je moet me geloven dat dit niet is wat ik wil. Ik ben verward, dat geef ik toe, en ik weet niet wat ik moet doen…'

'Dan moet ik het verkeerd hebben gehoord want je zei zonet echt dat die bloedzuiger je een aanzoek had gedaan en je een ring had gegeven,' beet Jacob haar toe. 'Heb ik dat verkeerd gehoord?'

'Nee…'

'Meer hoef ik niet te weten.' Jacob draaide zich om en beende weg.

Een traan gleed over Rachels wang heen. Jacobs woorden hadden haar gekwetst maar hij had het fout. Daarom schreeuwde ze: 'Ik ga niet met Edward trouwen, Jacob Black! Ja, hij heeft me een aanzoek gedaan en ja, hij heeft me een ring gegeven maar ik heb geen ja gezegd. En zal ik je eens wat vertellen? Ik was ook nooit van plan om ja te zeggen.'

Jacob bleef stokstijf staan en draaide zich naar haar om. Rachel was nu pissig geworden en ze was het meer dan zat.

'Je wou de waarheid toch zo graag? Wel, hier krijg je hem. Ik ben het zat dat jullie iedere keer met elkaar aan het vechten zijn alleen maar vanwege mij! Ik ben het spuugzat! Ik ben geen prijs in de loterij! Ik maak mijn eigen keuzes en jullie hebben daar niets over te zeggen! En ik ben het zat dat ik dat iedere keer moet herhalen maar dat niemand er naar LUISTERT!' Rachels ogen schoten vuur terwijl ze Jacob aan keek. 'En jij durft mij te beschuldigen van het spelen met jullie harten? Word wakker! Hoe vaak heb ik je verteld dat je alleen maar mijn beste vriend was? Dat ik niets meer wou zijn dan vrienden? Geef mij niet de schuld omdat jij je eigen gevoelens niet onder controle kunt houden en het niet kunt uitstaan dat ik die gevoelens niet beantwoord! Ik heb nooit en ik herhaal nooit met mensen hun harten gespeeld. En al helemaal niet met het jouwe of met die van Edward. Ik heb Edward verteld dat ik hem nooit meer een tweede kans zal geven en dat hij me moest loslaten. Ik kan het niet helpen dat hij dat niet begrijpt en niet weet wanneer hij moet ophouden. En ik heb weet ik hoe vaak aan jou verteld dat ik van je hou maar alleen als een vriend en niet meer. Word dus wakker, Jake! Ik lieg niet tegen je maar je liegt tegen jezelf! En ik kan niet geloven dat je werkelijk dacht dat ik dit allemaal maar als een spelletje zie! Ik had toch echt verwacht dat je me beter kende dan dat!'

Jacob stond in twee stappen voor haar neus. '**IK** lieg tegen mezelf? **IK** moet wakker worden? Rachel, jij bent degene die tegen jezelf liegt door te blijven zeggen dat je niets meer voor me voelt dan vriendschap. Je was zelf degene die toegaf dat je me nodig had. Je was zelf degene die niet protesteerde toen we bijna kusten op de avond dat je was gaan klifduiken.' Daar had hij een punt. 'Waarom kun je niet gewoon zien en toegeven dat we een band hebben?'

'Omdat…' Rachel drukte even haar handen tegen haar ogen. De tranen zaten heel erg hoog bij haar en ze wist niet precies wat ze daarop moest antwoorden. Of eigenlijk wist dat dat wel maar dat wou ze niet. Hem uitleggen wat de band tussen hen was, de band tussen haar en alle leden van de roedel, dat was niet iets dat ze hem wou vertellen.

'Omdat…' Ze liet haar handen zakken. 'Omdat als ik toegeef dat we een band hebben ik je moet uitleggen dat het niet het soort band is dat jij denkt dat het is en omdat je me dan voor altijd zult haten en je mijn beste vriend blijft en ik je dus niet kwijt wil raken door iets dat eeuwen geleden is gebeurd.'

'Is dit weer een excuus?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd en keek hem met betraande ogen aan. 'Ik wou dat dat het was.' Ze ademde diep in. 'Jake, het is mijn schuld dat je een weerwolf bent.'

'Waar heb je het over?'

'Word er ooit in één van jullie legendes een vrouw genaamd Carmen genoemd? Een blanke vrouw die voor een lange tijd bij jullie stam verbleef voordat ze weer vertrok? Vele eeuwen geleden?'

Nu keek Jacob verward. 'Ja. Hoe weet je…'

'Carmen was op de vlucht voor Vampiers toen ze op het strand aanspoelde en de Quileute stam vond haar en ze zorgden voor haar voor vele jaren. Ze was getuige van hoe gevaarlijk de magie die jullie toen gebruikten was: het verlaten van je lichaam en als geest rond zweven. Zij was degene die Taha Aki hielp om weer terug naar een mens te veranderen toen zijn ronddwalende geest bezit had genomen van een wolf omdat zijn eigen lichaam door iemand was gestolen. En nadat hij weer stamhoofd was geworden, vertrok ze en gaf ze andere mannen ook de magie om in een wolf te veranderen.' Rachel keek naar hem op en zag de schok op zijn gezicht. 'Jacob, Carmen is mijn voorouder. Haar bloed stroomt door mijn aderen en houdt het gift dat ze jullie heeft gegeven in stand. Houd de vloek in stand, zoals jij het noemt.' Jacob deed nu een stap achteruit. 'Dat is de band die we hebben, Jake. Dat is de band die ik met alle Quileutes heb.'

'Waarom heb je me dit nooit eerder verteld?'

'Ik wist het niet. Ik kwam er pas achter nadat je me had meegenomen naar de vergadering. Toen je vader dat verhaal vertelde over hoe de vijandigheid tussen de Koudelingen en jullie stam is begonnen… Jake, ik zag alles wat hij vertelde. Ieder beeld. Ik zag alles. En die avond ontmoette ik Carmen in mijn dromen en zij vertelde me de waarheid.' Ze keek hem met betraande ogen. 'Het spijt me zo. Ik had het je moeten vertellen maar ik wist gewoon niet hoe. Ik wist hoe erg je het haatte om weerwolf te zijn.'

Jacob keek haar gekweld aan en keek toen weg waardoor er weer enkele tranen over Rachels wangen gleden. Zijn handen balden zich tot vuisten toen er in de verte een wolf huilde. 'Ik moet gaan.'

'Nee, Jake, alsjeblieft,' smeekte Rachel, zich maar al te goed beseffend dat wanneer Jacob in een wolf zou veranderen de hele roedel het zou weten, over wiens afstammeling ze was. En ze zouden dan allemaal daar afgeleid door zijn. 'Ga nu niet vechten.' Maar hij luisterde niet en liep alweer van haar weg. 'Jacob! Alsjeblieft!' Hij sprong, veranderde in een wolf en rende weg waardoor hij al snel uit haar zicht verdween. De tranen stroomden nu over haar wangen. 'Het spijt me,' fluisterde ze. 'Het spijt me zo erg.'

* * *

Toen Damon zich een uur later bij haar voegde zat ze doelloos voor zich uit te kijken op een steen op dezelfde plek als waar Jacob haar had achtergelaten. Hij ging zonder iets te zeggen bij haar zitten en bleef stil.

'Hij haat me,' fluisterde Rachel na een minuten lange stilte. 'Ik probeerde het hem duidelijk te maken dat ik het hem niet wou vertellen. Dat het hem pijn zou doen. Maar hij liet me geen keus en nu haat hij me.'

'Hij haat je niet. Hij houdt teveel van je om je te haten. Hij is gewoon op dit moment verward.' Damon kneep zachtjes in haar knie. 'Geef hem tijd.'

Ze keek hem met betraande ogen aan. 'Denk je echt dat dat zal helpen?' Damon knikte en een paar tranen gleden over haar wangen heen en ze liet haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder rusten. 'Het is gewoon zo oneerlijk. Ik haat mijn leven.'

'Leven zou leven niet zijn als het eerlijk was, Rachel,' zei Damon.

Voor nog een paar minuten bleven ze daar zo zitten maar toen voegde Seth zich bij hen. Hij jankte zacht en drukte zijn neus tegen Rachels arm aan.

Rachel concentreerde zich op zijn gedachtes en belandde in het nu maar al te bekende doolhof van gedachtes. Aangezien hij in zijn wolfvorm was en de rest van de leden van de roedel ook stonden al hun gedachtes in verbinding.

'_Hoe kun je hier zo rustig onder blijven?_'

'_Leah, stop dit. We kunnen dit nu niet hebben._'

'_Het is niet haar schuld! Zij kan hier niets aan doen!_'

'_Ik mag haar nu alleen nog maar meer._'

'_Genoeg! Concentreer jullie!_'

'_Sam, de Cullens zeggen dat ze eraan komen._'

Rachel trok zich terug en wreef even over haar voorhoofd. Seth duwde zijn neus weer tegen haar arm aan en ze gaf hem een droevige glimlach. 'Dank je, Seth. En het spijt me.' Seth schudde echter zijn hoofd en gaf haar een lik waardoor haar gezicht vertrok. 'Eew! Seth! Dat is smerig! Dat is echt heel, heel, heel erg smerig.'

'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Damon met een vermaakte glimlach op zijn gezicht.

'Ze komen eraan,' vertelde Rachel hem terwijl ze het kwijl met haar mouw wegveegde. 'Het gevecht is begonnen.'

Damons hand omsloot de hare waardoor ze hem aankeek. 'Het komt wel goed.'

Rachel knikte en zwijgend liepen ze terug naar de plek waar de tent stond. Ze probeerde zo hard mogelijk om uit Seths gedachtes te blijven omdat ze het gevecht niet wou zien. De enthousiaste sprongen en verlangende janken die Seth echter af en toe maakte vertelden hen meer dan genoeg.

Ze deden het goed en waren aan het winnen en tot zover was nog niemand gewond geraakt. Ja, alles zou goed komen.

Of, dacht dat ze in ieder geval.

Toen Damons vingers om de hare verstrakte en zijn gezicht opeens uitdrukkingsloos en gespannen kwam te staan wist ze dat er iets aan de hand was.

'Wat?' vroeg ze bezorgd. Ze kreeg geen antwoord. 'Damon?' vroeg ze nu wat paniekerig. 'Wat is er aan de hand?'

Hij trok haar achter zich. 'We hebben bezoek.'

'Wat bedoel je: we hebben bezoek?'

'Je grote roodharige vriendin is op weg hierheen. Ik kan haar hier naartoe horen rennen. En ze heeft iemand bij zich.' Hij keek naar Seth die zachtjes grauwend en al net zo gespannen in de verte aan het turen was. 'Seth, ga.'

Seth gromde wat maar deed toch wat hij zei en maakte zich uit de voeten. Rachel klampte zich steviger aan Damons arm vast. 'Hoe heeft ze ons gevonden?'

'Die vraag zullen we voor haar moeten bewaren.' Zijn vingers klemden zich strakker om de hare. 'Wat er ook gebeurd, blijf bij me in de buurt.'

Rachel knikte en tuurde ook door de bomen heen. En toen zag ze iemand verschijnen. Het was de jongen die Alice ook in haar visioen had gezien. Degene die haar geur had doorgegeven. 'Riley.'

Riley liep zwijgend naar hen toe en Damon duwde Rachel nog wat beter achter zich. Zijn hele lichaam stond gespannen.

Rachel keek over zijn schouder naar Riley die nog steeds zwijgend op hen af kwam. 'Riley,' zei ze waardoor hij zijn aandacht op haar richtte in plaats van op Damon. 'Je ouders zijn erg bezorgd om je. Ze zijn nog steeds naar je opzoek. Mis je hen niet?' Geen antwoord. 'Alsjeblieft, doe dit niet. Victoria gebruikt je alleen maar. Ze geeft niets om je. Het enige wat ze wil is wraak.'

Damons grip om haar hand verstrakte toen Victoria in een flits op een tak in een boom verscheen. Ze zat als een kat in elkaar gedoken, wachtend op een fout van haar prooi.

Rachel slikte en keek in de rode ogen van de roodharige Vampier die haar zo graag dood wou zien. Ze stonden vol haat en vol lust. Lust naar wraak.

'Ze hoopt dat je in de strijd geëindigd word want dan hoeft ze dat zelf niet meer te doen,' ging Rachel door. 'Ze geeft niets om je en wil je alleen maar als afleiding gebruiken.'

'Luister niet naar haar, Riley.' Victoria's stem was heel vreemd voor een persoon die zo gevaarlijk was en zoveel haat koesterde. Hij was zoet en meisjesachtig. Haast betoverend. En Rachel vond het niet raar dat ze haar gelukt was om Riley zo goed te bespelen. 'Ik heb je toch verteld dat ze dingen kan doen die onmenselijk zijn.'

'Dat betekent nog niet dat wat ik zeg niet waar is,' ging Rachel er tegen in.

Damons hand verstrakte zich om de hare terwijl hij waarschuwend siste: 'Rachel.'

Ze wist dat het onverstandig was om Victoria nog meer dwars te zitten maar Riley was gewoon een jongen die op het verkeerde moment op de verkeerde plaats was geweest.

'Ik kan gedachtes lezen, Riley, en ik weet wat ze van jou denkt. Je hebt het zelf ook opgemerkt, toch? Dat wanneer je haar kuste ze in hield en ze je altijd wegduwde als je intiemer wou worden? Ze houdt niet van je, Riley. Het zijn allemaal leugens.'

'Ze liegt, Riley.'

'Ze heeft jou en dit leger alleen maar gecreëerd om haar echte liefde te wreken. Zijn naam was James. De Cullens hebben hem geëindigd toen hij op mij begon te jagen terwijl ik onder hun bescherming stond. Hij was het enige waar ze om gaf en nu is wraak het enige waar ze nog om geeft. Niet om jou, niet om de anderen. Waarom zou ze hen anders zo laten worden afgeslacht? Ze probeert hen niet eens te helpen.'

Ze begon invloed op hem te hebben, merkte Rachel. En ook Damon kreeg dat door toen Riley van hen wegkeek en zijn blik op Victoria richtte. Het kleine kneepje dat hij haar dan ook gaf was dan ook als aanmoediging bedoeld.

Victoria liet het echter niet gewoon rusten. 'Er is alleen jou. Dat weet je.'

Riley keek weer naar hen. 'Denk er toch over na,' smeekte Rachel. 'Je komt uit Forks. Je kent het gebied. Dit is de enige reden waarom ze jou heeft gekozen. En als jij niet op dat moment rond had gelopen dan had ze iemand anders van Forks gekozen. Zij vindt dat er niets speciaals aan jou is behalve dat je het gebied kent. Ze houdt niet van je. Je ouders doen dat wel en ze zoeken nog steeds naar je. Ik kan dat weten. Mijn vader is het hoofd van de politie in Forks en helpt hen met het uitdelen van flyers.'

'Riley,' zei Victoria op een haast liefdevolle toon die alleen maar nep was. 'Laat haar dit ons niet aan doen. Je weet dat ik van je hou.'

Riley keek van haar weg en staarde naar de grond. Hij zat in tweestrijd en wist duidelijk niet wat hij moest doen. Rachel kneep paniekerig in Damons hand toen ze hem het besluit hoorde maken. Hij richtte zijn blik weer op hen en zei met een kille stem: 'Jullie zijn dood.'

Hij rende op hen af maar net toen hij hen wou aanvallen sprong Seth uit het niets tevoorschijn en viel hem aan. Rachel hapte naar adem. 'Seth!'

Damon hield haar tegen en duwde haar weer achter zich. 'Hij kan het aan.'

Dat was inderdaad zo. Seth gromde en grauwde en Riley schreeuwde het uit van pijn toen het de jonge wolf lukte om een deel van zijn arm eraf te scheuren.

Victoria zag het blijkbaar niet meer zitten en sprong van de tak af en zette het op een lopen. Damons hand schoot uit die van Rachel toen hij een paar stappen bij haar vandaan deed.

'Victoria!' riep hij. 'Ben je echt zo laf dat je een kans zoals deze laat lopen?!' De roodharige bleef stokstijf staan. 'Je wilt haar, niet? Je wilt Eddie de pijn laten voelen die jij voelde toen hij James vermoordde. Toch blijf je rennen. Je bent te laf om echt iets te doen. Je durft het in werkelijkheid niet. Je durft het gevecht niet aan. Wat zou je dierbare James daar wel niet van zeggen? Ik denk dat hij het met me eens zou zijn over dat je laf bent. Dat je hem teleurstelt.'

Victoria draaide zich naar hem op. Haar ogen spuwden vuur en haar kaken waren op elkaar gedrukt en heel haar lichaam trilde van woede.

'Ik kende hem niet maar na alles wat ik over hem heb gehoord verdiende hij wat er met hem is gebeurd. Het was dom van hem om achter Rachel aan te gaan. Heel dom. Maar ik kan het wel begrijpen. Hij moet geobsedeerd door haar zijn geweest vanaf het moment dat hij haar geur voor het eerst rook. Hij moet haar maar niet uit zijn hoofd hebben kunnen krijgen. De bedwelmende en heerlijk aroma die ze met zich mee draagt, wie zou daar niet voor kunnen vallen?' Hij wuifde met zijn vinger naar haar. 'Weet je wat ik denk? Ik denk dat hij jou alleen maar gebruikte. Je bent goed in ontsnappen, zelfs uit de meest nauwe situaties. Dat moet handig zijn geweest voor iemand zoals hij, iemand die zich zo vaak in de nesten werkt. Hij hield niet van je.'

'Je weet niets,' siste Victoria.

'Ik denk dat ik een heleboel weet. Ik denk dat ik hem wel begrijp. Hij begon jou zat te worden. Je begon saai te worden. Hij wou wat anders. En toen kwam hij Rachels geur tegen. En boy, oh boy, wat moet die heerlijk en spannend hebben geroken. En anders. Want zelfs haar geur is anders. Zelfs die geeft al weg dat ze speciaal is. En daarom koos hij voor haar in plaats voor jou. Hij lokte haar naar die balletstudio en liet jou geloven dat hij haar ging vermoorden. Maar waarom deed hij dat dan niet? Hij had tijd genoeg. Hij had kansen genoeg. Maar hij deed niets en wachtte. En toen Edward kwam opdagen wist hij dat hij maar één kans had. En in plaatst dat hij haar bloed begon te drinken beet hij haar één keer en liet toen weer los. Eén beet was genoeg om zijn gif in haar bloedbaan te brengen. Om het proces te beginnen. Om haar zoals hem te maken.'

Rachel keek naar Seth die zowel de nog steeds schreeuwende Riley in de gaten hield als Damon en Victoria. Blijkbaar was hij ook nieuwsgierig naar wat Damon van plan was.

'Hij verkoos haar boven jou en wie kan hem dat kwalijk nemen? Iedereen kan zien dat ze beter dan jou is. Knapper, mysterieuzer, opwindender. Ze is beter dan jij bent en dat is ze zelfs al als mens. Moet je je bedenken hoe ze dan zou zijn als Vampier? Kun je het je voorstellen? Ik kan het me zeker voorstellen en ik wed dat James het zich ook kon voorstellen.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd met een grijns alsof hij het nu al pas allemaal begreep. 'Maar waar heeft dat hem gebracht, huh? Wat is er nu nog van hem over? Een beetje as. Of eigenlijk –' Hij keek haar aan met een gemene, schuine grijns. '– er is niets meer van hem over. _**HIJ**_ is niets meer. En dat alleen maar vanwege één simpel mensenmeisje die hij gewoon niet kon weerstaan. Best wel zielig als je erover nadenkt, vind je niet, Vickie?'

Dat was de laatste druppel. Victoria gilde het uit van woede en viel hem aan waardoor ze beide in de sneeuw belandde.

Victoria verkocht hem een elleboogstootje in zijn gezicht waarna ze overeind krabbelde en een aanval op Rachel deed maar Damon greep haar net op tijd vast en gooide haar weg.

Victoria landde in de boom en keek met een blik vol haat naar Rachel voordat ze omhoog klom.

'Meekomen,' zei Damon die haar hand vastgreep en meetrok, weg bij de tent en weg bij Riley en Seth. 'Nu.'


	24. Double Trouble

**Hoi, hoi!**

**Ik ben terug met een nieuw hoofdstuk. Spannend, huh?**

**In dit hoofdstuk gaat de strijd verder en in dit hoofdstuk zullen de Volturi ook voor komen en zal de rol die zij hebben gespeeld in Rachels verleden iets duidelijker worden. **

**Laura, dank je! Toen ik je review trouwens las besefte ik me dat ik het New Born leger eigenlijk weinig aandacht geef. Ik heb daarom een extra hoofdstuk gemaakt, die zal na deze komen, waarin ik hen iets meer aandacht geef. Het is niet echt bijzonder maar het past wel.**

**Florreke, je gaat heel boos op me worden, ben ik bang. Ik heb namelijk goed en slecht nieuws. Het goede nieuws is dat de Volturi zullen voorkomen, het slechte nieuws... Daar zul je wel achter komen. Ik zeg alvast sorry en ga alvast op mijn knieën om te smeken of je alsjeblieft niet te boos zult worden. Over die keuze van haar... Ze gaat er uiteindelijk vandoor met Mike Newton ;) Damons gedrag heeft trouwens niet met Stefan te maken maar meer ga ik er niet over zeggen. Gemeen, hè? Ik zal je achter moeten laten in nieuwsgierigheid. Maar je zult het antwoord krijgen in de sequel. De Cullens en de pack weten trouwens dat Rachel krachten heeft. De Cullens weten dat ze een Mutant is, de pack niet. Trouwens, het volgende hoofdstuk zal vanuit Bree's Point of View zijn.**

**Ik ben niet helemaal tevreden over hoe ik het gevecht heb omschreven. Ik ben niet erg goed in het omschrijven van een gevecht. Oordeel dus niet al te streng, please.**

**Zoals altijd zal ik volgende week woensdag weer updaten. Dat zal dan het ene laatste hoofdstuk zijn. Oh, wat gaat de tijd snel :(**

**Veel leesplezier en review alsjeblieft.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 23

Double Trouble

* * *

Victoria volgde Damon en Rachel van boven af terwijl ze zich steeds verder van de tent en steeds verder van Seth en Riley verwijderden.

'Rennen,' zei Damon terwijl hij haar hand losliet en wegduwde. 'Rachel, rennen.'

Ze twijfelde even maar rende toen toch weg. Vanachter haar klonk het gekraak van een boom en die werd gevolgd door een harde plof.

Het zorgde ervoor dat Rachel bleef staan en zich omdraaide. Damon had de boom waar Victoria in had gezeten omver geduwd en die lag nu op de grond. Het had Victoria echter geen kwaad gedaan en ze deed weer uitval naar Rachel.

Damon verscheen voor haar en greep haar bij haar keel waarna hij op de grond duwde. Victoria greep naar zijn keel maar hij was er niet van onder de indruk en begon haar gezicht met zijn vuist te bewerken.

'Seth,' fluisterde Rachel verschrikt toen ze een luid gepiep hoorde.

Een moment later sprong Riley uit het niets tevoorschijn en duwde Damon van Victoria af. De twee rolden door de sneeuw heen maar Damon was sneller en herstelde zich en sloeg Riley's hoofd tegen een steen die op de grond lag waardoor er barsten verschenen in het bleke gezicht van de veel jongere Vampier.

Victoria greep Damon van achteren vast en gooide hem weg. Rachel hapte naar adem en sloeg haar handen voor haar mond toen hij tegen een boom aankwam en een tak zich door zijn schouder boorde.

Zijn gezicht vertrok van pijn maar voordat hij de kans had om die te verwijderen had Victoria hem weer vast gegrepen en gooide hem weer weg. Dit keer belandde hij in de sneeuw en wit en rood vermengden zich met elkaar.

In een flits was Victoria er weer en ze trok hem overeind waarna ze haar armen rond zijn keel sloot en begon te trekken, alsof ze zijn nek probeerde te breken en zijn hoofd van zijn lichaam probeerde te rukken.

Wat hij precies deed om los te komen volgde Rachel zo snel niet maar hij dook in een oogblink onder haar armen door en gooide haar op de grond om vervolgens weer van achteren gegrepen te worden door Riley.

Victoria sprong weer overeind en kwam op hem afgelopen terwijl Riley hem vasthield. En gezien Riley een New Born was, was hij sterk.

Rachels ogen werden groot van schrik toen ze zag wat Victoria in haar hand hield. Het was een hele scherpe tak. Ze zou een staak door zijn hart boren.

Afleiding. Ze moest voor afleiding zorgen.

Op dat moment herinnerde zich weer wat Taha Aki's derde vrouw had gedaan toen de koude vrouw het dorp had aangevallen om haar mate te wreken.

Bloed.

Ze liet zich op haar knieën vallen en begon driftig te zoeken naar iets scherps. Dat vond ze in de vorm van een hele scherpe steen.

Zonder aarzelen pakte ze die steen op en bracht hem naar de binnenkant van haar elleboog. En toen beet ze hard op haar lip terwijl ze zichzelf sneed.

Victoria en Riley versteven direct en hun hoofden schoten haar kant op. Ook Damons blik was nu op haar gericht en ze zag dat zijn blauwe ogen rood waren en de bloedvaten rond hen waren plotseling duidelijk te zien, zo dicht lagen ze bij de oppervlakte van zijn huid.

Het was niet de eerste keer dat ze zijn vampiergezicht zag maar ze bleef hem in die vorm heel eng vinden en er liepen daarom ook rillingen van angst over haar rug heen waarna ze begon te trillen van angst.

De afleiding hielp want het lukte Damon om Riley van zich af te duwen en tegen de rotswand aan waarna hij Victoria weer bij haar keel greep en ook weggooide waardoor ze tegen een boom aan belandde.

Tot haar grote opluchting veranderde zijn gezicht weer naar hoe hij normaal was toen hij naar haar opkeek. Het dankbare hoofdknikje dat hij haar snel gaf voordat hij zijn aandacht weer op Victoria richtte was dan ook meer dan genoeg voor haar en de merkwaardige angst die ze eerder had gevoeld verdween weer.

Riley probeerde Damon weer aan te vallen maar die dook weg en greep hem bij zijn keel. 'Seth, vang!' schreeuwde hij en hij gooide Riley over de boom weer richting de tent.

Seth sprong inderdaad de lucht in en ving Riley waarna hij hem mee sleurde. Riley's wanhopige geroep om Victoria stierf niet lang daarna weg.

Rachel deed haastig een paar stappen achteruit toen Victoria op haar af kwam. Het gezicht van de roodharige Vampier was vertrokken van woede en haar ogen waren niet langer meer rood maar zwart.

Damon was gelukkig weer snel en blokkeerde Victoria's pad waardoor die woedend naar hem begon uit te halen. De meeste van haar aanvallen blokkeerde hij maar zijn aanvallen werden ook door haar geblokkeerd en op een gegeven moment lukte het haar zelfs om hem te krabben waardoor hij drie lelijke krassen op zijn gezicht kreeg.

Toen ze naar zijn keel greep, greep hij haar pols vast en draaide haar rond, net zoals hij bij Rachel had gedaan tijdens de New Born training. Net zoals haar belandde Victoria met haar rug tegen zijn borst aan. Eén van zijn armen lag rond haar keel terwijl de andere haar armen op haar rug hielden.

'Je bent achter het verkeerde meisje aangegaan, Vickie,' siste Damon terwijl hij kracht begon te zetten. Er verschenen barsten op Victoria's gezicht. Barsten die van haar kin naar haar voorhoofd begonnen te lopen. Hij bewoog zijn hoofd wat en zei iets in haar oor dat Rachel niet goed verstond maar het klonk een beetje als: 'Don't mess with my girl.' Maar helemaal zeker wist ze het niet.

Hij gooide haar over zich heen en Victoria landde in de sneeuw maar voordat ze de kans had om te herstellen schoot Damon weer op haar af en na een snelle beweging die Rachel weer niet kon volgen, vloog Victoria's hoofd door de lucht, landde tegen de rotswand en viel daar in de sneeuw terwijl de rest van haar lichaam bewegingsloos op de grond viel.

Haar ogen waren nog open en staarden nog naar Rachel die aan het beven was door de angst die ze voelde en door de adrenaline die door haar lichaam pompte. Maar er was geen leven maar in die ogen te zien. Het was over. Ze was dood.

Rachel, nog steeds trillend en met trillende ademhaling, keek op en zag dat Damon op zijn knieën was gezakt en een hand tegen de plek aandrukte waar de tak had gezeten. Zijn gezicht stond nu weer verwrongen van pijn.

Toen knapte er iets in haar hoofd. Het voelde alsof alle puzzelstukjes op hun plaats vielen en daardoor was er ook geen ruimte meer over voor twijfel. Ze dacht er verder niet eens meer over na.

Zich niets aantrekkend van Seth die haar misschien zou kunnen zien en Jacob die het daarom ook zou zien en Edward die het daardoor ook weer zou horen en zien, rende ze naar Damon toe en viel op haar knieën voor hem neer in de sneeuw. Ze huilde nog steeds toen ze zijn gezicht in haar handen nam en haar lippen tegen de zijne drukte.

Even gebeurde er niets maar toen vonden zijn handen haar gezicht ook en kuste hij haar terug met een passie die ze al heel lang niet meer had gevoeld.

Na wat aanvoelde als uren verwijderde Damon zijn lippen van de hare en streek de tranen van haar gezicht. 'Het is over.' Rachel knikte huilend en verborg haar gezicht tegen zijn niet-gewonde schouder terwijl ze haar armen strak om hem heen wond. 'Je bent veilig nu.'

Seth voegde zich ook bij hen en liet een aantal dingen die hij in zijn bek had gehad bij het lichaam van Victoria vallen. Het leken verdacht veel op lichaamsdelen. Hij jankte zachtjes toen hij de huilende Rachel zag maar ondanks dat leek hij toch erg trots op zichzelf.

'Goed gevangen,' zei Damon die hem zelfs een klein glimlachje gaf.

Seth zette trots zijn vacht op en drukte toen zijn neus tegen Rachels schouder aan, haar er bewust van makend dat er iets was dat hij wou dat ze wist.

'Alice wil dat we naar beneden komen en ons bij hen voegen,' zei ze nadat ze zijn gedachtes had gelezen. Ze was nog een beetje aan het na sniffen.

'Zei ze waarom?' wou Damon weten.

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Alleen dat we ons zo snel mogelijk bij hen moeten voegen.'

'Seth, blijf bij haar,' zei Damon terwijl hij opstond. 'Ik zal snel onze spullen halen.'

Rachel bleef rillend op de grond in de sneeuw zitten terwijl hij wegliep en ze gaf Seth een dankbare blik toen die achter haar op de grond ging liggen en haar wat warmte gaf.

'Heb je toch nog iets meegekregen van de actie.' De jonge wolf lachte in zijn hoofd waardoor Rachel ook moest glimlachen. 'En heel erg bedankt. Ik denk niet dat we het gered zouden hebben als je er niet was geweest.' Seth duwde zijn neus tegen haar bloedende arm aan. 'Het is niets. Het zal zo wel genezen zijn.'

Damon kwam terug, dit keer zijn jack ook dragend, en gaf Rachel haar muts en haar winterjas.

Ze trok die zwijgend aan en stopte de muts in haar jaszak terwijl Damon een aansteker uit zijn zak toverde en die op de lichaamsdelen mikte waardoor ze in brand vlogen. Een dikke, stinkende paarse wolk steeg vrijwel direct op. Daarna hielp hij haar overeind en trok haar op zijn rug. 'We zien je zo beneden, Seth.' De wolf gromde. 'Probeer toch bij te blijven.' Seth gromde weer en Damon grinnikte. Daarna keek hij om naar Rachel. 'Goed vasthouden.'

Rachel verstrakte haar greep om zijn nek en liet haar wang tegen de zijne rusten. 'Altijd.'

* * *

'Hoe is de arm?'

Rachel wreef even over de plek waar ze zichzelf had gesneden. 'Helemaal genezen maar er zit wel een litteken.' Ze gaf hem een zelfingenomen glimlachje. 'Ik heb jouw leven gered.'

'Dat weet ik,' zei Damon zonder naar haar te kijken. 'En ik heb het jouwe gered.'

'Dan staan we quitte.'

'Huh huh.' Hij leek weer ver met zijn gedachtes te zijn.

'Hoe is jouw wond?'

'Genezen. Maar het voelt nog wel wat pijnlijk aan.' Ze liepen de open plek op. 'Okay, wat is er aan de hand? Waarom moesten we zo snel hierheen komen?'

Alice was degene die zich naar hen omdraaide. De rest van de Cullens waren bezig om lichaamsdelen te verzamelen en op een brandende stapel met nog meer lichaamsdelen te gooien.

Alleen Jasper hielp niet. Hij stond met zijn armen over elkaar voor een hoopje iets op de grond en leek alles maar niet blij. Rachel had hem nog nooit zo streng zien kijken.

'De Volturi komen eraan,' zei Alice. Haar gezicht stond bezorgd en verontrustend. 'Jane, Alec, Felix en Demetri. Net zoals je had gezegd.'

Damons gezicht kwam weer gespannen te staan terwijl Rachel, die net weer wat was gekalmeerd, weer voelde dat ze begon te stressen. 'Hoelang nog?' vroeg ze paniekerig.

'Een paar minuten. Maximaal tien,' was Alice's antwoord.

'De roedel moet vertrekken,' zei Carlisle die zich bij hen voegde. 'De Volturi zullen onze wapenstilstand met de weerwolven niet op prijs stellen.'

'Is er tijd genoeg om Rachel hier ook vandaan te krijgen?' wou Damon weten.

'Ze zijn hier deels voor haar,' was Alice's antwoord. 'Ze willen haar zien.'

Gegrom en gesnauw liet hen allemaal opkijken. Leah had in haar wolf vorm een New Born die nog niet was gedood aangevallen en nu zat ze in de problemen.

'Leah, niet doen!' riep Edward.

Jacob schoot haar te hulp en kreeg de New Born van haar af om vervolgens zelf in de problemen te komen omdat het New Born was gelukt om zijn armen om hem heen te slaan.

'Jacob!' gilde Rachel uit toen het onmisbare gekraak van botten die braken weerklonk.

Jacob piepte en viel op de grond terwijl Sam en Paul aangesneld kwam en de New Born in stukken scheurden. Daar op de grond veranderde hij terug in een mens en bleef hij roerloos liggen terwijl zijn gezicht vertrokken was van pijn en zijn mond open alsof hij wou schreeuwen. Er kwam alleen geen geluid uit zijn keel.

'Jake!' Rachel rende op hem af en bij de tijd dat ze hem bereikte waren Carlisle en Edward ook al bij hen neergeknield.

'Jacob,' zei Edward. 'Hou vol. Carlisle zal voor je zorgen.'

'De botten aan de linkerkant van zijn lichaam zijn verbrijzeld,' was Carlisle's conclusie en dat klonk absoluut niet goed.

'Rachel,' bracht Jacob uit.

'Ik ben hier.' Rachel pakte zijn rechterhand in de hare terwijl de tranen over haar wangen gleden. 'Het spijt me zo, Jake. Het spijt me zo erg. Ik had je het moeten vertellen.'

Hij probeerde zijn hoofd te schudden maar dat lukte niet echt. 'Het is niet jouw schuld.'

De rest van de roedel, nu ook allemaal in menselijke gedaante, kwamen uit het bos gelopen. Leah leek niet erg blij maar dat was vooral omdat ze zich schuldig voelde.

'Jacob, jij idioot! Ik had hem!'

'Leah!' snauwde Sam terwijl hij naast Rachel bij Jacob neerknielde.

'Ik moet de botten op de juiste plaats terug zetten voordat het genezingsproces begint.' Carlisle keek verontrust. 'Het is al begonnen.'

Rachel keek wanhopig om naar Damon die achter haar stond. Hij zag haar blik en begreep maar al te goed waar ze op aasde en schudde hij zijn hoofd. 'Dat zal niet werken. Zijn lichaam zal mijn bloed niet accepteren.' Hij keek naar de roedel en toen naar de Cullens. 'Hij moet hier weg. Een gevecht met de Volturi, zelfs met maar vier leden, zullen we niet kunnen winnen.'

'We zullen hem terug naar Billy brengen,' zei Sam.

'Ik zal daar zo snel mogelijk naartoe komen,' zei Carlisle.

Rachel kneep zachtjes in Jacobs hand. 'Hou vol, Jake.'

Damon pakte haar onder haar oksels vast en trok haar overeind zodat de roedel de ruimte had om Jacob voorzichtig op te pakken. Maar ondanks dat ze toch zo voorzichtig deden als ze konden riep Jacob het alsnog uit van de pijn.

Ze waren nog maar net weg toen Alice wat paniekerig riep: 'Ze zijn er!'

De hele Cullen familie ging in een lijn bij en naast elkaar staan. Toch hield Jasper wat afstand en bleef hij zijn halve aandacht op het hoopje iets voor hem gericht houden. Damon en Rachel voegden zich ook bij hen, al hield Damon Rachel ietsje achter zich en hield hij een arm in een beschermende grip om haar middel heen.

Demetri, Alec, Jane en Felix kwamen vanaf de andere kant van het veld op hen afgelopen. Ze leken geen haast te hebben en de rook van het vuur gaf het een thrillerachtige sfeer.

Een aantal meters bij hen vandaan hielden ze stil. Het eerste wat Jane deed was naar Rachel kijken maar die keek weg zodra ze dat doorhad.

'Indrukwekkend,' zei Jane die haar blik weer op de Cullens richtte. 'Ik heb nog nooit een coven gezien die een aanval van deze grote overleefd heeft zonder kleerscheuren. Of verlies.'

'We hadden geluk,' zei Carlisle.

'Dat betwijfel ik,' zei Jane die nu naar Damon keek. 'Mr Salvatore.'

'Jane,' was Damons antwoord.

'Het is al een tijdje geleden.'

'Helaas nog niet lang genoeg.'

Jane's ogen vernauwden zich wat en voor een paar secondes viel haar blik op de arm die hij rond Rachels middel had. Ze zei er verder niets over.

'Het ziet eruit alsof we een interessant gevecht hebben gemist,' zei Alec. Hij had zijn blik op Rachel gericht en dit keer keek ze wel terug. '_Alec, wat verberg je toch wel niet?_'

'Ja, het komt niet vaak voor dat we onnodig onze stad verlaten.'

'Als je een halfuur geleden had besloten om te komen dan zouden jullie hebben kunnen doen waarvoor jullie ook zijn gekomen,' zei Damon. 'Maar dat zou het onderliggende plannetje in de war hebben gegooid.' Alle vier paar ogen schoten nu naar hem toe en er was iets van ongerustheid in Jane's ogen te zien. 'Oh, je hebt alle reden om zo te kijken,' zei Damon nu op kille toon. 'Ze weet het. Ze weet alles.'

Jane keek nu naar Rachel en Rachel keek terug. 'Rachel…'

Maar Rachel was haar voor. 'Het is zo iets raars. Ik heb deze vrouw ontmoet, ze zei dat haar naam Carmen was.' De vier leden van de Volturi leken plotseling gespannen. 'Ze was geboren onder de naam Charlotte maar ze veranderde haar naam in Carmen toen zij en haar moeder naar Spanje vluchten in 1338. Zij vertelde me dat zij en haar moeder net als mij waren en dat ze met eigen ogen had gezien hoe een groep glinsterende Vampiers haar moeder Maria vermoordde omdat ze weigerde zich bij hen aan te sluiten.' Demetri en Felix wisselden blikken uit. Een beetje angstige blikken. 'Zal ik je nog wat vertellen? Ze vertelde me ook dat na de rest van haar leven gevlucht te hebben voor diezelfde groep Vampiers, ze haar toch eindelijk vonden en toen ze ook weigerde om zich bij hen aan te sluiten dat ze haar toen ook vermoorden. En zal ik je nu het aller raarste vertellen? Zij en haar moeder waren mijn voorouders en volgens haar waren het de Volturi die de groep van Vampiers waren.'

Geen van de vier zeiden iets en Rachel deed een stap naar voren. Damon liet haar dat doen maar het was met tegenzin.

'Vertel me de waarheid, Jane. Was wat ze me vertelde de waarheid?' Jane keek weg maar dat was meer dan een antwoord voor Rachel. 'Hoeveel?'

'Hoeveel?' vroeg Jane verward.

'Hoeveel van mijn voorouders hebben jullie vermoord alleen maar omdat ze weigerden zich bij jullie aan te sluiten? Hoeveel?'

Het bleef heel lang stil maar het was toen Alec die antwoord gaf. '39.'

Rachel keek hem verschrikt aan. '39?'

'Op een gegeven moment waren Aro, Marcus en Caius het zat,' ging Alec door.

'Alec,' siste Jane kwaad.

'Ze verdient het om te weten,' snauwde Alec terug. 'We hebben lang genoeg tegen haar gelogen. Niet langer.' Jane leek erdoor terug genomen en daarom ging Alec door. 'Na een tijdje waren ze het zat, dat ieder van hen weigerde. Dus besloten ze dat het beter zou zijn als geen van hen zou blijven leven. Dan zou er ook niet het risico zijn dat ze zich tegen ons zouden keren. Ze openden de jacht op de Mutanten, zoals zij het noemden.'

De ogen van de Cullens werden groot en ze keken nu allemaal geschrokken naar Rachel. Zij wisten wat die jacht inhield.

Alec ging door. 'Het was een aantal jaar geleden dat er een fout werd gemaakt waardoor de wereld erachter kwam dat Vampiers echt waren en de mensen begonnen weer te jagen. Het was toen dat een…' Hij stopte even en zijn ogen kwamen voor een moment droevig te staan. 'Het was toen dat een vriendin van mij me vertelde dat ze dat niet kon laten gebeuren. Ze was net als jou.' Rachels blik werd zacht toen ze de pijn in zijn ogen zag. De rest van de vier bleven stil. 'Ze zei dat de mensen zouden gaan nadenken. Als Vampiers zouden bestaan, welke mythes zouden dan nog meer waar kunnen zijn. Zij wou niet dat risico nemen en daarom –'

'– offerde ze zichzelf op,' fluisterde Rachel. 'Phoenix.'

Alec en zij keken elkaar aan en hij knikte. 'We wisten dat zij één van de bloedlijn was. Ze had ons alleen nooit verteld dat ze ooit een kind had gekregen. Ze was alleen geweest toen ik haar had ontmoet en ze heeft er nooit iets over gezegd. Voor jaren dachten we dat de bloedlijn was geëindigd tot Aro jou op straat zag. Hij wist het meteen toen hij zag wat je deed en toen hij zag hoe ongelooflijk veel je op Phoenix leek.'

Rachel slikte de brok in haar keel weg. 'Dus jullie besloten om me te bespelen.'

'Ja,' was het eerlijke antwoord. Maar dit keer kwam het van Jane. 'Het begon eerst allemaal als onderdeel van het plan. Maar je was anders, zoals zij ook anders was geweest. Je was vriendelijk en vrolijk en dankbaar dat we je accepteerden.' Ze deed een stap naar Rachel toe. 'Op een gegeven moment was het niet meer gespeeld, Rachel. De laatste twee jaar was het niet meer nep. We gaven echt om je en dat doen we nog steeds.'

'Maar jullie vertrouwden me niet genoeg om me de waarheid te vertellen.'

'Dat wouden we wel,' protesteerde Jane. 'Het plan was om je de gehele waarheid te vertellen als je ons in de vakantie zou opzoeken. Alleen de dingen veranderen toen je de Cullens ontmoette en je iets met Edward kreeg. Het maakte alles zo veel ingewikkelder…'

'Jullie hadden het me nog steeds kunnen vertellen,' onderbrak Rachel hen.

'Als we je het toen hadden verteld zou je dan van gedachte zijn veranderd? Zou je dan mens hebben willen blijven?'

Nu keek Rachel verward. 'Wat heeft dat ermee te maken?'

'De bloedlijn mag niet eindigen,' zeiden Jane en Alec in koor.

'Het is de ultieme balans in deze wereld,' vulde Jane aan. 'Je wou dat Edward je veranderde in een Vampier. Als dat was gebeurd dan zou je sterven voordat je –'

'– een kind had gekregen en daarmee zou de lijn eindigen.' Rachel staarde naar de grond. 'Dat zeiden de stemmen ook.'

'Rachel,' zei Jane zachtjes. 'Het spijt ons echt heel erg. We hadden je gewoon de waarheid moeten vertellen. Maar je moet ons geloven dat we wel echt om je geven en ik weet dat we dat niet echt op de juiste manier hebben laten zien. We wouden jou gewoon beschermen. Vergeef ons alsjeblieft.'

Er gleed een traan over Rachels wang heen terwijl ze naar de grond staarde. Toen fluisterde ze: 'Ga weg.'

'Rachel…'

'Dit is teveel,' onderbrak Rachel Jane. 'Het is gewoon teveel, okay?' Ze keek naar hen op. 'Tot een paar week geleden was het verleden van mijn familie een mysterie en wist ik niet eens dat er ooit meer mensen zoals mij waren geweest. En nu weet ik opeens dat ik een voorouder heb die Carmen heette, dat Phoenix mijn overgrootmoeder is en dat de vrienden die ik jaren lang als familie heb gezien verantwoordelijk zijn voor de dood van 39 van mijn voorouders en altijd hebben gelogen tegen me over wie ik ben. Sorry dat ik dat een beetje veel vind.' De tranen stroomden over haar wangen heen. 'Ga weg, okay? Het is teveel en ik heb gewoon tijd nodig. Ga gewoon weg en laat me met rust. Jullie hebben me wel genoeg pijn bezorgd.' De vier bewogen niet en daarom wendde Rachel zich naar Damon. 'Breng me naar huis.'

Damon legde één arm op haar onderrug en een andere onder de binnenkant van haar knieën en tilde haar op. Toen wendde Rachel zich weer tot Jane, Alec, Felix en Demetri. 'En gewoon even voor de duidelijkheid, Edward en ik zijn niet meer samen sinds Oktober.'

En na dat gezegd te hebben droeg Damon haar weg. Ze zouden het wel aan de Cullens overlaten om de laatste dingen met de Volturi te regelen.


	25. Bree's Trial

**Het een-na-laatste hoofdstuk, mensen! Het een-na-laatste hoofdstuk. Wat is de tijd voorbij gevlogen. Wanneer ben ik met dit verhaal begonnen? Ergens begin september? De tijd vliegt echt voorbij.**

**Weten jullie, Rachel Grey was één van de eerste karakters die ik heb gecreëerd in mijn hoofd en waar ik over begon te schrijven. Het idee dat ik nu al met het laatste deel in haar avonturen reeks bezig ben, dat maakt me best wel verdrietig. Ik bedoel, ik schrijf al zo lang over haar en okay, ik ben ook een tijdje gestopt en toen weer begonnen maar toch. Het is een poos.**

**Misschien was het deels daarom dat ik afgelopen weekend opeens zo boos werd. Ik kreeg namelijk een review op het allereerste deel in de Rachel Grey Mysteries, New Girl in Town, dat de lezer dit verhaal al een keer eerder had gelezen. Op een andere website. Een website waar ik niet op zit. **

**Ik zal jullie een waarschuwing geven, het moment dat je erachter komt dat iemand jouw verhaal heeft gestolen en zonder toestemming ergens anders plaatst en er credit voor neemt, zonder dat die persoon er ook maar iets aan heeft geschreven of ook maar één minuut hard aan mee heeft gewerkt... Zorg ervoor dat je niets binnen hand bereik hebt om mee te gooien. Of in ieder geval iets dat breekbaar. Kussens zijn niet zo erg.**

**Ik ben er achter aan gegaan en heb contact op genomen met de beheerders van de site en zij zouden het regelen en ervoor zorgen dat mijn verhaal van die website word gehaald en dat degene die dat heeft gedaan, gestraft zal worden. Ik zal verder geen namen noemen.**

**Toch bedank ik hierbij nogmaals Taeh die mij de review stuurde en me daarom op de hoogte heeft gebracht van dit plagiaat. Taeh, ik kan je echt niet genoeg bedanken.**

**En met dat achter de rug... Florreke, Laura, weer heel erg bedankt voor jullie reviews. Ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk niet te erg zal tegenvallen maar ik waarschuw alvast wel, verwacht er niet teveel van. En er zal een heleboel van het vorige hoofdstuk herhaald worden. Ook zal het einde jullie wellicht niet geheel bevallen... Hoest-hoest-cliffhanger-hoest. En om weer antwoorden te geven...**

**Laura, in het hele verhaal door heb ik Rachel laten vechten met haar krachten. Het zou raar zijn als ik haar dan opeens perfecte controle geef en haar laat meevechten. Ik snap dat je het jammer vind (eigenlijk wou ik haar heel graag laten meevechten en een beetje de vloer met iedereen aan laten vegen) maar ze heeft haar krachten zo weinig onder controle dat ze meer schade dan goeds zou doen. **

**Florreke, *phew* wat een opluchting dat je niet boos bent. Ja, Damons vampiergezicht is behoorlijk freakie. Maar dat is niet de reden waarom Rachel er bang voor is. Die reden zal ontdekt worden in de sequel dus ik houd mijn mond dicht ;) ****Sorry voor die kus. Of eigenlijk niet. Ik wou Rachel in dit verhaal een keuze tussen Edward, Jacob en Damon zou maken. Of het zo blijft is vraag twee (misschien een hint, misschien ook niet) e****n over die vierde jongen, ze gaat in ieder geval meer 'mutanten' ontmoeten en ze zal er ook achter komen wat mutanten nu eigenlijk zijn. Hoe Damon en de Volturi elkaar kennen zal ook in de sequel aan bod komen en ik beloof je dat Rachel het ook daarin bij zal leggen met de Volturi en dat ze ook weer bij hen zal logeren (daar is wel eerst nog meer pijn voor nodig maar het zal komen). En als laatste... Houd alsjeblieft op met sorry zeggen over je late reacties! Je reageert in ieder geval! Het is beter dan helemaal niet!**

**Ik ben wel weer lang genoeg aan het woord geweest. Nogmaals, verwacht hier niet teveel van. Ik heb mijn best gedaan maar dit was van origine geen deel van het verhaal maar iets dat ik er later nog aan heb toegevoegd. **

**Review alsjeblieft en verwacht de allerlaatste update voor dit verhaal volgende week woensdag. Het einde begint in zicht te komen, helaas, helaas. :( Maar alsnog, geniet van dit hoofdstuk en laat me weten wat jullie er goed van vonden en wat niet :D !**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 24

Bree's Trial

* * *

Bree Tanner was compleet verlamd van angst. Dat was ze geweest vanaf het moment dat die heerlijke geur hen als groep naar een open veld had geleid.

Of eerlijk gezegd, ze was daarvoor ook al bang geweest maar lang niet zo erg als ze nu was. Nu was ze verlamd, toen was ze wel heel bang geweest maar nog niet verlamd.

Riley Biers, de leider van hun groep, was niet de meest vriendelijke persoon in de wereld geweest en Bree had sinds het moment dat ze was veranderd, voorzichtig moeten zijn want één kleine fout had tot haar ultieme dood kunnen leiden.

Dan was er nog haar maker: een roodharige Vampier met een zoetachtige stem. Daar was ze ook alleen maar per ongeluk achter gekomen. Zij en Diego, een vriend van haar, waren Riley gevolgd en hadden hem met haar gezien en met 'haar' horen praten. Ze hadden het over een mensenmeisje gehad dat rare dingen kon en over een groep van andere Vampiers genaamd de Cullens en dat enkelen van hen ook rare dingen konden.

Bree was ook doodsbang geweest voor enkele mysterieuze figuren. Toen zij en Diego Riley en 'haar' hadden afgeluisterd, waren er vier figuren gekleed in mantels de loods ingelopen en ze hadden 'haar' bedreigd. Ze hadden iets gezegd dat als 'zij' niet in vier dagen de aanval zou beginnen, dat ze 'haar' en 'haar' leger dan voorgoed zouden eindigen.

Bree wist nog steeds niet waarom maar die vier hadden haar de stuipen op het lijf gejaagd en ze hadden niet eens tegen haar gesproken, noch haar bedreigd. Er had gewoon een lucht om hen heen gehangen die schreeuwde dat ze gevaarlijk waren en dat je beter bang voor hen kon zijn.

Als laatste was er een mysterieuze man en zij was niet de enige geweest die doodsbang voor hem was geweest. Iedereen in de groep was bang voor hem geweest en niemand van hen had ook maar een stap uit de loods durven te nemen omdat ze hadden geweten dat hij rond liep en hen zou eindigen als ze hem tegen het lijf zouden lopen.

De meesten waren bang geweest vanwege de verhalen die de rest had verteld. Bree had echter het ongenoegen gehad om hem in eigen persoon te ontmoeten. Zij en Diego.

Ze waren aan het jagen geweest samen met nog twee anderen van de groep en die laatste twee hadden zich niet echt gedragen. En toen had ze hem gezien.

Hij had onmiddellijk haar onverdeelde aandacht gehad want hij was de knapste man geweest die ze ooit had gezien, zowel in haar sterfelijke als onsterfelijke leven. En als haar hart toen nog had geklopt dan was hij uit haar borstkas gesprongen.

Helaas was ze niet de enige die hem had opgemerkt en de twee die met hen mee waren gegaan om te jagen, Buzz en John, hadden hem aangevallen. Iets wat een grote vergissing was geweest.

Toen ze bijna bij hem waren, was hij opeens weg geweest. De twee waren verbluft geweest, net als Bree en Diego. En toen was hij weer verschenen en hij had zijn arm rond Buzz' keel gelegd en in een flits had zijn hoofd er toen afgelegen. En voordat John door had gehad wat er was gebeurd, was ook hij zijn hoofd kwijt geweest.

Diego had haar bij haar arm gegrepen en had haar gedwongen om mee te komen want ze was verstijfd geweest van angst en verbazing. Hoe had iemand zoiets sterks en onsterfelijks als hen zo makkelijk kunnen eindigen? Iemand die zo sterfelijk had geroken?

Tegen de tijd dat iedereen van de groep weer terug in de loods was nadat ze hadden gejaagd, hadden ze in totaal negen leden gemist en Buzz en John waren daar twee van geweest. De mysterieuze maar knappe man had daarna nog zeven anderen vermoord en allemaal op dezelfde wijze.

Raoul, die één van de toeschouwers was geweest, was terug gekomen met een arm die eraf was getrokken. Het was een raar gezicht geweest toen hij de loods binnen gewandeld kwam met in zijn ene hand zijn andere arm en aan de andere kant, helemaal geen arm. Hij had aan iedereen die het wou horen verteld dat hij zelf bijna te grazen was genomen maar dat het hem was gelukt om de man te verslaan.

Maar toen Kristie, die het duidelijk niet had geloofd, had gegild en had gedaan alsof de man in de loods was, had Raoul gegild als een meisje en had hij niet geweten hoe snel hij ervoor moest zorgen dat hij zich verstopte. En daarna geloofde niemand meer dat hij werkelijk de man had verslaan maar dat hij gewoon dom geluk had gehad tijdens zijn ontsnapping.

Voor bijna een gehele week durfde niemand de loods te verlaten en degenen die het wel durfden kwamen niet terug.

Riley was er woedend om geweest en bleef maar nieuwkomers mee terug brengen om de verloren New Borns te vervangen.

Op de avond dat Bree en Diego Riley en hun maker hadden afgeluisterd, had Bree kunnen zweren dat ze de man daar ook had gezien. Maar helemaal zeker was ze er niet van want hij had in de schaduwen gestaan. En nadat de vier mysterieuze figuren weer waren vertrokken, was de man ook verdwenen. Misschien had ze zich het alleen maar verbeeld.

Ze hadden daarna weer normaal kunnen jagen, al was dat maar voor een paar dagen geweest want toen kwam Riley met het nieuws dat ze hun territorium zouden verdedigen tegen de Cullens en dat ze hen zouden bevechten om hier te mogen blijven.

Hij had hen een blauw vest gegeven en daar hadden ze aan moeten ruiken en daarna hadden ze hem door moeten geven. Riley had gezegd dat ze de Cullens zouden kunnen vinden omdat ze een mens bij zich zouden hebben.

Bree's hand ging naar haar keel en het lukte haar niet om hem stil te houden. Ze was te bang om te stoppen met trillen.

Haar keel brandde en brandde al sinds het moment dat ze de geur van het vest had opgesnoven. En iedere keer als ze aan die geur dacht brandde haar keel alleen nog maar meer.

De geur was niets wat ze ooit eerder geroken had. Niet dat ze in haar drie maanden van Vampier zijn veel verschillende soorten bloed had geroken. Maar ze wist in ieder geval dat geen van haar maaltijden ooit zo had geroken zoals de eigenaar van de geur had geroken, noch hadden ze waarschijnlijk zo gesmaakt.

De geur was een heerlijke, zoete aroma geweest. Niet het soort zoete dat echt mierzoet is maar gewoon echt lekker zoet. Waar hij verder precies naar rook kon ze niet echt goed omschrijven want er waren gewoon geen woorden voor om het te omschrijven. Zo lekker, magisch en origineel was het geweest.

Ze wist dat zij niet de enige was geweest die de geur zo lekker had gevonden. Iedere Vampier die aan het vest had geroken had onmiddellijk zwarte ogen gekregen en het had niet uitgemaakt hoeveel bloed ze hadden gedronken, ze waren hongerig gebleven. Hongerig naar die ene geur van dat ene bloed.

Ze waren Riley dan ook allemaal gewillig gevolgd toen hij hen had verteld dat ze ten strijden zouden trekken en de Cullens zouden verslaan. De Cullens verslaan zou hebben betekend dat ze de eigenaar van de geur zouden vinden en dat heerlijke bloed zouden proeven.

Diezelfde geur waren ze vrijwel direct tegen gekomen toen ze uit het water omhoog waren gekomen en die geur had hen naar het open veld geleid en uiteindelijk naar hun dood. Alleen zij, Bree Tanner, had het overleefd. Voor nu.

Ze was namelijk doodsbang wat de Cullens met haar zouden doen. De leider en zijn mate hadden haar wel beloofd dat ze haar zouden sparen als ze haar aanval tegen hen zou stoppen maar de blonde Vampier die nu voor haar stond en haar in de gaten hield?

Misschien was het de manier waarop hij keek of misschien was het zijn lichaamshouding. Wat het ook was, ze was doodsbang en had zo'n gevoel dat als het aan hem zou liggen, haar hoofd er direct af zou gaan en dat ze bij de rest van haar groep op de brandstapel gegooid zou worden.

Ze wenste dat ze naar Fred had geluisterd en met hem mee was gegaan. Dat ze samen met hem zou zijn gevlucht en dat ze niet mee had gedaan met dit gevecht. In dat geval was ze haar leven zeker geweest. Dan had ze zich nu niet hoeven af te vragen of ze het zou overleven of niet.

En waarom had ze het niet gedaan? Omdat ze nog steeds ergens hoop had gekoesterd dat Diego zou komen opdagen en dat ze zich aan zijn plan zouden houden: er met z'n drieën vandoor gaan, nooit meer omkijken en de wijde wereld intrekken.

Nu wist ze wel beter. Diego zou niet meer komen. Hij was er niet meer. Hij had de fout gemaakt om Riley te vertrouwen en de fout om naar hem toe te gaan en te vertellen dat de zon hen geen pijn deed, zoals ze allemaal hadden gevreesd.

Maar Riley had dat natuurlijk al de hele tijd geweten. Het was allemaal een onderdeel van het plan geweest. En zij, de hele groep van New Borns, waren alleen maar de afleiding geweest. Het was nooit de bedoeling geweest dat ze zouden winnen of het overleven. Het was alleen maar afleiding geweest zodat 'zij' en Riley samen achter de eigenaar van de geur konden aangaan en haar vermoorden.

Want dat wist Bree ondertussen. Dat de eigenaar van de geur een vrouw was. De Cullens hadden het over haar en iemand genaamd Salvatore terwijl ze bezig waren met het verzamelen van lichaamsdelen die van haar mede New Borns waren geweest.

De roodharige Cullen leek gekwetst en boos om iets te zijn en spuugde de naam Salvatore met ongelooflijke veel haat uit. De andere Cullens probeerden hem te kalmeren en bleven zeggen 'dat het haar eigen keuze was' en 'dat ze hem dankbaar moesten zijn voor helpen'. Blijkbaar had die Salvatore Riley en iemand genaamd Victoria verslagen en geëindigd. Ze gokte dat Victoria de naam van haar maker was geweest.

Bree slikte en wreef met haar hand over haar keel waardoor de ogen van de blonde Vampier voor haar zich vernauwden en ze schoof ongemakkelijk heen en weer.

Ze was blij dat Victoria en Riley geëindigd waren. Diego was daardoor gewroken. En, zo bedacht ze zich, als ze het zou overleven dan zou ze op zoek gaan naar Fred en samen met hem gaan rondreizen. _**ALS**_ ze het zou overleven.

'Ik heb jouw leven gered.'

Bree spitste haar oren toen ze een nieuwe stem dat hoorde zeggen. Het was een vrouwelijke stem die steeds dichterbij kwam en aan de voetstappen te horen was ze niet alleen.

De stem was geheel niet onprettig om te horen en klonk erg vriendelijk. Bree had vaak gefantaseerd over hoe haar moeder zou hebben geklonken en dit was precies ongeveer hoe ze haar stem had voorgesteld. Er was gewoon een moederlijke toon in de stem ondanks dat die nog jong klonk.

'Dat weet ik,' zei een tweede stem. Deze was mannelijk en had een soort zelfvoldane klank erin. 'En ik heb het jouwe gered.'

'Dan staan we quitte,' antwoordde de vrouwelijke stem.

'Huh huh.'

Bree draaide haar hoofd naar de richting waar de stemmen vandaan kwamen want ze was nieuwsgierig. Als ze het goed had was de vrouwelijke stem van dezelfde vrouw als die dat heerlijke aroma met zich mee droeg. En dan moest de man die zo genaamde Salvatore zijn. En zij hadden samen Victoria en Riley verslagen en geëindigd. Ja, dat was iets dat haar nieuwsgierig maakte.

'Okay, wat is er aan de hand? Waarom moesten we zo snel hierheen komen?' riep de mannenstem.

De twee stapten de open plek op en Bree's aandacht werd meteen getrokken door de vrouw. Of eigenlijk een meisje. Ze was jong en kon niet jonger zijn dan achttien. Ze had lang, bruin haar dat wat krulde en bruine ogen.

De jonge man naast haar leek ergens in zijn twintigers te zijn. Hij had zwart haar en baby blauwe ogen. Maar boven alles, hij was ongelooflijk knap.

Op het moment dat ze hem zag, werden haar ogen groot en kromp ze in elkaar. Ze liet zich op de grond vallen en rolde zich als een soort bolletje op en bleef vervolgens doodstil liggen.

Het kwam niet door de geur die van het meisje af kwam, ondanks dat die wel een rol speelde. De geur brandde in haar keel en ze wist dat ze er lang niet zoveel problemen mee zou hebben gehad als ze net had gejaagd.

Maar dat was niet de reden. De reden waarom ze in elkaar kroop en alleen nog maar banger werd kwam omdat ze de man herkende. Het was de mysterieuze man die ook zoveel van haar mede New Borns had vermoord toen hij nog in Seattle was geweest.

'De Volturi komen eraan,' zei één van de vrouwelijke Cullens. Ze had een hoge, kinderlijke stem. 'Jane, Alec, Felix en Demetri. Net zoals je had gezegd.'

'Hoelang nog?' hoorde ze het meisje vragen. Ze klonk paniekerig.

'Een paar minuten,' kwam het antwoord van de kinderlijke stem. 'Maximaal tien.'

'De roedel moet vertrekken,' zei de stem van de leider. 'De Volturi zullen onze wapenstilstand met de weerwolven niet op prijs stellen.'

'Is er tijd genoeg om Rachel hier ook vandaan te krijgen?'

Bree rilde toen ze zijn stem weer hoorde. Doodsbang was ze. Hij had al bewezen dat hij zonder enig medeleven te tonen New Borns beëindigde. Waarom zou hij dan opeens wat medeleven gaan tonen als hij haar zou zien?

Toch kon ze het niet laten om zijn kant op te kijken. Hij had geen enkele emotie op zijn gezicht maar zijn ogen waren strak op het meisje gericht. Hij was bezorgd om haar. Hij gaf om haar. En _**dat **_vond Bree merkwaardig. Hoe kon iemand die zo weinig mededogen had getoond naar Vampiers toe, toch zoveel geven om een mensenmeisje?

'Ze zijn hier deels voor haar. Ze willen haar zien.'

Bree kroop nog meer ineen toen ze gegrom en gesnauw hoorde. 'Leah, niet doen!' riep de stem van de roodharige Cullen.

Ze hoorde iets breken en vervolgens hoorde ze het meisje gillen. 'Jacob!'

Bree durfde niet op te kijken maar luisterde aandachtig naar alles wat er om haar heen gebeurde.

'Jake!' Daar was het meisje weer.

'Jacob. Hou vol. Carlisle zal voor je zorgen.' Dat was de roodharige Cullen.

'De botten aan de linkerkant van zijn lichaam zijn verbrijzeld.' En dat was de leider.

Toen kwam er een nieuwe stem. Die van een jongen en hij bracht één woord uit. 'Rachel.'

'Ik ben hier,' zei het meisje. 'Het spijt me zo, Jake. Het spijt me zo erg. Ik had je het moeten vertellen.'

'Het is niet jouw schuld.'

'Jacob, jij idioot! Ik had hem!' snauwde een nieuwe stem. Deze was ook vrouwelijke.

'Leah!' snauwde een nieuwe onbekende mannelijke stem.

Waar kwamen al die nieuwe stemmen vandaan? Ze wou kijken maar ze durfde het niet. Wat als de man haar zou zien kijken? Dan was het met haar gedaan.

'Ik moet de botten op de juiste plaats terug zetten voordat het genezingsproces begint,' zei de leider. 'Het is al begonnen.'

'Dat zal niet werken. Zijn lichaam zal mijn bloed niet accepteren.' Bree kroop nog meer in elkaar toen ze de man weer hoorde praten. Hij antwoordde op een onuitgesproken vraag. 'Hij moet hier weg. Een gevecht met de Volturi, zelfs met maar vier leden, zullen we niet kunnen winnen.'

'We zullen hem terug naar Billy brengen,' zei de twee onbekende mannelijke stem.

'Ik zal daar zo snel mogelijk naartoe komen,' kwam het antwoord van de leider.

'Hou vol, Jake,' fluisterde het meisje.

'Ze zijn er!' riep de kinderlijke stem kort daarna.

Het bleef heel lang stil en Bree vroeg zich af of ze weg waren gegaan. Maar toen hoorde ze nog een bekende stem en kroop ze nog meer in elkaar. 'Indrukwekkend. Ik heb nog nooit een coven gezien die een aanval van deze grote overleefd heeft zonder kleerscheuren. Of verlies.'

Het was één van de mysterieuze in mantel gehulde personen. Degene die Victoria en Riley ook had bedreigd. Het meisje met de gevaarlijke ondertoon in haar stem.

'We hadden geluk.'

'Dat betwijfel ik. Mr Salvatore.'

'Jane.'

Oh, dus ze kenden elkaar ook nog. Bree rilde nog meer. Ze was zo goed als dood. Ze zouden haar nooit laten leven.

'Het is al een tijdje geleden.'

'Helaas nog niet lang genoeg.'

'Het ziet eruit alsof we een interessant gevecht hebben gemist,' zei een nieuwe onbekende, mannenstem.

'Ja, het komt niet vaak voor dat we onnodig onze stad verlaten.'

'Als je een halfuur geleden had besloten om te komen dan zouden jullie hebben kunnen doen waarvoor jullie ook zijn gekomen,' zei de man. 'Maar dat zou het onderliggende plannetje in de war hebben gegooid. Oh, je hebt alle reden om zo te kijken. Ze weet het. Ze weet alles.'

'Rachel…' hoorde ze de gevaarlijke stem zeggen.

'Het is zo iets raars,' onderbrak het meisje de gevaarlijke stem. 'Ik heb deze vrouw ontmoet, ze zei dat haar naam Carmen was. Ze was geboren onder de naam Charlotte maar ze veranderde haar naam in Carmen toen zij en haar moeder naar Spanje vluchten in 1338. Zij vertelde me dat zij en haar moeder net als mij waren en dat ze met eigen ogen had gezien hoe een groep glinsterende Vampiers haar moeder Maria vermoordde omdat ze weigerde zich bij hen aan te sluiten. Zal ik je nog wat vertellen? Ze vertelde me ook dat na de rest van haar leven gevlucht te hebben voor diezelfde groep Vampiers, ze haar toch eindelijk vonden en toen ze ook weigerde om zich bij hen aan te sluiten dat ze haar toen ook vermoorden. En zal ik je nu het aller raarste vertellen? Zij en haar moeder waren mijn voorouders en volgens haar waren het de Volturi die de groep van Vampiers waren.' Bree had geen idee waar het over ging maar luisterde aandachtig. Het meisje met de heerlijke geur klonk gekwetst, zelfs wat boos. 'Vertel me de waarheid, Jane. Was wat ze me vertelde de waarheid?' Het bleef heel stil maar toen vroeg het meisje: 'Hoeveel?'

'Hoeveel?' herhaalde de gevaarlijke stem verward.

'Hoeveel van mijn voorouders hebben jullie vermoord alleen maar omdat ze weigerden zich bij jullie aan te sluiten? Hoeveel?'

Het bleef weer heel lang stil maar toen zij de twee onbekende stem: '39.'

'39?'

'Op een gegeven moment waren Aro, Marcus en Caius het zat.'

'Alec,' siste de gevaarlijke stem.

'Ze verdient het om te weten,' snauwde de tweede stem terug. 'We hebben lang genoeg tegen haar gelogen. Niet langer. Na een tijdje waren ze het zat, dat ieder van hen weigerde. Dus besloten ze dat het beter zou zijn als geen van hen zou blijven leven. Dan zou er ook niet het risico zijn dat ze zich tegen ons zouden keren. Ze openden de jacht op de Mutanten, zoals zij het noemden.' Bree verschoof ietsje. Wat was dat? De jacht op de Mutanten? Wat waren Mutanten? Was het meisje er één? 'Het was een aantal jaar geleden dat er een fout werd gemaakt waardoor de wereld erachter kwam dat Vampiers echt waren en de mensen begonnen weer te jagen. Het was toen dat een… Het was toen dat een vriendin van mij me vertelde dat ze dat niet kon laten gebeuren. Ze was net als jou. Ze zei dat de mensen zouden gaan nadenken. Als Vampiers zouden bestaan, welke mythes zouden dan nog meer waar kunnen zijn. Zij wou niet dat risico nemen en daarom –'

'– offerde ze zichzelf op,' fluisterde het meisje. 'Phoenix.'

'We wisten dat zij één van de bloedlijn was. Ze had ons alleen nooit verteld dat ze ooit een kind had gekregen. Ze was alleen geweest toen ik haar ontmoette en ze heeft er nooit iets over gezegd. Voor jaren dachten we dat de bloedlijn was beëindigd tot Aro jou op straat vond. Hij wist het meteen toen hij zag wat je deed en toen hij zag hoe ongelooflijk veel je op Phoenix leek.'

'Dus jullie besloten om me te bespelen.'

Bree begon medelijden met het meisje te krijgen. Wie deze mysterieuze figuren ook waren, ze waren erg gemeen en hadden haar erg veel pijn gedaan.

'Ja. Het begon eerst allemaal als onderdeel van het plan. Maar je was anders, zoals zij ook anders was geweest. Je was vriendelijk en vrolijk en dankbaar dat we je accepteerden. Op een gegeven moment was het niet meer gespeeld, Rachel. De laatste twee jaar was het niet meer nep. We gaven echt om je en dat doen we nog steeds.'

'Maar jullie vertrouwden me niet genoeg om me de waarheid te vertellen.'

'Dat wouden we wel. Het plan was om je de gehele waarheid te vertellen als je ons in de vakantie zou opzoeken. Alleen de dingen veranderen toen je de Cullens ontmoette en je iets met Edward kreeg. Het maakte alles zo veel ingewikkelder…'

'Jullie hadden het me nog steeds kunnen vertellen.'

'Als we je het toen hadden verteld zou je dan van gedachte zijn veranderd? Zou je dan mens hebben willen blijven?'

'Wat heeft dat ermee te maken?'

'De bloedlijn mag niet eindigen.'

'Het is de ultieme balans in deze wereld. Je wou dat Edward je veranderde in een Vampier. Als dat was gebeurd dan zou je sterven voordat je –'

'– een kind had gekregen en daarmee zou de lijn eindigen. Dat zeiden de stemmen ook.' Stemmen? Hoorde het meisje stemmen? Dat kon niet goed zijn.

'Rachel. Het spijt ons echt heel erg. We hadden je gewoon de waarheid moeten vertellen. Maar je moet ons geloven dat we wel echt om je geven en dat hebben we niet echt op de juiste manier laten zien. We wouden jou gewoon beschermen. Vergeef ons alsjeblieft.'

Het bleef even stil maar toen fluisterde het meisje: 'Ga weg.'

'Rachel…'

'Dit is teveel. Het is gewoon teveel, okay? Tot een paar week geleden was het verleden van mijn familie een mysterie en wist ik niet eens dat er ooit meer mensen zoals mij waren. En nu weet ik opeens dat ik een voorouder heb die Carmen heette, dat Phoenix mijn overgrootmoeder is en dat de vrienden die ik jaren lang als familie heb gezien verantwoordelijk zijn voor de dood van 39 van mijn voorouders en altijd hebben gelogen tegen me over wie ik ben. Sorry dat ik dat een beetje veel vind.' Bree had weer medelijden met haar. Ze klonk gekwetst en de tranen waren duidelijk in haar stem te horen. 'Ga weg, okay? Het is teveel en ik heb gewoon tijd nodig. Ga gewoon weg en laat me met rust. Jullie hebben me wel genoeg pijn bezorgd. Breng me naar huis.' Ze hoorde hoe iemand werd opgetild. 'En gewoon even voor de duidelijkheid, Edward en ik zijn niet meer samen sinds Oktober.'

Bree hoorde iemand weglopen maar durfde nog steeds niet te bewegen. Het bleef heel lang stil maar toen hoorde ze de roodharige Cullen zeggen: 'Je kunt overeind komen. Hij is weg.'

Bree keek langzaam op en zag dat hij gelijk had. Het meisje en de man waren weg. De zeven Cullens waren de enigen die over waren gebleven. Zij en de vier mysterieuze in mantel gehulde personen wiens gezicht nu te zien waren.

Het enigste meisje in hun midden, degene met de kille stem, keek nu naar haar en Bree voelde weer de nijging om zich te laten vallen en in een bal te kruipen. 'Het ziet er naar uit dat jullie er één hebben gemist.'

'We hebben aangeboden om haar te sparen als ze zou stoppen met aanvallen,' zei de leider.

'Het was niet aan jullie om haar dat te geven,' zei het kille meisje. Ze keek weer naar Bree. 'Waarom ben je gekomen?' Bree antwoordde niet. Ze durfde het niet. En het volgende moment voelde het alsof haar lichaam in brand stond en gilde ze uit van pijn terwijl ze over de grond kronkelde. 'Wie heeft je gecreëerd?'

'Je hoeft dat niet te doen,' kwam de vrouw van de leider haar te hulp. 'Ze zal je alles vertellen wat je wilt weten.'

De pijn stopte en Bree snikte zachtjes. 'Dat weet ik,' antwoordde het kille meisje.

'Ik weet het niet,' snikte Bree. 'Riley wou ons niet vertellen. Hij zei dat onze gedachtes niet veilig waren. Maar hij was degene die ons één voor één naar de loods bracht nadat we door die helse pijn waren gegaan.'

'Haar naam was Victoria,' zei de roodharige. 'Maar je hebt haar wellicht gekend.'

Bree wendde haar hoofd nog natrillend zijn kant op. Hij moest degene zijn die gedachte kon lezen. Dus dan had hij in haar hoofd gezien dat ze de vier voor hen Victoria en Riley had horen bedreigen om de aanval in vier dagen plaats te laten vinden.

'Edward,' zei de leider. 'Als de Volturi weet hadden gehad van Victoria dan hadden ze haar zeker gestopt.' Hij keek weer naar het kille meisje. 'Of heb ik dat fout, Jane?'

'Natuurlijk,' was haar antwoord.

Maar zelfs Bree geloofde haar niet. Niet nadat ze het meisje zo tekeer had horen gaan en had gehoord wat zij haar en haar familie hadden aangedaan.

'Felix,' zei het kille meisje die naar de langste van de vier keek. De grote knikte en deed een paar stappen naar voren.

'Ze wist niet wat ze deed!' riep de vrouw van de leider. Het kille meisje stopte de grote. 'Wij zullen verantwoordelijkheid voor haar nemen.'

'Geef haar een kans,' zei de leider.

Bree was ontroerd toen ze zich besefte wat er aan de hand was. Die vier in mantel gehulde, de Volturi, wouden haar beëindigen. Maar de Cullens, de groep die zij minuten geleden nog had geprobeerd te vermoorden, beschermden haar, wouden haar helpen. Als ze het kunnen huilen dan had ze dat nu zeker gedaan.

'De Volturi geven geen tweede kansen,' zei het kille meisje. 'En houd dat vooral in gedachte.' Ze ging iets verstaan. 'Regel dat, Felix. Ik wil graag naar huis.'

De grote kwam op haar af en Bree trilde van angst. Dan kwam het dus toch zover. Dan zou ze uiteindelijk toch dood gaan. Misschien had ze het ook wel verdiend.

De grote greep haar bij haar armen en tilde haar op. Niet gillen, nam Bree zich voor. Laat geen angst zien.

'Sluit je ogen,' hoorde ze de roodharige fluisteren.

Ze deed wat hij zei en wachtte. Maar er gebeurde niets. Of eigenlijk… Er gebeurde wel iets. De grote liet haar los en ze hoorde vervolgens een boom kraken en een _plof_.

Ze viel weer op de grond en herstelde zich snel. Langzaam keek ze op en haar ogen werden groot toen ze zag wie voor haar stond en haar had gered.

Dat was gewoon niet mogelijk.


	26. Goodbyes

**Hoi hoi, lieve, lieve, lieve lezers. Het moment is dan aangebroken. Het allerlaatste hoofdstuk.**

**Wat is de tijd voorbij gevlogen, niet? Ik kan nauwelijks geloven dat When The Past Catches Up nu eindelijk is afgelopen :(**

**Het zal nog wel even duren voordat ik het vervolg zal gaan publiceren want die heb ik bij lange na nog niet klaar. Helaas, helaas.**

**Ik zal er zo hard als ik kan aanwerken om hem af te krijgen zodat ik hem kan publiceren en jullie met het laatste deel in de Rachel Grey Mysteries verblijden maar ik kan helaas niets beloven.**

**Florreke, ik ben een beetje verward. Uit het vorige hoofdstuk leidde je uit dat ik Damon en Bree ga koppelen? Het was niet mijn bedoeling om dat idee te geven want Bree en Damon zullen allebei met iemand anders eindigen. Sorry dat ik je nu moet teleurstellen. Net nu je er zo enthousiast over was geworden. Maar vertrouw me, Bree zal eindigen met iemand waar je waarschijnlijk ook blij van zult worden. Dan over wie haar heeft gered... Het zal nog heel lang duren voordat je daar achter zult komen. Want al pas als Rachel Bree officieel ontmoet dat ze erachter komt wie Bree heeft gered en die officiële ontmoeting gaat nog wel even duren. Ik hoop dat je van dit laatste hoofdstuk zult genieten ondanks dat ik de droom van Damon/Bree de grond in heb getrapt.**

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat trouwens verder waar hoofdstuk 23 is gebleven. Dus verder met Rachel. Het is voor haar immers alsof heel dat gedoe met Bree niet is gebeurd. Ze was daar namelijk niet bij.**

**Ik wil iedereen bedanken die dit verhaal heeft gelezen, de gereviewt heeft, die hem als favoriet heeft toegevoegd en die hem heeft gevolgd. Ik hoop dat jullie ervan hebben genoten. Review alsjeblieft dit laatste hoofdstuk en ik hoop weer van jullie te horen in het laatste deel.**

**Looking For Answers is de naam dus houdt een oog ervoor open.**

**Geniet van het laatste hoofdstuk (hij is extra lang) en tot snel.**

**XxX Emmetje**

**Twilight + zijn karakters en the Vampire Diaries + zijn karakters zijn niet van mij. Charles, Janet, Rachel, Carmen en Phoenix zijn echter wel van mij en ook is de verhaallijn naast het originele Twilight verhaal ook van mij.**

* * *

When The Past Catches Up

Chapter 25

Goodbyes

* * *

Toen Damon en Rachel een minuut later bij Huize Grey aankwamen was Rachel nog steeds erg van slag, al probeerde ze dat niet te laten zien. Damon kende haar echter al lang en goed genoeg om te weten dat de waarheid haar erg veel pijn had gedaan.

Charles en Janet waren nog niet thuis en daarom bracht Damon haar naar boven en stopte haar in bed met het bevel om wat te gaan slapen, gezien ze slaap te kort had gehad en de dag tot zover nogal vermoeiend was geweest.

Ze was binnen enkele secondes vertrokken en sliep tot nachtval. Toen werd ze wakker en bracht Damon haar weer naar beneden naar de keuken om haar te dwingen om wat te drinken en te eten.

Kort daarna kwamen Charles en Janet thuis en voegden zich ook bij hen. Allebei keken ze erg van slag en bezorgd. Maar Rachels ouders kenden haar ook goed genoeg om te weten dat er iets mis was en vergaten hun zorgen meteen toen ze die van haar zagen.

'Oh, lieverd.' Janet snelde op Rachel af en omhelsde haar stevig. 'Wat is er mis?'

Rachel slikte. 'Jane, Alec, Demetri en Felix waren hier in Forks.'

Janet glimlachte lichtjes. 'Werkelijk nou? Wat leuk van ze om langs te komen.'

'Leuk. Ja, zo zou ik het niet echt noemen.'

'Willen we het weten?' vroeg Charles aarzelend.

Damon schudde zijn hoofd. 'Laat ik het er maar ophouden dat ze gemeen, achterbaks en leugenaars zijn en de vriendschap tussen hen en Rachel wel over is.'

De twee keken naar Rachel die een keer knikte als bevestiging. 'Oh, lieverd,' fluisterde Janet waarna ze Rachel weer stevig omhelsde. 'Het spijt me zo voor je.'

'Het is okay, mam. Het doet nu even pijn maar het is beter zo. Ik had de laatste tijd al wel vaker het gevoel alsof er iets niet klopte.' Toen drukte ze haar eigen ellende even weg en keek naar hen. 'Maar wat is er met jullie mis? Waarom keken jullie zo van slag?'

Charles en Janet wisselden blikken uit. Blijkbaar hadden ze zo hun twijfels of het wel slim was om haar te vertellen wat hen dan ook dwars zat.

'Het is…' Charles kuchte even. 'Het is Jacob.'

Rachel werd bleek en vervloekte zichzelf vervolgens. Door de gehele situatie met de Volturi en alles wat Alec haar had verteld was ze helemaal vergeten over Jacob.

'Hij heeft een motorongeluk gehad,' zei Charles zachtjes. 'Het ziet er behoorlijk slecht uit. Billy was echt heel erg van slag. Sam verzekerde ons dat ze al een dokter hadden gevraagd om te komen kijken en dat die zo snel als hij kon bij hen op bezoek zou komen om te kijken wat hij voor hem zou kunnen doen en dat het beter voor ons zou zijn om naar huis te gaan.'

Het was dat Rachel op een stoel zat anders was ze op de grond gevallen. 'Het spijt ons zo dat we je dit nu moeten vertellen,' zei Janet die zachtjes in Rachels handen knepen.

Rachel staarde met wijd gesperde ogen naar het tafelblad terwijl haar brein op volle toeren draaide. Toen keek ze naar haar ouders. 'Ik moet erheen. Ik moet hem zien.'

'Je bent in geen staat om nu te rijden,' protesteerde Janet.

'Ik breng haar wel,' bood Damon aan.

Charles en Janet leken te twijfelen maar gaven toen toch in. Op het moment dat ze allebei hadden geknikt, was Rachel al op gesprongen en naar boven gerend. Tegen de tijd dat ze weer helemaal aangekleed beneden kwam stond Damon al buiten op haar te wachten.

Ze sprong bij hem in de auto zonder haar ouders gedag te zeggen en waar ze normaal zou hebben geklaagd over dat hij te hard aan het rijden was, hoopte ze nu alleen maar dat hij nog sneller zou gaan.

Het was overal om hen heen al pikzwart toen ze eindelijk aankwamen in La Push en Rachel was al uit de auto gesprongen voordat Damon hem fatsoenlijk had geparkeerd.

De hele roedel stond buiten Huize Black te wachten en Emily was er ook. Ze stond achter Billy en had een hand op zijn schouder.

'Hoe…'

Verder kwam Rachel niet want een afschuwelijke geschreeuw onderbrak haar. Het was Jacob en het kwam van binnen.

Iedereen verstrakte en Billy greep met een gekweld gezicht Emily's hand vast. Er werd weer geschreeuwd en Rachels hart trok zich nu samen. Toen stopte het geschreeuw en werd het weer stil, op de krekels na.

'Zo gaat het nu al een tijdje,' vertelde Embry die naast de deur stond en tegen de buitenkant van het huis aanleunde.

'De doc is zijn botten aan het breken,' voegde Quil eraan toe. De emotie en pijn was duidelijk in zijn stem te horen.

'Waarom moest hij ook zo nodig zich ermee bemoeien?' mopperde Leah met een gekwelde glimlach op haar gezicht. 'Ik had hem makkelijk aangekund.'

'Oh, hou er toch eens over op,' snauwde Paul kwaad.

Niet lang daarna ging de deur open en Carlisle en Sam kwamen naar buiten. 'Het ergste is nu over,' deelde Carlisle Billy mee. 'Hij zal het verder helemaal gaan redden.' De opluchting was duidelijk op Billy's gezicht te zien. 'Ik heb hem wat morfine gegeven maar zijn lichaamstemperatuur zal het snel weer afbreken. Ik zal terugkomen om een infuus aan te brengen.'

Toen Carlisle langs Billy kwam zei die: 'Dank je' en hij stak zijn hand uit.

Carlisle schudde die en wendde zijn aandacht toen naar Rachel. 'Hij vraagt naar je.' Rachel knikte en was al bezig om bij de deur te komen toen Carlisle zei: 'Rachel…'

'Niet nu, Carlisle,' onderbrak ze hem. 'Alsjeblieft. Het komt later wel maar gewoon niet nu.' Ze keek hem gekweld aan. 'Ik heb wel genoeg voor vandaag meegemaakt.'

Carlisle knikte. 'Natuurlijk.'

Rachel keek even naar Billy, nu vragend om toestemming, en die knikte waardoor ze naar binnen liep.

Jacobs slaapkamer was nogal klein en hij was eigenlijk veel te groot voor zijn bed. Niet dat dat raar was aangezien hij veel te lang en te gespierd was om een normale zestienjarige te zijn.

Hij was niet bleek, zoals andere mensen zouden zijn geweest nadat hun botten iedere keer opnieuw en expres gebroken zouden zijn. Hij was echter wel heel erg bezweet en goed ingepakt met verband.

'Hey, Jake,' zei Rachel zachtjes.

Het duurde even voordat Jacob zei: 'Hey.' Hij klonk heel erg benauwd en zijn ademhaling was niet goed. Hij was te snel en te zwaar.

Rachel liep naar hem toe en knielde naast zijn bed neer. 'Je ziet er vreselijk uit.'

'Ik voel me ook vreselijk.' Hij haalde weer een paar keer diep adem. 'Ik was bezorgd om je.'

'Je maakte je zorgen om mij?'

'Ja.'

'Waarom?'

'Omdat ik bang was dat je iets doms ging doen omdat ik…' Hij stopte even. 'Omdat ik als zo'n zak reageerde.'

Rachel glimlachte wat gedwongen. 'Ik wou wel iets doen maar ik wist niet wat. En ik had Damon die me in lijn hield.' Ze bevochtigde haar lippen. 'Ik snap dat je boos bent.'

'Dat ben ik niet. Niet langer. Dat was ik eerst wel maar toen besefte ik dat jij er niets aan kon doen. Het was een keuze die iemand voor je heeft gemaakt vele jaren geleden. Jij hebt er niets mee te maken.'

'Ik houd het in stand.'

'Maar dat wil je niet, toch?'

'Natuurlijk niet,' zei Rachel wat geschokt. 'Ik heb jullie dit nooit willen aandoen. Hoe zou ik dat ook kunnen terwijl ik weet hoe naar jullie het eigenlijk vinden?'

'Precies. En dat maakt jou niet de schuldige.'

Rachel frunnikte aan haar shirt. 'Niet iedereen denkt er zo over.'

Jacob snoof. 'Leah is een bitch. Je moet haar maar gewoon negeren. Zij heeft een hekel aan alles en iedereen en wil niets liever dan dat bij iedereen erin wrijven.'

'Doe niet zo, Jake,' fluisterde Rachel zachtjes. 'Ze voelt zich best wel schuldig omdat jou dit is overkomen terwijl je haar probeerde te helpen. Ze zal het nooit zeggen maar ik weet dat ze het denkt.'

Hij ging daar niet op in. 'Ben je hier zelf heen komen rijden?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Damon heeft me een lift gegeven. Charles en Janet hadden me nooit zelf laten rijden.'

Het was even stil maar toen fluisterde Jacob: 'Rachel, hij is niet zo perfect als je denkt. Hij is niet het soort persoon die goed voor je is.'

'Jacob,' smeekte Rachel zacht. 'Begin nou niet weer.'

'Nee, je moet dit weten. Hij noemt liefde een fout en een vergissing. Hij is niet de juiste persoon voor jou.'

'Ik weet wie hij is, Jake,' zei Rachel. 'Ik weet hoe hij over dingen denkt, vooral over liefde. Maar dat betekent nog niet meteen dat hij een slecht persoon is.' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'En we zouden hier niet over moeten praten.'

'Ik heb liever dat alles in één keer word gebroken,' zei Jacob zachtjes.

'Ik ga niets bij je breken, Jacob. Behalve misschien je neus als je niet ophoud. Maar ik denk dat ik die zelfs bewaar tot een volgende keer. Een keer wanneer je je iets beter voelt.'

'Ik ga me niet beter voelen tot ik de waarheid weet.' Rachels blik werd droevig. 'Waarom blijf je tegen je gevoelens vechten?'

'Omdat ik nooit helemaal zeker zal zijn of de gevoelens die ik voor je heb altijd beantwoord zullen blijven. Wat als je de ware vind en inprent? En ik zal nooit helemaal zeker weten of de band die ik met je voel niet alleen maar is omdat jouw voorouder honderden jaren geleden hetzelfde deed voor mijn voorouder als wat jij voor mij hebt gedaan.'

'Maar dat was zo lang geleden…'

'Je weet dat we een band hebben gehad vanaf het moment dat we elkaar voor het eerst ontmoette. En geen van ons kon die band verklaren.' Jacob zei niets. 'Ik hou wel van je, Jacob. Dat zal ik ook altijd wel doen. Je zult atlijd mijn beste vriend blijven. Je zult altijd degene zijn die me heeft geholpen om mijn hart weer aan elkaar te lijmen.' Ze slikte toen de tranen hoger kwamen te staan. 'Je zult altijd familie zijn. Maar ik zou nooit de stap kunnen maken om meer dan vrienden te worden. Niet nu ik weet wie mijn voorouder is.' Ze pakte zijn hand vast. 'En er is zoveel dat ik nog niet begrijp. Zoveel waar ik nog achter moet komen. Jake, deze afgelopen paar weken hebben zoveel aangericht en zoveel veranderd. Ik weet niet eens meer zeker wie ik ben.'

'Je bent Rachel Grey: mijn beste vriendin en het meisje op wie ik verliefd ben.'

'En het meisje dat het gen in stand houd dat ervoor zorgt dat de Quileutes in een wolf kunnen veranderen als er gevaar dreigt. Het meisje die afstamt van een blanke vrouw die meer dan 600 jaar geleden hier ook was. Jake, mijn familie gaat al meer dan 600 jaar terug. Dat is lang. Heel lang. En voor al meer dan 600 jaar wordt er op de leden van mijn familie gejaagd. Ik wil weten wie ik ben, wie zij waren en waarom er op ons gejaagd word.' Ze keek hem met tranen in haar ogen aan. 'Het spijt me. Echt waar.'

Hij wist wat ze bedoelde en schudde zacht zijn hoofd. 'Ik ben perfect voor je. Wij samen, het zou net zo makkelijk voor je zijn als ademhalen.'

'Het spijt me echt.'

Jacob sloot zijn ogen. 'Ik weet dat je van me houdt.' Rachel knikte. 'Maar je zult nooit kunnen begrijpen hoe graag ik had gewild dat dat genoeg zou zijn geweest.'

'En jij zult nooit begrijpen hoe graag ik zou willen dat het zo makkelijk zou zijn.' Ze stond langzaam op. 'Ik ga binnenkort weg. Moet ik voor die tijd nog terugkomen?'

Jacob schudde zacht zijn hoofd. 'Ik heb tijd nodig.'

'Jij en ik allebei,' fluisterde Rachel.

Jacob haalde een keer diep adem. 'Maar ik zal altijd blijven wachten.'

Rachel boog zich over hem heen en drukte een kus op zijn voorhoofd. 'Op een dag zul je gelukkig worden en over me heen zijn, Jake. Geloof me,' fluisterde ze tegen zijn huid aan.

Ze ging gewoon overeind staan en deed een stap naar achteren terwijl ze haar tranen terug drong. De woorden die Jacob uitsprak stopte haar echter voor heel even. 'Misschien wil ik wel nooit helemaal over je heen komen. Ik zal altijd van je blijven houden.'

'Tot mijn hart stopt met kloppen,' herinnerde Rachel zich terwijl bij de deur bleef staan.

'Zelfs daarna.'

Rachel keek met een droevige blik in haar ogen naar hem. 'Bye, Jake.'

Ze kreeg geen antwoord en liep daarom door. Ze zei niets toen ze weer buiten kwam en niemand vroeg haar wat. Er was ook niemand die haar tegen hield toen ze naar Damons auto liep en er weer in klom. Het was al pas vele mijlen later dat ze losbarstte en begon te huilen. Zo erg dat Damon in de berm parkeerde, haar bij zich op schoot trok en zijn armen strak om haar heen wond om haar wat troost te bieden. En dat was echt iets raars voor hem.

* * *

"_Lief dagboek, de vorige keer vertelde ik je hoe verward ik was. Hoe op hol mijn hoofd was gemaakt door drie verschillende jongens. Door Edward Cullen, Jacob Black en Damon Salvatore. _

_Er is zoveel gebeurd in die tussen tijd. Er is zoveel veranderd. _

_Ik ben nog steeds verward. Ik vraag me nog steeds af hoe ik in hemelsnaam één van die meiden ben geworden die haar hele leven laat beïnvloeden door jongens. Waar is het mis gegaan?_

_Waar ik nog wel het meest verward om ben is het verleden. Mijn families' verleden. Er zijn nog zoveel vragen die ik daar over heb. Nog zoveel dingen waar ik achter moet komen. Toch is het nog nooit eerder voorgekomen dat ik zo dichtbij was bij het vinden van de waarheid. Bij het vinden van wie ik ben en wie mijn familie was._

_Maar het voelt verkeerd aan. Ik bedoel, ik heb al een familie die van me houd en ik ben gelukkig met hen. Is het dan slecht dat ik iets meer wil weten over wie mijn echte ouders en hun families waren?_

_Soms voelt het wel alsof ik de slechterik ben. Alsof het duivels is waar ik mee bezig ben. Maar ik kan het niet van me afzetten. Ik moet het weten._

_Carmen en Phoenix hebben me dingen verteld en ze hebben me nieuwsgierig gemaakt. En de stemmen. Ik hoor ze niet langer maar ik weet dat ze er nog zijn en dat ze wachten op het juiste moment om weer van zich te laten horen. Om mij weer te vertellen dat het tijd is om naar huis te gaan, waar dat dan ook is._

_Ik ben er nu wel achter dat die stemmen de stemmen zijn van mijn voorouders. Mijn overleden voorouders. Blijkbaar is onze bloedlijn iets speciaals en ben ik de laatste tot zover. Met andere woorden, ze willen dat ik de eerste leuke jongen opzoek en er een kind mee krijg. Leuk hoor, die voorouders die met je kunnen praten._

_Oh, wat schrijf ik nu weer? Ze willen alleen maar het beste voor mij en voor onze bloedlijn._

_Weet je, ik ben eigenlijk best blij dat ik in zo'n meisje ben veranderd wie haar leven laat leiden en beïnvloeden door jongens. Als ik niet in haar was veranderd, als ik nooit zo zwak was geworden, dan had ik uiteindelijk ook nooit zo sterk kunnen worden._

_Want sterk dat ben ik wel geworden door dit hele gedoe._

_De verwarring over gevoelens hebben voor drie verschillende jongens, de zorgen over Victoria die achter me aanzat, de zorgen over de onverklaarbare stemmen… _

_Ik ben niet langer meer dat meisje die zich teveel aantrekt wat andere mensen van haar denken. Ik ben niet langer meer dat meisje dat iedereen altijd gelukkig wil houden en zichzelf overwerkt in de onmogelijke poging om dat ook echt voor elkaar te krijgen. Ik ben niet langer meer die tuthola die haar eigen geluk ten koste laat gaan van het geluk van anderen en die daardoor teveel opgeeft._

_Dit gevecht was niet alleen maar over of het Victoria wel of niet zou lukken om haar wraak te krijgen en mij te doden. Dit was een gevecht met mezelf. Het was een gevecht over welke kant van mij dominanter was: de kant van het zwakke meisje die zichzelf verwaarloost omdat ze anderen gelukkig wil zien of de kant van het meisje die de lijn weet tussen mensen gelukkig maken en het niet ten kosten laten gaan van jezelf._

_Er is nooit een tijd geweest dat ik normaal was. Ik was altijd anders en droeg altijd een last mee die anderen niet hoefden te dragen. En ik voelde me nooit normaal omdat ik dat niet was en ik dat ook niet kon zijn, ondanks dat ik dat zo graag wou en er zo hard aan werkte om wel normaal te worden. Iets wat onmogelijk was._

_Nu weet ik dat. Ik weet dat het niet mogelijk is om normaal te zijn en dat ik er ook niet voor hoef te vechten om toch normaal te voelen. Het is niet erg om niet normaal te zijn en ik wil ook niet meer normaal zijn._

_De krachten die ik heb… Ja, ze zijn lastig maar ze maken een deel uit van mij. En er zal een tijd komen dat ik ze onder controle zal hebben, net als mijn voorouders er controle over hadden. Dus ik weet dat het goed zal komen. Ik voel het gewoon aan. En mijn voorgevoelens zijn tot zover altijd uitgekomen. _

_En het rare is dat ik de dood twee keer in de ogen moest kijken, dat ik twee keer de pijn moest voelen van een gebroken hart en dat ik opnieuw en opnieuw aan het huilen moest worden gebracht door verlies en pijn om daar achter te komen. _

_Ik heb me nog nooit zo sterk gevoeld en ik ben nog nooit eerder zo zeker geweest van wat ik wil en van wie ik ben ondanks dat ik nog steeds zoveel vragen heb over wie ik ben._

_En wat ik wil is de wereld in en opzoek gaan naar antwoorden en doen en laten wat kan en mag. Ik wil reizen en van de zon genieten. Ik wil feesten en lachen en vrij zijn en ik wil geen zorgen hebben._

_En ik was dom door dat niet eerder te zien. Ik was dom om niet eerder dat gevecht aan te gaan. En ik heb er een puinzooi van gemaakt door zo dom te zijn en door dat nu uit te zoeken. Ik heb harten gebroken en mensen pijn gedaan. Maar ik weet dat zij er sterker door zullen worden en erover heen zullen komen. Zoals ik dat ook heb gedaan en zoals het mij ook sterker heeft gemaakt. _

_Het maakt niet langer meer uit waar ik in was veranderd en hoe ziek me het maakt als ik eraan terug denk. Het maakt alleen nog maar uit dat ik nu ben wie ik wil zijn._"

* * *

'Ik vertrek binnen enkele minuten en jij zit in dat domme boekje van je te schrijven?'

Rachel keek op toen Damon de woonkamer inliep en glimlachte. 'Rustig maar. Je hoeft niet jaloers te zijn. Dat domme boekje zoals je het noemt zal jou nooit kunnen vervangen.' Ze sloot haar dagboek snel en gaf hem een plagende blik. 'Ik moest dit gewoon even opschrijven.'

Damon trok nieuwsgierig zijn wenkbrauw op. 'En wat mag "dit" zijn?'

Rachel lachte en legde haar dagboek voor zich op de vensterbank neer waarna ze op hem afliep en voor hem bleef staan met haar handen in de kontzakken van haar broek. 'Daar zul je nooit achterkomen tot je mijn privacy schend en zonder mijn toestemming mijn dagboek leest.'

'Klinkt wel als iets dat ik zou doen.'

Hij legde een arm om haar schouders heen en zij schoof haar hand in één van zijn kontzakken en samen liepen ze naar buiten toe. Zijn auto stond voor het huis geparkeerd en zijn spullen lagen gepakt en wel in de achterbak.

'Moet je echt nu al gaan?' vroeg Rachel voor de zekerheid toen ze bij de auto aankwamen. Ze leunde er achteloos tegen aan terwijl ze hem vragend aankeek. 'Kun je niet nog een weekje wachten en iets langer blijven?'

'Nee. En ik weet dat dit raar gaat klinken maar de problemen thuis zijn erger geworden en Stefan heeft mijn hulp echt nodig.'

'Ja, dat klinkt echt raar. De Salvatore broers die elkaar zo haten gaan elkaar helpen om een kleine stad te redden van de ondergang.' Ze gaf hem een plagende glimlach. 'Klinkt wel heel heldhaftig. Moet ik me zorgen gaan maken over jonkvrouwen in nood die ervoor zullen zorgen dat je mij vergeet?'

Damon grinnikte. 'Ik betwijfel ten zeerste dat er ook maar iemand hier op Aarde rond loopt die mij jou kan doen laten vergeten.'

'Er is altijd nog geheugenverlies.'

'Vampier, love,' grinnikte Damon terwijl hij zijn armen om haar middel lieten glijden. 'Ik genees te goed om geheugenverlies te krijgen.'

'Dat zorgt er in ieder geval voor dat ik me iets minder zorgen begin te maken,' glimlachte Rachel terwijl ze haar handen achter zijn nek samen vouwden.

'En? Weet je al wat je gaat doen met Eddie's ring?'

'Ik heb geprobeerd om hem aan hem terug te geven maar hij staat er op dat ik hem houd en er nogmaals over na denk en dat ik hem al pas na de zomervakantie mijn definitieve antwoord geef.'

'En dat is?'

'Ja, natuurlijk.' Damon trok zijn wenkbrauw op en Rachel lachte. 'Oh, je zou eens je gezicht moeten zien als je dat doet. Het is hilarisch. Natuurlijk ga ik geen ja zeggen. Ik zou waarschijnlijk 24 uur nadat we getrouwd waren al gek van hem worden en zelfmoord plegen. Niet echt een vrolijke gedachte, vind je niet?'

'Daarbij,' grijnsde Damon die zijn voorhoofd tegen de hare aanlegde. 'Waarom zou je hem kiezen als je mij ook kunt kiezen?'

'Oh, ik haat het als je zo zeker van je zaak bent en je ook nog eens gelijk hebt,' mompelde Rachel.

'Dat is precies waarom ik het doe,' grinnikte Damon waarna hij zijn lippen tegen de hare drukten en haar weer kuste met die passie waarmee alleen hij haar kon kussen.

Toen de kus weer werd verbroken speelde Rachel afwezig met de haren in zijn nek. 'Dit keer houden we wel contact, begrepen? De vorige keer dat we ieder een eigen weg op gingen eindigde dat in twee jaar van niets van elkaar horen.'

'Jouw schuld. Jij maakte het uit.'

'Je gaat me dat nooit laten vergeten, is het niet?'

'Waarom zou ik dat nou doen? Daar is toch niets aan.'

Rachel gaf hem een geïrriteerde blik waardoor hij een vluchtige kus op haar lippen drukte. 'Je kunt niet alles oplossen door me alleen maar te kussen, Damon.'

'Moet je eens opletten.'

Rachel glimlachte toen hij haar weer kuste en trok hem ietsje dichter naar zich toe. Ze zou zijn kussen voor de rest van de zomer moeten missen. Misschien nog wel langer.

'Beloof me alleen wel iets,' mompelde Damon tegen haar lippen aan.

'Ik zal echt proberen om uit de problemen te blijven maar ik kan niets beloven.'

Damon rolde met zijn ogen. 'Niet dat. Al zou ik het wel op prijs stellen als je dat inderdaad zou proberen. Voordat je opzoek gaat naar antwoorden en voordat je op bezoek gaat bij je grootouders, ga voor een week of twee met Charles en Janet op vakantie. Jullie hebben wel een break verdiend en realiseer je wel dat je hen wellicht heel lang niet meer zult zien.'

Rachel trok een klein pruillipje. 'Net als jou.'

Er verscheen een zelfvoldane glimlach op zijn gezicht. 'Net als mij.' Toen werd hij weer wat serieuzer. 'Maar je zou hen er ook blij mee maken. Dan hebben ze toch nog even de kans om tijd met je door te brengen voordat ze je een tijdje kwijt zijn.'

'Damon Salvatore, vraag je mij nu iets te doen voor het welzijn van anderen?' Rachel keek hem geschokt aan. 'Wie ben jij en wat heb je met de echte Damon gedaan?'

Damon keek haar geïrriteerd aan. 'Oh, haha, Rachel.'

Rachel lachte. 'Ik plaag je alleen maar. Ik van alle mensen weet dat je ook instaat bent om lieve dingen te doen, ondanks dat je de rest van de wereldbevolking wilt doen laten geloven dat je harteloos bent.'

'Zolang jij het weet maakt de rest niet uit.' Hij streek haar haar wat naar achteren. 'En doe me nog een lol. Bel me als je op bezoek gaat bij je grootouders.'

'Okay, zal ik doen. Maar waarom?'

'Dat leg ik je dan wel uit.'

Rachel keek hem wat schuin aan en zei toen: 'Okay, ik zal met Charles en Janet op vakantie gaan en je bellen als ik bij mijn grootouders op bezoek ga op voorwaarde dat volgende keer dat ik je zie je me verteld wat er nou toch was waardoor je de afgelopen dagen zo vreselijk afwezig was.'

'Deal.'

Een politieauto parkeerde zich naast Damons auto en Charles en Janet stapten uit, beide nog in uniform.

'We hebben maar heel even maar we konden je niet weg laten gaan zonder even gedag te zeggen,' zei Janet die Damon stevig omhelsde waardoor hij weer erg ongemakkelijk keek. 'Ik hoop dat je een goede reis hebt, lieverd. En laat het ons weten wanneer je weer op bezoek komt. Dan houden we er rekening mee.'

'Zal ik zeker doen.'

Janet liet hem los en Charles schudde Damons hand stevig. 'Het was goed om je weer te zien, Damon. En bedankt voor alle hulp.'

'Ah, het was niets.'

'Daar ben ik het niet met je over eens. Het was maar goed dat je die hondsdolle beer tegen kwam tijdens het kamperen anders waren de moorden en aanvallen blijven doorgaan.'

Ja, Damon had een alibi gevonden voor een deel van zijn moorden en die van Victoria: een reusachtige hondsdolle beer. Niet erg origineel maar gelukkig had hij het nu in ieder geval gecoverd. En gelukkig geloofde iedereen het, vooral omdat vlak na de dood van de beur de moorden waren gestopt. Het was rond dezelfde tijd geweest als dat Damon Victoria voorgoed had beëindigd en de Cullens en de roedel haar New Born leger maar dat wist niemand, gelukkig.

'Het ga je goed, Damon.' Rachel knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen toen Charles Damon in een rare omhelzing trok en hem op zijn rug klopte. Er begon iets bij haar te dagen toen ze zag dat hij de Vampier iets in zijn oor fluisterde. Waarschijnlijk een bedreiging. Charles liet Damon weer los. 'En tot snel.'

Damon knikte wat en keek naar Rachel. Ze glimlachte en omhelsde hem zo stevig als ze kon. 'Ik ga je missen,' fluisterde ze in zijn oor.

'Ik had niet anders verwacht.' Ze keek hem wat geïrriteerd aan en hij bewees haar nogmaals ongelijk door het weer goed te maken door haar te kussen. 'Ik krijg maar niet genoeg van dat weer doen,' mompelde hij tegen haar lippen.

Rachel lachte en ze kusten elkaar nog één keer voordat ze zich van elkaar losmaakten. Damon stapte in de auto en na nog een laatste 'bye' reed hij weg, waarbij de drie Grey's hem uitzwaaiden.

'Ik ben blij dat jullie weer samen zijn,' zei Charles die een arm om Rachels schouders sloeg. 'Al mag de intimiteit wel iets minder.'

'Wel, je zult mij een tijdje niet zo intiem met hem zien, pap. We zullen hem gewoon een tijdje niet zien.' Ze draaide zich naar haar ouders om en zette haar handen op haar heupen. 'Ik heb trouwens een nieuwtje.'

'Oh hemel,' kreunde Charles. 'Ze is zwanger.'

'Charles,' zei Janet hoofdschuddend

'Pap!' klaagde Rachel. 'Ik ben niet zwanger! En het is geen slecht nieuws.' Ze keek hem breed glimlachend aan. 'Wij gaan over vier dagen met zijn drietjes voor tien dagen op vakantie.'

Dat verbaasde hen beide. 'Waar gaan we heen?'

'Dat weet ik nog niet.' Ze keek hen breed glimlachend aan. 'We gaan in ieder geval de zon achterna. Ik dacht aan Italië.'

'Oh, dat klinkt als muziek in mijn oren,' zei Janet. 'Ik heb altijd nog wel eens Rome willen zien.'

De twee vrouwen keken afwachtend naar Charles die fronsend terug keek. Maar toen haalde hij zijn schouders op en sloeg een arm om de schouders van beide vrouwen heen. 'Ach, waarom ook niet?'

Rachel glimlachte breed. Ja, de vakantie en haar vrijheid kon eindelijk beginnen.


End file.
